nouveau depart
by moonyhp
Summary: Harry, Sirius,Remus et Teddy déménage a forks ont ils vont faire la connaissance des cullen. slach RL/SB ET HP/EC mais surtout RL/SB Les personnages de Harry Potter et twilight ne nous appartiennent pas . co-écrivain Fantom-you're-the-best EN PAUSE
1. Chapitre I: nouveau départ

_Fantöm: Voilà un petit message pour vous chers lecteurs, je tenais à vous dire que Moonydu61 dont je faisais les corrections depuis le chapitre trois, m'a gentiment proposé de co-écrire cette fic avec elle, et comme j'apprécie grandement son travail j'ai évidement accepté son offre. Pour ceux qui avaient commencé la fic avant mon arrivée, notez que nous réécrit les deux premiers chapitres, certains détails ont donc changés c'est pourquoi je vous conseille de relire ces deux chapitres. En espérant que la fic vous plaise, bonne lecture.

Moonydu61 : que je suis contente que Fantom-you're-the-best ait acceptée d'être ma c-écrivain et maintenant les textes vont être encore mieux avec nos deux idées mélangées. bonne lecture

**Chapitre I: nouveau départ**

**Point de vue de Remus**

Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry avait vaincu, et que la paix était revenue. Oui deux mois que la guerre était finie et un et demi depuis que Nymphadora m'avait quitté, me laissant seul pour élever notre fils. La seule chose qui me restais d'elle était cette lettre dans laquelle elle m'expliquait que désormais le nous n'était plus qu'un souvenir et qu'elle ne renonçait pas seulement à notre couple mais aussi à notre fils. Deux semaines après cette lettre je quittais l'Angleterre avec mon fils, Harry et Sirius. Nous nous installâmes quelques temps à New York, mais cette ville ne nous convenait pas, trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop New York. Sirius nous trouva assez rapidement une maison dans une petite bourgade au nom singulier : Forks. Nous faisions actuellement route vers cette nouvelle demeure, ni Harry, ni moi ne l'avions vu pour le moment. Je fus soulagé lorsque nous dépassâmes le panneau d'entrée de la ville, le voyage avait été long, Teddy, mon fils, s'était laissé gagner par le sommeil depuis un moment et sommeillait tranquillement dans mes bras, si bien que je ne pouvais faire un geste. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à destination, je restai un moment figé devant cette sublime maison que Siri avait dégoté. Il laissa l'admirer pendant un moment avant de lancer négligemment :

-Alors comment trouvez-vous cette maison ?

Je ne lui répondis pas tellement j'étais tout à l'observation de ce qui m'entourais, j'entendis vaguement Harry lui répondre et Sirius s'esclaffer avant de sans doute balancer une vanne à la Sirius Black.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un de ces rêves où l'atmosphère a quelque chose d'irréelle, le décor dans lequel je me trouvais était irréel. Nous nous trouvions dans la cour de la maison, celle-ci était entourée d'arbres, la maison était située proche de la forêt, des arbres recouvert de mousse et de lichen, tout était vert. Je n'aurais pas été étonné de voir Arthur ou Merlin sortir de la forêt, elle semblait magique, et me rappelais Brocéliande, telle que je l'avais lue. Et là au milieu de cette atmosphère de magie pure, se trouvait notre maison, carrée, faite toute de verre et d'acier. L'armature de la maison était en acier, le rez-de-chaussée n'était qu'une immense baie vitrée. Cette maison ressemblait à de l'art moderne, un cube d'acier de deux étages avec de nombreuses vitres. Le choc me venait surtout du fait que cette maison semblait tout à fait déplacée dans ce cadre féerique.

-Allez ! Si on allait visiter l'intérieur ?

Seul Sirius connaissait la topographie exacte de ces lieux. Car Harry, Teddy et moi étions restés à New York le temps que Sirius trouve la maison qui pourrait correspondre. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, je pris la direction de la porte d'entrée... Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Severus, sachant qu'il allait bientôt m'apporter la potion tue-loup, le pauvre, il allait faire une crise cardiaque en voyant cette maison. Lui qui a toujours détesté le la modernité. Je ne m'aperçus à peine qu'on avait passé la porte d'entrée.

-Alors comment trouvez-vous la décoration ?

À cette question je me mis à observer un peu plus ce qui m'entourait, le rez-de-chaussée était divisé en trois parties : une partie cuisine, une partie salle à manger et un salon. La cuisine au fond à gauche était une « cuisine américaine » dans un style donc très moderne, il y avait beaucoup de rouge dans cette cuisine. Elle était ouverte sur la salle à manger, là encore très moderne, avec des meubles en acier, le salon lui était beaucoup plus chaleureux, on aurait pu se croire dans la salle commune de Gryffindor.

-C'est super beau parrain.

-Merci Harry et toi Moony qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est sympa mais il y a beaucoup de rouge quand même, Severus va faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la décoration.

-J'espère bien, je suis pressé de voir la tête du graisseux.

-Sirius c'est méchant de dire ça, je te rappelle que malgré la situation il continue de me préparer ma potion, je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

-Oui, oui, je sais mais une fois que j'aurai appris à la faire cette potion, on ne sera plus obligé de supporter l'autre chauve-souris.

-Siri ! Arrête !

-Pourquoi le défends-tu tout le temps ? C'est quand même à cause de lui que Nymphadora t'a quitté ! Oh…heu…pardon Moony, je voulais pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, je suis désolé.

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave Pad'.

-Bon…et si on visitait le reste de la maison?

-Oui tu as raison Harry.

-Mais j'ai toujours raison parrain.

-Désolé d'interrompre cette fascinante et au combien importante conversation parrain-filleul, mais Teddy commence vraiment à avoir sommeil.

Tout en montant, je regardais Teddy endormis dans mes bras. En le voyant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à sa mère, à ce que Nymphadora m'avait fait…non, à ce qu'elle nous avait fait. Qu'elle me quitte, je pouvais l'accepter, mais qu'elle raye son fils de sa vie était une autre histoire. Le plus dur était de savoir que pour elle nous étions que des monstres, qu'elle pense cela de moi, je le comprenais, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais Teddy ? Non, il n'était pas un monstre, comment pouvait-elle dire cela ? Et pourquoi avait-elle tant insisté pour se mettre avec moi en premier lieu ? Pendant une année entière elle m'avait menti, me répétant sans cesse que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Au fond de moi, je j'avais toutes les réponses à ces questions, si elle avait fait tout cela c'était pour oublier Severus. Là-dessus, je ne pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir, après tout j'avais fait la même chose, je m'étais servi d'elle pour tenter d'oublier Siri. Oui, j'aimais mon meilleur ami, je le trahissais en nourrissant de tels sentiments à son égard, Nymphadora avait raison j'étais pire qu'un monstre, et malheureusement au milieu de tout cela se trouvait mon fils.

Je me pris Sirius de plein fouet, tout à mes pensées je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'Harry et lui s'étaient arrêtés. Il se tourna vers, je pouvais aisément lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Eh bien Moony, on est dans la lune ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, et fixais la porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés. Sur celle-ci était fixé un petit écriteau rectangulaire en acier sur lequel on pouvait lire « chambre d'Harry ».

-Allez Harry à toi l'honneur.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa chambre, en le suivant je m'aperçus que c'était l'exacte réplique du dortoir de Gryffindor.

-Tu vois Harry la porte sur la droite c'est ta salle de bain.

-Merci Sirius.

-De rien on continue la visite, la prochaine c'est la mienne.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la seconde porte de l'étages, sur la porte nous retrouvions le même écriteau indiquant cette fois « chambre de Sirius ». Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer, la chambre était magnifique, les murs étaient de couleur beige et les meubles et le lit marrons.

- Pas de rouge, ni d'or?

- Non je voulais un endroit calme et reposant, allez, sortons.

Sur la porte suivante était écrit « salle de détente». La pièce était remplie d'objets et de jeux sorciers ou moldus, il y avait même des jouets pour Teddy. Au moins nous n'allons pas mourir d'ennui pensai-je.

-Waow, elle est géniale cette pièce.

-Merci Harry.

Sur le palier il nous restait encore deux pièces à visiter.

-Les autres pièces sont des chambres pour les invités, il n'y pas grand-intérêt à les visiter. Je vous propose de monter au dernier étage pour voir les chambres de Moony et Teddy.

-Au fait Padfoot, à part la chambre de Teddy et la mienne, tu en as fait quoi du deuxième ?

-Un petit salon pour vous deux, une salle de bain, et une autre pièce un peu comme celle que venons de voir, mais juste pour vous. C'est pour ça que vos chambres ne sont pas au même palier que les autres.

-QUOI ? Mais ça va pas? Tu aurais dû garder le dernier étage pour toi! Après tout c'est ta maison.

-Avant de te plaindre, visite, tu m'engueuleras après.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, allez ! Monte.

Arrivé en haut j'ouvris la première porte, et restais bouche bée, devant mes yeux, un magnifique salon, contre le mur du fond s'étalait une immense bibliothèque, au milieu un sofa en cuir, une table basse et deux fauteuils. Une partie de la pièce était réservée à Teddy. J'avançais et fis le tour de la pièce avant de remarquer une porte sur la droite, je l'ouvris et découvris une belle salle de bain, elle était assez grande pour contenir une baignoire, un coin douche à l'italienne, et dans l'autre coin se trouvait tout un nécessaire à langer. J'ouvris la porte et restai bouche bée, devant moi s'exposait un magnifique salon qui était de couleur blanche sur fond marron. En face on pouvait apercevoir une grande bibliothèque, au milieu se trouvait un canapé en cuir, une table basse et deux fauteuils. J'allais rejoindre Siri et Harry, je restais sans voix devant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous, ce n'était que le début et pourtant c'était déjà trop.

-Si on allait voir la chambre de Teddy?

Padfoot nous précéda et ouvrit la porte. J'eus le souffle coupé, un instant plus tôt je me trouvais dans le couloir, et maintenant j'étais au cœur d'une forêt. On ne savait plus où poser les yeux, tant la chambre était magnifique. Le landau de Teddy était constitué de fougères, le plafond représentait un ciel étoilé dans lequel on pouvait de temps en temps apercevoir une étoile filante. J'allais déposer Teddy dans son landau, et prenais le temps d'observer cette forêt. Mon cœur se serra, parmi les chênes on pouvait apercevoir un cerf, un chien et un loup, le cerf avait l'air tellement réel que je m'approchais doucement pour ne pas le faire fuir, même si au fond de moi je savais que c'était impossible. Mon ami était disparu à jamais, arrivé devant la peinture je tendis une main tremblante vers ce magnifique cerf…Prongs. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je me retournais vers Siri, le seul maraudeurs encore à mes côté, il comprenait ma douleur et ma peine, James faisait partis de nous, réunis nous ne faisions qu'un.

-Tu sais James me manque, je pense à lui tous les jours, c'est tellement injuste.

Sirius s'approcha, fixa un instant la peinture et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Moi aussi il me manque mais il veille sur nous.

-Je sais, mais il n'est plus, et il est tellement injuste qu'Harry ne l'ait pas connu.

-Mais vous êtes là pour me parler de lui.

-Harry a raison.

-Mais il ne connaîtra jamais Teddy.

Sirius raffermit sa prise sur mon épaule.

-Moony, reprend-toi ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il voudrait te voir dans cet état pour lui ?

-Non.

-Alors viens, allons voir ta chambre maintenant.

-Tu as raison.

-Comme toujours.

Avant de quitter la chambre, je lançais le sort du réveil et rejoignis Harry et Sirius dans ma dernière pièce, ma chambre, on aurait dit la réplique exacte de celle de Sirius.

-Sirius tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Remus tais-toi et pour une fois dis-moi juste merci.

-Merci pour tout, pas juste pour l'hébergement mais aussi d'être là pour Teddy et moi…merci à toi aussi Harry.

Sirius se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda de nous laisser seuls un moment, Sirius le regarda quitter la pièce avant de se tourner vers moi :

- Moony dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout va bien Padfoot.

Je n'avais pas dû être convainquant, car je vis la colère monter en lui.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ou quoi ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Maintenant.

-Si je te dis que ça va, c'est que ça va alors ne t'inquiètes pas!

-Stop là ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Je te connais par cœur, c'est à cause de Nymphadora?

Effectivement Sirius me connaissait bien, trop pour mon propre bien.

-Je veux une réponse mon loup.

- ...

-Remus !

-Je vais très bien ! Alors on descend maintenant Harry nous attend.

J'entrepris de passer devant Sirius, mais celui-ci m'attrapa par le bras et me força à lui faire face.

-Non Remus je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien, je te préviens on aura une autre conversation et

la prochaine fois j'obtiendrais des réponses plus satisfaisantes, sois en sûr.

Il lâcha mon bras et quitta la pièce.

**Point de vue de : Sirius**

Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Depuis que ma cousine l'a quitté, Rem' va mal, et moi qu'est que je fais ? Je l'engueule et quitte la chambre sans le réconforter. Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un con. C'est un vrai mort-vivant depuis qu'elle est partie, il ne mange plus, il dort à peine… Et il ose me dire que tout va bien ? Il finira bien par me parler, il têtu c'est vrai, mais moi aussi. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée je rejoignis Harry dans le salon, et m'assis en face de lui.

-Alors comment va Moony ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Sirius je suis peut-être jeune…et naïf comme tu sembles le penser, mais je ne suis pas stupide.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelle jamais Moony devant lui ?

-Parce qu'il m'a jamais donné l'autorisation de l'appeler autrement que Remus, et ne change pas de conversation.

-Tu le connais, il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. Mais je vais réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau.

-Bon courage, ça ne sera pas facile.

-Je sais bien, il va falloir que je trouve une solution.

-Enferme-toi avec lui dans une pièce et dis-lui qu'il ne pourra sortir qu'une fois qu'il t'aura parlé.

Oui, c'est une bonne ça, m'enfermer dans une pièce avec mon loup préféré…un large sofa, de la musique, et là je… Je me donnais une gifle mentale, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. De plus je ne suis pas une femme, donc tout ça ne restera qu'un rêve.

-T'as raison Harry c'est une bonne idée ça, je l'enferme et je le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il parle !

-Qui veux-tu enfermer et torturer? Pas moi j'espère !

Nom d'un chaudron c'était Moony qui venait de dire ça. Qu'avait entendu? Je me tournais vers lui et lui répondis dans un sourire :

-Bah Snape.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour connaître la recette de son shampoing.

Remus et Harry rirent un moment de ma bêtise, moi j'étais soulagé, visiblement il n'avait pas entendu le début de notre conversation.

-Il faut se motiver, il reste des cartons à déballer.

-Tout doux Moony, il n'y a quasiment plus rien à ranger les déménageurs magiques éclairs, ont fait tout le boulot. Il reste que 20 cartons de vêtements qu'ils ont oubliés de vider.

-Heu...tu vois double maintenant? Il n'y a que dix cartons de vêtements.

-Non, je ne me trompe pas.

-Sirius j'ai fait moi-même les cartons: quatre pour toi, quatre pour Harry, deux pour Teddy et un sac pour moi. Et si tu fais le calcul, ça fait dix cartons et un sac.

-Ah oui! C'est vrai j'ai oublié de te dire qu'avant de partir j'avais fait quelques achats pour Teddy et toi.

En regardant Remus, je vis la colère le gagner à vitesse grand V, je n'eus donc pas le temps de me préparer à la déferlante que déjà Remus hurlait à plein poumon :

-je suis tout à fait capable de subvenir aux besoins de mon fils, je peux très bien lui acheter des vêtements et ce même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent ! Et personnellement je n'ai besoin de rein de plus, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

-C'est bon je connais ton discours par cœur et tu veux me faire croire qu'avec deux pantalons, trois pulls, une robe de sorcier et une paire de chaussure tu as tout ce qui te faut. De plus ce n'était par pitié, j'ai quand même le doit de faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime, non ?

Je me tournais vers Harry pour qu'il me soutienne, après un regard un peu appuyé, il pris la parole :

-Tu sais Remus, si Sirius fait ça, comme il te l'a fait remarquer ce n'était pas par charité, il voulait simplement te faire plaisir, et faire un cadeau à Teddy. De plus, désolé de te dire ça, mais il a raison, tu avais plus que besoin de fringues. La moindre des chose serait de lui dire merci.

-Merci Siri.

-De rien.

-Bon, il n'empêche que ces cartons on doit les déballer. Je propose que vous vous en occupiez avec Harry, et moi pendant ce temps je vais préparer le dîner.

-Si tu veux. Tu nous prépare quoi ?

-Un Bourguignon, et si tu veux savoir c'est un plat typiquement français, je me suis dit que ça nous changerait.

-J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Le rangement se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Remus aille chercher Teddy. Profitant d'être monté à l'étage, il décida de passer dans sa chambre pour voir ou nous en étions. Il fit quelques réprimandes en voyant le nombre et la qualité de vêtements que j'avais pris, pour lui c'était beaucoup trop, il craqua et commença, pour la deuxième fois de la journée à nous hurler dessus. Il fallut toute notre vivacité d'esprit, à Harry et moi, pour arriver à le calmer. Il finit par redescendre en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

-Harry, Padfoot, à table!

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table, Remus était déjà là, et donnait à manger à Teddy. Je vis qu'il n'y avait que deux assiettes. Encore une fois Moony comptait sauter un repas. Nous nous assîmes en échangeant un regard..

-Remus, tu ne manges pas ?

-Non Pad' je n'ai pas faim. Me répondit-il fermement.

-Tu devrais quand même te forcer un peu, on a eu une longue journée.

-Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même.

-La preuve que non.

-Sirius.

-C'est bon, je ne dis plus rien.

Je n'avais plus le choix, la conversation devait avoir lieu au plus vite, la situation n'avait que trop durée.

-Quel est le programme de demain ?

-Il faudrait que nous allions faire des courses, et je pensais passer à l'office de tourisme par la même occasion, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de très jolis coins dans la région, on aurait pu se prendre l'après-midi pour faire des repérages.

-C'est d'accord pour moi. Me répondit Moony.

-Harry ?

-Oui

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait t'inscrire au lycée.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Harry, si tu veux vivre parmi les moldus, et travailler parmi eux plus tard, mieux vaut avoir un diplôme de leur monde.

-Écoute Remus, il n'a pas tort.

-Je peux réfléchir avant de te donner une réponse ?

-Bien sûr, Harry. Padfoot ? Tu ne m'as pas encore montré la cave, et je voudrais la voir avant la pleine lune

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait voir la cave. Avec la nouvelle potion de l'autre, tu te transforme même plus.

-Sirius, on ne va pas avoir la même conversation tous les mois, le loup et toujours là. Il peut prendre le dessus à tout moment.

-Bien. On ira voir ça après manger.

Je crois bien que je vais en profiter pour lui parler.

-Je vais aller coucher Teddy.

Remus nous tendit Teddy chacun notre tour pour lui dire bonne nuit, ensuite il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Harry, je compte lui parler tout à l'heure alors si il te propose de venir avec nous, refuse l'offre si te plaît. Ce n'est pas que tu me dérange mais je préfère lui parler seul à seul.

-Je comprends et de toute façon il parlera plus facilement si t'es seul avec lui,

-Mais tu penses que ça va fonctionner ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, après tout c'est ton idée.

-Je sais Sirius mais mes idées ne sont pas forcément bonnes.

-Bonnes ou pas je ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

-Tu m'a l'air déterminé.

-Oui, cette fois-ci j'irai jusqu'au bout.

-Je te dis merde, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas réussir je n'aime pas le voir dans cette état-là.

-Je sais Harry, moi non plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer la conversation. Mais comme il est têtu, ça risque de durer une bonne partie de la nuit. Peux-tu t'occuper de Teddy?

-Pas de problèmes.

Comme nous avions fini de manger, j'envoyai la vaisselle dans l'évier et lançai un sortilège pour qu'elle se fasse toute seule. Moony descendit les marches quelques minutes plus tard.

-Vous avez déjà fini?

-Oui.

-Aller mon loup on va descendre à la cave.

-Bien je te suis. Harry tu viens ? On pourra te montrer quelques sorts utiles.

-Non merci Remus, je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit vous deux.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Viens Moony, plus vite on y sera, plus vite on pourra aller se coucher.

-Tu as raison.


	2. Chapitre II : la conversation

Chapitre II : la conversation

**Point de vue de Sirius **

Nous descendions en silence les marches menant à la cave, personnellement j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, mon plan était simple mais je devais agir vite. Arrivé à la porte je le laissais entrer en premier.

-_Expelliarmus_. Chuchotai-je

Sa baguette quitta sa poche pour venir s'échouer dans ma main, en une fraction de seconde et surtout avant qu'il le temps de réagir je balançai sa baguette hors de la pièce et condamnai la porte d'un informulé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es devenu fou ou quoi ?

-Sache que non, je ne suis pas devenu fou. Et si tu veux savoir le pourquoi du comment de ton désarmement, c'est simplement parce que je souhaite avoir une petite conversation avec toi, et tu risques fortement de ne pas apprécier ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me désarmer pour discuter.

-Oh que si, parce que si je t'avais laissé ta baguette tu aurais fui. Alors maintenant que n'as pas le choix tu vas m'écouter. Si nous sommes c'est pour parler, enfin pour être exact, c'est pour que tu parles. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Nymphadora ?

-Mais non, je te l'ai dit tout va bien ! Et d'ailleurs même si j'avais un problème, ne crois-tu pas que je suis assez grand pour le régler tout seul ? Bon, maintenant je t'ai parlé, alors laisse-moi partir.

A la fin de son petit discours pas convainquant pour deux sous, il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, au bout de quelques instants d'acharnement vains, il se tourna vers moi. Il me foudroya du regard ce qui n'était de bon augure, les choses allaient être plus compliquées que ce que j'avais pensé.

-Sirius ! Ouvre-moi cette porte que je sorte.

-Tu fui encore.

-Je ne fui rien du tout, puisqu'il n'y rien à dire. Alors maintenant tu m'ouvre cette porte avant que je m'énerve.

-Toi ? Remus John Lupin t'énerver ? Laisse-moi rire.

-Oui moi.

-Si tu veux tellement sortir, ta juste à me parler et tu iras beaucoup mieux.

-Je t'ai que j'allais très bien, alors maintenant Sirius Orion Black tu vas m'ouvrir cette putain de porte.

Il commençait à être grossier, ça c'était le signe qu'il était presque à bout, nous allions enfin pouvoir avancer. Il suffisait que je le pousse un peu plus et il allait craquer. Cela ne me faisait pas plaisir de le mettre dans cet état, mais c'était pour son bien, il avait vraiment besoin de s'ouvrir et de partager ce qui le rongeait.

-Non tu ne vas pas bien justement. Tu dors à peine, tu ne manges plus, je ne sais même pas à quand remonte ton dernier repas. Depuis plus d'un mois, tu es un mort-vivant et ça ne peut plus durer. T'es en train de te tuer à petit feu, et il hors de question que je te regarde dépérir sans intervenir.

-Comme d'habitude tu exagère Pad', de plus se ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Si justement se sont mes affaires, je suis ton ami et je n'ai pas envie de perdre un autre maraudeur, si James était là il t'aurait dit la même chose.

-Sirius pour la dernière fois je n'ai rien à te dire ! Et je te conseille de m'ouvrir cette porte immédiatement, et ça aussi c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis !

-ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE ? TU N'AS MÊME PAS DE BAGUETTE REMUS !

Remus, furieux ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, et tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, il allait finir par se blesser.

-Remus ? Je t'en prie calme-toi.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, je suis adulte, je fais ce que je veux.

Visiblement je n'avais pas choisi les bons mots pour le calmer, car il redoubla d'acharnement contre cette porte. Toutes les parties de son corps étaient bonnes pour essayer de la faire céder, poings, pieds, épaules, rien n'était épargné et pourtant elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

-Rem' tu ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix.

Voyant que ma menace voilée restait sans effet, je n'eus d'autre choix que de sortir ma baguette et de lui lancer un sort. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le chambranle et d'un deuxième mouvement de baguette je lui bloquais les bras au-dessus de la tête. Attachés.

-Sirius, tu es vraiment un grand malade. Me lança-t-il froidement.

-Je veux juste éviter que tu te fasses mal, parles-moi maintenant, s'il te plait.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Ah ! Mais ça c'est quand tu veux mon loup.

-Sirius ! Je te préviens, je n'ai absolument pas envie de rire pour le moment, alors relâche-moi que j'aille me coucher.

-Non.

Il commença à se débattre contre les liens, ce qui ne servait à rien. Jamais il n'arriverait à se libérer, je pratiquais ce sort depuis l'adolescence, et j'avais eu le temps de le peaufiner, Snape pouvait en témoigner. Il stoppa de s'agiter, à bout de souffle et me supplia d'une petite voix, brisée de le laisser partir. Le voir dans cet état me fit mal, mais je ne devais pas lui céder, je faisais tout cela pour son bien.

-Tu connais la condition, tu parles je te libère, mais si veux camper sur tes positions, pas de problème, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi. Alors que choisis-tu ?

-Bon très bien ! Je pense à Teddy et à Nymphadora. Satisfait, maintenant je peux y aller ?

-Non

-Mais…mais tu m'avais dit…

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, mais je suis là pour t'aider et ce n'est pas avec _je pense à Teddy et à Nymphadora _que je vais pouvoir le faire, alors développe un peu.

-Détache-moi, et laisse-moi partir, pense à Teddy !

-Bien sûr que j'y pense. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à Harry de s'occuper de lui.

-Ah ! Parce qu'en plus Harry est courant ? Mais c'est un complot, vous avez décidé de tous vous liguer contre moi, merci, c'est sympa !

-Remus fait nous confiance, pense à Ted...

-Tu crois que je n'y pense pas à mon fils ? Figure-toi que je ne pense qu'à lui et que je ne vis que pour lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je sais que aime Teddy, c'est juste que si tu vas mal, ton fils le ressent et lui aussi ira mal, et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Je savais que nous étions sur la bonne voie. Son fils, évidemment c'était petit de ma part de lui faire du chantage affectif, en prenant Teddy à parti. Mais j'avais senti dans ces dernières paroles, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son fils, que ce soit par ses paroles en elles-mêmes, sa voix étranglée, ou ses sanglots mal dissimulés, j'avais senti qu'il se résignait et était prêt à tout pour son fils, qu'il était prêt à me parler si je le poussait encore un peu dans cette direction.

-Rem' est-ce que je peux te détacher sans que tu t'acharne à nouveau sur cette porte ?

Avoir évoqué son fils l'avait tellement ému qu'il fut dans l'incapacité de me répondre, il me répondit donc d'un simple signe de tête, mais cela me suffit amplement. A peine l'avais-je désentravé qu'il tomba à genoux, en pleurs, il était à bout de nerfs, mais nous aller jusqu'au bout de cette conversation. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, me laissais tomber à ses côté, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation le prit tendrement dans mes bras, ses pleurs redoublèrent et il enfouit son visage contre mon torse.

-Chut, ça va aller Moony, je suis là. Mais là il faut vraiment que tu confies, fais-moi confiance.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda-t-il, la voix cassée

-Ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

-Commençons peut-être par Nymphadora. (Je le sentis se tendre dans mes bras) Tu ne nous a pas dit grand-chose sur le pourquoi de votre séparation, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un beau matin tu étais sur le seuil de ma maison avec ta valise et ton fils dans les bras, à cette époque tu m'as juste dit que ma cousine et toi s'était du passé, et que ça t'arrangerais si je pouvais t'héberger pour quelques temps. Ne te méprends pas ! Je suis heureux de t'accueillir mais ne crois-tu pas que je mérite une explication ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Répondit-il d'un ton morne. Lis-ça, je pense que ça suffira amplement comme explication. Ajouta-t-il en me tendant une feuille froissée, signe qu'elle avait été lue de nombreuses fois.

Je pris le papier et le dépliai :

_Remus,  
>Je te quitte, je ne peux plus faire semblant je ne t'aime pas. Comment pourrai-je aimer un pauvre hybride dans ton genre.<br>Ce qui m'horrifie le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai eu un monstre avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de la garder, peut-être la pitié de me dire que ce serait ta seule chance de te reproduire. Ne te voile pas la face, il y a très peu de chance, que quelqu'un prenne le risque que j'ai pris.  
>Vos affaires sont prêtes, tu les trouveras dans le salon. Je veux qu'en rentrant ce soir, toutes traces de vous-deux aient disparues de MA maison.<br>Sache, et je terminerais cette lettre là-dessus. Il n'y a aucune chance pour toi de me récupérer, je suis avec Severus, depuis quelques temps déjà, et lui peut se vanter d'être humain.  
>Dans sa grande bonté, il continuera à te préparer ta potion, estime-toi heureux qu'il soit généreux, et je te préviens que tu as plutôt intérêt à te montrer respectueux envers lui, je peux te dire que si ce n'était pas le cas, je m'assurerai que tu le regrette amèrement<br>Tonks_

_PS: Ci-joint le document de renoncement à mes droits sur ce qui te sert de répugnante descendance._

Impossible que ce soit ma cousine qui ait écrit ces mots, fut ma première pensée, et pourtant, j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux. Sous le choc, mes yeux passaient de cette lettre abjecte à mon ami.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, si vraiment, elle pense tout cela pourquoi a-t-elle autant insisté pour sortir avec toi ?

-À mon avis c'était pour oublier Severus, il a longtemps refusé ses avances. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave et je serais bien hypocrite de lui en vouloir pour ça, alors que j'ai fait exactement la même chose, me mettre avec elle pour oublier celui que j'aime.

-Celle plutôt.

Remus se libéra brusquement de mes bras, et se mit face à la porte.

-Non Sirius, celui, mais ce n'est pas important.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses?

-Elle écrit que notre enfant serait un monstre, un monstre tu te rends comptes ?

Il était toujours dos à moi, me plaçant à sa droite il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre encore sous le choc de sa révélation et de ce que Nymphadora avait écrit.

-ELLE A DIT QUE MON FILS ÉTAIT UN MONSTRE, IL N'A PAS MA MALEDICTION, COMMENT A-T-ELLE PU DIRE CELA ?

Et avant que je ne puisse faire un seul geste pour l'arrêter, son poing s'écrasa contre la porte, il en résulta un son qui me fit frissonner, un craquement qui sembla résonner dans la pièce. Là c'était sûr il venait de se faire très mal, il s'était surement brisé plusieurs os.

-C'EST BON, TU ES CALMÉ ?

Il me regarda mais ne me répondit pas.

-Assied-toi que j'évalue les dégâts !

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se laissa tomber à genoux, il posa son bras sur ses cuisses.

-Fais voir ta main Rem'.

Il m'obéit sans rechigner, et me tendit la main. Je ne pus retenir une grimace, ce devait être particulièrement douloureux. Déjà autour des chaires égratignées commençait à se former des ecchymoses, signe qu'effectivement des os s'étaient brisés, deux de ses doigts étaient bleus et dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Bref, sa main était vraiment dans un mauvais état, il avait dû laisser la force du loup frapper, car dans sa condition il était impensable qu'il ait pu s'infliger de tels dégâts.

-Je te préviens cela risque d'être douloureux, je dois reconstituer et ressouder la plupart des métacarpes, deux de tes phalanges et le complexe des os du poignet.

Il secoua les épaules pour me signifier que cela lui importait peu. Il ne broncha même pas lorsque les os se remirent en place.

-Rem' je t'en prie ne te mets pas dans des états pareils à cause de ce qu'elle a écrit, dans l'histoire c'est elle le monstre.

-Sa mère ne l'aime pas, et tu voudrais que je m'en fiche ?

-Peut-être, mais il a un père extraordinaire.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Un père extraordinaire dis-tu ? Un pauvre hybride oui !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es autant humain que n'importe qui, si ce n'est plus.

-Ne me mens pas ! Je sais très bien qui je suis, un monstre qui en plus aime un homme. Voilà ce que suis un hybride doublé d'une tante !

Je l'attrapai par le col, le relevai et le plaquai contre la porte.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça, tu n'es pas un monstre, et même si tu aimes ça ne change rien !

-Je ne te dégoute pas.

-Bien-sûr que non.

-Je n'en reste pas moins un monstre.

-T'es humains Rem's !

-Tu…tu te trompes.

-Putain Rem ! Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Que je t'entende ne serait-ce qu'une fois utiliser à nouveau ces mots pour parler de toi, et je me chargerais personnellement de te remettre les idées en place. On est d'accord ?

-...

-Réponds !

J'entendis un petit oui, à peine plus fort qu'un couinement de souris.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

-Oui.

Je relâchai ma prise, puis l'attirais dans mes bras 

-Ne redis plus jamais ça. Lui soufflai-je

Il fondit en larmes, ces jambes tremblaient et ne le portaient plus vraiment, nous nous agenouillâmes, et je finis par l'assoir, comme un enfant, sur mes genoux. Je le berçais doucement, tendrement pendant une quinzaine de minutes, lui murmurant de temps à autres des paroles apaisantes. Ses pleurs finirent par se tarirent et il s'endormit dans mes bras.

Je me relevai en prenant soin de ne pas déranger le sommeil de mon loup, d'un _Alohomora _j'ouvris la porte et entrepris de gravir le quatre volées de marches. Je me fis la réflexion que la tâche était un peu trop aisée, il était beaucoup trop léger pour un homme de quarante ans de sa taille. . Arrivé à sa chambre, je le mis délicatement au lit, d'un sort je le déshabillai et invoquai un pyjama à la place, et finis par le recouvrir d'une couverture. Avant de quitter la chambre, je me retournais une dernière fois vers lui :

-Dors-bien mon loup.

Je me dirigeai vert la chambre de Teddy afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.  
>Je restais un moment à regarder Teddy dormir paisiblement, plus le temps passait plus les traits de son visage ressemblaient à ceux de son père, j'étais sûr qu'il serait son portrait craché. C'était agréable de le voir dormir si profondément, épargné par tous les problèmes alentour. C'était reposant.<p>

Comment Nymphadora avait-elle put faire ça à Teddy et à Rem ? Là, elle s'était conduite comme une vraie Black, moi qui la pensais différente des autres, je m'étais lourdement trompé, elle me dégoûtait !

Plongé dans mes pensées, une phrase me revient en tête et résonna longtemps dans mes oreilles _celui que j'aime. _Remus était donc amoureux d'un homme. Cette simple phase eut l'effet d'un boomerang, tout d'abord j'en fus heureux j'avais une chance, mais le boomerang me revint en pleine face, il en aimait déjà un. Et puis comment ce faisait-ce qu'il y encore quelques heures j'étais convaincu qu'il aimait les femmes ?

C'était très dur de savoir qu'il aimait les hommes, enfin non de savoir qu'il en aimait un, je savais que ce n'était pas moi, pour lui je n'étais que son ami. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir, car maintenant je sais que cela aurait pu marcher, il est accessible pour les hommes…mais pas pour moi. 

Je me creusais la tête dans le but de trouver qui pouvait être cet homme qu'il aimait, et après quelques instants de réflexion, deux noms me vinrent : tout d'abord Snape, parce que je trouvais étrange la manière dont Moony prenait toujours sa défense, et ensuite Kingsley parce qu'il était loin d'être un mauvais parti, un sourire orna mes lèvres au souvenir de bonnes soirées passées en sa compagnie. Cela ne plaisais pas, mais je préférais imaginer Rem' amoureux de Kings' plutôt que de Snape.

Á part eux, je ne voyais personne d'autre, ou alors c'était un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Stop Sirius, arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec ça et vas dormir me fustigeais-je en quittant la chambre.


	3. Chapitre III : moment unique

Chapitre 3: moment unique

**Point de vue de Remus**

-Lunard

Une voix m'appelait, mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti cette sensation de légèreté, comme un poids m'avait été enlevé de la poitrine. Mais au loin cet écho, ce murmure m'empêchait de rester sur mon nuage. Plus j'essayais de comprendre d'où il venait plus il devenait intense, et, au bout de quelques instants, celui-ci était tellement audible que je compris que cet écho n'était autre que la voix de Sirius qui m'appelait.

-Mon loup.

Je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux, une fois ouverts, je fus surpris de voir Sirius si près, penché sur moi, sa main caressant ma joue doucement.

-Alors la Belle au bois dormant, on ouvre enfin les yeux. Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller, un peu plus, et je me sentais obligé de t'embrasser !

Après avoir eu un mouvement de recul, je me redressais. Des milliers de pensées assaillirent mon esprit, comme par exemple _c'est bizarre, mais je ne rappelle pas être monté._ Mon dernier souvenir c'était d'avoir été dans la cave avec Sirius.

-Remus ? m'appela-t-il d'un ton posé, me sortant de mes pensée.

-Oui

-Je suis venu te prévenir qu'Harry et moi allions faire quelques courses. On emmène Teddy avec nous, alors reposes-toi et ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, on veillera au grain. Et j'ai profité du fait que dormais pour te préparer tes affaires, elles sont dans la salle de bain.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux le faire moi-même !

-Je sais, mais, je ne voudrais pas que tu te ridiculises en publique, en sortant par exemple avec un kilt et une chemise à froufrou.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Le grand Sirius, spécialiste de la mode ! Là, on aura tout vu !

-Écoutés, déjà à Poudlard je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être le plus beau, mais là on atteint le summum.

-Euh…Non mais ça va ? T'arrive encore à dormir la nuit ? Ton égo n'a pris le dessus, et le chevilles ? Ça va pas trop gonflées ?

-Non, ça va, on s'y habitue vite. Sait-on jamais, un jour peut-être le constateras-tu de toi-même. Enfin, si on arrive à tirer quelque chose de toi.

-C'est bon, on va peut-être arrêter la casse pour aujourd'hui. Revenons-en plutôt à un sujet important. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être monté, ma mémoire doit flanchée. Alors ?

-C'est normal

-Ah bon, et pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ? demandais-je, tentant vainement de m'en souvenir par moi-même.

-Tu t'es endormi dans mes bras, alors pour éviter de te réveiller, je me suis permis, comme le vrai prince charmant que je suis, de te porter jusqu'à ton lit.

_Je me suis endormi dans ses bras, _cette pensée me fit monter le sang aux joues.

-Eh, mais rougis pas mon loup ! Tu n'as pas à être gêné !

-Je ne rougis pas ! répliquais-je de mauvaise foi.

-Oui c'est ça ! Toi et ton esprit de contradiction ne changerez donc jamais ? Enfin bref. Puisqu'on en est à parler d'hier, je voudrais approfondir notre petit échange verbal. Tu t'en souviens de notre discussion ?

-Ah, parce que toi, tu appelles ça une « discussion » ? Moi, j'aurais plutôt interrogatoire !

-Je prends ça pour oui, et arrêtes de jouer sur les mots. Ce n'était qu'une petite conversation entre amis.

-Enfermer quelqu'un et l'obliger à parler, c'est une conversation entre amis ?

-Bon, je te l'accorde : c'était un peu forcé…mais un tout petit peu.

-Je te préviens Siri, ne recommences jamais !

Sirius ne commenta pas, et commença un petit discours enflammé pour se justifier :

-Rem' si j'ai fait cela, c'est que c'était nécessaire, je dirais même que ça s'imposait. De plus je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as parlé avant, on est amis merde ! Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que je suis là pour toi, tout comme tu l'es pour moi ?

-Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est que je pense être suffisamment fort pour digérer ça, pour le moment j'accuse en peu le coup, mais ce n'est rien.

-Si je comprends bien, je ne t'aurai pas forcé, tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dit ?

-Exactement, d'ailleurs je ne vois en quoi ça te concerne !

Sirius choisit encore une fois d'ignorer ma remarque et me demanda si je pensais que de tout garder pour était une bonne chose. Mais voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il commença à quitter la pièce.

-Attends ! l'apostrophais-je. À quelle heure penses-tu que vous rentrerez ?

-Onze heures au plus tard, tu n'as pas t'inquiéter. Profites-en et reposes-toi.

Je le regardais quitter la pièce, puis me plongeais dans mes pensées en analysant ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille. _T'es humain Rem's !_ Faux, j'étais un loup-garou et ça il se refusait à l'admettre. _Un père extraordinaire ! _Teddy ne tiendra pas ces propos quand il comprendra que son père est un loup-garou et que pour cette raison sa propre mère le considère comme un monstre. _Même si tu aimes un homme, ça ne change rien !_ Faux, pensais-sombrement, si tu savais que cet homme c'est toi, je ne pense pas que tu dirais la même chose. La matinée passa rapidement, j'eus le temps de faire du ménage et de préparer le repas pour midi, ainsi que des tartes fraise-chocolat pour plus tard. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Harry et Sirius.

Ils avaient déjà une heure et demie de retard, ils sont vraiment irresponsables. Teddy aurait avoir mangé depuis trente minutes et dormir depuis dix. Mais ce que je ressentais surtout c'était un sentiment de peur, qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'ils aient autant de retard surtout que Sirius m'avait dit _onze heure au plus tard, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter,_ peut-être que je devrais appeler les aurores. Oui c'était décidé, si dans quinze minutes ils n'étaient pas là, j'appellerais les aurores. Je regardais ma montre pour la deux centième fois, depuis que m'étais planté devant la maison pour guetter leur arrivée. Chaque fois que j'entendais une voiture approcher mon cœur s'accélérait, et chaque fois que celle-ci passait sans s'arrêter mon angoisse m'oppressait un peu plus.

Une voiture approcha, et cette fois pénétra dans la cour. Ma peur s'évanouit dans la minute, alors que ma colère, elle, augmenta. Ils sortirent de la voiture en baissant la tête, mais ce n'était comme ça qu'ils allaient m'amadouer.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ET SIRIUS ORION BLACK, UNE HEURE TRENTE DE RETARD ! SIRIUS TU AVAIT QUE VOUS SERIEZ RENTRÉS À ONZE HEURE ET LÀ IL EST DOUZE HEURE TRENTE, J'ÉTAIS MORT D'INQUIÉTUDE ! IL AURAIT PU VOUS ÊTRE ARRIVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE, DE PLUS TEDDY AURAIT DÛ AVOIR MANGÉ ET ÊTRE AU LIT DEPUIS UN MOMENT ! JE N'AI CONTRE LE FAIT QUE VOUS VOUS OCCUPIEZ, ET MÊME QUE OCCUPIEZ DE TEDDY, MAIS AGISSEZ COMME DES GENS RESPONSABLES ! MERDE ! J'AI FAILLIT MOURIR DE PEUR À L'IDÉE QU'IL VOUS ARRIVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE !

Les mots sortirent à une telle vitesse que j'avais du mal à articuler. Après ma petite diatribe j'éprouvais une certaine difficulté à retrouver une respiration correcte, je dû m'appuyer à la carrosserie de la voiture, les membres tremblants et les nerfs à vifs.

-Remus, c'est bon, calmes-toi. Que veux-tu qu'il nous à Forks ? Mais promis, la prochaine fois je ferais attention à l'heure, et si je n'ai pas le choix d'être en retard, je te préviendrais.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il me fit son fameux regard de chien battu, celui qui me faisait tant craquer. Adolescent, j'étais bien infichu d'y résister, ce qui était toujours le cas apparemment.

-Bon, c'est bon pour cette fois.

Un grand sourire fendit son visage, et il me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Ça c'est sûr que je devais être ridicule habillé comme ça ! Pantalon en toile blanche, polo marron et mocassins assortis.

-Mais, tu es tout beau habillé par mes soins mon loup. Me dit-il, sérieux.

Pour la deuxième de la journée, je rougis. À ce train-là j'allais vite me faire griller !

-Harry, tu peux descendre Teddy de la voiture et le faire manger, pendant ce temps, Lunard et moi, on s'occupe des courses.

Pendant qu'Harry disparaissait de mon champ de vison Sirius s'approcha de moi, plaça ses mains de part-et-d'autre de mes flans. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était un animal jouant avec sa proie. La situation était trop inconfortable, ou trop confortable -question de point de vue- pour ma santé mentale ! Il accentua la pression de son corps contre le mien, reposant de tout son poids sur moi, approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura :

-Deux fois que je te fais rougir mon loup, quel charme.

Il fallait vraiment que je me sorte de cette situation, ou j'allais me laisser emporter. Je me dégageais donc d'un coup de rein, et lui lançais :

-Idiot ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises, aide-moi avec les courses.

Et cet idiot, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès, fit quelque chose qui me fit m'empourprer. Pour la troisième fois ! Il rit à gorge déployé, d'un rire grave et profond qui ressemblait plus à l'aboiement d'un chien qu'à un rire. Mais c'était un son que j'aimais énormément, et que je serais capable de reconnaitre entre milles. Pour masquer ma gêne, je lui tendis un sac, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Quand nous entrèrent dans la cuisine Harry finissait de donner à manger à mon fils.

-Sirius ? Tu peux me passer le ticket de caisse, s'il-te-plais ?

Il me le tendit à contrecœur. Depuis que je lui avais dit que je lui rembourserais les dépenses pour Teddy ainsi que la moitié du montant des courses il me faisait à chaque fois le même discours. Et cette fois ne dérogea pas la règle :

-Tu sais Remus, tu n'es pas obligé de participer pour les courses. Avec le dédommagement du ministère, j'ai assez d'argent pour faire vivre dix générations sans qu'ils aient besoin de travailler.

-Ce n'est pas une raison Sirius.

Je sortis mon cahier et ajoutai le montant à ce que je devais déjà à Sirius. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup, vivement que je trouve un travail. Je fermais mon cahier, et commençai à ranger les courses, et à réchauffer le repas. Harry m'appela :

-Hey Remus ? On a été m'inscrire au lycée, je commence demain !

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Tu vas vite t'intégrer et tu feras des amis. Et avec ça, vous avez eu le temps de passer à l'office de tourisme ?

-Bien-sûr ! me répondit Sirius. On a même repéré une crique avec une belle plage. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta matinée ?

-Du ménage, la cuisine et j'ai préparé des tartes.

-Et, tu as eu le temps de te reposer _et_ de faire tout ça ?

-Oui, mais je t'accorde le droit de douter de moi.

Sirius ne releva pas et quitta la pièce, Teddy dans les bras. J'en profitais pour finir de leur dresser la table. Sirius revint alors que je finissais.

-Je viens de mettre Teddy au lit.

-Merci, tu reviens juste à temps pour passer à table.

Il baissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils.

-Malgré notre discussion, rien n'a changé c'est ça ? Tu vas continuer longtemps ta comédie ?

-Sirius mets-toi à table que je te serve.

-Rem' changes pas de conversation.

-Laisses-moi deviner Sirius. Lança Harry depuis sa place. Tu es encore en train de lui faire la morale parce qu'il ne veut pas manger ?

-Exactement !

-Sirius, laisse tomber ! S'il ne veut pas manger, c'est rien. Il mangera quand il aura faim.

-Merci, Harry !

-Non, ne me remercie pas trop vite, parce que moi aussi je commence à en avoir vraiment marre !

-De quoi tu parles ? demandais-je, un peu perdu.

-De toi et de tes sautes d'humeurs ! Sirius a été assez sympa pour t'accueillir, toi et Teddy, et il faut que tu gâches tout !

-Harry arrête, laisse-le.

-Non Sirius ! S'il n'est pas capable de se remettre d'une rupture à son âge, c'est grave quand même !

-Tu ne sais pas tout.

-Peut-être, répliqua Harry, mais je sais le principal ! Et puis, c'est bon quoi, il la reverra quand elle viendra voir Teddy !

-Harry…

-Stop ! Arrêtez de vous engueuler ! Surtout à cause de moi !

Là-dessus, je quittai la pièce. Je me sentais mal à cause d'eux, parce qu'ils se disputaient à cause de moi. S'il y avait un trou de souris je serais allé m'y planquer pour que plus personne n'ait à se plaindre de moi. Le fait que Sirius prenne ma défense rajoutait à mon mal-être, il ne devrait pas, pas pour quelqu'un comme moi. Une fois arrivé à la salle de bain, je m'arrêtai, je pris appui sur le lavabo, et levai les yeux, faisant face à mon reflet. Ce que je vis dans le miroir ne me plut pas. J'éprouvais tellement de dégoût et de colère envers moi-moi que si Teddy n'avait pas été là, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais sauté du haut d'un pont. De toute façon, je n'aurais manqué à personne, enfin peut-être à Sirius, mais Harry… Harry lui, m'aurait vite oublié. Je revins sur mes pas et fermai la porte à clef. J'attrapai ensuite une lame de rasoir qui trainait, remontai ma manche. Je posai la lame au creux de mon coude, et fis courir celle-ci jusqu'au milieu de bras, y laissant une profonde entaille. Tout en contemplant le fluide vital s'échapper de la plaie, je me disais qu'au fond je savais que ce que je faisais ne servait à rien, mais ça me permettait de calmer mes angoisses. Depuis la mort de James et Lily, j'en avais besoin. Après quelques instants je passai rapidement mon bras sous l'eau et rabattis ma manche. J'étais à peine sorti de la salle d'eau, la tête me tournait un peu, que me vint aux oreilles le bruit de quelqu'un montant les marches, et au vue de la discrétion c'était Sirius.

-Tu as reçu une lettre Rem'.

Il me la tendit, après l'avoir ouverte j'en parcouru les grandes lignes.

-Bonnes nouvelles ?

-Oui, c'est ma paye pour la traduction du livre que j'ai faite le mois dernier. Trois mille gallions, je vais pouvoir te rembourser en intégralité.

-Ok. Nous on ne va pas tarder à partir. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Non, je vais aller à la banque sorcière.

-Et, je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis ?

-Non.

-On peut prendre Teddy avec nous ?

-D'accord, mais tu fais attention à lui et tu prends le sac qui est dans la cuisine, il y du jus d'orange, son biberon, des part de tarte et une couverture dedans. Et prends aussi l'appareil photo.

-Merci, mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu vas nous manquer cette après-midi.

-On se verra ce soir. Et je ne pense pas que je manquerais à Harry.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu ne viens pas ?

-Mais non, ce n'est pas à cause d'Harry.

-Ne lui en veux pas pour toute à l'heure. Je sais que ce qu'il t'a dit n'était pas correct, mais il n'est au courant que d'une partie de l'histoire.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne lui reproche rien.

Sirius hocha la tête, et redescendit les escaliers. D'en bas il appela Harry pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'y aller et qu'il les attendait, Teddy et lui dans la voiture.

-J'arrive Sirius, je vais chercher Teddy et ses affaires ! Est-ce que tu as déjà mis son sac dans la voiture.

-Oui, c'est bon, on n'attend plus que vous !

-Et Remus ? Il ne vient pas avec nous ?

-Il a un rendez-vous, il nous rejoindra plus tard si il peut.

Quand la voiture quitta la cour, je descendis à mon tour, mais arrivé sur le palier, un violent vertige me prit. Je dû m'adosser au mur le temps de me reposer un peu. Une fois qu'il se fut atténué un peu, j'allai à la cuisine avaler un verre d'eau histoire de la faire passer complètement. Je vérifiai ensuite d'avoir bien fermé porte et fenêtres, avant de saisir mon manteau et de transplaner à la _Magic Banks, _c'était la première que je m'y rendais, et au lieu d'atterrir debout je me retrouvais face contre terre, vidé de mes forces. Avec la dernière entaille et le manque de nourriture j'étais apparemment arrivé au point de non-retour. Merlin, seul sait où tout ça me mènerait. Un garde s'approcha de moi, et me proposa un coup de main.

-Merci, je ne sais pas si j'y serai arrivé seul, je suis épuisé.

-Voulez-vous que j'appelle un medicomage ? Je peux peut-être vous accompagnez jusqu'à un guichet ?

-Non merci, ça va aller.

-Bon d'accord, bonne journée.

-Merci, vous de même.

Et, il disparut comme il était venu.

Après avoir passée deux heures a la banque Je me dirigeais vers la sortie avec l'intention de transplaner. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure, et m'aperçus qu'elle était vraiment avancée. Et merde ! Cette fois c'est Sirius qui va gueuler et pour une fois, il aura une raison valable de le faire. Ayant repris des forces je transplanai directement à la maison. Pffu, quelle chance, personne n'était arrivé. Enfin ça c'est ce qui je me dis pendant un moment avant d'avoir l'intuition que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière moi. Je me retournai.

-Sirius ? Déjà rentré ? clamais-je feignant l'étonnement

-OUI, DÉJÀ RENTRÉ ! T'AS VU L'HEURE QU'IL EST ? TOI QUI TE PLAIGNAIS POUR UNE HEURE TRENTE DE RETARD, ÇA FAIT QUATRE HEURE QUE TU ES PARTI !

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je suis parti il y a deux heures, deux heures trente maximum.

-Non, on est parti à quatorze heures, et on est rentré à quinze trente. Ça fait donc au quatre heures. Tu faisais quoi ? On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. En plus en transplanant, tu as fait tomber ta baguette. Franchement, je ne sais pas où t'avais la tête !

Je savais que je faisais preuve de mauvaise foi avec les horaires que je lui avais donnés. Mais il commençait à me saouler, et je recommençais à avoir des vertiges, alors je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller embrasser mon fils et d'aller me coucher. J'allai d'ailleurs le faire quand Sirius se planta devant moi et me dit :

-Écoutes Rem', James et moi avons jurés de te protéger, mais aujourd'hui tu te comportes d'une telle manière que c'est très difficile de le faire, et que l'on ne peut plus vraiment compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de problèmes. Avant nous étions soudés au point que l'on appelait les inséparables, mais là, je me sens trahi à cause de ton comportement irresponsable.

-Si tu parles de Teddy, je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais référence ! Je m'occupe bien de lui !

-Je ne parle pas de la manière dont tu élèves Teddy ! Mais continues comme ça, et ton fils tu ne le verras pas grandir, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le faire ! Et moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un autre ami, quelqu'un que j'aime, alors tu ferais bien de vite te ressaisir !

-C'est ça… je ne vais pas relever, à la place je vais aller me coucher. On verra ça plus tard.

-Fuir ne te mènera à rien ! De toute façon tu ne pourras pas toujours le faire ! ma lança-t-il alors que je montais les escaliers.


	4. Chapitre IV : Une rencontre inattendue

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre inattendue

**Point de vue de : Sirius**

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me servir un café et m'installais sur le canapé du salon. Je regardais l'heure ; six heure trente, ah ! Remus n'allait pas tardé à se lever. En pensant à Remus : mon plan séduction avait bien commencé je l'avais fait rougir plusieurs fois hier. C'est un bon début. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on s'est un engueulé en fin de journée, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Remus Lupin va complètement oublier l'autre, et il tombera amoureux de moi, parole de Sirius Black. En plus j'étais sûr que l'autre homme n'était pas assez bien pour mon Remus. La chasse au loup garou était ouverte.

-Sirius ?

Tiens, en parlent du loup on voir la queue, sans jeu de mot aucun.

-Sirius ?

-Je suis dans le salon Rem'.

Remus s'installa en face de moi, Teddy dans les bras.

-Teddyestmalade.

Euh…Soit c'est moi qui suis mal réveillé, soit il parle vraiment trop vite. En tout cas j'ai rien compris. se dit l'héritier Black.

-Répète s'il-te-plais.

-Teddy est malade

-Et c'est pour ça que tu paniques ?

-Bien-sûr ! Réfléchis, on ne peut pas utiliser la cheminé et ce parce qu'elle n'est pas encore connectée. Impossible de transplaner avec un nourrisson de trois mois et l'hôpital sorcier le plus proche et à deux heures de route, et toi, tu voudrais que je ne panique pas !

-Vrai, mais Forks a son hôpital et ce n'est qu'a dix minutes en voiture.

-Mais c'est un hôpital moldu. Tu penses qu'ils sont assez compétents ?

-Bien-sûr que oui

-Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Tu peux me prêter ta voiture ?

-Tu n'as pas ton permis, donc c'est non.

-Mais je sais conduire une voiture moldue.

-Et je te répète que tu n'as pas ton permis, alors prends Teddy et allez vous habillez, je vous y emmène. Et ne discutes pas !

-Bien chef !

-J'adore quand tu me parle comme ça.

-Rêves pas, je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer. N'oublies pas de laisser un mot à Harry, histoire qu'il ne soit prévenu et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour rien.

J'attrapais une feuille et un crayon qui trainaient sur la table basse et commençais à écrire :

_Harry,_

_Teddy est malade, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas grand-chose. Mais tu connais Remus, dès qu'il s'agit de Teddy il panique pour un rien._

_On va à l'hôpital de Forks. Je te souhaite une bonne journée au lycée._

_Ton parrain_

À peine eu-je le temps de faire le mot que Remus revenait avec Teddy

-On y va ?

-Oui Remus.

Nous montâmes donc dans la voiture, Remus, qui avait pris place à l'avant n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers Teddy.

-Et toi qui te moquais de James quand il paniquait pour Harry ! lui dis-je avec sourire, dans l'espoir de le détendre un peu.

-Oui, et bien je sais ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Bon, apparemment ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, le reste du trajet se passa donc en silence. Arrivés à l'hôpital, nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement vers l'accueil, une jeune femme à l'air sympathique s'y trouvait.

-Bonjour puis-je vous renseigner ?

-Bonjour nous souhaitons voir un médecin car mon fils est malade.

-Très bien. Il me faudrait quelques renseignements : Son nom, prénom et âge. -Teddy Lupin 3 mois.

-Des allergies connues à certains médicaments ?

Non, aucune allergie.

-Bien, et pour terminer, nom et prénom des responsables légaux ?

-Moi-même, Remus Lupin.

-Veuillez vous rendre dans la salle d'examen numéro 1, le docteur Cullen ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Je passais devant pour ouvrir la porte, une fois dans la salle Remus sorti Teddy de son cosy et l'installa sur la table d'examen. Il était en train de lui retirer son manteau, quand brusquement il releva la tête, son regard s'assombrit quand il commença à renifler l'air. C'était signe que Lunard prenait le dessus, cette scène me fit froncer les sourcils, car en dehors de la pleine lune Remus ne perdait le contrôle sur son loup intérieur que très très rarement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Non rien, j'ai juste senti une odeur…familière, mais c'est impossible. Surtout dans un hôpital moldu.

**Point de vue de : Carlisle**

Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin de ma garde, et vu l'heure je ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de patients à voir avant de rentrer. Me disais-je en arpentant le hall de l'hôpital. La secrétaire m'apostropha :

-Docteur Cullen ? Un petit patient, Teddy Lupin, vient d'arriver, son père se nomme Remus Lupin, je vous les ai envoyé dans la salle d'examen n°1. Tenez, voilà sa fiche d'entrée.

-Merci Catherine, répondis-je dans un sourire.

-Je vous en prie Dr Cullen.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle n°1, quand une odeur, celle d'un loup vint me piquer le nez. Elle était moins forte et irritante que celle des Quileutes, elle était même plutôt agréable. Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrai dans la pièce. Deux homme étaient présents présents-dont un qui me tournait le dos- et un enfant en bas-âge, le petit Teddy, sur la table d'examen. J'eus à peine le temps de fermer la porte que l'homme faisait prit l'enfant dans bras dans une attitude clairement protectrice. J'ouvrais la bouche pour me présenter, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de le faire :

-Hors de question que celui-là touche mon fils !

Mon fils ? Ce devait donc être Mr Lupin, et, c'était qui exhalait cette fragrance.

-Hum…pourquoi Rem' ?

-Sirius regardes-le ! C'est un vampire.

Je me demandais comment il avait le deviner si vite. Après tout, il est vrai que j'avais pu le sentir, il en avait certainement fait de même.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

-Y-a-t-il d'autre médecin de garde ?

-Oui, bien-sûr Mr Lupin.

-Et bien, allez en chercher un parce que vous ne toucherait pas à mon fils !

Aïe ! Ça n'allait pas être simple, pourtant il fallait absolument que sache si notre secret était en sécurité avec eux.

-Bien, mais avant, comment m'avez percé à jour ?

-Il se fout de ma gueule là ? Je vous ai flairé avant même que vous n'entriez dans cette pièce, d'ailleurs vous avez certainement senti mon odeur aussi. Et après on dit que les vampires sont une légende, ou qu'ils sont intelligent ? me dit-il, la voix emplie de dégoût et de dédain.

Son cœur battait rapidement, malgré son agressivité, il avait clairement peur, peur que je m'en prenne à son fils. Je le comprenais, à sa place j'aurai sans doute réagit de la même façon. Le dénommé Sirius se tourna vers moi, je scrutais son visage, tentant de déterminer ce qui allait se passer. Dommage qu'Alice soit en cours.

-Mon ami est un loup-garou et un sorcier, je suis sorcier moi-même.

Loup-garou ? Était-il un Shape-Shifter, ou un véritable enfant de la lune ? S'il était un vrai loup-garou, il devait être, au vu de son accent anglais, un des descendants de ceux que Marcus avait tenté de massacrer en Europe. Les rares survivants devaient leur salut aux sorciers, ce sont qui avaient stoppé le massacre, il est intéressant qu'il le soit aussi.

-Non, mais ça va Siri ! Tu vas pas non plus lui raconter notre vie ?

-Rem', ne laisses pas le loup parler à ta place. déclara posément Sirius en se tournant vers son ami.

-Je vais me gêner tiens ! Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui !

Le jeune homme, Sirius, se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi, et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

-Remus, regardes-le. C'est un végétarien.

-J'avais remarqué, répliqua-t-il sur un ton froid.

Ces deux-là en connaissaient beaucoup sur mon espèce. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Il est dommage que les enfants aient cours. Le don de Jasper aurait utile pour apaiser les craintes du père, et Edward aurait pu me dire s'il représente oui ou non un danger pour notre famille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, ayant peur d'aggraver la situation, je préférais me taire et laisser son ami le rassurer.

-Alors laisse-le examiner Teddy

-Non, même s'il est végétarien, je ne prendrais pas le risque de le laisser faire du mal à mon fils. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi, tu n'as pas d'enfants, ajouta-t-il coupant la parole à son ami.

Cette dernière phrase avait dû faire mal, les yeux de Sirius se teintèrent de tristesse et de regrets. Malgré tout il se reprit rapidement en respirant un bon coup :

-Tu as raison, mais au moins moi, je n'ai pas de préjugés sur les gens à cause d'une soit disant « espèce » ! Toi qui as tant souffert du regard et jugement des autres, tu te permets de faire la même chose ! Laisse-le examiner Teddy, je t'assure que tes peurs, je les comprends, mais elles sont infondées.

À cet instant, je su que j'avais eu raison de laisser son ami le raisonner. Le discours de celui-ci avait porté ses fruits. Remus Lupin, desserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son fils, baissa les yeux. Doucement il s'approcha de moi, et assit son fils sur la table d'examen.

-Dr Cullen ? Je…

-Non, ne vous excusez pas, votre réaction était plus que compréhensible, le coupais-je gentiment.

Pendant qu'il finissait d'enlever le manteau du petit, j'en profitais pour l'examiner un peu. Il était extrêmement mince, maigre même. Plusieurs cicatrices lui barraient le visage, ce qui tendait à confirmer qu'il était bien un enfant de lune, selon la légende quand ils n'ont aucune victime à attaquer leur loup se retourne contre eux-mêmes, mordant, griffant, blessant pour avoir un peu de sang frais. Et en regardant celui-ci je ne pouvais m'empêchais de penser qu'une fois encore les légendes étaient réalités. Un humain aurait pu le prendre pour quelqu'un de mon espèce, car sous ses yeux on pouvait voir d'immenses cernes comme s'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis longtemps, et son teint était blafard, presque autant que le mien. Je me concentrais sur les battements de son cœur, maintenant qu'il était calmé, je pu me rendre compte que son pouls était vraiment bas. Il donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à tout instant, ce qui vu son rythme cardiaque pourrait vraiment arriver. Une fois le petit prêt, je m'approchais lentement de la table pour ne pas effrayer à nouveau le père. L'examen fut très rapide, juste une poussée dentaire, cela me fit sourire, encore un père qui paniquait pour rien. Par contre, ils ont bien fait de venir, parce le père lui a vraiment besoin d'un examen médical. Il allait sans doute refuser que je l'examine mais son ami pourrait encore une fois le faire changer d'avis.

-Monsieur Lupin votre fils n'a rien c'est juste ses dents qui le travaillent. Je vais vous faire une prescription pour un antalgique, et un fébrifuge. Je souhaiterais vous examiner avant que vous partiez.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je me porte très bien ! me répondit-il.

Sans être Alice, j'avais bien prédis sa réaction.

-Remus ! Il est médecin, alors s'il demande à t'examiner, laisse-le faire, il a ses raisons. Et… honnêtement quand on voit te tête, on le comprend.

-Non !

Son ton était net, et très décidé. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Je quittais la pièce et allait à mon bureau lui faire l'ordonnance. Quand je revenais dans la salle, il avait rhabillé son fils et l'avait remis dans le cosy, il avait clairement envie de partir avant que je n'insiste pour l'examiner.

-Je vous prie de ne pas révéler ma condition une fois sortis.

-Bien-sûr, mais faites la même chose de votre côté.

Je sus qu'il ne me mentait pas, avec eux notre famille ne serait pas mise en danger :

Naturellement. Tenez, voici la prescription pour votre fils et cette feuille est à remettre à l'accueil.

-Merci. Dr Cullen. Me dit-il en de dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mr Lupin

Son ami en revanche ne bougea pas :

-Pas devant Rem', je te rejoins à l'accueil.

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec son ami, je me tournais vers lui, et l'invitais à parler.

-Dr Cullen, je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement de Remus.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Mr Lupin, ce n'est rien. Vous êtes Sirius… ?

-Black, mais appelez-moi Sirius.

-Bien, donc oublions les « Dr Cullen », Carlisle sera mieux. En parlant de votre ami, vous avez dit qu'il était un loup-garou, faisiez-vous référence aux Enfants de la Lune ?

-Oui, mais vous savez il n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux, juste les soirs de pleines lunes, et encore, il a une potion qui limite la transformation. Je sais que chez les vampires, les personnes comme sont plus que mal vu, mais vraiment il n'est qu'un humain comme les autres. Déclara Sirius. Il avait clairement peur que je ne tente quelque chose contre son ami.

-Ne vous en faites pas Sirius, je n'ai rien contre votre ami, c'était de la simple curiosité de ma part. Mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas resté uniquement pour vous excuser pour la réaction de Mr Lupin ?

-Effectivement. Je souhaitais savoir s'il avait d'autres vampires dans la région ?

-Oui, ma femme et mes enfants. Parfois quelques nomades de passage, mais il est rare qu'ils s'arrêtent. Et pour vous rassurer, toute ma famille est végétarienne.

Mon téléphone vibra, je regardais et vit le numéro d'Alice s'afficher.

-Un instant, Sirius. Lui dis-je avant de décrocher.

-Je vous en prie.

-_Carlisle, est-ce que tu es encore avec les nouveaux ?_

_-_Oui Alice.

_-Je viens d'avoir une vision. On va passer l'après-midi avec eux, et le mieux c'est qu'on va tous bien s'entendre et on deviendra amis. C'est génial ! Tu ne trouves pas ?_

Je souris, Alice resterait toujours Alice. Son enthousiasme ne disparaitrait jamais.

_-_Tu en déjà parlé aux autres, je suppose.

-_Oui, à Emmett, Rose, Edward et Jazz. Je n'ai pas encore mis Esme au courant._

_-_Je la préviendrais en rentrant.

-_Non, pas la peine. Par contre préviens Sirius qu'Harry a préféré rentrer quand ils nous a vus, donc qu'il ne soit pas surpris de le voir chez eux._

-Bien Alice, je lui transmettrais. Autre chose ?

-_Oui, je voulais aussi te prévenir qu'on sèche les cours cette après-midi, les profs ont décidés de faire des groupages ABO. On sera là quand tu rentreras._

-Vous avez bien fait. On se voit toute à l'heure Alice.

-Pardon, c'était ma fille. Lui expliquais-je en rangeant mon téléphone.

-Pas de soucis, je voulais vous proposer une petite rencontre entre nos familles, histoire d'éviter les problèmes et possibles accidents.

J'eus un sourire :

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, de plus ma fille vient de m'en parler.

-Votre fille ? Mais…euh comment a-t-elle su ?

-Vous savez sans doute que certains vampires possèdent des dons en plus des capacités dues à notre espèce.

-Oui, comme un de ces Volturi (nom craché par Sirius), qui, si je ne me trompe pas, peux lire les pensées des gens juste en ayant un contact.

-C'est exactement ça, le dis-je intérieurement impressionné par son savoir sur mon espèce. Ma fille, Alice, a un don de voyance, elle a des visions, et dans sa dernière elle a vu ma rencontre avec vous ce matin et celle de cette après-midi.

-C'est arrangé donc. Vous viendriez à la maison, vous avez de quoi noter l'adresse ?

-Ça ne sera pas la peine Sirius. Vous habitez bien dans le "cube" ?

-Comment le sav… Ah ! C'est votre fille qui vous l'a dit ?

-Non, c'est juste que nous sommes dans une petite ville, les gens parlent beaucoup, et quand il y a de nouveaux arrivants, c'est un peu un événement.

-C'est effectivement souvent comme ça dans les petites villes.

-Alice m'a également chargé de vous dire qu'Harry était rentré chez vous quand il a vu mes enfants.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu. On dit 13 heures 30 si cela vous convient

-Cela me paraît parfait.

Nous nous sommes serrés la main et avons quittés la salle. Je venais de finir mon service.


	5. Chapitre V : sorciers et vampire réunie

**Béta : Fantom-you're-the-best**

**(http)(:)(/)(www)(.)(fictionpress)(.)(com/)(~fantomyourethebest) : compte ficpress (1 fic)**

(http)(:)(/)(www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com/Fantomyourethebest) : page facebook off'

**Chapitre V : sorciers et vampires réunis **

**Point de vue d'Esme **

Nous nous trouvions tous autour de la table du salon. Le sujet de la conversation était bien entendu la nouvelle famille fraichement débarquée à Forks. Carlisle termina de nous exposer les évènements du matin, Alice nous les avaient déjà rapportés, mais je tenais à avoir la version de mon mari. Comme je m'y attendais, à peine le récit de mon amour terminé, Rosalie intervint :

-Il aurait fallu les éliminer Carlisle ! Ils sont des dangers potentiels pour notre famille, et je sais que tu te répugnes à ôter la vie à qui que ce soit et que par conséquent tu ne feras rien contre eux. Je m'en chargerai dans ce cas, je suis capable de le faire tout en résistant à leurs sangs.

-Non Rosalie, nous n'intenterons aucune action contre cette famille !

-Carlisle, à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont peut-être déjà divulgué notre secret.

-Ils m'ont donné leurs paroles, et cela me suffit. Et rassures-toi, dans le cas très peu probable où ils nous trahiraient, nous avons Alice avec nous, elle pressentirait le danger, et nous déménagerions avant d'être inquiétés.

-Peut-être, même si je pense personnellement que nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux humains…mais le danger ne vient pas que d'eux directement. As-tu pensé aux Volturi ? S'ils apprennent que nous avons laissé de tels témoins, notre famille est finie. Carlisle tu sais parfaitement à quel point Marcus abhorre les loups garous depuis que Didyme a été tuée, et sachant que les sorciers se sont liés contre eux, il les déteste aussi. Et je pense qu'il n'a pas tort pour les loups, regardes, ce matin si son ami n'avait pas là pour retenir cette bête, il t'aurait attaqué.

-Je suis sûr que non, il n'a rien tenté contre moi, même avant que n'intervienne son ami, il a juste tenté de protéger son fils d'un danger possible en le prenant dans ses bras. À aucun moment il n'a esquissé ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement pour m'attaquer. Il s'est de plus excusé pour sa réaction. Cet incident est donc clos et était sans gravité.

Au fond de moi, je n'étais qu'à moitié en accord avec mon mari. Comme Carlisle, je faisais confiance à ces hommes pour ne révéler de notre condition. Le récit qu'il nous avait fait, tendait à prouver que ces personnes souhaitaient elles aussi ne pas faire étalage de leur nature, elles n'auraient donc aucun intérêt à ébruiter la nôtre. En revanche mon opinion divergeait de celle de ma moitié quand elle affirmait que ce Remus ne l'aurait jamais attaqué. Je me trouvais bien placée pour savoir ce que l'instinct maternel (ou paternel dans ce cas) peut pousser à faire. Mais je préférais m'abstenir de commenter à voix haute, je ne voulais pas ajouter de l'eau au moulin de Rose. Celle-ci ne trouvais d'ailleurs rien à ajouter, sachant qu'il serait de son avis, Rosalie posa son regard sur Jasper.

-Personnellement je suis d'accord avec Rosalie, je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorciers. Je ne connais donc pas leur forces, ni les capacités qu'ils possèdent, je ne dois pas être le seul ici d'ailleurs. Et…les retrouver chez eux, je trouve cela très dangereux, nous allons nous aventurer sans connaissances dans un territoire inconnu. Ce pourrait être un piège.

-Jazz, fais-moi confiance. Non, ne réponds pas, ce n'était pas une suggestion. Je t'assure, je vous assure à tous, que nous pouvons leur faire confiance. Alice a dû vous dire que nous deviendrons amis avec eux, alors, et je m'adresse plus particulièrement à toi Jazz, comportes-toi correctement, je sais que cela est encore difficile pour toi de te résister au sang humain, mais j'ai foi en toi, je sais que tu, que vous ne me décevrez pas, de plus Alice aurait beaucoup de peine si quelque chose arrivait à cette famille. Déclara Carlisle en faisant passer son regard de Jasper à Rosalie.

Je souris devant la tactique peu subtile de Carlisle pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait des enfants. Mentionner sa déception possible visait clairement Rose, celle-ci était terrorisée à l'idée de décevoir son père et que celui-ci la punisse d'une manière ou d'une autre. et mentionner Alice était le moyen ultime pour obtenir quelque chose de Jazz, il était prêt à tout pour elle, nous savions tous que ce n'était pas par conviction qu'il restait avec nous mais seulement par amour pour son « lutin ». J'étais toujours un peu triste en y pensant, car même s'il affectionnait chacun d'entre nous, nous n'étions pas la raison pour laquelle il faisait partie de cette famille. Mes deux autres fils, eux, ne s'étaient toujours pas exprimés. J'avais une petite idée sur ce qu'Emmett en pensait, connaissant son caractère jovial, et curieux, celui-ci devait être ravi de rencontrer des sorciers. Pour Edward en revanche je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon premier fils avait toujours été très secret, il était impossible de deviner à quoi il pensait en cet instant. Seul Jasper pourrait peut-être plus ou moins deviner les sentiments de son frère.

-Edward, Emmett ? Vous n'avez rien à dire ? demandai-je à mes fils « aînés ».

-Comme l'a fait remarquer Jazz, nous ne les connaissons pas, donc je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je ne tenterai rien contre aux, mais je resterai sur mes gardes.

-Je comprends Edward. Et toi Emmett ?

-Je n'ai rien contre eux, pas de problème, mais… j'ai une question quand même.

-Vas-y Emmett, nous t'écoutons. Lui répondit mon mari.

-Est-ce que les sorciers sont vraiment comme dans les légendes humaines, est-ce qu'ils volent sur des balais ? Est-ce que je pourrais essayer ?

-Aucune idée, tu n'auras qu'à leur demander, répondit mon cher et tendre.

La question Emmett nous fit sourire, même Rose, qui en cet instant devait s'imaginer son mari dans les airs sur un balai volant.

-Carlisle ? Pour quelle heure devons-nous y être ?

-Treize heure trente mon amour.

-Treize heure trente ? Mais il est déjà onze heure, mais je vais à peine avoir le temps de leur préparer quelque chose, et il est hors de question que nous y allions les mains vides, cela n'est vraiment pas correct !

Moins d'une seconde plus tard je me trouvais dans la cuisine, en train de sortir les ingrédients pour un fondant au chocolat, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais je manquais de temps. Alors que je commençais à battre les œufs, mon mari vint m'enlacer par la taille.

-Mon amour ? Tu ne m'as pas donné ton avis. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu sais très bien que je suis ravie, lui répondis-je dans un sourire. Tu ne nous as pas beaucoup parlé de l'enfant. Combien de mois a-t-il ? Mon instinct maternel prenait le dessus.

-Il s'appelle Teddy, et il est âgé de trois mois. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus sur lui, son père était trop nerveux.

-Nous en saurons plus tout à l'heure. Peux-tu faire fondre le chocolat ? lui demandai-je anticipant sa question.

-Bien sûr mon cœur mais avant j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Mon mari plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit un écrin en velours bleu. Carlisle me le tendit et l'ouvrit. J'étais ravie, c'était une bague en or blanc ornée d'une topaze impériale.

-Vous êtes bien romantique aujourd'hui Mr Cullen.

-En votre présence, je le suis toujours Mrs Cullen.

Après avoir ôté le bijou de son écrin, mon cher et tendre prit délicatement mes mains entre les siennes, et glissa la bague à mon doigt.

-Au travail Mr Cullen ! Le chocolat ne va pas se fondre tout seul. Le taquinai-je après ce moment de tendresse.

-J'y vais de suite patronne ! me répondit-il dans un sourire.

Le temps passa rapidement. Nous partirions quinze minutes à l'avance, cette demande venait de mon fils, Jasper. Peu après la fin de notre discussion, il était venu nous trouver dans la cuisine. Il avait alors exprimé le souhait de partir vers treize heure quinze, afin d'être sur place plus tôt et ainsi vérifier qu'ils ne préparaient aucun piège. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour, et en regardant mon mari, j'avais compris que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Mais nous acceptâmes tout de même, si cela pouvait le rassurer. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir. Le trajet jusqu'à l'étrange demeure fut rapide car nous coupâmes par les bois et que nos maisons respectives n'étaient séparées que par une distance de trois kilomètres. Autant dire que nous fûmes là-bas en un clin d'œil. Nous stoppâmes notre course à la lisière de la forêt, assez proches pour les entendre, mais assez loin pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas notre présence. Je me concentrais sur les bruits de la maison, quatre cœurs battant. Je les localisais rapidement, deux au rez-de-chaussée, un au premier et le dernier, plus faible au dernier étage. Les deux personnes présentes en bas étaient en pleine discussion, cela ne m'enchantai pas de les espionner, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas entendre :

_Au moins, il a mangé ce midi !_

_Peut-être, mais à chaque fois qu'il le fait et il ne fait que parce que nous insistons, j'ai l'impression qu'il va hurler ou pleurer enfin j'ai l'impression de le torturer. _Répondit une voix après un court instant de silence.

-La deuxième voix est celle de Sirius Black, la première doit être celle de Harry, ce n'est pas celle de Remus Lupin en tout cas. Nous informa Carlisle.

Carlisle avait l'air soucieux. Immédiatement mon amour pour mes « pairs » et mon instinct maternel se mirent en branle. J'espérais que l'enfant ne souffrait pas d'un problème avec la nourriture, Carlisle qui l'avait ausculté le matin m'avait dit que le petit ne souffrait de rien de grave, mais n'était pas entré dans les détails. Son air contrit m'inquiétais, mais je laissais mes réflexions de côté pour me ré-intéresser à la conversation.

_-Harry tant que nous y sommes, je voulais te parler de ton comportement vis-à-vis de Remus d'hier midi. Je ne t'ai rien dit hier car je ne voulais pas gâcher l'après-midi à la plage, et avec l'histoire de la famille de Carlisle je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer pour quelle raison tu lui as tenu de tels propos ? C'était de la méchanceté gratuite, et c'était très irrespectueux. _

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le dénommé Harry ne réponde.

-_Je voulais simplement le faire réagir, je m'inquiète pour lui, et, je sais que toi aussi. Tu as bien vu tout le poids qu'il a perdu en deux mois, de plus, il ne dort presque plus… bon avec ses cauchemars c'est compréhensible_.

C'était donc le père et pas le fils qui avait un problème, le pauvre, je décidais de faire tout mon possible pour aider cette famille.

_-De quels cauchemars tu parles Harry?_

_-C'était à New York, je crois que tu n'étais pas là cette nuit, enfin bref, je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit et quand je suis passé devant la porte de la chambre de Rem', il parlait dans son sommeil, et il répétais la même chose en boucle « pardon Teddy, ne m'en veut pas », c'est idiot, il est un très bon père et il le sais, donc c'est pour ça que je pense que c'était un cauchemar et à voir sa tête le matin il a dû le faire plus d'une fois._

Quelques secondes de silences, puis :

-_Évidemment, il s'en veut. Harry tu te rappelles qu'on s'est toujours demandé pourquoi Tonks n'était pas encore venue voir Teddy ? _

_-Oui. _

_-J'en ai eu la réponse quand j'ai « discuté » avec Rem' l'autre soir. Nymphadora les a abandonnée, elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec un « hybride » et sa « répugnante descendance », c'est pour cela qu'il va si mal, déjà que la femme qu'il aime le quitte ça a été un coup dur, mais qu'en plus elle rejette son fils, ça, il ne le supporte pas. _

La colère monta en moi, si j'avais bien compris, cette Nymphadora, avait abandonée fils et mari en les insultant de monstre. Le seul monstre que je voyais ici, c'était cette femme. Je suis d'ordinaire très compréhensive et « humaine » mais là, non je ne pouvais pas. La mort m'avait arrachée mon fils, et moi, j'avais tendu les bras à celle-ci afin de le retrouver, je n'y étais pas arrivé, Carlisle m'ayant trouvée avant elle. Et même si il m'avait sauvée et offert une famille, mon fils me manquais, alors que cette femme est pu abandonner le sien me révoltait. Mon mari dû sentir malaise car il posa une main sur mon épaule en signe de soutient, je me tournais vers lui et lui fis un sourire rassurant. Je ne voulais plus entendre la conversation des deux hommes, je me concentrais donc sur les bruits de la forêt, je les entendais toujours mais j'en faisais abstraction jusqu'à ce que le nom de notre famille ne soit prononcé.

-_Harry, aide-moi à débarrasser, la famille Cullen va arriver d'un instant à l'autre._

Je regardais ma montre, treize heure vingt-huit, il était effectivement temps que l'on s'avance. Nous sortîmes donc de la forêt, et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Quelques secondes après que Carlisle eut sonné, un homme aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux gris vint nous ouvrir. D'un signe de la main, il nous invita à entrer, nous le suivîmes jusqu'à un charmant salon, où un jeune homme, était déjà installé.

-La plupart d'entre vous ne me connaisse pas, je me présente donc, Sirius Black, vous pouvez me tutoyer ce sera plus simple. Et voici mon filleul Harry (qui nous salua d'un signe de tête).

Carlisle s'avança un peu et nous désigna :

-Je suis Carlisle et je vous présente ma famille, mon épouse Esme, mon fils Edward, ma fille Rosalie et son époux Emmett, ainsi que mon autre fille Alice et Jasper son mari

J'entendis une personne descendre des marches, ce devait être Remus Lupin. Un homme, cheveux châtains, les yeux dorés, entra dans la pièce, il passa rapidement devant nous et alla se placer à la droite de Sirius.

-Et voici mon meilleur ami Remus Lupin et son fils Teddy. Rem' je te présente Esme l'épouse de Carlisle et ces enfants Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper récita Sirius.

Son ami ne répondit pas, je pouvais sentir que les enfants, particulièrement Rosalie, étaient tendus, Jasper hésitait visiblement à utiliser son don, Alice était plongée dans le futur immédiat, et Edward fixait Remus, personnes n'osait parler, l'atmosphère était lourde, tout aurait pu déraper si Emmett n'était pas intervenu :

-J'ai une question de la plus haute importance à vous poser.

-Bien sûr vas-y, lui dit Sirius

-Vous volez vraiment sur des balais ? Ou vous ne faites que le ménage avec ?

Sirius éclata de rire, suivi par sa famille et très vite imité par la nôtre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pose sa question aussi directement, mais bon Emmett resterait toujours Emmett. Entre deux rires Sirius répondit à la question :

-Oui, Emmett, c'est ça ? Nous nous servons bien des balais pour voler, Harry pourrait te faire une petite démo, et si ça t'intéresses, je pourrais te prêter le mien pour que tu essayes.

-Cool ! Merci !

-Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient utiliser les balais. Intervint Harry

-Bien-sûr que oui Harry, et tu devrais le savoir. Les cours de cinquième année en DCFM , ont dû, enfin auraient dû, t'apprendre que toute créature magique ou surnaturelles, peut utiliser un balai. lui répondit Remus qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

-Rem je te rappelle que j'avais le crapaud rose en cinquième année, donc non, je ne le savais pas.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours mon gâteau dans les mains et que je devais avoir l'air un peu bête, je le tendis donc à Sirius avec un sourire :

-Tenez Sirius c'est pour vous et votre famille

Il m'en débarrassa, l'air un peu surpris, mais son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire, cela devait lui faire plaisir.

-Merci Madame Cullen, mais vraiment vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine.

-Esme, et tu, et cela est valable aussi pour Harry et Remus, lui dis-je.

-Bien, installez-vous, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

Nous primes donc place sur le canapé, je m'installais juste à côté de Remus. J'eus tout le loisir de regarder son fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras. . Cet enfant était vraiment beau, il avait hérité des yeux et de la bouche de son père. Je ne pu me retenir de formuler mes pensées à voix haute.

-Vous avez vraiment un très joli garçon Monsieur Lupin.

-Remus, Monsieur Lupin n'est pas nécessaire. Et oui, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir, répondit-il

J'avais très envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais j'avais peur que son père ne refuse. Sachant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Carlisle le matin même, mais bon tant pis je me lançais quand même.

-Puis-je le prendre dans mes bras ?

Il me fixa quelques secondes, et ne me répondit pas, du moins pas verbalement, et finit par me tendre son fils. Je lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que je ne ferais aucun mal à son fils, sitôt l'avais-je dans les bras que je vis Rose et Alice se lever, je leur jetait un regard, qui leur fit comprendre qu'elles devaient s'approcher lentement. Alice souriait comme d'habitude, et Rosalie avait l'air pensive, elle regrettait de pouvoir avoir d'enfants. C'est à cet instant que l'opinion de Rose changea sur cette famille, à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant, je sus qu'elle ne remettrait jamais sur le tapis l'idée de tuer cette famille. L'enfant cessa de me fixer pour poser ses yeux sur Rose, à l'instant leur yeux se croisèrent, les cheveux de l'enfant devinrent de l'exacte réplique de ceux de Rosalie, longs et blonds comme les blés.

Nous nous tournâmes toutes les trois vers Remus, qui nous expliqua dans un sourire que son fils était un métamorphomage, et que par conséquent il pouvait changer son apparence à volonté.

-Ce don est très rare et il ne l'a plus utilisé depuis que Nymphadora...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais comme nous avions suivi la conversation de Sirius et Harry, nous savions tous quelle aurait était la fin.

-Eh bah Remus, je vois que ton fils ne perd pas de temps ! Trois femmes aux petits soins pour lui, et trois belles femmes en plus.

Jasper et Emmett grognèrent à cette remarque mais je les fis taire d'un regard. Il était évident que Sirius plaisantait, mais eux étaient tombés en plein dedans et se montraient jaloux.

-Ne vous en faites pas tous les deux, je ne compte pas tenter de vous voler vos femmes, déclara Sirius en regardant mes fils. Puis il ajouta dans un sourire, que de toute façon, Teddy était déjà en train de le faire.

Remus se leva et regarda son ami.

-Sirius Black, je te préviens, il est hors-de-question que tu fasses de mon fils un nouveau Maraudeur dragueur !

Sirius avança jusqu'à Remus, posa une main sur épaule en soupirant et lui dit d'une voix sérieuse :

-Remus regardes c'est trop tard il a déjà commencé et il porte encore des couches. Imagines, ce que se sera quand il sera ado, et je lui aurais donné pleins de conseils. Il sera parfait, le seul souci c'est que s'il continue comme ça tu deviendras très vite beau-père d'une jolie demoiselle parce qu'honnêtement, il a du goût, et grand-père peu de temps après parce qu'avec les bons conseils de tonton Siri ça…

-Sirius arrêtes de dire autant de conneries, ou je te fais manger de l'herbe à chat, le coupa Remus.

-Il faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes

Sur ces mots, Sirius se transforma en chien, et courut vers la sortie, suivit par un Remus criant :

-C'est de la triche Padfoot !

Je me figeais de surprise pendant quelques secondes, et me tournais ensuite vers ma famille pour les voir aussi surpris que moi. Il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre un vampire, mais là entre le bébé qui peut changer son apparence à volonté et Sirius qui se transforme en immense chien noir, il y avait de quoi surprendre même un vampire. Je me demandais vaguement ce qui nous attendait encore avec eux. Harry intervint, nous sortant de notre moment de surprise.

-Et c'est moi qui suis censé être l'adolescent. Suivez-moi on va retrouver ces ados retardés qui me servent d'oncles.

Nous le laissions prendre un peu d'avance et je me tournais va ma famille. Alice ne laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'on allait bien s'entendre t s'amuser, et il faut toujours m'écouter. Jazz ? T'es rassuré ?

-Oui ma puce.

Même Rosalie souriait franchement, une nouvelle page se tournait pour notre famille et j'en étais ravie.

-Il faudrait peut-être y aller, ils vont se demander où nous sommes autrement. Nous fit remarquer Edward

-Ah, ben, si c'est Eddy qui le dit, il faut le faire

-Grrr ! Emmett ? Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te réserve le même sort que Remus a promis à Sirius.

Le fait qu'Edward appelait ces deux-là par leurs prénoms prouvait que son opinion aussi était faite.

Une fois dans le jardin, nous nous aperçûmes que le pauvre Remus était loin d'avoir le dessus sur son ami. En effet celui-ci se trouvait allongé dans l'herbe, Sirius assit à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchait de se lever, et lui faisait subir la pire chatouille qu'il m'eut été donné l'occasion de voir. Cela me fit sourire et me rappelait l'ambiance des nuits que nous passions tous ensemble, du grand n'importe quoi en somme, mais qui permettait de se détendre.

-Bon, les enfants on se calme, s'il-vous-plait, leur dit Harry une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

Sirius stoppa tout mouvement et de tourna vers son filleul.

-Je rêve, ou c'est nous que tu traites d'enfants ?

-Je ne permettrais pas, mais je te rappelle que nous avons des invités.

Il se tourna finalement vers nous, et sortit d'un ton naturel :

-Ah oui c'est vrai, Remus remercie-les, tu ne dois ta survie qu'à la présence de la famille Cullen.

Il se leva et aida son ami à en faire autant, ces deux-là avaient une belle complicité, mais peut-être justement un peu trop proche, pour n'être qu'amis. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire, tout cela ne nous regardait aucunement.

-Harry ? Maintenant qu'on est dehors, tu pourrais peut-être faire une petite démonstration de vol pour Emmett ?

-Pas de problème. Je vais chercher les balais, lui dit Harry d'un ton enjoué.

Alors qu'Harry retournait vers la maison, Sirius et Remus, un peu essoufflé, vinrent à notre rencontre.

-Pardonnez-nous pour ce petit…hum…incident s'excusa Remus

-Il pas de mal le rassura mon époux.

-Peut-être avez-vous des questions sur notre monde, le monde magique s'entend ?

Á vrai dire, oui nous avions des milliers de questions à leur poser. Mais la plus importante était comment faisaient-ils pour que les humains ne les remarquent pas. Ce fut Carlisle qui posa cette question.

-Comme nous je suppose que vous vous devez d'être discrets. Comment faites-vous ?

-Il se trouve, que nous avons une organisation complexe, des sortilèges, des lois à utiliser pour ne pas être découvert. Cela n'est pas toujours efficaces, et c'est là qu'entre en jeu notre Ministère, dont le rôle est, entre autre, de faire oublier aux Moldus les phénomènes magiques dont ils ont été témoins, ils envoient une équipe pratiquer un sort d'amnésie nous répondit Remus sur un ton professoral.

-N'est-il pas dangereux de changer la mémoire d'une personne ? Là ce n'était pas Carlisle mais le médecin qui posait cette question.

-Si le sort est mal utilisé oui, cela est dangereux. Mais si un sort d'amnésie doit être lancé sur un Moldu, c'est une équipe d'_Oubliators_ du Ministère qui est envoyée. Mais il est très rare que nous devions en arriver à de tels extrêmes, car le devoir de tout sorcier est de ne pas faire de magie en présence de Moldus, ou dans leur monde qu'en cas de danger imminent.

-Excuses-moi mais depuis tout à l'heure, tu emploies le mot « moldus », de plus tu parles de leur monde comme si vous n'en faisiez pas vraiment partie et que vous aviez le vôtre. Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu exactement ?

-C'est très simple un Moldu est une personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. Et il est vrai que, nous, sorciers avons notre propre monde, c'est un peu comme si nous vivions dans deux mondes séparés car même si nous vivons parmi eux, ils ne le savent pas. C'est un peu compliqué mais je vais tenter de vous expliquer en quelques mots. N'hésitez pas à me couper si vous ne comprenez pas

Toute ma famille était très attentive à ce que nous expliquait Remus. 

-Nous sommes obligés de vivre cachés, que nous choisissions de vivre directement parmi les moldus, ou que nous choisissions de vivre dans des villages entièrement sorcier, la loi veut que nous restions discrets. S'ils connaissaient notre existence, ils pourraient tenter de nous exterminer, ou de se servir de nos pouvoirs. Rien de bien n'en ressortirait. Le monde de la magie ne comprend pas que les sorciers, on y trouve de nombreuses créatures, du bien ou du mal. Il y a par exemple les Gobelins, les centaures, les elfes de maisons pour les créatures du bien, inferi, détraqueurs, loup-garou ne sont que quelques exemples pour les créatures mauvaises.

Cela me choqua et m'attrista qu'il se place lui-même dans la deuxième catégorie alors qu'il se dégageait de lui une gentillesse et une certaine sagesse que beaucoup de personnes ne devaient certainement pas posséder. Certaines des créatures qu'il avait cité m'était totalement inconnues, elles devaient l'être aussi pour le reste de ma famille, Carlisle lui les connaissaient peut-être au vu de son passé, et de la rencontre avec un sorcier français qu'il avait faite.

-Les Moldus ne doivent surtout pas connaître leur existence et c'est aussi pour cela que nous devons vivre cachés, nous avons par exemple des sorts, comme le sort repousse moldu, qui nous le permettent. Si cela vous je pourrais vous prêterais quelques livres qui traitent de ce sujet. L'explication sera sans doute plus claire que la mienne.

-Je te remercie 

-De rien Carlisle. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Oui, Sirius, comment fais-tu pour te transformer? Est-ce une capacité commune à tous les sorciers ?

-Non, tous les sorciers ne le peuvent pas, si j'y arrive c'est parce que je suis un animagus, c'est-à-dire un sorcier avec la capacité de se transformer en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, pour moi un chien. Devenir un animagus est très difficile, c'est pourquoi tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capable, c'est un apprentissage qui prend parfois jusqu'à plusieurs années, et le sorcier ne peut pas savoir quel animal il deviendra. Mais je crois que nous allon,s devoir poursuivre cette conversation plus tard, Harry revient

Effectivement Harry revenait avec deux balais, il prit le temps d'expliquer un peu comment il fallait s'y prendre, et nous fit ensuite une petite démonstration. J'eus un sourire en voyant ce garçon voler, on sentait qu'il était vraiment dans son élément, on aurait dit un oiseau. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Emmett, pour la première fois j'avais devant les yeux un vampire peu gracieux, il fit quelques chutes au début, mais après quelques minutes il s'en sortait très bien. Une fois au sol Harry alla vers Jazz et Edward et leur tendit les balais, ils étaient tous les deux très enthousiastes à essayer, et moi, je m'amusais presque autant qu'eux, c'était toujours un plaisir de voir mes enfants découvrir de nouvelles choses. Au bout d'un moment, je fus interrompu dans ma contemplation par Remus qui venait récupérer son fils.

-Pardon Esme mais il faut que je lui donne à manger.

Il reprit Teddy dans ses bras et parti va la maison. Rose et Alice boudèrent de ne plus avoir le petit Teddy auprès d'elles. Jasper volait toujours, et Emmett avait pris la place d'Edward et faisait la course avec son frère. Edward lui discutait avec Harry, une certaine complicité naissait entre eux, et cela me fit plaisir, lui qui était si renfermé d'habitude semblait parler sans gêne aucune avec ce jeune homme. Mon mari lui fixait la porte que Remus venait d'emprunter, je n'avais pas besoin d'être Edward pour comprendre que Carlisle hésitait à aller parler directement à Remus ou à prendre d'abord des renseignements auprès de Sirius. Je regardais encore pendant quelques minutes mes fils faire la course avant de prendre le chemin de la maison pour retrouver Remus. Je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver à la porte que celui-ci revenait avec Teddy.

-Je vois que Jasper et Emmett ont l'air d'apprécier.

-Oh oui il nous faudra demander si l'on peut s'en procurer. 

-Pas de problème, vous en trouverez au centre commercial sorcier, nous pourrions vous y amener.

-Mais, ne risquez-vous pas des problèmes si nous allons ?

-Nous aurions été en Angleterre, je ne vous l'aurai pas proposé. Mais ici, en Amérique, le ministère sorcier est beaucoup plus souple au niveau des règlements, comme vous êtes tous végétariens ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient. Nous n'avons plus qu'à en parler aux autres pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent.

Nous passâmes le reste du temps à discuter, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour aller faire du shopping dans ce centre commercial sorcier- autant vous dire qu'Alice était ravie -le vendredi, cela était parfait, les enfants louperaient les cours mais bon de toute manière il allait faire beau ce jour-là et il était déjà prévu qu'ils n'y aillent pas. Harry commencerait donc le lycée lundi et resterait avec mes enfants, il ne sera ainsi pas embêté, ni ennuyé par les autres étudiants, cette idée venait d'Edward et fut acceptée pas Remus et Sirius

Nous nous donnâmes donc rendez-vous à six heure du matin car il fallait deux bonnes heures de route pour arriver à destination, ils nous expliquèrent, et cela me surpris, qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer par cheminée, que c'était très rapide, mais que la leur n'était toujours pas connectée au réseau. Cette journée fut riche en découvertes pour ma famille, nous discutâmes durant des heures, et finalement nous rentrâmes à la maison quand vingt-deux heures sonna.


	6. chapitre VI:Une journée au centre

_**chapitre VI : Une journée au centre commercial **_

_**Point de vue d'Alice **_

Cela faisait seulement sept heures que nous avions quitté la famille Black-Lupin, le temps commençait vraiment à être long. Encore une heure à attendre avant qu'ils n'arrivent et deux de plus pour se rendre dans leur monde, celui des sorciers. Beaucoup trop long à mon goût, il y a quelques heures je m'ennuyais tellement que je m'étais attelée à la lourde tâche de choisir les vêtements que ma famille porterait pour cette sortie. Après quelques essayages, à peine dix, ils m'avaient « gentiment » renvoyée patienter dans ma chambre, traduit cela signifiait : Alice, tu commences vraiment à être fatigante. A part Rose personne dans cette famille n'y comprenait rien à la mode, et c'est pour cette raison que je me retrouvais confinée dans mes quartiers avec Jazz qui était le seul à ne pas m'avoir abandonné. Je me tournais vers lui, pour le voir sourire franchement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire ?

-Les têtes qu'on fait Harry et Sirius quand on leur a expliqué qu'Ed pouvait lire dans les pensées et que je pouvais contrôler les émotions des gens.

En y repensant, je devais bien avouer que leur réactions avaient été drôle, les voir tous les deux fixer tours mon mari et frère, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour se remettre du choc. Hilarant.

Nous étions encore en train de nous moquer gentiment d'eux quand une vision me vint. _Une chambre d'enfant, un landau fait de fougères tressées se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Sur un des murs on pouvait y voir un cerf majestueux en compagnie d'un chien noir et d'un loup. Un homme faisait face à cette peinture, même si je ne voyais que son dos, je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre Remus. Il tentait de consoler son fils qui pleurait, il se pencha au-dessus du berceau, prit Teddy dans ses bras, mais rien à faire, le petit ne voulait pas se calmer. « Allez Teddy, il faut que tu dômes un peu cette nuit, tu as besoin de sommeil ». Tout en disant cela il bougea pour bercer le petit et me fis face. En le voyant, je me fis la réflexion que le père avait sans doute plus besoin de sommeil que l'enfant. Remus portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que lorsque que nous les avions quitté, cela voulait dire que malgré l'heure tardive, cinq heure du matin, il ne dormait toujours pas, il ne s'était même visiblement pas couché. Ses cernes qui était déjà bien visibles hier ressortait encore plus, sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive, on aurait pu le prendre pour l'un des nôtre. _

-Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu mon amour ?

-Rien de grave Jazz, je dois juste aller voir Carlisle, mais ne t'en fais pas tout va bien.

Sur un dernier baiser je quittai la chambre pour rejoindre le bureau de mon père. Je n'eus pas besoin de frapper, à peine devant la porte, Carlisle m'invita à entrer. J'ouvris et tombai sur la vue de Carlisle assis à son bureau, une dizaine d'énormes livres étalés devant lui.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi Alice ?

-Cela te dérangerait-il que nous désorganisions un peu la répartition des voitures pour une fois ?

-Pour quelle raison ? D'habitude pour les sorties, vous prenez la Volvo, et Esme et moi la Mercedes. vampires et des sorciers s'amuser à ça, au pire si qqn fait la remarque on dira qu'ils ont agrandi

-Je sais, mais je me disais que Remus, Sirius et Teddy auraient pu monter avec vous. Remus n'a pas dormi de la nuit, Teddy a eu une nuit difficile, ils seront mieux dans ta voiture que dans celle de Sirius. Il pourra se reposer, et honnêtement, il en a besoin.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient à partir du moment où tu demandes à Esme.

La réponse nous parvint du rez-de-chaussée à peine Carlisle avait-il fini sa phrase. Cette idée ne posait aucun problème à Esme non plus.

-Alice, tu leur demanderas tout de même leur avis.

-Bien-sûr, même si je sais déjà que Sirius sera d'accord. Tu fais quoi ?

-Des recherches.

-Quel genre de recherches ?

-Je vais te le dire puisque même si je ne le faisais pas il est impossible de te cacher quoi que ce soit. Je fais des recherches sur la dépression.

-Pour un patient.

-Non…enfin pas encore.

-Oh…je dois te laisser Carlisle, je viens d'avoir une grande idée !

-Génial…et qui va en faire les frais cette fois ?

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, lui tirais la langue et sortis de son bureau la tête haute. Je fus suivie par son rire, qui raisonna, cristallin dans toute la maison. Il s'amusait de sa plaisanterie ou de mon geste enfantin, je n'en étais pas sûre. Je rejoignis Esme et Rose dans la cuisine.

-Esme? ça te dit de préparer un pique-nique pour nos amis? Sirius et Harry vont être ravis parce que là Remus se sentira plus ou mois obligé de manger.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Est-ce que tu as une idée de quelle recette faire?

-Hum...des tomates à la mozzarelle et une salade césar mais pour le dessert aucune idée et comme boisson jus de fruit melon-pomme-orange.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir...pour les dessert, un délice au chocolat?

-Je peux aider? Nous demanda Rosalie.

-Tu pourrais peut-être t'occuper des tomates et nous trouver un joli panier.

À 6 h 05 on entendit une voiture quitter la route et s'engager sur le chemin de terre humide qui menait à la maison.

_**Point de vue de Carliste**_

Nous eûmes le temps de rendre à la porte pour les accueillir. Sirius ouvrait la marche. Il me salua par une poigné de main avant d'en faire autant avec mes fils, et de gratifier les femmes d'un baisemain , Harry en fit autant, mais se contenta de faire la bise à la gente féminine. Remus qui tenait Teddy dans ses bras nous salua d'un signe de tête.

-Souhaiteriez-vous prendre un café avant de partir. Proposa mon aimée.

-Non merci Esme, nous avons déjeuné avant de partir. Déclara Sirius tout en lançant un regard noir à Remus qui prit soin de l'ignorer.

Alice s'approcha de Sirius et lui demanda.

-Cela ne te dérange pas de partager la voiture de Carlisle avec Teddy et Remus ? Nous prenons Harry avec nous.

-Aucun problème, nous devrions peut-être nous mettre en route si tout le monde est prêt.

Nous sortîmes donc les voitures de la dépendance. Cinq minutes plus tard, soit le temps nécessaire à Sirius pour nous expliquer la route à prendre nous étions prêts à partir. Après quinze minutes de trajet je jetais un coup d'œil à la banquette arrière, pour tomber sur un charmant tableau. Remus les jambes repliées sur les sièges, la tête posée sur les genoux de Sirius, dormait paisiblement. Teddy dormait lui aussi. Sirius, lui, souriait tout en caressant tendrement la joue de Remus. Esme avait vu juste, le regard de Sirius et ses gestes ne trompaient pas, mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et détournais le regard. Le trajet se passa dans le calme, et lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, je me demandais si Sirius ne s'était pas trompé ou ne s'était pas moqué de nous. . Tout le monde sortit des voitures, Remus récupéra son sac à langer et installa son fils encore endormi dans la poussette, ce qui prit un peu de temps. Une fois que ce fut fait Sirius nous demanda de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes avec une certaine perplexité pour les membres de ma famille. Nous pénétrâmes dans une petite ruelle que personnes ne semblait remarquer. Cette ruelle se terminait par un mur pourvu d'une porte.

-Sirius… es-tu sûr de ne pas t'être trompé ? Questionnai-je

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, c'est simplement l'entrée côté Moldu. Je sais ça ne paie de mine, mais c'est justement fait comme ça pour que les Moldus ne viennent pas dans cette ruelle.

-Mais hier Remus nous a expliqué que vous pouviez jeter des sorts qui repoussent les Moldus. Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait ici ? Cela aurait été plus simple.

-Ils ne l'ont pas fait pour que les sorciers nés de parents moldus puissent venir faire leurs courses avec leurs parents. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. Si nous restons trop longtemps, nous allons nous faire remarquer.

Nous passâmes donc à tour de rôle la porte, et débouchâmes dans une allé semblable sauf que celle-ci ne contenait que deux poubelles, j'étais de plus en plus perplexe. Remus déplaça l'une des deux poubelles, cela eut pour effet de faire bouger le mur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit, comme déchiré, alors que nos trois amis sorciers bougèrent pour avancer. Je me figeais ainsi que le reste de ma famille, car plus le mur s'ouvrait plus je voyais de lumière. Pour le moment nous étions toujours cachés par l'ombre, mais si nous faisions ne serait-ce qu'un pas, nous nous retrouverions en plein soleil. Les sorciers étaient évidemment au courant pour les vampires, mais j'eus la soudaine révélation qu'ils ne devaient pas connaitre le problème qu'était pour nous le soleil. Du coin de l'œil je vis Remus esquisser un sourire, il avait pris conscience de notre malaise.

-Ne vous en fait pas, ce n'est pas le soleil, c'est juste une illusion vous n'allez pas scintiller. En réalité nous sommes dans un bâtiment, et ce que vous avez pris pour le soleil n'est en réalité qu'un sort.

Ma peur s'évapora ainsi que celle de ma famille. J'avançai d'un pas assuré et observai les alentours avec attention. J'eus l'impression d'avoir quitté le XXIème siècle et d'être revenu plusieurs siècles en arrière. Le sol était fait de pavés inégaux, des deux côté de la chaussé on pouvait y voir des magasins dont les façades étaient faites de briques et les toits de chaume. Pour différencier les échoppes il y avait au-dessus des portes des enseignes faites de bois. Il y avait des dizaines de personnes présentes dans la rue, et tous portaient des robes, indifféremment du sexe. Il régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse, les sorciers s'arrêtaient devant les boutiques et discutaient entre eux, il était agréable de se trouver ici. Une vision retint mon attention, à côté de la porte que nous venions de franchir, se trouvait un alignement de cheminées desquelles sortaient des gens. Cela devait être le fameux réseau de cheminées dont nous parlé Remus. Plus nous avancions plus j'étais impressionné, nous étions parvenu à un endroit où les magasins étaient entourés de verdure, au loin je pouvais distinguer un bois au pied duquel coulait une rivière que nous pouvions traverser grâce à un pont. J'étais perdu dans ma contemplation quand Remus nous fis stopper la marche.

-La première chose à faire est de changer votre argent.

-Vous avez votre propre monnaie ? demandai-je un peu étonné.

-Oui, nous avons notre monnaie, des pièces d'or que l'on appelle galion, d'autre en argent les mornilles et enfin de petites pièces de bronze appelées noises. Les banques sorcières sont gérées par des créatures magiques, les gobelins. Nous expliqua Remus

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une relais-banques, à l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un seul guichet derrière lequel se tenait une créature de petite taille, le teint sombre, l'air intelligent mais pas vraiment amical. Sirius s'approcha du comptoir.

-Bonjour, mes amis ici présents, les Cullen voudraient changer de l'argent.

-Pas de problème, veuillez inscrire le montant du change sur ce papier. Dit le gobelin de sa voix criarde en tendant ledit papier à Sirius.

Chacun des membres de ma famille changea son argent. Une fois sorti, Remus nous demanda de nous arrêter 5 minutes.

-Avant que nous partions faire nos achats j'ai un petit présent pour chacun de vous.

Il sortit 7 petits sacs de sa poche pas plus gros qu'un porte-clés et nous les tendit.

-Tenez avec ceci vous n'aurez pas de mal à stocker tous vos achats.

-Heu…c'est très gentil Remus, mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse mettre grand-chose dedans. Intervint Emmett avec tout le sérieux qu'il put.

Remus sourit malicieusement, mais ce fut Sirius qui répondit.

-Ce ne sont pas des sacs normaux. Nous leur avons appliqué un sortilège d'extension ce qui permet d'augmenter la contenance du sac sans en modifier la taille physique. La capacité de stockage est quasi infinie. Vous donc bien y mettre tous vos achats, nous tenions à vous en faire cadeau.

Une fois son explication finie il sortit sa baguette et redonna sa taille normale aux sacs. Chacun prit son sac et le mit sur son dos.

-Merci c'est très généreux de votre part.

-Ne nous remerciez pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Remus, peut-on les utiliser dans le monde Moldu ? Intervint ma fille

-Bien sûr Alice

Alice se mit à sautiller autour de Rosalie, un sourire immense collé aux lèvres

-Rose rend-toi compte ! C'est génial, tout ce temps qu'on va gagner avec ses sacs. C'est un miracle, plus besoin de faire des allers retours toutes les trente minutes pour déposer les sacs quand on fera du shopping ! On pourra passer encore plus de temps dans les magasins ! hurlait-elle.

Un miracle pour elles, une plaie pour nous autres, plus de temps de shopping, signifiait plus d'achats et plus d'essayages pour nous. Mais dans un sens j'étais d'accord avec elle, je pourrais transporter plus de matériels médical.

Harry prit la parole.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde et fin prêts, je vous propose d'attaquer cette merveilleuse visite par le magasin de Quidditch.

Nous prîmes dons la direction dudit magasin, l'enseigne en bois et fer forgé était de la forme d'un balai.

Arrivé à la porte Remus nous dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avec nous car il devait donner le biberon à Teddy et trouver un endroit pour le changer, il nous attendrait devant le magasin. Nous entrâmes donc sans lui. Si l'extérieur avait été excentrique ce n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur de ce magasin, le sol était en réalité un gazon, à chaque extrémité du magasin il y avait trois poteau cerclés. La boutique était séparée en plusieurs parties, juste en face de nous ce trouvait plusieurs présentoirs sur lesquels reposaient des balais, à la droite des présentoirs il y avait des portants avec les robes aux couleurs des différentes équipes de quidditch. Harry avait pris le temps de nous expliquer les règles du sport sorcier. Sur notre gauche nous trouvions des nécessaires à balais m'informa un écriteau. Les sorciers accordaient visiblement un soin tout particulier à leurs balais, Harry et Sirius nous avaient expliqué que la plupart des sorciers étaient vraiment férus de ce sport. Même les enfants, et, c'est pourquoi au fond de ce magasin il y avait un rayon pour enfants de un à sept ans, on y trouvait des balais de tailles adaptées et de petites tenues.

-Si vous voulez des conseils vous pouvez nous demander, soit à Harry, soit à moi, pas la peine d'appeler un vendeur.

Nous nous approchâmes donc des présentoirs, il y avait beaucoup de balais différents, _Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, Éclair de Feu, Astiqueur 7, Brossdur 5, Concorde 61, _à part les noms pour moi, il n'y avait pas de grandes différences entre tous ces balais.

-Le meilleur c'est l'éclair de feu. Nous informa Harry.

Je regardai le prix et je remerciai mentalement Alice d'avoir prévu autant d'agent. Nous indiquâmes au vendeur que nous lui prenions sept éclairs de feu, Alice qui n'avait pas envie d'écouter celui-ci nous dire à quel point nous avions fait un bon choix, s'était dirigée vers les tenues, et sans nous demander notre avis, en prit dix. Je fus enchantée qu'elle ait pensé à nos amis. Sirius, Harry et mes fils admiraient toujours les balais, Alice faisait son shopping, je décidais pour ma part de rejoindre ma femme et Rose qui s'étaient dirigée vers la section pour les enfants.

-Oh Carlisle ! Regarde ces balais pour enfants ! Je me demande si Teddy en a un .

-Sirius doit le savoir.

Esme lui fit donc signe et il se rapprocha de nous.

-Sirius, Teddy a-t-il déjà un balai ?

-Non pas encore.

-Nous devrions donc lui en prendre un. C'est sur qui va pas s'en servir avant plusieurs mois mais bon. Déclara ma compagne, cependant que Rose hochait la tête.

-Je vous arrête toute suite Remus ne va pas apprécier que vous dépensiez autant pour lui ou son fils.

-Dommage j'aurai bien offert un balai au petit.

Ma femme était vraiment déçue, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, Sirius s'approcha un peu plus et lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras en signe de réconfort.

-Si vous souhaitez vraiment lui offrir je vous conseille de ne pas lui en parler. Donnez-lui ce soir et dites-lui de l'ouvrir quand nous seront rentrés, parce que si vous lui donnez maintenant, il va se plaindre et tenter de vous convaincre de le ramener en magasin, et inévitablement il finira par être de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée.

Une des nombreuses qualités de ma femme est de savoir obtenir quoi faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut de son interlocuteur, en général, elle a juste à paraitre triste et la personne en face se plie en quatre pour trouver une solution. Je les comprends, même-moi en connaissant le combine je suis incapable d'y résister. C'est une personne tellement douce et sensible qu'il est naturel de vouloir lui faire plaisir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il réagirait aussi mal, ce n'est qu'un balai. fit remarquer Rosalie.

-C'est n'est pas le balai en lui-même. Ce qui le met mal à l'aise c'est que l'on dépense de l'argent pour lui, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse « la charité », il n'a cependant que peu de moyen comparé à Harry et moi, c'est à cause de son statut de lycanthrope, il est quasi impossible pour lui de trouver du travail, il trouve cela normal qu'on ne lui donne pas sa chance. Hier, vous avez dû qu'il se considérait comme une créature mauvaise et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il ne veut pas qu'on dépense pour lui, il pense qu'il ne le mérite pas.

-C'est injuste et triste. S'indigna mon épouse.

-Il veut que son fils soit heureux, il ne devrait donc pas trop protester pour le balai.

Lequel devons-nous prendre ? intervint Rose

-Je pense que le mini éclair de feu est le mieux. C'est celui qui offre le plus de sorts sécuritaires, cela rassurera Remus.

-Nous prendrons donc celui-là, avec quelques petites tenues. Promis Sirius, nous ne lui donnerons que ce soir.

Comme tout le monde avait fini ses achats, nous nous dirigeâmes à la caisse. Le vendeur nous sourit, il était ravi en voyant tous les articles que ma famille avait pris. En bon commerçant, il fit un geste et nous offrit les tenues qu'Esme avait choisies pour le petit Teddy. Avant de quitter le magasin chacun rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Je pris dans le mien le cadeau pour Teddy. Je remarquais qu'Harry et Sirius bien que fan de ce sport n'avaient fait aucun achat, ils devaient déjà tout avoir chez eux.

-Vous avez tous trouvé votre bonheur ?

-Oui, nous prit des éclairs de feu, et bien-sûr Alice a craquée devant les vêtements. Lui répondit ma femme dans un sourire.

-Le vendeur devait être content. Ou vous souhaitez aller ensuite ?

-On a tout notre temps, on pourrait leur montrer un peu tous les magasins. Le suivant est l'apothicaire, ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin d'ingrédients.

-Et…pour faire quelle potion Siri ?

-La tue-loup, je t'avais bien dit que je m'entrainerais à la faire ? Eh bien, ça y est je me lance.

-Non…sans blague ? Des vraies potions ? Et vous transformez des princes en carpeau ?

-Emmett, je crois que tu as lu beaucoup trop de contes pour enfants moldus.

-Ce n'est pas de faute Remus, le pauvre ne peut lire que ce qui est de son niveau le taquina gentiment Edward.

Emmett croisa les bras sur le torse, et fit mine de bouder, mais dommage pour mon fils personne ne se prit à son jeu.

Nous nous rendîmes donc chez l'apothicaire, puis dans différentes boutiques de vêtements où Alice et Rose forcèrent leurs maris à enfiler des robes sorcières, autant vous dire que les garçons étaient ravis, puis une agence de voyage et enfin, l'endroit qui me plut le plus, la librairie. _Le tour du monde en papier glacé, _une librairie de taille impressionnante, très bien organisée, les livres y étaient classé selon plusieurs catégories, _créatures magique et moldues, sortilèges, potions, métamorphoses, médecine, Histoires et contes et autres livres en rapport avec l'enfance. _Remus me fus d'un grand secours dans cette librairie, il m'envoya vers les rayons susceptibles de me plaire, tout en m'évitant de chercher des heures durant.

-Quel type de lecture préférez-vous ?

-Médicale surtout, j'aimerais beaucoup trouver des ouvrages sur les différentes méthodes de médecine sorcière

-Suivez-moi

Je le suivis donc jusqu'aux différents rayons qu'ils m'indiqua, et me procurais de nombreux ouvrages, _La médicomagie à travers les âges (1), de l'anatomie au sortilège (2), la vampire de Venise (3),autobiographie d'une vampire (4), Thiercelieux (5), Le grand livre de la lycanthropie, _entre autres. Je choisi pour Emmett _faire des blagues à vos proches en potions, _avec ça je prenais le risque d'en subir les conséquences, mais au moins il y aurait de l'ambiance à la villa dans les prochains jours. Je finis par le rayon Histoire où je pris un livre qui plairait surement à Jasper, ce livre relatait une guerre récente ayant eu lieu en Angleterre il y a à peine quelques années _L'Élu contre Vous-Savez-Qui. _J'hésitais à entamer ce livre, puis décidais de rejoindre Remus qui se trouvait dans la section consacrée aux enfants. Il avait plusieurs livres dans les mains, quelques instants après mon arrivée il prit conscience que j'étais là, et se tourna donc vers moi.

-Tu a trouvé des livres qui t' intéressent ?

-oui Remus

Il me tendit un livres, et j'en profitais pour céder à ma curiosité et lire les titres des livres qu'il allait acheter, _aider son enfant avec sa métamorphomagie, comment élever un enfant sans figure maternelles._

-C'est le _Dorland sorcier-moldu (6). _Cela vous aidera à comprendre les autres livres, car nous les sorciers avons aussi nos propres termes pour la médecine.

-Merci je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Si vous avez terminé, nous devrions aller payer, ils vont finir par s'impatienter.

Nous payâmes donc nos livres et sortîmes de la librairie. Ma famille nous attendait dehors avec Sirius et Harry, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils étaient en pleine conversation avec deux jeunes hommes, la vingtaine sans doute, roux, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux, des jumeaux sans aucun doute. Tout en en avançant vers eux je détaillais les nouveaux venus, humain ne devait pas être à même de les différencier tant ils se ressemblaient, pour un vampire cela était plus simple. Quand ils nous virent approcher, ils bougèrent un peu si bien que je pu remarquer que d'eux se trouvaient amputé d'une oreille.

Quand nous rejoignîmes le petit groupe, ce fut Harry qui se chargea de faire la présentation, ces jeune hommes se prénommaient Fred et George (celui à qui il manquait une oreille), et étaient les frères jumeaux de son meilleur ami. Ils me saluèrent avec entrain, ils avaient l'air d'être de ces personnes joviales en toute occasion, un peu comme Emmett, et si j'en jugeais par leurs sourires malicieux ils devaient être deux vrais boute-en-train farceurs, encore un point commun avec mon fils, pensai-je.

-Remus ? Ça va te paraitre dingue, mais les jumeaux viennent de construire un nouveau magasin ici !

-Et oui, nous avons décidé de nous lancer dans le commerce international, bon le magasin n'est pas encore ouvert, mais… commença Fred

-est-ce que vous voudriez le visiter ?, termina son jumeau.

Tout le monde accepta leur proposition, pour ma part j'étais intrigué de savoir quel genre de magasin pouvaient posséder d'aussi jeunes gens, surtout que si j'avais bien ce qu'Harry avait dit ce n'était pas le premier. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant une foule compacte qui cachait la vitrine du magasin, je levais tout de même les yeux et aperçus un écriteau qui indiquait _« Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », _nous ne pouvions plus avancer jusqu'à ce que George intervienne

-Messieurs, Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles, l'ouverture du magasin n'est que pour lundi, annonça-t-il avec un sourire charmeur vers lesdites demoiselles.

-Pour cette journée d'ouverture, nous vous annonçons qu'il y aura dix pourcent de remise sur tout le magasin, continua son frère

-Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée et vous donnons rendez-vous lundi dirent-ils en chœur.

Je trouvais que ces jeunes gens avaient le sens des affaires, ils savaient appâter le client. Au vue des commentaires qu'échangeaient les badauds en se dispersant le petit discours des jumeaux avait porté ses fruits et toute cette foule serait là lundi pour l'ouverture. Une fois dans le magasin, je fus impressionné de voir toutes les choses différentes qu'ils proposaient, _chapeaux-sans-têtes, feufouxfuseboums, nougats néansang_s… bien-sûr je ne connaissais pas les effets de tous les produits, mais cela n'en restait pas moins impressionnant. Après avoir rapidement fait le tour du magasin, j'allais les féliciter. Emmett était ravi d'être là, il les félicita aussi avant de retourner observer la marchandise, nous pûmes l'entendre dire :

-Ne tentez rien contre moi, vous le regretteriez !

Si Emmett n'avait été occupé à observer attentivement une fausse baguette, il aurait pu voir le sourire des jumeaux s'agrandir et Alice qui se figeait un instant. Quand elle revint à elle, elle arborait le même sourire que Fred et George. Elle se tourna vers la droite, attrapa un chapeau sur une étagère, sautilla jusqu'à son frère qui se retourna en l'entendant arriver et là d'un geste vif elle enfonça le chapeau sur la tête d'Emmett. Enfin…je n'étais plus très sûr que nous puissions encore l'appeler Emmett. Car, oui, à la place de mon fils se trouvait une magnifique créature, les cheveux plus long d'une vingtaine de centimètre. Son visage était plus fin avec des yeux et des lèvres pulpeuses, légèrement maquillés, son corps et ses vêtements s'était aussi beaucoup transformés. La chemise noire et le pantalon de lin étaient respectivement devenus une belle robe noire et des bas résilles, la robe moulante permettait de devenir des courbes généreuses. Le tout était complété par des talons hauts et un sac très féminin rose bien-entendu. La réaction fut immédiate, tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Emmett qui lui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette réaction.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il faisant redoubler le rire de tout le monde, le contraste entre sa voix et sa nouvelle apparence était saisissant.

-Va dans…va dans l'arrière-boutique…il y a un…un miroir, réussit à lui dire un des jumeaux.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant, -nous faisant rire un peu plus- vers l'arrière-boutique, il avait visiblement trouvé le miroir car quelques secondes plus tard nous entendîmes un cri fort peu masculin. Alors que tentions de calmer notre fou-rire, il revint tout en essayant de retirer le chapeau, mais ses tentatives restaient vaines.

-Retirez-moi ce chapeau dit-il en mettant devant les jumeaux

-Nous sommes plus que désolés de ne pouvoir accéder à la requête d'une aussi charmante demoiselle, mais… commença George

-seul celui qui te l'a mis continua une fois de plus son jumeau.

-peut te le retirer !, terminèrent-ils tous les deux, un fou-rire les reprenant.

Emmett alla se planter devant sa sœur en essayant visiblement d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais l'ensemble était plutôt comique et nous devions tous faire d'immenses efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau.

-Alice, enlèves-moi ce truc !

-Non

-Alice, mon p'ti lutin adoré, auriez-vous l'amabilité de bien vouloir me retirer ce chapeau céans ?

-Chère frère, au risque de vous contrarier je vais répondre à votre demande par la négative.

-Quoi, mais allez ! Alice, je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Penses au lycée, je vais faire comment ? Allez ! S'il te plait, je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras !

-Tout ce que je veux, vraiment ?

-Oui tout ! Même ma carte bleue, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je vis ma fille réfléchir quelques secondes, la connaissant c'était plus pour faire durer le calvaire d'Emmett que pour choisir ce qu'elle allait lui extorquer.

-Je sais ! Si vraiment tu veux que je retire ce chapeau, tu vas m'offrir une Porsche Trubo 911, et jaune la Porsche sinon je viens acheter un chapeau et je te le collerais sur la tête pour l'éternité.

Il fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires, minutes pendant lesquelles Emmett promis de bien lui acheter cette voiture, avant qu'Alice ne se décide de lui retirer le couvre-chef, il était aux alentours de midi Esme proposa donc que nous allions déjeuner. Elle tendit donc le panier repas à Remus, ce qui à mon avis n'était pas hasard puisqu'il n'était pas le plus proche d'elle. Nous nous rendîmes à l'aire de pique-nique en compagnie des jumeaux qui avaient acceptés l'invitation de ma femme. L'endroit était impressionnant. Nous nous trouvions dans un jardin luxuriant. Des plantes et fleurs exotiques aux parfums enivrants pullulaient un peu partout autour des tables, d'ailleurs le chemin jusqu'à ces dernières était délimité par de magnifiques _Sakura_ en fleurs desquels provenait le chant d'oiseaux qui pourtant n'étaient pas visibles, même pour moi. Je pouvais entendre le bruit d'un cours d'eau qui se mariait parfaitement bien avec ce paysage de sérénité, l'endroit était reposant, j'aurais pu y passer la journée. Quelques personnes profitaient de cet endroit, allongés dans l'herbe, nous avancions sans un mot vers les tables, profitant simplement d'être là, plusieurs couples déjeunaient en tête-à-tête, je me fis la réflexion qu'effectivement l'endroit se prêtait bien au diner romantique, avant de remarquer que toutes tables présentes ne pouvaient recevoir que deux personnes, un autres détail me frappa : les tables étaient exagérément éloignées les unes des autres, je trouvais cela étrange jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'avance vers l'une des tables et ne l'agrandisse d'un sort pour que nous logions tous.

-Comme nous ne cuisinons que très peu, et que n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si c'est réussi, il faudra nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Déclara ma femme en fixant Remus.

-Bien-sûr, répondit-il en essayant de cacher une grimace.

Comme Alice l'avait prévu, il se sentait obligé de manger, je vis Sirius qui n'était pas encore installé et qui se trouvait encore derrière Remus, nous adresser un bref signe de remerciement. Nous passâmes un agréable moment, en apprenant toujours plus sur le monde sorcier. Après le repas, les jumeaux prirent congé, en complimentant mon épouse sur ses talents de cuisinière et en la remerciant de l'invitation. Nous restâmes un peu plus longtemps dans ce magnifique jardin profitant du calme de l'endroit. Puis nous repartîmes visiter le centre commercial, sous les demandes incessantes d'Alice, le reste de l'après-midi passa très rapidement, et l'heure du départ arriva assez rapidement. Le retour lui, fut moins calme que l'allé, ma femme s'était lancée dans une conversation sur l'Angleterre avec Sirius. Arrivés à la maison nous leur proposâmes de rester un moment avant de rentrer, mais Teddy commençait à fatiguer et Remus préférait rentrer le mettre au lit. Juste avant qu'ils ne montent en voiture, je sortais le cadeau pour Teddy de mon sac et allai le remettre à Remus. Comme Sirius l'avait prédit Remus commençait à protester mais Sirius réussit à le raisonner.

-Vraiment Carlisle, il ne fallait pas, mais je suis très touché que vous ayez pensé à mon fils, merci.

-De rien, Esme y tenait vraiment, disons que c'est notre remerciement pour les sacs à dos.

Il avait tout de même l'air contrarié, et j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne fera pas une scène à Sirius et Harry quand il découvrira que nous avons offert non seulement un balai mais également quatre tenues à son fils. Nous attendîmes qu'ils aient quittés le chemin de terre pour rentrer à la maison.

Une heure après le départ de nos amis **t**oute ma famille était réunie dans le salon, Esme était assise à côté de moi et tricotait de la layette pour le fils de Remus, son instinct maternel ne la quitterai jamais. Nous discutions de cette journée passée dans le monde sorcier tout en profitant de la musique que nous jouait Edward, il avait un véritable don pour le piano, et semblait particulièrement inspiré ces temps-ci. Mes filles se disputaient une partie d'échec, la gagnante choisirait les magasins pour la prochaine journée shopping, et mes fils étaient plongés dans la lecture que je leur avais apportée. Je me fis la réflexion qu'Emmett préparait sans-doute sa vengeance sur Alice. Au bout de quelques minutes nous fûmes interrompus dans notre conversation par un _ce n'est pas possible _lâché par Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ? demanda Alice

-Heu…Carlisle, que sais-tu exactement de Remus, Sirius et Harry ?

-Pas grand-chose, à part que ce sont des sorciers d'origine anglaise je n'en sais pas plus, pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha de nous, et s'assis à ma droite :

-Lis-ça. Me pressa-t-il en me tendant son livre.

Je commençais donc la lecture de l'avant-propos du livre, et choisis de le lire à voix haute pour toute ma famille qui s'était interrompu dans ses activés, intéressé d'en apprendre plus sur le monde nos amis :

_« Après la première Guerre, et ce pendant quatorze ans, on n'entendit plus parler de Vous-Savez-Qui, la plupart de ses fidèles avaient été enfermés à Azkaban… »_

-Ils parlent d'un mage noir qui a tué des Moldus, et qui a été réduit à néant par un bébé. Nous expliqua Jazz.

_« Même si le Ministère l'a nié à l'époque, nous savons que le Lord Noir est revenu à la vie en 1995, nous commenceront le récit de la Seconde Guerre à cette année-là, car même si le Ministère n'a rien fait, l'Ordre du Phoenix de feu Dumbledore a commencé à se mobiliser autour de l'Elu à cette période. Tous ceux qui s'étaient engagés auprès de Dumbledore la première fois répondirent présents, nous nous devons de leur rendre hommage, parmi les membres les plus actifs qui combattent depuis la création de l'Ordre nous retrouvons : Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, et l'homme qui a passé treize années de sa vie en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis : Sir... Sirius Black… »_

-Les pauvres, pas étonnant qu'ils aient voulu quitter l'Angleterre, déclara Esme émue.

-Attendez ce n'est pas fini, reprends la lecture Carlisle.

_« Une liste plus complète des membres se trouve en annexe du livre, nous avons ici voulu laisser une trace pour que personne n'oublie jamais les atrocités qui se sont déroulées, mais ce livre est surtout un hommage à l'Elu qui du haut de ses un an avait déjà anéanti le mage noir, mais qui a dû réitérer cet exploit le deux mai 1998, il a une nouvelle fois survécu au sortilège de la mort, nous aurions aimé avoir son témoignage, mais Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu refuse aujourd'hui toute interview, les seuls mots qu'il nous ait accordés, peu après "la bataille finale" qui fit de nombreux morts, sont suivant « Je n'ai rien d'un héros, sans mes amis et l'amour de mes proches, je n'aurais jamais vaincu, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance voilà tout, je souhaite tourner la page et que tout le monde arrête de me considérer seulement comme celui qui a battu Voldemort, et qu'enfin on s'intéresse à moi pour ce que suis c'est-à- dire…_

Je me stoppais dans ma lecture, sous le choc, je n'arrivais pas y croire, pauvre gamin, me dis-je.

-Tout va bien amour ? S'inquiéta Esme

-Oui, c'est juste que… vous allez comprendre. Déclarai-je en reprenant le livre

_« Et qu'enfin on s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis c'est-à-dire Harry Potter un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans comme les autres. »_

Fantöm : pour les noms des bouquins comme je me suis inspirée de titres de vrai livre je pense qu'il vaut laisser ça :

_**Note 1 de Fantöm : Pour les livres que Carlisle achète, je me suis inspirée de livres et autres trucs qui trainaient dans mon salon, donc voici d'où viennent ces titres :**_

_**La médecine à travers les âges**_

_**De l'anatomie au traitement**_

_**Inspiré d'un fait divers intitulé « le cadavre d'un vrai vampire retrouvé à Venise »**_

_**Inspiré du titre d'un livre relatant du journal intime d'Élisabeth de Báthory, reconnue comme vampire.**_

_**Inspiré du jdr « Le loup-garou de Thiercelieux »**_

_**Dictionnaire Dorland bilingue anglais-français**_

_**Note 2 de Fantöm : Pour le texte du livre de Jasper, je me suis aidée, surtout pour les dates de l'EHP (l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter), allez-y faire un tour ce site est vraiment sympa, et on apprend pleins de trucs sur l'univers de J.K Rowling.**_


	7. chapitre VII : passée et présent

_**chapitre VII : passé et présent **_

_**Point de vue de Remus **_

Je venais de mettre Teddy au lit pour sa sieste de l'après-midi, et j'étais maintenant en train de choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque que Sirius avait fait mettre dans mon salon du deuxième. Depuis que nous avions emménagés je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y jeter un œil. Mais maintenant que j'étais devant je m'apercevais qu'elle contenait plus de livres que je possédais en quittant l'Angleterre, beaucoup plus. Je grognai contre Sirius qui ne m'avait pas averti de cet achat. Etais-je si pitoyable pour qu'Harry, Sirius et plus récemment les Cullen m'achètent toutes ces choses ? Des vêtements, des livres, un balai pour mon fils. Ah ça, j'avais compris pourquoi Carlisle avait insisté pour que je n'ouvre le paquet qu'une fois à la maison. Un balai, et pas n'importe quel balai, un mini-éclair de feu ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien leur passer par le tête pour faire un cadeau aussi onéreux à mon fils ? Oui, je connaissais le prix, car je voulais l'offrir à Teddy pour ses un an, après avoir bien-sûr économisé les six-cent-quatre-vingt-dix galions que coûtait le balai. Ce n'était vraiment pas donné ! Attrapant un livre au hasard, je me dirigeai ensuite vers le sofa, et toujours dans mes pensées ne pus m'empêcher de pester à voix-haute contre les Cullen :

-Fichus vampires !

-Qu'est-ce que les Cullen t'ont fait ?

Je sursautai et portai mon regard dans la direction d'où était venue la voix. Bien sûr j'avais reconnu la voix de Sirius qui de tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il m'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, je me demandais vaguement depuis combien de temps il était là.

-Le balai ! Ils n'avaient pas à l'acheter !

J'entendis distinctement le soupire qui précéda sa réponse.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre ce sujet sur la table ? Ce balai, ils l'ont acheté vendredi, nous sommes dimanche maintenant, il faudrait peut-être que tu passes à autre chose. De plus c'est juste un cadeau, ils voulaient faire un geste pour Teddy. Tu as dû remarquer qu'ils aiment déjà beaucoup ton fils, ils voulaient lui faire plaisir, c'est tout !

-J'ai bien compris qu'ils l'aimaient, surtout Esme, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui offrir un cadeau à six-cent-quatre-vingt-dix galions !

-Ah…tu connais le prix ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

-Bien sûr, j'avais repéré ce balai, je comptais l'offrir à Teddy pour ses un an.

-Ah d'accord ! Je comprends mieux ta réaction maintenant.

-Et… que dois-je comprendre de cette phrase ?

-Le problème c'est que tu voulais lui offrir toi-même ce balai, et c'est pour ça que tu prends si mal leur cadeau !

-Bien sûr que non, ce qui m'ennuie dans ce cadeau c'est les six-cent-quatre-vingt galions. C'est une grosse somme quand même. Ils n'avaient pas à dépenser autant. Et en parlant de cadeau, et de dépenses, je tiens à te dire que tu n'es mieux qu'eux. Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil à ma bibliothèque, et j'y ai vu de nombreux livres que je n'avais pas avant. Ne trouves-tu pas ça bizarre ?

Siri me regarda avec un étonnement feint. Mon Padfoot avait certes de nombreuses qualités mais jouer la comédie n'en faisait pas partie.

-En effet c'est étrange ! Mais tu bien sûr que tu ne les avais pas avant ?

-Oui, ça j'en suis sûr.

Il ne me répondit pas, et me pris mon livre des mains.

-Eh, mais c'est le premier que tu nous aies lu, à James et moi au collège ! Tu t'en rappelle ?

Le voilà qui changeait de sujet, au fond de moi je savais pourquoi il faisait ça, mais cela fonctionna quand même. Le balai, les nouveaux livres passèrent de suite aux oubliettes et je m'installai sur le sofa, Sirius s'assit à mes côtés.

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. Répondis-je avec mélancolie.

-C'était une semaine après que James et moi avions collés nos lits au tien. Dit-il dans un sourire

-Oui, ça aussi je m'en rappelle, tout comme le pourquoi du rapprochage des lits. C'était pendant notre première année, deux mois après notre entrée au collège et à l'époque nous n'étions pas encore amis. Une nuit d'orage, je m'étais réveillé en hurlant après un cauchemar, _ce cauchemar aussi était bien gravé dans ma mémoire, mon père me hurlait toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour moi depuis ma morsure, mais ce n'était le moment de penser à ça me dis-je. _Et évidemment je vous avais réveillé James et toi.

-Oui, et James avais accouru vers toi et t'avais pris dans ses bras. J'avais ensuite fait la même chose. 

-Vous vous êtes séparés de moi, puis vous avez partagé un regard et James a ensuite sorti sa baguette, tu as fait de même. Sur le coup j'étais persuadé que vous alliez me jeter un sort, mais non, vous avez simplement fait léviter vos lits jusqu'au mien et sans un mot vous vous êtes couchés à mes côtés. Et au matin je me suis réveillé dans vos bras. Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit , ni à James, mais c'était la première que je me sentais en sécurité depuis que j'étais un loup-garou, et je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour ça.

-Tu n'avais pas à le faire Rem'. J'adore ce souvenir parce que c'est celui-là qui scella notre amitié, et jamais je ne le regretterais.

Ce souvenir, raconté comme ça, n'était pas complet mais je n'étais pas prêt à parler de Peter, et je doutais que Sirius sois prêt à entendre son nom. Je m'en voulais de ne jamais avoir dit merci à James, et maintenant il était trop tard, mon ami n'était plus. Après sa mort je mettais promis de toujours être honnête avec les gens que j'aime, mais bien sûr j'étais incapable de tenir cette promesse faite à moi-même. La seule personne que j'aimais d'amour depuis ma cinquième année se trouvait actuellement juste à côté de moi et j'étais infichu de le lui dire. Rien qu'imaginer son regard dégoûté me bloquais et me terrifiais.

-À quoi peux-tu bien penser mon petit loup adoré?

Je voudrais bien lui dire d'arrêter de m'appeler mon loup, c'était trop dur d'entendre ce surnom de sa bouche. Et les rares fois où il rajoutait adoré c'était encore pire, mais j'étais trop lâche pour lui dire de stopper ce surnom. Si je lui interdisais il me demanderait forcément pourquoi et je ne pouvais pas lui répondre _parce que je t'aime à en crever depuis mes quinze ans même si je sais qu'entre nous, il n'y aura jamais rien. Et mon loup me donne l'impression de t'appartenir corps et âme mais ça ne sera jamais le cas, alors pourrais-tu arrêter ? Et oublie ce que je viens de te dire ! _Non, il était hors-de-question que je lui dise !

-La terre appelle la lune !

-Hum…Sirius ? Dis-je, incapable de répondre autre chose.

-Je te demande à quoi tu penses ?

-A notre sixième année quand tu avais rasé les cheveux de James. Mentis-je

-Oh oui ! Sa tête le matin où je l'avais fait ! J'en pouvais plus de le voir s'ébouriffer les cheveux chaque fois que Lily était dans les parages.

-En parlant de Lily, c'est bien elle qui avait fait la potion pour que ses cheveux repousse non ? Je me demande encore pourquoi elle avait accepté, si je me rappelle bien elle aussi ça l'insupportait cette manie qu'il avait avec ses cheveux.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là quand nous sommes allés lui demander. Pour qu'elle accepte James lui avait promis de ne pas lui demander de sortir avec lui pendant un mois entier. Je peux te dire qu'elle a accepté sans hésitation.

-Pourtant c'est James qui avait tous les avantages dans ce marché.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Rem' ?

-Bah, James récupérait ses cheveux et en plus ne se prenait pas de baffes accompagné du fameux cri de Lily _«James Potter, tu n'es qu'un pauvre voyou arrogant alors NON ! »_ pendant un mois complet.

-Je te l'accorde mon loup.

Comme je sentais que nous allions parler de nos souvenirs pendant un moment je pris mes aises, m'allongeant à moitié sur le sofa. Siri me fis relever la tête pour s'assoir lui aussi confortablement et posa ma tête sur ses cuisses.

-Tu te rappelle le jour de la naissance d'Harry ? James avait accouru à notre appartement pour nous annoncer la nouvelle. Il sautait partout en hurlant, impossible de comprendre un mot !

-Oui, je m'en souviens. On avait failli l'immobiliser tellement il bougeait. Et finalement juste au moment où on allait jeter le sort, il a réussi à hurler distinctement _suis papa !_

Parler de James, Lily et de la naissance d'Harry me rappela une question que je me posais depuis la découverte de l'innocence de Siri dans la cabane hurlante.

-Siri ? Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr mon loup, tu n'as même pas à demander si tu peux.

-C'est assez délicat. Répondis-je

Je fixais un instant Sirius dans les yeux et m'apprêtais à me lancer, mais il commença à me caresser les cheveux et je fus alors incapable d'aligner deux mots. Je fermai donc les yeux et profitais de ce contact, je savais que c'était mal de profiter de ce contact alors que je nourrissais de tels sentiments à son égard. Pour lui ce geste était anodin, mais pour moi j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve, un moment privilégié. Je le trahissais en ayant de telles pensées et ma conscience me disait de stopper. Mon cœur lui, en avait décidé autrement.

-Alors ? Tu me la pose cette question ?

Avec ce qu'il faisait avec mes cheveux, mes pensées étaient parties ailleurs et j'avais oublié cette question.

-C'est vraiment délicat.

-Ah…je vois, tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai cru que tu étais le traître ?

-Oui…mais comment as-tu su que j'allais poser cette question ?

-Tout simplement parce que je te connais bien mon loup, et que depuis qu'on s'est revu à la cabane hurlante je me demandais quand tu allais me le demander. Je…

Il ferma les yeux, poussa un soupire et commença son récit tout en me caressant les cheveux.

-Quand Lily et James ont compris qu'ils étaient en danger et qu'un de leur proche informait régulièrement Voldemort, ils ont coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, tout le monde sauf toi, moi et…l'autre ! Pour moi ça ne pouvait pas être le rat, il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent ou puissant, alors que toi… Il était plus probable que Voldemort t'ait proposé à toi de devenir mangemort et j'ai pensé que tu avais accepté. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner !

-Je t'ai déjà dit ce jour-là que c'était oublié.

-Et toi pourquoi as-tu cru que c'était moi ?

Il m'était difficile de répondre à cette question, mais il avait répondu à la mienne. Et puis je lui devais bien une explication.

-Avant que les aurors ne t'arrêtent je ne te croyais pas coupable, Prongs était un frère pour toi, je ne pouvais pas croire que tu l'avais vendu. A l'époque comme James je faisais confiance à tout le monde, _ce qui n'était plus le cas au jour d'aujourd'hui, pensai-je amèrement. _Et puis tu as été arrêté après la mort de tous ces moldus et de… toutes les preuves étaient contre toi, et j'ai cru à partir de là à ta culpabilité.

J'avais détourné le regard pendant tout mon récit, mais j'étais étonné qu'il ne réagisse pas alors je levai les yeux vers lui et mon cœur se serra. Sirius était sur le point de fondre en larmes, une ou deux avaient d'ailleurs roulées le long de ses joues. Je me relevai aussitôt, à genoux sur le canapé j'attirai Siri dans mes bras, sa tête nichée contre mon torse.

-Mais pourquoi tu pleur a...Sirius ?

J'avais failli dire amour, j'avais eu chaud !

-C'est…ils…ils sont morts par ma faute. Je les tués !

-Mais ça ne va pas de dire ça !

-Si j'avais eu confiance en toi comme j'aurai dû le faire, ils seraient toujours en vie. A nous deux on aurait compris que ce sale rat était le traitre. Lily et James seraient toujours en vie et Harry aurais grandi avec ses parents. Par ma faute, il ne les a jamais vu qu'en photos ! James n'aurait jamais m'accorder une telle foi.

Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés, c'était à moi de le réconforter. J'essayais de l'apaiser au mieux, répétant les gestes qu'il avait fait tant de fois pour me calmer lorsque nous étions au collège, ou depuis que j'avais emménagé avec lui et Harry. Je relâchais mon étreinte et tout en lui caressant le dos j'attrapais une de ses main pour y tracer des cercles au creux de sa paume. Une fois que ses sanglots se calmèrent et que sa respiration se fut calmée, je lui murmurai :

-Siri, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé, de plus avec des si on referait le monde. Comme tu me l'as dit l'autre jour James n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état alors ressaisie-toi. Je suis sûr qu'en cet instant il tourne rond avec la furieuse envie de te mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour avoir dit une telle connerie

D'un geste rapide il essuya ses larmes et je le repris dans mes bras. C'était de ma faute si Sirius était dans cet état. Nous passions un agréable moment en se rappelant tous ces bons moments, et il avait fallu que j'ouvre ma grande gueule et le fasse pleurer. Comment pouvait-il encore me supporter ? Il faisait tout son possible pour nous rendre heureux, mon fils et moi et voilà comment je le remerciais. Je le blessais, j'avais envie de courir m'enfermer dans la salle de bain comme le lâche que j'étais. J'avais besoin de me calmer, de m'apaiser…à ma manière

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée d'Harry dans la pièce. Je le vis nous fixer un instant, avant de se précipiter vers nous.

-Ça ne va pas Sirius ? demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant une grande panique.

Je me levai doucement et laissai ma place à Harry. Avant de partir je lui chuchotai de ne pas insister si Siri ne voulait pas parler, que même juste sa présence lui ferait du bien. Il me répondit d'un signe de tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris. Je quittai donc la pièce et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_**Point de vue d'Harry **_

Remus quitta la pièce et je portais alors toute mon attention sur mon parrain. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu pleurer et j'avais eu un choc en le voyant comme ça. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours souriant.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sirius ?

Il passa une main sur son visage et se força à sourire pour me rassurer.

-Rien Harry.

-Rien ? Et c'est pour ça que tu pleurais. Tu sais en général, on ne pleure pas pour rien.

-Je t'assure Harry ce n'est rien.

J'avais envie de lui répliquer que j'étais déçu qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance, mais Remus m'avais demandé de ne pas insister. En plus je ne voulais pas le blesser comme je l'avais fait avec Rem' quelques jours plus tôt.

-Il y a une raison particulière qui t'ait amenée ici ? Tu voulais me parler ?

-Non, en fait c'est Remus que je venais voir. Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.

-Je suis fier de voir que tu comportes comme un adulte, et que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

Je ne m'attendais à un tel compliment de la part de mon parrain. Ce genre de phrases venait en général de Remus, c'est pour cette raison que je me sentais si mal pour mes paroles de l'autre jour. Depuis que je le connaissais, Remus m'avait toujours soutenu et rassuré, et moi, je lui avais balancé des horreurs alors qu'il était au plus mal. Et comme si mes pensées avaient été un signal quelconque, Remus entra dans la pièce. Il avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'il avait pleuré, il tenta tout de même de nous le cache en rivant son regard au sol. Il s'approcha de nous, et je notai un détail étrange, il marchait avec le bras gauche collé à lui et la main droite crispée sur celui-ci, vraiment bizarre. _Mais qu'est-ce que va encore imaginer mon pauvre Harry, me dis-je_.

-Ça va aller Siri? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de mon parrain.

-Mais oui, ça va aller ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien vous-deux !

En disant cela il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vous laisse discuter tous les deux, pendant ce temps je vais aller nous préparer des chocolats chauds façon moldue, en plus je crois qu'il nous reste du gâteau qu'Esme nous avait fait. Ça vous tente ?

-Bien sûr Sirius, mais… t'es sûr que tu veux les faire à la moldue ? Je te rappelle quand même que

la dernière fois que t'as utilisé les brûleurs à New York t'as mis le feu à la cuisine.

Mon parrain se tourna vers moi, et me fixa avec une pointez d'indignation dans le regard.

-Si j'ai bien compris , mon filleul insinuerait que moi, le seul et unique Sirius Orion Black, d'une beauté et d'une intelligence hors du commun, ne saurait pas se servir d'une gazinière moldue ?

-Je n'insinue rien très cher parrain, j'affirme que pour notre survie à tous il faut te garder le plus loin possible d'une cuisine ! Déclarai-je en décidant d'entrer dans son jeu.

Sirius fit semblant de pleurer et alla se jeter dans les bras de Remus, plaquant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

-Remus ! Défend-moi, mon filleul ingrat est méchant avec moi ! dit-il tout en me désignant du doigt.

Remus clairement aux anges, vu son sourire lui caressa le dos, le « consolant » de son gros chagrin. Il profitait un moment de la situation avant de répondre :

-Désolé, mais là je suis obligé de me ranger à l'avis d'Harry.

-Et bien je vous laisse entre vous, et puisque c'est ça vous n'aurez pas de chocolat ! déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il traversa la pièce, les bras croisés sur le torse et la tête haute. Et tu coin de l'œil je vis Remus en pleine admiration devant une certaine partie de l'anatomie de mon parrain. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se mettre à baver ! Il était vrai que Sirius avait sorti le grand jeu, j'avais étais étonné ce matin en le croisant vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir extrêmement moulant et son t-shirt très près du corps. Il me fallut donc attendre que mon oncle Moony réussisse à reprendre ses esprits, cela me faisait encore bizarre de penser « mon oncle » en parlant de Remus. Il y a peu je le considérais seulement comme mon ancien professeur et un ami de mes parents, mais depuis New York je le voyais comme un membre de ma famille. Nous nous étions énormément rapprochés là-bas durant les quelques jours où Sirius avait été absent.

-Tu voulais me parler Harry ?

-Oui, enfin si tu as le temps.

-Bien sûr. Me répondit-il

Il vint ensuite me rejoindre sur le sofa, prenant la place que Sirius venait de libérer. Pendant un moment qui me parut être une éternité je cherchai mes mots, j'avais tellement honte de ce que je lui avais dit que je ne savais pas quoi dire pour exprimer mon regret. Même si à ce moment je ne savais pas ce que Tonks avait fait à Remus et Teddy je n'avais pas à lui tenir de tels propos. Je relevai les yeux, que j'avais maintenus au sol depuis un moment, pour voir Remus me fixer, l'air soucieux.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu me fais peur. Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Tu sais que si c'est le cas tu dois nous en perler, à Siri ou à moi.

-Calme-toi, tu n'y pas du tout ! C'est moi qui ai blessé quelqu'un.

-Je ne sais pas si tu parles de Ron ou d'Hermione, mais je sais qu'aucun des deux ne t'en veut d'être parti.

-Non, je ne parle pas d'eux, mais de…de toi. L'autre jour, je t'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, ne dis pas un mot de plus… _ça y est, maintenant je suis fixé, il m'en veut vraiment, jamais il ne me m'accordera son pardon, pensai-je _…tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour tes paroles.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Mais j'ai vraiment été irrespectueux, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de cette manière !

-Non bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu te rappelles il y deux semaines je t'ai dit de ne pas hésiter à venir me parler si quelque chose te tracassait. Je ne l'avais pas précisé mais les reproches étaient évidemment compris. En parlant de choses dont tu peux me parler, j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais beaucoup rapproché d'Edward.

A cet instant je dû donner une assez bonne imitation de Remus quand Sirius le taquinait, c'est-à-dire devenir en une seconde aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Je ne vois où tu veux en venir. Répliquai-je ne sachant pas trop si sa phrase était un reproche ou une simple taquinerie.

-Tu sais Harry j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais et il ne faut pas avoir honte d'aimer un homme.

C'est sûr qu'il était bien placé pour dire ça, mais j'avais de stopper cette conversation.

-Remus, je ne me sens pas prêt à en parler.

-Comme tu veux mais tu sais que je serais présent le jour où tu voudras en parler, moi ou Siri si tu préfères en parler avec ton parrain.

-Merci. Répondis-je simplement.

Nous quittâmes le salon du deuxième pour nous rendre dans celui du rez-de-chaussée où nous retrouvâmes Sirius devant la cheminée. Il avait installé des coussins justes devant celle-ci, il avait également déplacé la table basse qui trônait maintenant à côté de lui. Et malgré sa menace deux tasses fumantes et deux parts de gâteau nous attendait sur cette table.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin vous-deux.

-Oui et que nous vaut l'honneur d'une telle préparation ? Questionna Remus alors que nous nous assîmes avec Sirius.

-Pas grand-chose, je me sentais juste d'humeur à refaire une soirée au coin du feu, comme nous en faisions avec James. Et puis je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir d'entendre certains de nos souvenirs de collège.

J'étais effectivement ravi, il était plutôt rares que leur adolescence soit évoquée et quand c'était le cas, c'était toujours Sirius qui en parlait. Mais là, nous allions passer ce moment tous les trois, un vrai moment en famille.

-C'est une bonne idée…enfin tout dépend de quelles anecdotes tu comptes lui raconter.

Des fois je me demandais si Remus se rendait compte que j'avais vingt ans, à mon avis il doit encore me voir comme un petit garçon innocent qu'il faut absolument protéger. Dans un sens cela me plaisais bien qu'il soit protecteur envers moi, cela prouvait bien qu'il tenait à moi, mais d'un autre côté c'était légèrement énervant qu'il me considère encore comme un gamin.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon loup, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui raconter la fois où on avait repeint la salle commune des Slytherin ? En plus c'est toi qui avais eu cette superbe idée.

-Si tu veux Siri, mais tu n'étais pas non-plus obligé de préciser que l'idée venait de moi. Répliqua-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Là je devais bien admettre que j'étais surpris, je savais bien que Remus participait quelques fois mais de là à en être parfois l'instigateur…

-Ça t'intéresses d'entendre cette histoire Harry ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

-Comme je te l'ai dit c'est notre cher Remus ici présent qui fut à l'origine de cette brillante idée. Un soir, après le dîner nous nous sommes caché sous la cape de ton père et avons suivi un Slytherin parce que nous n'avions pas leur nouveau mot de passe. Un fois entrés, nous sommes restés cachés sous la cape dans un coin en attendant que tous les serpents soient montés dormir. Une fois que ce fut fait James et moi nous sommes chargés de repeindre la salle en rouge et or pendant que Remus alla dans les dortoirs des garçons. Comme il était le plus discret, nous avions décidé que ce serait lui qui irait jeter un sortilège sur leurs vêtements, ce sort avait pour effets de leur crier _Vives Gryffindor et à bas Slytherin _d'une voix bien criarde toutes les dix minutes. Et grâce à ça on a eu droit à une scène particulièrement amusante le lendemain au petit déjeuner. Les Slytherin sont arrivés en troupeaux pour aller crier auprès de leur directeur de maison, et c'était vraiment trop drôle de voir tous les garçons hurler en cœur _Vive Gryffindor et à bas Slytherin _entre deux insultes bien senties contre les maraudeurs. Car bien sûr ils ont toute de suite pensés que c'était nous, et sont allés nous accuser pour qu'on soit punis. D'ailleurs en y repensant c'est toujours nous qu'ils accusaient.

-Siri je te rappelle qu'effectivement c'était toujours nous.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bon en tout cas pour cette blague-là ils n'ont pas réussis à nous faire punir. Eh oui : Pas vu, pas prit.

Imaginer la tête des serpents quand ils ont découvert leur salle commune me fit éclater de rire. Et dire que c'était Remus qui avait eu cette idée ! Après que mon rire se soit calmé je demandai :

-Et vos blagues ne visaient toujours que les Slytherin ? Ou parfois vous en faisiez aussi aux autres maisons, ou même aux profs ?

Le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Sirius sur la dernière partie de ma question répondit pour lui, il prit tout de même la peine de me raconter :

-Un matin pendant notre cinquième année, nous n'avions vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours, enfin surtout ton père qui voulait s'entrainer pour le match Gryffindor/Slytherin du lendemain. Donc avant le petit déjeuner…tiens je me rends compte que c'était souvent pendant ce repas qu'il se passait les trucs amusants, bref, nous nous sommes donc rendus dans les cuisines et pendant que j'occupais les elfes James est allé glisser quelques gouttes de potion dans tous les plats et pichets destinés à la table des enseignants. Cette potion a réveillé l'animal totem de chaque professeur pour une durée de vingt-quatre heures.

-C'était quel animal pour Dumbledore ? Et Slughorn ?

-Un lion pour Dumbledore, et un morse pour Slughorn il me semble.

-Oui c'est bien ça ! Moi, ce qui m'a marqué dans cette histoire, c'est que Minerva nous avait presque tués avec _son_ regard. C'était terrifiant !

Je voyais très bien de quel regard parlait Remus, j'y avais eu droit à plusieurs reprises, c'était ce regard qu'elle arborait quand elle était vraiment furieuse et ça signifiait de gros ennuis ! A ces moment-là, si on avait un bon instinct de survie, on savait qu'il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et nous.

-Combien de points et de semaines de retenues pour ça ?

-On n'a pas eu de retenue parce qu'on trouvait toujours le moyen de faire de nouvelles conneries pendant celles-ci mais par contre on a perdu cinq-cents points, enfin perdu, pas vraiment puisque Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour nous les redonner discrètement, il nous expliqué qu'il n'avait pas autant rit depuis des années.

Remus se leva et monta chercher son fils qui venait de se réveiller, de mon côté je secouai la tête en me disant que c'était effectivement bien le genre de Dumbledore de faire ça.

-Oh Harry ! Pendant que Rem est parti je vais te raconter la fois où Snape s'est retrouvé à faire de la danse classique dans la grande salle, habillé d'un juste-au-corps et d'un tutu rose.

En imaginant la scène je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Pourquoi tu as attendu qu'il soit parti pour m'en parler ?

-Tu as surement remarqué qu'il insiste tout le temps pour qu'on le respecte, et qu'on ne l'insulte pas…

-Oui, mais je vois pas le rapport, c'est pas irrespectueux, c'est juste une anecdote.

-S'il était là il ne voudrait pas que je te la raconte parce que sinon je vais avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, qu'en plus de ça, ça risque de te donner des idées, et tant que ton parrain je devrais plutôt te donner le bon exemple, et bla bla bla. Alors ne lui pas que je te l'ai racontée !

-Promis, je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de moi tu sois puni dans ta chambre par Rem ! Oups, pensai-je immédiatement. D'après le petit sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres et la teinte rosée que prirent ses joues, Sirius n'avait pas pris ma phrase dans le sens dont je l'entendais.

Après avoir repris ses esprits me raconta rapidement cette histoire avant que Remus ne revienne, nous poursuivîmes ensuite avec d'autres souvenirs de leur années collège, puis Remus dû donner le biberon à Teddy, après quoi pour une fois il ne força pas à manger équilibré. Nous fîmes griller des marshmallow dans la cheminée et enfin après notre repas (un bien grand mot pour ce que nous avions mangé), Sirius fit venir à nous d'autres coussins et des couvertures pour que nous puissions nous allonger au coin du feu.

-Oh Harry il faut que je te raconte un exploit que ton parrain à eut bien du mal à accomplir. Tu avais à peine une semaine et Sirius a dû changer ta couche pour la première fois. Déjà enlever la couche se révéla être une dure épreuve, il finit par le faire à l'aide d'un sort, ensuite il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour comprendre qu'une couche possédait un avant et un arrière. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à comprendre ça il lui encore fallut dix autres minutes pour réussir à te la mettre sans qu'elle ne tombe. Tu n'en finissais plus de pleurer, mais bon après ce calvaire ton cher parrain n'étais pas en meilleur état que toi.

Je me doutai bien qu'ils avaient dû changer mes couches, mais j'étais un peu gêné en y pensant. Gêne qui disparue bien vite quand je visualisais Sirius, une couche à la main et un regard complètement perdu.

-Eh ! se défendit Sirius, je te rappelle que la première fois que tu l'a tenu dans tes bras tu ne faisais pas le malin !

-Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ? demandai-je à mon parrain.

-Aucun problème. C'était le jour de ta naissance, ton père était tout de suite venu nous annoncer la nouvelle et nous avions accouru à St-Mangouste pour te voir. A un moment Lily t'as tendu à Rem' qui est devenu tout blanc, il n'arrivait plus à parler, la seule chose qu'il répétait en boucle ressemblait vaguement à _petit…fragile…sais pas tenir un bébé. _C'était vraiment trop drôle !

-Tu peux te moquer, mais en général c'était moi son baby-sitter !

-C'est simplement parce qu'Harry adorait tes berceuses et que dès que tu chantais ça le calmait immédiatement et il s'endormait aussitôt, c'est pour ça que c'était toi qui le gardait souvent, avec toi il ne pleurait pas pendant des heures.

-Non il n'y a pas qu'à cause de ça que Lily m'appelait à ta place pour garder Harry. C'est surtout parce qu'une fois que tu le gardais seul tu as décidé de l'emmener faire un tour en moto. Je me souviens encore du savon que Lily et James t'avaient passé, après ça ils ne t'ont plus laissé sans surveillance avec Harry. Je dois même avoir des photos de cette journée, ça te plairais de les voir Harry ?

Je lui répondis oui sans hésitation, il monta donc rapidement les chercher dans sa chambre. Il s'installa ensuite juste à côté de moi, et ouvrit l'album photo, en tournant quelques pages il trouva celle qu'il voulait me montrer, on pouvait y voir Sirius totalement immobile, tête baissée, qui n'en menait pas large devant ma mère qui le disputait en faisant de grands gestes. Je fixais ensuite mon parrain qui boudait, les bras croisés sur le torse :

-Tu étais vraiment obligé de prendre une photo de ce moment précis ?

Remus ne put se retenir, et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, il essaya de répondre à Sirius mais la seule chose que je compris fut _bien sûr…trop drôle_. Une fois qu'il fut calmé nous continuâmes, tous les trois, à feuilleter l'album je fus étonné de constater qu'à certains endroits il y avait une légende écrite à la main mais pas de photos.

-Rem' ? Comment se fait-il qu'il te manque des photos ? demanda Sirius aussi étonné que moi.

-Je les ai donnés à Hagrid, il m'avait envoyé une lettre m'expliquant qu'il voulait faire un album sur James et Lily pour Harry.

Je ne savais pas que c'était Remus qui lui avait donné les photos de mes parents. Sans le faire consciemment je me jetais dans ses bras ce qui l'étonna beaucoup, mais une fois le choc passé il referma ses bras autour de moi et me murmura :

-C'était normal que je les lui envoie, tu n'avais jamais vu tes parents Harry alors que moi j'avais de nombreux souvenirs, je pouvais bien me séparer de quelques photos.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sirius pour nous rejoindre, avec Teddy dans les bras. En cet instant, entouré par ceux que je considérais être ma famille, je me sentais bien, plus aimer et protéger que je ne l'avais jamais été. Après cette tendre étreinte, ils me racontèrent leurs souvenirs les plus heureux jusque tard dans la nuit. Remus fut le premier à s'endormir, son fils collé à son torse le suivi de peu. Je continuais donc à discuter à voix basse avec Sirius qui finit par s'endormir à son tour lové contre Remus, les entourant lui et son fils d'un bras protecteur. Trop fatigué pour monter dans ma chambre, j'ôtai mes lunette, et m'endormis en quelques secondes.


	8. Chapitre VIII : Lycée et invitations

_**Chapitre VIII : Lycée et invitations **_

_**Point de vue de Harry**_

Je fus tiré du sommeil, d'un cauchemar particulièrement réel par un Teddy en pleurs. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, nous nous étions visiblement endormis dans le salon. Je me levais donc en vitesse et le prit dans mes bras avant qu'il ne réveille tout le monde. Trop tard…

-Ne pleure pas mon chéri, chuchota Remus d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Rendors-toi Remus, je suis réveillé je vais m'occuper de Teddy.

-'Rci, 'Ry me dit-il avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

Je montai rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain du deuxième et entreprit de changer Teddy comme Remus me l'avait appris. Après m'être battu contre la couche j'étais plutôt satisfait de moi en constatant que Teddy ne pleurait plus, je l'amenais dans le petit salon et l'installai dans son parc avec ses peluches :

-Teddy, tonton Harry doit aller prendre sa douche, alors sois sage d'accord.

Je choisi de me laver au deuxième pour être assez proche si Teddy avait besoin de moi, pour une fois que Remus passait une nuit calme j'espérais bien qu'il en profite encore un peu. Je me demandai vaguement si la raison de ce sommeil paisible n'était dû au fait qu'il avait dormi dans les bras de Sirius, son attirance crevait les yeux et il n'y avait bien que mon parrain qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, l'idiot. Ayant récupéré mes vêtements dans ma chambre, je me glissai sous le jet d'eau, l'eau froide sur ma peau acheva de me réveiller, et calma mon angoisse. Depuis que j'étais levé je ne me sentais pas très bien, sans savoir pour autant si ce mal-être étais dû à mon cauchemar ou à la journée de cours qui m'attendait. Je me lavai et sortis de la douche en vitesse pour ne pas laisser le petit tout seul trop longtemps, je tentais de discipliner ma tignasse quand il recommença à pleurer, je me ruai littéralement hors de la salle de bain et fonçai le retrouver.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe Teddy ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demandai-je stupidement en le prenant dans mes bras.

Seuls des sanglots me répondirent, évidemment, il s'était tout de même un peu calmé depuis que je le berçais, je décidai de descendre à la cuisine pour lui donner un biberon, s'il ne voulait pas manger il allait falloir que je tente de le faire se rendormir.

-Pitié Teddy ! J'espère vraiment que tu as faim, je ne suis pas Remus moi, je suis incapable de te chanter une berceuse. Je risque au contraire de te faire pleurer un peu plus.

Une fois à la cuisine je mis le lait à chauffer et au vue de l'heure, je choisis de me préparer également le petit déjeuner. Je fis rapidement tourner la cafetière pour Sirius, puis vérifiai la température du lait. J'étais après donner son biberon de lait chocolaté, nous parlions du fils de Remus quand même, quand Sirius entra dans la cuisine.

-'jour Harry me dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

-Salut Sirius, bien dormi ?

-Humph, fut la seule réponse que j'obtins.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais cela ne sert à rien de te parler avant ta troisième tasse de café. Le taquinai-je.

Quand Teddy eut fini de téter, je lui donnai un biscuit **(1) **et me concentrai sur mon petit déjeuner, je préparai des œufs au bacon, ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que ceux des elfes de Poudlard, mais bon ce n'était pas si mal. Je m'en servis une assiette et en déposai une devant Sirius avant de lancer un sort qui maintenait les aliments au chaud sur le reste de la poêle. Je me pressai de manger, pour ne pas être en retard, puis déposai la vaisselle dans l'évier avant d'aller chercher mon sac dans ma chambre. Je repassai par la cuisine, embrassai Teddy sur le front et quittai la pièce après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Sirius.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée me parut beaucoup plus court que la première, c'était probablement dû au fait que j'allais y retrouver les Cullen, ainsi je ne me retrouverais pas seul. J'avais d'ailleurs de nombreux cours en commun avec Edward et un avec Alice si ma mémoire était bonne. Arrivé au lycée je garai ma Bentley Continental à l'entrée du parking pour être que les Cullen me verraient en arrivant et sortis de ma voiture. Je n'eus pas à les attendre longtemps, Edward, puisque c'était lui qui conduisait, gara sa voiture à côté de la mienne. Tous les élèves braquèrent les yeux sur nous quand ils nous virent discuter ensemble.

-Génial, est-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie je pourrais éviter d'attirer l'attention ? marmonnai-je

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils se lasseront vite, me rassura Edward en m'adressa un sourire éblouissant.

Je perdis pieds avec la réalité à cet instant, j'entendis vaguement la sonnerie au loin, et sentis Edward m'entrainer vers le premier cours, et ce fut dans cet état second que je suivi le cours de sciences naturelle. A chaque cours je m'essayais avec Edward m'attirant les regards de mes camarades mais je tentais de ne pas trop y faire attention. La matinée passa assez rapidement, et nous allâmes rejoindre ses frères et sœurs au réfectoire. J'étais légèrement gêné d'être le seul à manger, surtout qu'Emmett ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la grimace et de commenter chacune de mes bouchées, _ce n'est vraiment pas appétissant, tu es sûr que c'est comestible ?beurk, _et autres trucs du style. Il commençait vraiment à m'agacer mais je me promis de me venger de lui lors de notre partie de Quidditch, ce qui me penser qu'il fallait vraiment trouver une date quand Alice m'interrompis :

-Demain Harry !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a demain mon amour ?, demanda Jasper

-Quidditch, Carlisle est de garde de nuit, et l'après-midi va être ensoleillé et toi Harry tu seras malade, enfin ça, sera ton excuse pour le lycée, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et encore une fois mademoiselle l'extralucide va tricher et choisir à l'avance l'équipe gagnante, grogna Emmett.

-Moi ? Je ne triche jamais ! s'exclama Alice avant de se lever, de mettre une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne d'Emmett et de quitter le réfectoire avec grâce.

-Oui, ils sont toujours comme ça, désolé que cela te rappelle la maison, déclara Edward dans un sourire.

-Comment tu… ah oui c'est vrai tu lis dans les pensées répondis-je bêtement.

-Oui, et monsieur-je-sais-tout ne peux s'empêcher de le faire à tout bout de champ, personne ne peut lui résister, s'en est très énervant, m'expliqua Emmett.

Sans le vouloir Emmett me ramena à Poudlard et à ma Miss-je-sais-tout, il avait été dur de les laisser, elle et Ron dernière moi, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de quitter ce pays, la vie n'était plus possible là-bas, je ne voulais plus être le Survivant ou St-Potter ou même Potter l'insupportable descendant de James Potter comme Snape aimait m'appeler, en parlant de lui, il faudrait que je me souvienne d'inviter Edward quand il apporterai la potion de Remus et vérifier ainsi la théorie d'Emmett. J'étais sûr que les talents en Occlumancie de l'autre bâtard graisseux ne valaient pas grand-chose face aux talents de mon vampire…heu mon vampire ? Merlin faite qu'il n'ait pas écouté mes pensées !

-C'est quoi l'Occlumancie ? me demanda-t-il en riant.

-L'art de pourvoir bloquer l'accès à ses pensées, je savais bien que j'aurai dû prendre ce cours plus au sérieux. Expliquai-je en piquant un fard monumental.

Jasper intervint en nous rappelant qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller en cours et en m'envoyant un sentiment de calme et de bien-être, je le remerciais mentalement de cette aide. Malheureusement il ne partageait pas mes cours, et mon embarras revint sitôt que je me retrouvais seul en cours avec Edward. Les deux heures de chimie furent une véritable torture due en partie à ma malencontreuse pensée lors du déjeuner, mais aussi parce que ce cours me rappelais celui de potions, quelle horreur ! La sonnerie fut une vraie délivrance et je précipitai hors de la salle et allais rejoindre Alice pour notre cours de français, initiation et débutants. Elle m'attendait déjà devant la salle ouverte, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Oh Harry si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Je savais dès le début que nous deviendrions amis, mais là c'est vraiment…je n'arrive pas y croire ! Merci Harry, Esme va être tellement heureuse. hurla-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

-Heu… de quoi tu parles ? lui demandai-je embarrassé pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

-Mademoiselle Cullen, je vous prierez de bien vouloir cesser de crier, et gardez ce genre de démonstration pour les moments où vous n'êtes pas au lycée. Ah, jeune homme je ne vous connais pas, vous devez être Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, répondis-je penaud

-_Excusez-moi, madame Larousse, _répondit Alice dans ce que j'identifiais comme étant du français.

-Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos places, et que je ne vous entende pas discuter pendant mon cours, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que nous prenions place côte à côte.

J'essayais de comprendre le comportement d'Alice, mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui demander d'explication car la prof choisit de s'acharner sur nous, la questionnant plusieurs fois d'affilée, ce fut ensuite mon tour, et je me sentis humilié pour la troisième fois de la journée, après ça je décidai de patienter et de parler à Alice à la fin des deux heures de cours. Deux heures qui passèrent d'ailleurs très lentement autant parce que c'étaient les deux dernières et parce que le français était tellement complexe que j'eus l'impression d'être de retour en potions.

A la sortie du cours nous fument directement rejoints par le reste de la fratrie Cullen, Alice alla embrasser Jasper et s'accrocha à son bras, si bien je n'osais pas aller les déranger. Je restai silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au parking, j'étais encore trop embarrassé pour leur parler. Nous nous séparâmes après qu'Alice m'ait rappelé de prévenir Sirius et Remus pour demain, je montai dans ma voiture soulagé que cette journée soit finie.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, je ne cessais me de demander comment j'allais réussir à convaincre Remus, de me laisser sécher les cours demain. Et finalement j'arrivai sans en avoir la moindre idée. Encore une chose que j'aurai dû demander à Alice.

-Remus, Sirius ? Je suis rentré ! annonçai-je depuis le hall.

-Salon ! m'éclaira la voix de Sirius.

-Alors, cette première journée ? Tu t'es fait des amis, s'enquit Remus sitôt que j'eus franchir le seuil du salon.

-Ça s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble, les profs sont sympa mis à part la prof de français. Après pour ce qui de me faire des amis, cela risque d'être difficile vu que je suis tout le temps avec Edward ou Alice pendant les cours, et que je déjeune avec tous les Cullen, répondis-je

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'empêcherai de te faire d'autre amis.

-On va dire que les Cullen sont loin d'être les élèves les plus populaires du lycée, en fait ils ne parlent à personne et restent seulement entre eux. Je ne pense pas que les autres élèves viennent me parler puisque je suis toujours avec eux. Mais ne t'en fais pas Remus je suis très bien avec eux, ajoutai-je en voyant une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon loup, si le bel Edward est avec lui Harry ne manque de rien ! lâcha Sirius dans un sourire.

-Si c'est pour t'écouter débiter des âneries je préfère aller faire mes devoirs, répliquai-je en me sentant tout de même rougir.

Quand Sirius explosa de rire je ramassai mon sac et montai dans ma chambre. Je ne redescendis que peu de temps avant le repas histoire de leur donner un coup de main, je les retrouvais dans la cuisine, et décidai de dresser la table pendant que Sirius et Remus s'occupaient du repas. Avec la remarque de Sirius j'en avais complètement oublié d'aborder le sujet de la partie de Quidditch, la réaction de Remus m'inquiètait mais j'étais tout de même un ancien Gryffindor alors je me lançai :

-Je voulais vous prévenir que les Cullen passeront _nous _voir demain. Dis-je en prenant soin d'appuyer sur le nous.

-Y-a-t-il une raison précise à cette visite ?, me demanda Remus, ses sens de loup l'ayant sûrement averti que je ne lui disais pas toute la vérité.

- Heu…demain, le temps…Alice pense que demain après-midi le temps sera idéal pour… pour notre partie de Quidditch, en fait elle a eu une vision et comme il y aura du soleil, ils ne pourront pas aller en cours, donc ils viendront demain après-midi. bredouillai-je comme un idiot.

- Tu es en train de me dire…de nous dire que tu comptes sécher les cours pour jouer au Quidditch parce qu'il y aura du soleil demain ? Pour les enfants Cullen je comprends, mais toi, je ne crois pas que le soleil t'empêche d'aller au lycée !

-Je n'ai pas le choix Remus, Alice l'a vu, tentai-je sans grande conviction

-Il me semble pourtant que…Sirius soutien-moi un peu ! C'est ton filleul quand même !

-Je vais enfin pouvoir rejouer au Quidditch ! s'exclama mon parrain en souriant.

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamins ! Harry tu ne peux pas…

Heureusement pour moi, sa tirade fut interrompue par trois coups frappés à la porte, il quitta la cuisine pour aller ouvrir en me lançant un : _cette conversation n'est pas finie Harry !_ Et revint quelques instants plus tard en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley. Après les avoir salué, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon et une fois installé je leur demandai comment s'était déroulée la première journée de travail.

-Ce fut la folie, nous avons eu encore plus de clients que lors de l'ouverture du premier sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais nos employés s'en sont bien sortis, nous informa Fred.

-Tellement bien sortis que nous avons décidés de nous absenter demain et d'accepter l'invitation de ta sœur! ajouta George en me fixant.

-Heu…je crois que vous êtes un peu surmenés. Vous vouliez dire votre sœur Ginny ? demanda Sirius au moins aussi perplexe que moi.

-Non Alice la petite vampire, elle nous a appelé au magasin…

-Et comme nous étions des amis de son petit frère Harry, elle nous a invité à venir jouer au Quidditch en famille, termina Fred en souriant.

Il était plus que clair qu'une petite conversation avec Alice s'imposait, même si j'étais touché qu'elle me considère comme tel.

-Mais ce n'est pas la raison de notre visite, après la fermeture du magasin maman nous a passé appel par cheminée et… elle nous a demandé de vous donner ceci, expliqua Fred en perdant son sourire malicieux et en nous tendant deux enveloppes, une pour Sirius et une pour moi. J'ouvrai la mienne et un sourire orna mes lèvres dès le début de ma lecture :

_Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger_

_Ont l'immense joie de vous faire part de leur mariage qui aura lieu_

_Au Terrier_

_Le 14 Octobre 2000 à 15h30 _

_A l'issue de cette cérémonie, ils auront le plaisir de vous accueillir  
>à un vin d'honneur servi au Terrier.<em>

Une étrange chaleur se répandit en moi, il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais ressenti une joie aussi intense. A être aussi têtus ces deux-là avaient bien failli passer à côté du bonheur et aujourd'hui ils se mariaient. Je relevais la tête pour partager ma joie avec les autres, mais je me rendis vite compte que quelque chose clochait, les jumeaux ne souriaient pas et fixaient leurs mains avec attention, Remus qui était assis à côté de Sirius avait la tête basse, et Sirius…Sirius lui paraissait furieux, ses yeux posés sur les jumeaux lançaient des éclairs. Je ne comprenais plus rien, en quoi le fait d'avoir été invité au mariage de Ron et Hermione pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? Cette pensée fut immédiatement suivi de la réponse, les jumeaux n'avaient apporté que deux invitations, cela signifiait que Remus n'y était pas le bienvenu. L'incompréhension prit rapidement le dessus sur la joie. Remus avait toujours été très important pour moi, mais pour Ron et Hermione aussi, celle-ci le tenait d'ailleurs en très haute estime, alors pourquoi ne souhaitaient-ils pas partager ce moment avec lui ?

-Vous féliciterez Ron et Hermione pour moi, lâcha finalement Remus d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Je pense que les mariés devront se passer de ma présence, si tu y vas pas, ne les félicite surtout pas pour moi Harry ! déclara Sirius d'un ton rogue.

-Siri, tu ne vas pas refuser d'y aller juste parce que je ne suis pas invité ? De toute manière, je n'aurais pas été en état d'y aller, leur mariage tombe le lendemain de la pleine lune et même avec la potion je suis toujours épuisé et presque incapable de bouger le lendemain.

- Quelle coïncidence que la seule chose que Miss-je-sais-tout ne connaisse pas par cœur soit le calendrier lunaire ! Et le futur marié semble avoir oublié à quel point tu l'avais aidé à rester en vie pendant la guerre. Pesta Sirius.

- Ne t'en prends pas à eux Sirius, ils n'y sont pour rien. C'est maman qui organise leur mariage et qui s'est aussi occupé de la liste des invités. Nous étions à la maison ce jour-là et je n'avais jamais vu Hermione aussi remontée. Quand maman leur donné la date, Hermione était catastrophée et elle a tenté de faire changer la date, sur le coup je n'avais pas compris pourquoi la date ne lui allait pas. Expliqua Fred

-Oui et ensuite ça s'est envenimé quand maman leur montré la liste des invités. Quand elle vu que maman n'avait pas invité Remus, elle pensé que c'était une erreur, mais quand elle comprit que c'était volontaire, elle s'est énervée. Personne n'avait jamais tenu tête à maman comme ça, elle lui a dit que s'était inconcevable que Remus ne soit pas présent pour ce moment alors la grand-tante Weasley qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie soit présente. S'en ait suivi un grand monologue à la Hermione Granger. Continua son frère.

-Et la colère d'Hermione a atteint son apogée quand maman a commencée à s'expliquer, et Hermione a fini par claquer la porte du Terrier en hurlant que finalement ce mariage n'était peut-être une bonne idée et elle a transplané chez elle.

-Et on pourrait la connaitre l'explication de Molly ? demanda Sirius dont la colère avait juste changé de cible.

-Hm…En fait si elle ne veut pas que tu sois présent c'est parce que Tonks est invitée et… je crois que nous te devons des excuses, avant de te voir l'autre jour, je dois bien dire que j'étais prêt à te faire payer ce que tu lui avait fait, mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai compris qu'elle avait menti.

-Comment ça ? demanda Remus les larmes aux yeux.

-Le lendemain de ton départ pour les Etats-Unis, Tonks est venue au Terrier, elle était en larmes, elle nous a dit que tu étais parti avec Teddy. La seule chose que tu lui avais laissée était une lettre dans laquelle tu lui disais que tu ne l'aimais pas, qu'elle était une mauvaise mère et que tu ne pouvais décemment pas laisser ton fils avec elle. Le ministère de la magie des Etats-Unis t'avait confié la garde exclusif de votre fils d'après elle. Elle termina son récit en nous demandant comment elle allait faire pour vivre sans son petit garçon et l'homme de sa vie…

S'en fut trop pour Remus qui se leva et quitta la pièce, la tête baissée, sans doute pour dissimuler ses larmes.

_**Mini-**__**Point de vue de Remus **_ :

…_comment elle allait faire pour vivre sans son petit garçon et sans l'homme de sa vie._ Je ne voulais pas écouter un mot de plus, il fallait que je quitte la pièce avant de fondre en larmes devant tout le monde, je levai donc et quittai la pièce en ignorant les appels de Sirius. Je devais me calmer, et c'est presque inconsciemment que mes pas se dirigèrent vers ma salle de bain, je lançai un sort sur la porte et m'affalai contre celle-ci, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle m'avait fait ça, comment pouvait-elle traiter son fils de monstre ? Lorsqu'enfin mes larmes se tarirent je me dirigeais vers le lavabo, et prenant appui sur celui-ci levai la tête. L'image que me renvoya mon reflet me fus insupportable, j'envoyai mon poing s'écraser contre le miroir qui vola en éclat sous l'impact, vidé de mes forces je tombai à genoux. De ma main ensanglantée j'attrapai un morceau de verre, et l'apposai contre peau de mon avant-bras. Puis pressai fortement le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre en profondeur dans ma chair, je sentis le fluide vital me couler sur les doigts, mais cela était loin d'être suffisant et je fis donc glisser lentement le morceau de verre le long de mon bras, me sentant un peu plus soulagé à chaque centimètre gagné. Je n'étais plus du tout connecté avec la réalité, seule comptait la douleur dont je me séparais, je devais continuer, j'avais le sensation d'étouffer, j'hyperventilais, j'étais sûr que j'allais mourir si je stoppai, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, de plus s'était le seul moyen pour ne pas sombrer, le seul moyen pour me calmer. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps j'avais commencé quand je pris enfin conscience des voix paniquées d'Harry et de Sirius derrière la porte.

-_Rem', putain ouvre cette porte !_

_-Si tu ne veux pas nous voir, répond-nous au moins !_

Je me relevai maladroitement, après des crises comme celle-ci les retours à la réalité étaient toujours difficiles. Après avoir nettoyé d'un sort mes vêtements et le sol, je levai le charme sur la porte.

_**Point de vue de Harry **_

Les jumeaux étaient partis depuis quelques minutes déjà et quand j'étais monté chercher Teddy pour le faire manger, j'avais pu entendre les sanglots en provenance de la salle de bain. Nous avions décidé de ne pas le déranger, il ne supportait qu'on le voit dans cet état, nous le laissions donc seul un moment et Sirius irai lui parler quand il serait sorti de cette salle de bain. Nous repassés au salon depuis quelques minutes seulement quand nous entendîmes un bruit de verre brisé venant certainement de la salle de bain. Le temps que je réagisse, Sirius avait déjà quitté la pièce en courant. Arrivé là-haut, je vis mon parrain s'acharner comme un forcené contre la porte, je tentai de lancer un _Alohomora _mais n'obtint aucun résultat, Sirius commençait vraiment à paniqué et je devais bien avouer que j'étais à peu près aussi inquiet que lui, cela faisait cinq minutes que nous lui parlions sans avoir obtenu la moindre réponse

-Rem' putain ouvre cette porte ! Hurla Sirius au bord des larmes.

-Si tu ne veux pas nous voir, répond-nous au moins. Ajoutai-je

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, Sirius se précipita à l'intérieur, gifla Remus, qui ne réagit même pas. Il ne porta même pas une main à sa joue, alors que vu le bruit la baffe avait due violente. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla enfin prendre conscience de la présence de Sirius mais ne fit aucun geste, ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant simplement de lever les yeux et de les ancrer dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Sirius était tellement soulagé qu'il ne parut pas remarquer l'état d'hébétude total de Rem' et le prit simplement dans ses bras.

-Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça !

-Je vais bien Siri, désolé pour le miroir, répliqua Remus d'une voix monocorde.

-Est-ce que…

-Pas ce soir, pitié, je suis épuisé et je voudrais aller me coucher. Harry est-ce tu peux mettre Teddy au lit ?

-Bien-sûr, vas te reposer, répondis-je en sachant très bien qu'il ne dormirait certainement pas de la nuit.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot, embrassant juste Teddy que j'avais dans les bras. Je lui emboitai le pas et allais coucher Teddy avant d'aller me mettre aussi au lit. Cette journée avait été longue et m'avait fatigué. Je m'endormis rapidement en me disant que demain serait un autre jour, je l'espérai en tout cas.

_**(1). Pas la peine de nous faire remarquer qu'un nouveau-né ne peut pas manger de biscuits, ni boire de lait chocolaté, nous le savons, mais bon pour le côté chocolat comme il s'agit du fils de Rem on a pas pu résister^^**_


	9. Chapitres IX: Quidditch et Vengeance

_**Chapitres IX: Quidditch et Vengeance **_

_**Point de vue de Harry **_

A six heures trente mon réveil me tira d'une nuit assez agitée. J'avais à peine ouvert les yeux que les souvenirs de la veille, les invitations, Remus, la salle de bain me revinrent en mémoire. J'espérai sans trop y croire qu'il avait réussi à dormir et qu'il irait mieux ce matin et c'est descendant à la cuisine que je compris qu'une fois encore mes espoirs ne s'étaient pas réalisés. En passant dans le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine je vis Remus assis sur le sofa, des cernes noirs sous des yeux rougis par les pleurs et le visage aussi pâle qu'un mort, j'avais l'impression de retrouver le Remus que j'avais eu sous les yeux juste après sa rupture. Je le saluai en tentant de dissimuler mon inquiétude, j'obtins à peu près le même résultat que si j'avais demandé à une plante de lancer un sort, autrement dit il ne bougea pas d'un iota et ne me répondis même pas. Je laissai tomber et me dirigeais vers la cuisine et y trouvais Sirius occupé à massacrer un toast, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, il s'était visiblement levé du pied gauche. La journée commençait tellement mal que j'avais envie de retourner au lit pour ne pas avoir à la subir. Au lieu de quoi je pris place en face de mon parrain, sans ouvrir la bouche de peur de m'attirer ses foudre, courageux oui, mais pas suicidaire.

-Harry, je voudrais que tu restes à la maison ce matin, je dois aller faire quelques courses pour Teddy, et je préfèrerais que Moony ne restes pas seul. Me dit-il en guise de salutation.

-Bien-sûr Sirius, tu veux que j'essaie de lui parler ?

-Je doute qu'il te réponde, en me levant je l'ai trouvé dans le salon avec Teddy, j'ai bien essayé de lui demander des explications pour hier, tu sais le miroir brisé et l'épisode de la salle de bain, mais pas moyen de lui faire ouvrir la bouche, mais bon tu peux toujours essayer.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, fis-je remarquer.

-Je pense qu'il n'a pas dormi du tout, comme les premiers temps qu'il a passé avec nous. Il semble dans être dans le même état catatonique qu'à l'époque, il ne parle pas, ne dors pas, ne mange pas, tout ce qu'il fait c'est serrer son fils dans ses bras. _Elle _ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, si je l'avais devant moi tu peux me croire qu'elle regretterait amèrement ce qu'elle a fait.

-Je te comprends, moi aussi je lui en veux, Remus ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

Plus une seule parole ne fut échangée, et à part les quelques jurons que proféra Sirius à l'encontre de la famille Black, la cuisine était plongée dans un silence tendu. Je supportai difficilement cette atmosphère lourde et décidai d'aller prendre une douche souhaitant que celle-ci arrive à me détendre. Après quoi je me posais sur mon lit pour y faire mes devoirs, j'expédiais les premières matières assez rapidement, les exercices de français me posèrent en revanche plus de difficultés. Je laissais tomber au bout de quinze minutes, je n'aurais qu'à demander à Alice de m'aider. Je jetais un œil à mon réveil et fus surpris de voir qu'il était déjà neuf heures, le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle. Je m'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir laissé à Sirius la lourde tâche de tenter de réconforter Remus, c'est pourquoi je me pressai de redescendre. Arrivé au salon je constatai avec tristesse que l'ambiance ne s'était pas détendue, Sirius se trouvait sur un des fauteuils, surveillant un Remus qui, toujours assis sur le canapé, avait les yeux dans le vide, et son fils endormis dans ses bras. Je pris place dans un fauteuil sans qu'aucun des deux ne me porte attention, le silence ne dura que peu de temps, quelques minutes après mon arrivée Teddy se réveilla et commença à pleurer, Remus était tellement amorphe qu'il ne réagit même pas et ne tenta rien pour calmer son fils, Sirius se leva et pris Teddy pour le bercer, ce qui ne calma pas le nourrisson

-Eh bien petit-bonhomme pourquoi pleure-tu ? Tu ne peux pas déjà avoir faim, je viens de te donner ton biberon, et je t'ai changé il y cinq minutes. Chuuut calme-toi, tonton Padfoot est là, tout va bien.

Après avoir vérifié sa couche et lui avoir « chanté » deux berceuses qui eurent pour effets de renforcer les pleurs de Teddy, Sirius commençait à désespérer, Teddy pleurait toujours et Remus ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Je t'en prie Teddy-bear arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait, implorait-il en boucle depuis deux minutes.

-Sirius ? Je viens juste d'y penser, t'avais pas des courses à faire, demandai-je le coupant en plein milieu d'une imploration.

-Harry, c'est pas le moment, tu vois pas que j'essaie de calmer Teddy ?

-Justement ! Tu devrais aller faire tes courses avec Teddy, la voiture le calme toujours, il s'endort plus facilement sur la route que quand nous sommes à la maison. Au point où on en est, ça vaut le coup de tenter.

-Tu as raison Harry. Dis-moi Teddy, est-ce qu'une petite balade en voiture te tenterait ? Bon, je vais prendre ce cri long et continu pour un oui. Alors c'est parti ! s'exclama Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la voiture avant de retourner m'assoir auprès de Rem', je tentai de prendre des nouvelles sur comment il se sentait, ce fut un échec total, je lui parlais ensuite de Sirius pendant de longues minutes mais ce fut également un échec, il n'eut aucune réaction. Je fus alors tenté de le faire réagir en parlant de Tonks, mais y renonçais avant même d'avoir prononcé la moindre parole, je voulais certes le faire sortir de cet état catatonique mais je ne voulais pas le blesser pour y parvenir, je choisis de parler de Teddy à la place mais là encore parler à un mur aurait été la même chose.

-Tu sais Remus, de vous avoir écouté me raconter vos souvenir de collège l'autre soir, ça m'a beaucoup rappelé les miens, et ma rencontre avec Hagrid. D'ailleurs il faut vraiment que je t'explique ce qui est arrivé à mon cousin ce jour-là ! C'est vraiment trop drôle. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je n'ai pas eu la première lettre que Poudlard a envoyé, mon oncle l'a détruite, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée parce que du coup nous avons reçu encore plus de lettres, et un beau jour tellement de lettres sont arrivées que la maison était envahie, je t'assure. M'exclamai-je avec un enthousiasme feint, ce n'était la manière dont je m'étais imaginé partager ces souvenirs avec lui.

-Bref, mon oncle était furieux, et il a décidé que nous devions déménager pour que les lettres nous laissent tranquille, et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une cabane miteuse en pleine mer ! A minuit j'ai fait un vœu, parce que s'était mon anniversaire et il s'est réalisé. J'avais souhaité avoir cette lettre mystérieuse et quelque instant plus tard Hagrid a débarqué avec la lettre et un gâteau d'anniversaire ! Là bien-sûr tu connais mon oncle Vernon, il s'est énervé et a accumulé les erreurs, tant et si bien qu'Hagrid a fini par…écoute bien…il a fini par jeter un sort à Dudley qui lui a fait pousse une queue de cochon sur l'arrière-train ! C'était vraiment à mourir de rire !

J'avais espéré une réaction quelconque, un mot, un sourire quelque chose, mais non, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les yeux toujours dans le vide. J'abandonnai et me contentais de rester assis avec lui jusqu'au retour de Sirius qui se fit en silence, signe que Teddy s'était calmé. J'allai à sa rencontre dans la cuisine, et commençai à ranger les courses pendant qu'il allait mettre Teddy au lit.

-Merci Harry, c'était vraiment une bonne idée, à peine deux minutes après notre départ, il avait cessé de pleurer.

-Tant mieux, de mon côté il n'y a aucun changement, j'ai bien essayé de le faire réagir, mais impossible. Déplorai-je

-Tu as essayé c'est ce qui compte. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il va très vite aller mieux, il est fort et il ne va certainement pas se laisser abattre par mon idiote de cousine. Déclara-t-il avec véhémence, Au fait j'ai croisé Esme au magasin ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

-Ah parfait, comme ça tu as pu la prévenir que notre après-midi était annulée !

-Non, au contraire ils vont passer plus tôt, ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas trop tarder. Au début, je voulais annuler, je lui ai donc expliqué rapidement la situation, et ai précisé que ce n'était que partie remise, le temps que Rem aille mieux. Mais Esme m'a rappelé le don de Jasper, elle m'a dit qu'il pourrait surement l'aider et qu'être entouré ne pourrait de toute de façon pas lui faire de mal, de plus elle était tellement inquiète et attristée de savoir que Remus n'allait pas bien que je n'ai pas pu lui refuser de venir. Ajouta-t-il devant mon air perplexe.

-Elle n'a pas tort, même si le pouvoir de Jasper ne marche que tant qu'il est là, cela ne pourra qu'aider Rem', au moins il se sentira bien pendant quelques heures.

-Et puis, te priver de la compagnie d'Edward alors que ne l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs heures aurait été cruel, me taquina Sirius.

-Ne commence pas à me lancer sur le sujet, cher parrain, parce que sinon quelques phrases malencontreuses pourraient bien m'échapper, cette après-midi au cours d'une conversation avec… je ne sais pas moi…Rem' par exemple. Répliquai-je

Je regrettai de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main, parce la tête que me sortis Sirius était vraiment impayable, en une seconde son visage avait perdu son joli teint basané, il me fixa dans une superbe imitation de la carpe, à savoir les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte et en répétant en boucle quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « com…com…comm ». Je ne pus garder mon sérieux face à cette vision et dû m'accrocher au comptoir du bar pour ne pas tomber à la renverse tant j'étais plié. Mon fou rire dura un bon moment, je venais juste de calmer quand plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte.

_**Point de vue d' Emmett**_

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre à potasser mon livre de potions quand Esme rentra de sa sortie, elle était allée s'acheter du tissu pour continuer à confectionner des vêtements pour le fils de Remus.

-_Emmett, Jasper, Alice, pourriez-vous descendre s'il vous plait ?_

Perplexe je descendais rapidement rejoindre ma famille au salon ayant perçu facilement une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix d'Esme. Elle nous expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait croisé Sirius et que celui-ci était très inquiet pour son ami qui était apparemment en pleine dépression, elle avait réussi à le convaincre que nous pourrions leur être utile avec le don de Jazz, et nous demanda de ne leur poser aucune question indiscrète, que ce soit sur leur ancienne vie en Angleterre ou sur la guerre à laquelle ils avaient participés. Elle ajouta que si nous étions prêts, nous partions maintenant. Je couru jusqu'au placard de ma chambre et y pris trois bouteilles que je plaçai dans mon sac « magique » et descendis rejoindre les autres.

Ce fut Harry qui nous ouvrit, en interceptant le regard d'Edward je retins la remarque qui me brûlait la langue. Alice en revanche ne se gêna pas pour lancer ce qui lui passait par la tête :

-Ooh comme c'est chou ! Tu t'es fait tout beau Harry ! Je me demande bien pour qui. S'exclama-t-elle en fixant Edward qui avait l'air sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.

Cette fille avait beau être une vraie petite peste, je l'adorais, surtout quand elle lâchait des bombes comme celle-là sans se soucier des conséquences. Harry eut la mauvaise idée de rougir en baissant la tête. Tant pis Edward me ferait la tête pendant quelques temps mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

-La moindre des choses est de complimenter une personne quand celle-ci fait des efforts pour nous, Esme doit être morte de honte face à un tel manque de courtoisie, lançai-je assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende aussi.

-Emmett a raison, un petit compliment serait le bienvenu, je vais ramasser mon filleul à la petite cuillère sinon. Ajouta Sirius qui venait de nous rejoindre.

Je suivi rapidement Alice et Sirius dans leur fou-rire en constant qu'Harry rougissait encore plus. J'étais impressionné par la teinte que venaient de prendre ses joues. L'expression rouge comme une tomate prenait tout son sens pour moi. Entre deux éclats de rires Sirius réussi à nous inviter à entrer. A peine avions-nous franchi le seuil que Carlisle lança un regard plus qu'appuyé à Jasper, lui demandant silencieusement d'utiliser son don, pour calmer aussi bien Edward, qu'Harry.

Sirius nous conduisit jusqu'à la table de la partie salle à manger, nous étions passé par le salon pour rejoindre l'endroit et en apercevant Remus je me dis qu'effectivement l'aide de Jasper était plus que bienvenue, en regardant mon frère je compris que l'état de Remus devait être pire que ce qu'il paraissait être. Le don de Jasper était très utile pour soulager les gens, mais devait parfois être une horreur pour lui, car dès que quelqu'un ressentait une émotion un peu trop forte, lui la ressentait aussi, et en cet instant c'était clairement le cas. Le visage de mon frère était crispé, il avait l'air furieux, épuisé et sur le point de fondre en larmes en même temps, en bref Remus devait être complètement perdu et en proie à une grande souffrance.

A la place de Jazz, je crois que je ne supporterais pas d'être empathique à ce point, rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant je me sentais vraiment mal. Ce sentiment fut vite remplacé, par une sensation de bien-être et de sérénité, je me sentais à ma place, aimé, et protégé. Jasper faisait vraiment un bon travail, il maintint cette atmosphère tout en prenant part à la conversation, cela ne lui demandait visiblement aucun effort malgré la force des sentiments qu'il s'évertuait à rependre dans toute la pièce. Je finis par me joindre à mon tour à la conversation. Nous discutions depuis près d'une heure déjà, Harry était en train de nous raconter des souvenirs de Quidditch quand Jazz lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et nous fumes rejoins par Remus qui malgré son air épuisé et légèrement gêné nous salua chaleureusement.

-Merci Jasper ! lança Sirius d'une voix si basse que seule put l'entendre.

Jasper lui fis un signe de tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien et nous portions tous notre attention sur le dernier arrivant. Sirius dû sentir la gêne de son ami, puisqu'il qu'il prit rapidement la parole, et attirait ainsi l'attention sur sa personne :

-Bon, si on veut la faire un jour cette partie de Quidditch on devrait peut-être commencer à former les équipes ? Harry je suppose que tu ne veux pas jouer à un autre poste qu'attrapeur ?

Ce à quoi Harry répondit par une affirmation. S'en suivi discussion sur qui jouerait à quel poste, surtout qu'Harry nous rappelait les règles à peu près toutes les deux secondes, on comprenait vite en l'entendant parler de ce sport qu'il était passionné. Et au bout d'un moment nous parvînmes à constituer deux équipes à peu près équilibrées.

_Equipe une : batteur : Emmett, poursuiveurs : Alice, Jasper et Fred, gardien : Remus et attrapeur : Sirius_

_Equipe deux : batteur : Rosalie, poursuiveurs : Esme, Edward et George, gardien : Carlisle et attrapeur : Harry_

- Emmett je te rappelle que nous jouons avec des humains, crut utile de rajouter Carlisle.

-Merci, à croire que je ne suis qu'une brute sans cerveau, répliquai-je faussement vexé. Je ne te donne pas non plus totalement tort mais …

Je fus brusquement interrompu par un vacarme… tout droit sorti du ventre de Remus ! C'est vrai que c'était comme ça que la faim s'exprimait chez les humains.

-Tiens, je crois que le loup a faim, fis-je.

-Hm, c'est tellement évident ?

-Bah ouais quand même, non ? en me tournant vers les autres.

-C'est vrai que tu devrais manger quelque chose Remus, dit Carlisle d'un ton approbateur.

-Bon… je vais aller me faire à manger, si le médecin me le dit, dit-il en commençant à se lever.

Sirius lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

-Non laisse, tu es déjà affamé tu ne vas pas en plus aller cuisiner. Je vais y aller. Un steak saignant je suppose ?

-Humph, certes… Je veux bien oui, mais je ne te fais pas confiance avec la gazinière.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire, c'est ces appareils moldus qui sont mal fichus.

-En attendant tu ne vas pas à la cuisine seul.

-Esme, tu devrais peut-être l'accompagner, non ? proposa Carlisle.

-Hm oui je vais veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse rien brûler, fit-elle en se levant à la suite de Sirius.

-Harry ! appela Sirius depuis la cuisine, tu as faim toi ?

-Hm, oui je mangerai bien aussi.

-Bon et bien on va faire à manger pour tout le monde alors… Encore que, ça va être vite fait…

-Un steak ? Ou Edward ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter

-Tais-toi Emmett ! grogna mon frère.

S'étant forcé à avaler le steak de belle taille que Sirius lui avait préparé, Remus finit de manger le dernier. Alors qu'il reposait ses couverts en soupirant, j'entendis un CRAC ! venant de la cour, aussitôt suivi par la clameur d'un dialogue animé.

-Il me semble que vos amis viennent d'arriver, annonça Carlisle.

Sirius lança ce qui semblait être une plaisanterie, mais je n'étais pas sûr de la comprendre si c'en était une. Blague d'humain probablement. Les voix se rapprochaient de la porte d'entrée et Harry s'était levé pour aller leur ouvrir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent et firent en chœur un « salut Harry ».

-Vous avez l'air en forme tous deux ! s'exclama Harry.

-Oui, mais personnellement ça ira encore mieux après que tu auras dit à mon idiot de frère que je suis le meilleur des deux. Il ne veut pas l'admettre, le pauvre. déclara l'un des jumeaux.

Le petit groupe nous rejoignît dans la cuisine au moment même où Remus montai à l'étage en compagnie d'Esme s'occuper de Teddy. J'observai Fred et George prendre les places récemment libérées. Le moment était idéal pour assouvir ma petite vengeance, celle contre les jumeaux pouvait attendre, je me décidai que ma sœur était celle à punir de toute urgence. Pour ce faire, je devais être discret et ne pas me faire repérer. J'allai tranquillement me placer derrière elle, et m'adossai au comptoir. Après avoir récupérer ma potion dans mon sac je concentrai toutes mes pensées sur ma cible : Edward (qui se trouvait assis à ses côtés), et j'avais bien fait car à peine commençai-je à penser à mon attaque sur Edward, qu'Alice se figeait, je profitai de l'occasion pour faire un bond en avant et lui reverser le contenu du flacon dessus. Je hurlais ma joie durant quelques secondes, enfin j'avais réussi à la piéger en retournant son maudit don contre elle. Je ne réussis pas à garder mon sérieux et éclatai de rire, Alice elle tentait de me fusiller du regard, mais l'effet était plutôt comique, car son visage reflétait une parfaite incompréhension, elle ne pouvait pas voir les conséquences de mon geste, et pourtant c'était bien voyant. Jazz fixa sa femme un instant avant de fouiller le sac à main de celle-ci en soupirant, il finit par en sortir un miroir qu'il lui tendit, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh c'est horrible ! Mes cheveux ! C'est une horreur !

-Ah pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que le jaune c'était ta couleur! Dommage que ta Porsche ne soit pas encore là, vous auriez été bien assorties! Et ne t'en fais pas tu auras tout le temps de t'habituer à leur nouvelle couleur vu que je ne connais pas la potion pour les faire redevenir normaux.

-Tu plaisante là ? Pitié Emmett dis-moi que c'est une blague !

-La blague c'est la couleur, très chère sœur, pour le reste je suis sérieux. Je vois d'ici la tête des profs au lycée, quand tu vas arriver comme ça ! expliquai-je avant d'être à nouveau pris d'un fou-rire.

-Harry, Sirius, vous, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour me sauver pas vrai ? Vous êtes des sorciers ? Alors pitié, mettez un terme à ce crime contre le style !

-Désolé de te décevoir Alice mais je suis nul en potion alors ne compte pas sur moi…

-Le crime ici, serait de mettre un terme à la blague d'Emmett, et je m'y connais, renchérit Sirius.

-Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuss ! hurla-t-elle en courant à l'étage.

-Bien joué chéri ! me dit Rose en venant se blottir dans mes bras.

_Trois jours ?! Tu es sérieux ? Je vais devoir garder cette couleur de cheveux immonde pendant trois jours ?! Alors Emmett, tu vas me le payer, je te préviens, la guerre est déclarée ! _hurlait-elle depuis l'étage.

Le ton indigné et désespéré de ma sœur fit redoubler le rire des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Les jumeaux vinrent même me taper sur l'épaule pour me féliciter. Les pauvres, pensai-je, ils allaient déchanter quand leurs tours viendraient, et ce serait bientôt le cas. Esme fit taire les rires d'un seul regard quand elle entra dans la pièce, Teddy dans les bras. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire car nous n'étions pas à la maison, mais la façon dont elle me regarda me fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je m'en sorte sans un sermon.

Remus apparu derrière ma mère, chargé comme pas possible, il avait descendu un landau rempli à craquer par des couvertures, pulls et peluches. Remus lui, portait un énorme sac à langer, pour ma plus grande joie quand Sirius l'aperçu, il intervint et ma mère cessa ainsi de me fixer.

-Euh…Remus, on va juste faire un match de Quidditch dans le jardin, ce n'était pas la peine de pendre tout ça. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à partir camper là. Lança-t-il d'un ton un peu moqueur.

-Tu ne sais pas combien de temps le match va durer, et Teddy pourrait avoir besoin de quelque chose, je préfère prévoir. Répliqua-t-il en prenant les devants vers le jardin.

Une fois arrivé, Sirius nous conseilla de faire quelques tours de terrain pendant qu'ils allaient chercher les balles, ainsi nous aurions bien les balais en main. Je suivi immédiatement son conseil, après avoir enfourché mon éclair de feu je donnai un coup de talon au sol tout en orientant la manche vers le haut. La sensation fut tout aussi incroyable que la première fois. J'étais pourtant habitué à la vitesse mais la vitesse ajoutée au fait d'être dans les airs était nouveau et totalement grisant. Au bout de quelque tour de terrain Sirius appela notre équipe, Harry fit de même à l'autre bout du terrain. Nous avions effectivement décidé qu'Harry et Sirius seraient capitaines. Tout le monde descendit rejoindre son chef d'équipe, Sirius sortit sa baguette et prononça un mot _Assurdito._ Il nous expliqua que ce sort empêcherait le membre de ma famille dans l'équipe d'Harry d'entendre notre conversation. Je me redis compte qu'Harry avait dû faire la même chose de son côté car en regardant de son côté, je pouvais voir ses lèvres bouger, mais n'entendais rien d'autre que les bruits de la forêt.

-Ecoutez-moi tous, Harry est un excellent attrapeur, meilleur que moi, mais j'ai une stratégie infaillible. Il faut empêcher qu'il ne s'approche trop près du vif d'or, Fred tu seras chargé de le garder à l'œil, dès qu'il repère le vif tu préviens Emmett qui lui lancera un cognard, et si le cognard d'Emmett ne suffit pas, Alice tu iras le charrier à propos de ton frère, ça devrait le déstabiliser assez longtemps pour le vif disparaisse. Toi Jasper tu mets le plus de but possible, et toi mon loup…bah je me fais me fais pas de souci pour toi. Pour t'avoir vu jouer lorsque tu nous aidais pendant nos entrainements à James et moi, je sais que tu un excellent gardien. 

Décidément, plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus j'adorais Sirius. Son côté stratège et grand-enfant me plaisait bien, Remus lui fronçait les sourcils, évidemment en ayant le même caractère qu'Esme, le plan de Sirius ne devait pas lui plaire. 

-Siri, c'est de la triche ça !

-Non Rem' c'est l'envie de gagner ! Et de toute manière c'est moi le capitaine. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Nous nous mîmes tous en place et Remus lança le match d'un coup de sifflet. Aussitôt, Jazz s'empara du souafle et traversa le terrain en évitant facilement le cognard envoyé par Rose. Arrivé vers les but il fit une passe à Fred qui lança et marqua le premier but la partie. Le souafle fut récupéré par Esme, et son équipe avait bien fait de le lui laisser car personne n'osa s'attaquer à elle, moi le premier. Elle arriva face et Remus qui bloqua assez aisément son tir, il passa à Fred qui perdit le souafle à cause d'un cognard envoyé par ma belle. Le souafle fut récupéré par Edward, qui hésita un instant devant les but, et oui là son don ne lui servait à rien car Remus ne prendrait décision qu'une fois la balle lancé, là tout dépendait de la décision de mon frère. Il tenta finalement un tir vers le poteau de gauche, tir qui fut bloqué de justesse par notre gardien. Sirius avait raison, Remus était vraiment un excellent gardien, si bon qu'au bout de trente minutes de jeu le score était de soixante-dix à quarante pour notre équipe. Durant ces trente minutes j'avais déjà dû lancer trois fois le cognard sur Harry qui avait repéré le vif d'or. Je m'apprêtais envoyé un cognard sur Edward qui s'approchait des buts quand Fred m'informa qu'Harry avait repérer le vif à nouveau. Je changeais donc de cible mais Rose qui avait prévu le coup intercepta mon cognard et l'envoya sur Sirius qui allait s'élancer à la poursuite d'Harry et du Vif d'or. Alice vola à toute vitesse vers Harry et arrivée à sa hauteur, lui demanda

_**si le style vestimentaire d'Edward était à son goût ou si elle allait devoir le transformer en prince charmant. **_

Cela marcha à merveille, Harry stoppa net sa course et le vif d'or eut le temps de disparaitre. Après avoir évité le cognard que ma Rose lui avait envoyé, Sirius avait repris ses tours de terrain, tout en continuant de jeter de fréquent à son filleul. Je reportais ensuite mon attention sur les autres joueurs de mon équipe, particulièrement sur Jazz qui se trouvait à nouveau face à Carlisle qui une fois de plus n'arrêta pas son tir. Le souafle fut de nouveau entre les mains d'Esme qui fonça droit vers nos buts et Remus, ce dernier aurait pu arrêter le tir si Rose ne lui avait pas envoyé un cognard qui le déstabilisa juste quelques secondes et permit à Esme de marquer. Il fallait vraiment que Sirius attrape le vif d'or et rapidement car l'équipe d'Harry était en train de rattraper son retard, plus que trois buts et les score serait à égalité. Fred récupéra le souafle qu'il passa à Jazz au moment même où Rose lui balança un cognard. Vu le bruit qui suivit quelque secondes plus tard, Rose avait atteint sa cible, je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était apparemment le cas puisqu'il avait sa place sa place à côté de Jasper, ils traversèrent le terrain en s'envoyant rapidement le souafle dès que l'un d'eux était pris pour cible. Ils tentèrent un tir qui fut facilement intercepté par Carlisle, le souafle fut capté par George qui s'élança vers nos but cependant que son jumeau m'alerta qu'Harry et Sirius étaient à la poursuite du vif d'or. Je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire, n'ayant aucun cognard sous la main, d'un signe de tête j'envoyais Alice s'occuper d'Harry. Il était plus que temps d'intervenir car Harry volait la main tendue à quelques centimètre du vif, Sirius lui était juste derrière son filleul. Alice choisit de crier, elle savait que, contrairement à la première fois, elle n'avait pas le temps de le rejoindre :

_**Harry ! Tu devrais vraiment nous laisser gagner et aller bouder dans ta chambre comme ça Edward viendra te consoler d'une bien douce manière! **_

Harry plus que déstabilisé par cette remarque et ce qu'elle sous-entendus qu'elle contenait referma la main juste à côté du vif qui en profita pour changer de direction. Le temps qu'Harry reprenne ses esprits Sirius lui était passé devant et fonçait maintenant en piqué vers le sol talonnant le vif. Harry lança un juron et se lança à la poursuite de Sirius qui continuait sa descente, rapidement ils furent au coude à coude mais ce fut finalement Sirius qui attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez d'un Harry encore tout rouge, scellant ainsi notre victoire deux-cent points à cinquante.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le sol, mon équipe félicita Sirius pour nous avoir permis de gagner. Tout sourire il leva simplement les yeux vers le ciel et déclara :

-T'as vu ça Prongs, j'ai battu ton fils au Quidditch !

-Facile, quand tu as dans ton équipe une mauvaise joueuse qui joue à la limite de la tricherie ! répliqua Harry qui avait repris une couleur normal.

-Ah merci Harry, tu m'as rappelé que je devais lui dire deux mots. Alice je tenais à te féliciter, tu as été parfaite ! Bien joué ! lança Sirius en souriant à Alice.

-Merci Sirius, mais je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ta brillante stratégie.

-Ça tu vas me le payer ! déclara Harry à voix basse avant d'ajouter tout haut en fixant Sirius : Remus tu vas sans doute être très surpris mais Sirius est a…

-Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, Teddy risque d'attraper froid, en plus ça va être l'heure de sa sieste non ? l'interrompit Sirius

-T'as raison Pad', je vais aller le mettre au lit, excuse-moi Harry, mais cette conversation sur ton parrain va devoir attendre.

Puis-je t'accompagner ? demanda aussitôt Esme

-Avec plaisir. Répondit-il en prenant le chemin de la maison, son fils dans les bras.

_**Point de vue d'Esme**_

-Alors qu'as-tu pensé de cette partie de Quidditch ? me demanda Remus alors que nous montions à l'étage.

-J'ai passé un très bon moment, il est très agréable de voler ainsi, en revanche j'ai été déçue de l'attitude d'Alice, le remarques qu'elle faites à Harry n'étaient vraiment pas correcte. Lui répondis-je

-C'est vrai que la première fois que je suis monté sur un balai j'avais trouvé cela très agréable, j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment libre. Pour Alice, tu n'as pas à être déçue, c'est Sirius qui lui demandé de faire ça, elle n'a fait que suivre la « stratégie » de ce grand gamin. M'axpliqua-t-il, son visage s'illuminant lorsqu'il parlait de Sirius.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le petit salon du deuxième, je me fis la réflexion que Sirius et Remus devaient être aveugles pour ne pas remarquer les sentiments de l'autre, je ne le dis cependant pas à voix haute. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes sur la partie qui venait d'être jouée mais rapidement Teddy se mis à pleurer dans son parc. Remus se leva immédiatement, un peu trop vite sans doute car il fut pris d'un violent vertige, je le rattrapais de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Ça va aller ? Tu veux que j'appelle mon mari ? demandai-je en l'aidant à s'assoir.

-Non, ne l'appelle pas ! Je veux dire ce n'est pas la peine, ça va passer, c'est juste de la fatigue, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit et je n'ai plus vingt ans, ce match m'a épuisé.

Je n'étais pas très convaincue par sa réponse tendue et précipitée, mais sentant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, je me contentai d'aller prendre le petit et dit :

-Lui aussi à l'air fatigué. Tu veux que j'aille le mettre au lit ?

-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas je veux bien, c'est la première porte sur la gauche en sortant d'ici. Me répondit-il

Je quittai donc la pièce le laissant seul quelques instants. En ouvrant la porte qu'il m'avait indiqué je fus émerveillée par la décoration, une peinture au mur attira mon regard, celle-ci représentait un cerf majestueux, un immense chien qui me rappelait la forme animale de Sirius et un loup aux yeux couleur or. Je commençais à bercer Teddy tout en fixant cette magnifique représentation :

_« Lullaby and good night  
>In the sky stars are bright<br>'Round your head  
>Flowers gay<br>Set you slumbers till day  
>Lullaby and good night<br>In the sky stars are bright  
>'Round your head<br>Flowers gay  
>Set you slumbers till day<br>Close your eyes  
>Now and rest » <em>

Cette berceuse que je me mis chanter sans m'en rendre compte était celle que je chantais à mon enfant lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit, je fus bouleversée qu'elle me soit revenue en cet instant. _Naos, mon fils je ne t'ai jamais oublié _pensai-je, aussitôt je senti mes yeux me brûler, aurais-je été humaine, que les larmes auraient coulées à flot, je baissai les yeux sur le petit bonhomme endormi dans mes bras, sans déranger son sommeil je l'allongeais dans son berceau et quittais la pièce.

-Dors bien Teddy, chuchotai-je avant de refermer la porte.

Je rejoignis Remus au salon, en tentant de chasser mon fils de mes pensées, ressasser le passée ne me le rendrait pas malheureusement, mais ce n'était pas simple malgré les siècles et ma nouvelle famille je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à faire mon deuil. J'entrai dans la pièce, Remus était toujours sur le sofa, aussi pâle que quand je l'avais quitté.

-Tu as réussi à le mettre au lit ? S'enquit-il à peine avais-je franchi le seuil.

-Oui, il dort à poings fermé. La chambre est magnifique, j'aime particulièrement la représentation sur le mur derrière le berceau. Répondis-je

-C'est Siri qui s'est occupé de la décoration, il a fait du bon travail. Pour la peinture elle nous représente, Siri, James, le père d'Harry et moi, sous nos formes animales, m'expliqua-t-il

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il mentionna le père d'Harry, il détourna le regard mais j'eus le temps de voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes, je choisis de changer de sujet. Pour le distraire j'attrapai mon sac que j'avais monté le matin et lui lançai d'une voix enjouée :

-Remus ? J'ai un présent pour toi, enfin pour ton fils plutôt et avant que tu ne rouspètes sache que je n'ai pas dépensé un dollar pour ce cadeau, lui dis-je en lui tendant la layette que j'avais faite pour Teddy.

-Oh Esme ! Merci mais tu n'aurais pas dû ! me dit-il en regardant les vêtements.

-Ce n'est rien, ça m'a permis de m'occuper en plus, parce qu'honnêtement il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans cette ville une fois la nuit tombée.

-Encore merci Esme, vraiment je …

Il fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte, mes filles entrèrent dans la pièce après que Remus les ait invitées.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rester avec vous ? Parce que là en bas, c'est plus possible ! s'exclama Rose en soupirant.

-Bien-sûr, mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda Remus

-Les jumeaux chantent depuis un quart d'heure ! Et évidemment ça a inspiré Sirius à pousser la chansonnette aussi ! se plaignit Alice

-Aïe, je vous comprends ! Pourquoi les jumeaux se sont-ils mis à chanter ? Ils savent pourtant que dès que Pad' entant de la musique il ne peut pas s'empêcher de chanter !

-Emmett ! répondirent en chœur mes filles.

-Il a fini sa petite vengeance. Il a réussi à faire boire une potion aux jumeaux et depuis chaque fois qu'ils ouvrent la bouche ils chantent, bon jusqu'à peu c'était supportable, mais quand Sirius s'y est mis c'est plus possible. Il chante vraiment comme une casserole !

- Je me demande vraiment ce qui a pris à Carlisle de lui acheter ce livre ! Comme s'il ne faisait déjà pas assez de blagues !

-Esme, il faudra que tu appelles le lycée demain, parce qu'il hors de question que j'y aille avec cette tête-là !

-Cela m'ennuie que tu loupe encore les cours, ils vont finir par se poser des questions… bien je les appellerai pour leur dire que tu n'y retourneras que lundi, ajoutai-je en voyant les yeux de chien battu qu'elle me fit.

Nous discutions depuis un bon moment quand les jumeaux vinrent nous dire au revoir en chanson. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour nous aussi de prendre congé, Remus ayant l'air de plus en plus épuisé. Nous descendîmes donc avec lui au salon où j'annonçais qu'il était temps pour nous de partir. Du coin de l'œil je notai l'air déçu d'Edward et je ne pus retenir un sourire, j'étais vraiment heureuse, depuis le temps qu'il était seul. Après avoir salué les trois sorciers nous quittâmes la maison. Nous venions de rejoindre la lisière de la forêt quand Edward nous dit :

-Sirius nous remercie pour aujourd'hui, surtout toi Jazz, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Remus aller aussi bien, il est soulagé.

-On comprend qu'il soit soulagé en voyant comment était Remus à notre arrivée. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un dans cet état émotionnel ! Il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire tout ce qu'il ressentait, il y avait beaucoup trop d'émotions, certaines contradictoires d'où le burn-out de ce matin. J'espère vraiment ne plus jamais le retrouver dans cet état, c'était vraiment dur à supporter. Nous expliqua Jasper.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison je pensais à Remus, j'étais vraiment inquiète à son sujet, même s'il allait effectivement mieux que ce matin, il était, à mon avis, loin d'aller bien. En fin de journée, il m'avait donné l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol à chaque instant, il avait vraiment besoin de voir un médecin, mais refusait toute aide.

-Que se passe-t-il chérie ? Tu as l'air bien pensive depuis que nous sommes partis. me dit Carlisle une fois arrivé à la maison.

-Je m'inquiète pour Remus, il a failli s'effondrer au sol quand nous étions tous les deux. Quand je lui suggérer que tu viennes l'ausculter, il a complètement paniqué et m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il était juste un peu fatigué mais je pense que c'était plus grave qu'une mauvaise nuit.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller quand vous êtes redescendu, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Me répondit mon aimé en m'enlaçant.

J'aperçu Emmett qui tentait de quitter la maison discrètement, j'eus un sourire devant cette tentative enfantine d'éviter de se faire disputer. Je le rappelai immédiatement à l'ordre lui expliquant que nous devions avoir une sérieuse discussion.

-Eh merde !

-Langage Emmett ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça j'espère ?

-Non Esme, me dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Explications, s'il te plait !

-Ce n'était pas fait méchamment Esme. Je voulais m'amuser un peu et me venger pour le coup avec le chapeau de l'autre jour.

-Ça aurait peut-être, pu être amusant si ta sœur n'était pas maintenant obligée de sécher à nouveau les cours ! Tu sais pourtant très bien que si vous êtes trop souvent absents les gens vont se poser des questions, je me plais bien ici Emmett je n'ai pas envie d'être obligée de déménager.

-Honnêtement Esme, j'étais convaincu qu'avec un sort il pourrait lui rendre sa couleur d'origine, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour arranger ça. Je suis désolé, moi aussi je me plais bien ici. Me répondit mon fils.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui faire comprendre que cependant je n'étais pas fâchée, il me rendit mon étreinte soulagé que je ne lui en tienne pas plus rigueur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Ça partait tout de même d'une bonne idée, mais ne recommence pas ce genre de blague. D'accord mon chéri ?

-Oui 'man. Promit-il dans un sourire.

Sur ces mots, nous nous séparâmes, chacun allant s'occuper pour sa nuit.


	10. Chapitres X : Amour ou Amitié

_**Chapitres X : Amour ou Amitié **_

_**Point de vue d' Edward **_

J'étais en cours de sciences naturelles avec Harry et je m'ennuyais vraiment, je ne pouvais pas écouter les drôles de pensées qui lui passaient parfois en tête car pour le moment il était beaucoup trop concentré sur le cours. Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur la numération des cellules grâce à l'hématimètre de Malassez, et ce cours comme beaucoup d'autres n'avait aucun secret pour moi. Je m'ennuyais tellement que je m'abaissais à lire l'esprit de mes camarades pour me distraire. Les pensées d'adolescents et adolescentes bourrés d'hormones étaient assez pathétiques mais bon depuis quelques jours elles au moins, moins ennuyantes puisque Harry était arrivé au lycée, et donc toutes les pensées ou presque étaient concentrées sur lui. Bien sûr ça en faisait jaser plus d'un que le nouveau traine en compagnie des _étranges enfants du Dr Cullen et de sa femme _comme ils nous appelaient assez souvent. Mais bon, je ne m'en formalisais pas car j'avais bien compris qu'il leur fallait peu pour être choqués ou excités dans ce lycée.

_Je me demande si je suis le genre de fille du nouveau, il n'a pas l'air aussi difficile que Monsieurje-suis-trop-bien-pour-accorder-mon-attention-au-commun-des-mortels._

La même pensée que le jour de mon arrivée me redis-je compte en lisant l'esprit de Jessica Stanley, la fin de sa pensée me désignait d'ailleurs, elle devait être rancunière pour encore m'en vouloir deux mois après d'avoir refusé ses avances, elle m'avait harcelé pendant toute une journée, deux jours seulement après que nous commencé le lycée. Je me replongeais dans ses pensées :

_je sais ce que je dois faire, demain je mettrais mon haut le plus décolleté et je lui demanderai de venir manger à ma table, je pourrais aussi lui proposer de ce mettre avec moi en français, ça lui évitera de devoir supporter Miss-je-suis-complètement-tarée-et-en-plus-je-me-tape-mon-frère._

J'avais presque oublié que Jessica détestait Alice, j'eus un sourire en me rappelant pourquoi. Le lendemain de mon refus, Jessica réussi à se mettre Alice à dos et s'était faite humilier en plein réfectoire. Le matin Stanley avait coincée Jazz après son cours d'histoire et lui avait fait du rentre-dedans, ma sœur était une fille adorable mais il ne fallait pas s'approcher de son mari. Elle avait été la voir pendant le déjeuner et s'était mise à hurler très fort qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne plus me harceler pour sortir avec elle et que ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'aller voir Emmett parce qu'il était en couple et que le seul membre masculin de notre famille qui la toucherait serai Carlisle pour la soigner une fois qu'elle se serait occuper de son cas si elle osait s'approcher de son Jasper une fois de plus, Jessica était sortie en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Ne m'intéressant pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle pensait de ma sœur, je me désintéressai d'elle et allait faire un tour dans l'esprit de Mike Newton, je fus surpris par sa colère injuste envers Harry

_Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve au nouveau Jessica, c'est juste un autre gamin pourri-gâté comme ces abrutis de Cullen, s'il s'approche trop de Jess je lui ferais regretté d'être venu à Forks, je n'aurais aucun mal à convaincre Tyler de me suivre…_

je quittai son esprit avec l'envie de sauter à la gorge, j'eus d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à ne pas le faire, mais comme je ne voulais décevoir Carlisle je me contentais de serrer les poings discrètement…enfin j'avais cru être discret jusqu'à ce qu'Harry me demande :

-Tu va bien Edward ? Il y a un problème ?

-Ça va, juste les pensées de certaines personnes qui me mettent hors de moi.

-Une très bonne amie à moi m'a toujours dit que le mieux était de les ignorer, et que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre des gens qui n'en valent même pas la peine. Et crois-en mon expérience, elle avait raison.

Je me plongeais dans ses pensées je voyais un jeune homme blond presque blanc teint pâle, un visage en cœur, et un air aristocratique et suffisant plaqué sur le visage.

-C'est qui cette personne ?

-_Draco Malfoy. _Un mec qui avait pour but de me rendre la vie impossible à Poudlard, il aurait réussi son coup si je n'avais pas eu mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione.

-Ils ne te manquent pas ? demandai-je en entendant le ton qu'avait pris sa voix à la mention de ses amis.

-Si énormément, mais je les revois bientôt. Ils se marient en octobre. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

J'aurais bien voulu en apprendre plus sur ses amis, mais le prof nous coupa en nous demandant de prêter un peu plus d'attention à son cours. Bien sûr seul Harry était visé, Mr Banne savait très bien que ce cours m'était familier puisque j'avais suivi des cours avancés de biologie en Alaska. Je décidai de suivre l'ordre de Mr Banne et de laisser Harry suivre le cours, car si pour moi ce cours était simple, Harry avait plus de difficultés, et comme je ne pourrais pas être là pour l'aider lors du Tp, il valait mieux qu'il ait compris le principe de l'hématimètre.

Les cinq minutes qui me séparaient de la fin du cours passèrent lentement, mais la sonnerie tant attendue arriva enfin ! Alors que nous rangions nos affaires Mr Banne vint à notre rencontre :

-Edward, je n'ai pas vu votre sœur Alice ce matin. Elle est malade?

-Rien de grave Mr Banne, Alice a juste attrapée froid pendant notre randonnée, Carlisle préfère la garder à la maison pendant quelques jours. Elle sera absente jusqu'à lundi.

Juste le temps que ses cheveux reprennent leur couleur d'origine, pensai-je. Sur ce coup j'étais fier d'Emmett, il l'avait bien piégée, depuis le temps qu'il en « rêvait ». Heureusement que j'étais bon comédien sinon j'aurai souris en lui donnant mes explications sur l'absence d'Alice, le prof m'aurait pris pour un fou à être tout sourire à l'idée que ma sœur soit malade.

-Vous lui souhaiterez un bon rétablissement de ma part

-Je n'y manquerais pas Mr Banne, passez une bonne journée. Lui dis-je en passant mon sac sur mes épaules.

-Merci Edward, bonne journée à vous aussi.

Je rejoignis Harry qui m'attendait dehors, il avait l'air désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien d'important, c'est juste que j'ai français. Comme Alice n'est pas là, je sens que ces deux heures vont être une torture.

-Oui, Alice m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas cette matière.

-La prof surtout. M'expliqua-t-il

-Bon, vu que je n'ai pas cours…

-Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà fini ?

-Normalement j'aurai dû avoir sport, mais après divers accidents, Carlisle a décidé de nous octroyer une dispense de sport, seule Alice peut encore pratiquer et encore elle dispensée pour les sports de contacts pour une soi-disant fragilité. Du coup comme je n'ai pas cours on pourrait peut-être quitter le lycée, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Ça me tente bien sûr, mais je vais aller en cours.

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que n'avais pas envie d'y aller.

-Je n'ai effectivement aucune envie d'y aller, mais le problème c'est Remus, il risque de me tuer s'il apprend que j'ai séché les cours !

Là j'avoue qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais bon il n'avait pas à être au courant. Il ne me fallut guère longtemps pour trouver une solution. Avec ça, Harry ne risquerait rien.

-Viens Harry ! On va aller à l'accueil, je t'expliquerai en route.

Sur le trajet qui séparait la salle de sciences du secrétariat toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur nous, Harry lui, avait l'air gêné de l'attention que nous suscitions. Pour ma part j'ignorai leurs regards et leurs pensées assez aisément. Arrivés dans le couloir que menait à l'accueil, je le fis stopper, le temps de lui expliquer mon idée.

-Tu as encore le mot que Sirius t'as fait ? demandai-je.

-Oui, je l'ai quelque part dans mon sac. Répondit-il perplexe, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

Il me fixa un instant avant de poser son sac au sol pour chercher. Après quelques instants il me le tendit.

-Je vais aller voir Mme Cope, celle qui s'occupe du secrétariat, et je vais lui donner ton mot…

-Mais…elle l'a déjà vu mon mot. Me coupa-t-il

-Je m'en doute, mais je vais lui dire que le problème n'est pas réglé et que Sirius vient de t'appeler pour que tu rentres immédiatement. Tu as juste à me suivre et à garder la tête baissée. Le reste je m'en occupe.

-C'est une bonne idée ça, on attend quoi ? questionna-t-il dans un sourire.

-Juste que tu arrêtes de sourire. Baisse la tête et assieds-toi sur une des chaises, en prenant un particulièrement triste. Repondis-je simplement.

Nous entrâmes dans le petit bureau exigu aux couleurs criardes. Harry s'installa sur l'une des chaises en plastique blanc cependant que je m'avançai vers le comptoir où se trouvait Mme Cope. Je remarquai qu'elle avait une teinture rouge vif, ce n'était pas particulièrement beau mais cela pourrait m'être utile si elle ne voulait pas nous laisser partir. Un petit compliment la perturberait assez pour obtenir ce que je ce que je voulais.

-Mme Cope ? demandai-je d'une voix timide.

Elle releva la tête, surprise de me voir là.

_-_Bonjour Edward. Que puis-je faire pour toi_?_

_-_Pour moi rien, mais pour Harry oui. Répondis-je en désignant celui-ci et en lui donnant le mot de Sirius. Son parrain vient de l'appeler, apparemment la situation ne s'est pas arrangée et il aurait besoin qu'Harry rentre maintenant.

-Pourquoi Harry n'est pas venu me demander ça lui-même, je n'ai encore jamais mangé d'élèves. Répondit-elle en souriant.

_En revanche je ferais bien de toi mon dîner Edward ! Oh reprend-toi Shelly, il a l'âge d'être ton fils, idiote, idiote, idiote ! _

Il était désespérant d'entendre les gens avoir ce genre de pensée pour nous sans-arrêt, mais là je sentais qu'en usant d'un peu de charme je pourrais obtenir ce que je voulais. J'en rajoutai donc une couche, jouant le garçon prévenant :

-En fait, il est assez perturbé depuis l'appel de Sirius… heu de son parrain, je pense que je vais le ramener chez lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de prendre le volant, ça ne serait pas prudent. Sirius serait d'accord avec moi, et je pourrais peut-être les soutenir. J'ajoutai la dernière phrase comme si c'était une pensée qui m'avait échappée.

-Ah, tu connais son parrain ?

Evidemment elle était surprise que je connaisse la famille d'Harry. Ils se sont faits plutôt discrets depuis leur arrivée, les habitants avaient dû seulement croiser Sirius une ou deux fois à la supérette du coin. Ils n'avaient en tout cas jamais vu Remus.

-Oui, c'est un ami de mas parents.

-Bien, je le laisse donc partir avec toi. Qu'il me prévienne juste s'il ne peut pas être présent demain.

_Pauvre gamin, il en fait une tête, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave._

-Merci beaucoup Mme Cope, au revoir. Lui répondis-je en retournant vers Harry.

-Où veux-tu aller ? demandai-je à Harry après que nous ayons quittés le bureau.

-Peu importe, du moment qu'on ne croise Rem'

-Il fait si peur que ça quand il est en colère ? demandai-je en tentant d'imaginer cet homme si gentil en colère.

-Oh que oui ! D'ordinaire il est doux comme un agneau, mais quand tu fais une connerie, mieux avouer toute suite et attendre, tête baissée, que l'orage passe. Tu aurais vu l'engueulade que Sirius s'est prise à New York, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je, curieux de savoir se qu'avait fait Sirius pour mettre Remus en colère.

-Je vais t'expliquer, tu comprendras aussi pourquoi Remus ne veux pas que Siri s'occupe seul de la cuisine. Avant de venir s'installer ici nous habitions dans un petit appartement à New York et un jour que nous étions partis faire des courses, Remus et moi, Sirius a voulu nous préparer des pâtes pour le déjeuner. Résultat, quand nous sommes rentrés Sirius était dans la cuisine occupé à éteindre les flammes qui léchaient les rideaux, rideaux qui je précise se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la cuisine, très loin en tout cas de la gazinière. Il avait réussi à y mettre le feu on ne sait pas comment, je crois que lui-même ne le sait pas. Je peux te dire que Remus lui a hurlé dessus pendant une demi-heure, en lui expliquant à quel point il était immature, inconscient et incapable d'utiliser quelque chose sans la transformer en arme dangereuse !

Au fur et à mesure qui me racontait ce souvenir, je voyais les images dans son esprit, et c'est vrai que Remus était impressionnant, mais je savais qu'il avait été plus inquiet qu'en colère, mais je n'aurais tout de même pas voulu être à la place de Sirius. L'expression qu'il arborait dans les souvenirs d'Harry était vraiment drôle à voir, et changeait du Sirius toujours souriant et sûr de lui, que je connaissais. Nous arrivâmes ensuite à nos voitures qui comme la veille, étaient garées côte à côte. J'avais été tellement absorbé par les paroles et pensées d'Harry que je n'avais même pas remarqué que mon frère, Emmett, se trouvait adossé à ma Volvo, nous attendant visiblement.

-Tiens, on sèche les cours ? lança Emmett en guise de salut.

-Non, j'ai finis. Répondis-je.

-Je sais bien que n'as pas cours. Mais toi Harry, tu n'aurais pas français à cette heure-ci ?

-Oui, et alors ? répliqua Harry.

-C'est juste que Remus ne sera pas content de savoir que tu ne vas pas en cours !

-Et toi tu n'as pas cours peut-être ? contre-attaqua Harry.

-Non, la prof d'anglais est absente, de plus Carlisle ne me dira rien pour avoir loupé des cours. Répondit-il. Mais alors Harry, que dirait Remus si il apprenait que tu sèches les cours ? demanda Emmett en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Bon, tu veux quoi ? intervins-je sentant que cela allait durer un moment sinon.

-Que tu me préviennes de quand et comment Alice compte se venger de ma blague d'hier. Ça suffira pour que j'oublie avoir vu Harry quitter le lycée.

-Marché conclu, tiens prends les clefs tu ramèneras les autres, lui répondis-je en lui lançant mes clefs, avant de prendre place côté passager dans la Bentley d'Harry. Il me demanda où nous pouvions aller.

-On peut aller à la villa, comme chez toi est exclu.

-Heu…Esme ne risque pas de rapporter à Remus qu'elle m'a vu ?

-Non, comme en ce moment Carlisle est de service de nuit aux urgences, ils profitent de la journée pour avoir des moments d'intimité à eux. Comme ils voulaient être seuls aujourd'hui ils ont décidés de retourner au centre commercial, ils voulaient passer la journée dans l'aire de pique-nique. Esme avait beaucoup aimé l'endroit.

-D'accord pour la villa alors, répondit-il en mettant le contact. Il reprit la parole peu de temps après que nous ayons quittés le parking.

-Alice a dû s'ennuyer toute seule toute la journée. Me dit-il

-Oh non au contraire, elle a surement fait du shopping toute la journée ! répondis-je.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle avait refusée d'aller en cours à cause de ses cheveux. Et elle va quand même faire les magasins ?

-Avec internet elle n'a pas besoin de sortir, et quand il s'agit de shopping tu peux faire confiance à Alice pour trouver une solution ! lui dis-je en souriant.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, je ne pus même pas écouter ses pensées puisqu'il était concentré sur les paroles d'une chanson. Ce devait être Alice qui lui avait donné cette astuce car elle était la seule à utiliser cette méthode pour me bloquer l'accès à son esprit. Rose pensait à elle-même ce qui ne me faisait immédiatement quitter son esprit, Carlisle et Esme ne me refusaient jamais leurs pensées, Jasper lui utilisait son don et Emmett lui pensait à ses moments intimes avec Rose pour m'empêcher d'accéder à ses pensées. Et Alice elle, pensait à des paroles de chansons qu'elle traduisait dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Je passais donc tout le trajet à me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me cacher à ce point. Nous arrivâmes à la villa sans que je ne trouve la réponse et sans que je n'arrive à accéder à son esprit, la technique d'Alice était particulièrement efficace, celle-ci nous attendait d'ailleurs devant la porte, à peine Harry était-il descendu de la voiture que ma sœur lui sauta dessus comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines.

-Alors petit frère comment c'est passée ta journée? C'est sympa de passer ici, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, on va passer un bon moment !

Elle lâcha finalement Harry, et sautilla jusqu'à la maison en nous demandant de la suivre. Quand Harry fut entré il écarquilla les yeux, il était vrai qu'Esme avait fait un travail merveilleux avec la décoration de la maison, des couleurs vives, des baies vitrées un peu partout, la maison était vraiment chaleureuse. Sa réaction était compréhensible, il y entrait pour la première fois et ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à cela.

C'est vraiment magnifique, fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant qu'Alice ne lui prenne la main, en attrapant une des miennes au passage, et qu'elle ne nous traine dans l'escalier.

-Edward tu devrais faire visiter la maison à Harry, moi j'ai quelque chose à finir…et

Elle hésita une demi seconde et souris, j'entrai dans son esprit, mais elle s'empressa de terminer sa phrase :

-…tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire l'imbécile et lui demander de sortir avec toi. Il fais déjà partie de la famille, tu devrais vraiment officialiser les choses. Déclara-t-elle.

Je pris le soin de réponde assez bas et rapidement pour ne pas que Harry nous entendre

-Non, il est hors-de-question que je sorte avec lui. Répondis-je très rapidement et à voix basse pour que seule Alice m'entende

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'aime et il t'aime alors je ne vois pas ce qui te retiens. Répliqua-t-elle sans prendre la peine de parler a voix basse pour qu'Harry ne nous entende pas.

-Déjà cela ne te regarde pas Alice, et tu n'en sais rien s'il m'aime.

-Ah ! Mon frère, tu viens de te trahir tout seul ! Tu n'as contredis qu'une partie de ma phrase alors cela veut bien dire que tes sentiments à toi aussi vont plus loin que la simple amitié ! Et pour ce que j'ai dit, bien sûr qu'il t'aime, tu n'es pas aveugle, tu vois bien comment il réagit quand on le taquine. De plus toute la famille l'aime déjà, Esme et Carlisle le voit comme leur fils et nous on le considère comme un frère, même Rosalie ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à te lancer !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'Harry intervint :

-Heu… je vais aller faire un tour dehors, le temps que vous finissiez votre conversation. Nous dit-il les joues légèrement roses et le cœur battant plus vite que la normale.

Je lui étais reconnaissant de cette intervention, cela me permettait de couper court à la conversation avec Alice. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça avec elle et surtout pas quand Harry était là. Je lui répondis donc que ce n'était pas la peine et que j'allais lui faire visiter l'étage. Je lui fis signe de commencer à monter et lui emboîtais le pas, plantant Alice au bas des marches.

_Edward, tu es têtu, tu l'aime et je t'assure que lui aussi. Lance-toi, il ne te dira pas non, et vous serez heureux tous les deux, plus que vous ne l'avez jamais été. Pense aussi à Esme et Carlisle, depuis le temps qu'ils attendent que tu trouves ton âme sœur ! Tu l'as devant les yeux et tu ne comptes rien faire ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Ed ! _l'entendis-je penser alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Je rejoignis rapidement Harry qui était arrivé au palier du premier, en tentant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'Alice venait de dire et ce que cela pourrait entraîner. Je lui fis visiter les différentes pièces nos chambres, les différentes salles de bains, l'atelier d'Esme et je terminai cette visite du premier par le bureau de Carlisle qui était pour moi l'une des plus belles pièces de la maison.

-Carlisle les a vraiment tous lu ? demanda-t-il impressionné.

-Bien sûr. Répondis-je simplement

-Mon amie Hermione serait folle de joie dans cette pièce. Lire est une véritable passion chez elle, tout comme chez Remus d'ailleurs. Il adore lire et serait très impressionné devant la collection que possède Carlisle.

Je mis cette information de côté et me promis d'en parler à mon père. Lui qui cherchait un sujet de conversation facile pour pouvoir ensuite l'emmener sur des sujets plus délicats. Je laissai le temps à Harry d'admirer les peintures et les livres un moment avant de lui proposer de redescendre. Nous quittâmes donc la bibliothèque de Carlisle juste au moment où Alice nous appelait. Je pouvais sentir d'ici l'odeur des pâtisseries qu'Alice avait faites, je grimaçai aussitôt, quand Alice se lançait dans quelque chose elle avait toujours tendance à en faire trop. Et au vue de toutes les senteurs chocolat, fraise, pêche, framboise, pomme et bien d'autres soit elle avait préparé un gâteau qui serait immangeable tant il avait d'ingrédients, soit elle en avait préparé beaucoup de différents.

Nous étions à peine arrivés en bas de l'escalier qu'Alice se précipita vers nous de sa démarche gracieuse, la faisant ressembler à une ballerine, elle saisit Harry par le manche et le traina littéralement à la cuisine. Si son regard suppliant lorsqu'elle l'avait attrapé était amusant, celui qu'il fit en voyant le plan de travail m'arracha un rire. Effectivement j'avais eu raison en pensant qu'Alice en ferait trop, sur le comptoir se trouvait une bonne vingtaine de gâteaux.

-Tu compte inviter tout le lycée à une petite soirée ? demandai-je

-Harry, tu penses que j'en ai fait trop ? s'enquit-elle inquiète.

-Tout dépend de nombre de tes invités. Lui répondit-il

-Quelle remarque idiote ! Il n'y a que toi bien sûr.

Il passa son regard d'Alice aux pâtisseries plusieurs fois avant de fixer ma sœur les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je te confirme qu'il y en beaucoup trop ! s'exclama-t-il finalement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu en ramèneras pour Sirius et Remus. Lui dis-je

-Comment va Remus depuis hier ?s'inquiéta Alice

-Je ne sais pas trop, il est parti se coucher dès que vous avez quittés la maison et il n'était pas levé ce matin quand je suis parti pour le lycée.

Alice fut déçue de sa réponse mais ce reprit très vite :

-Bon, ce n'est tout ça, mais il faut que goûte à mes gâteaux, lequel veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-N'importe, à toi de choisir.

Ma sœur en attrapa un à la fraise, avant d'entrainer Harry vers le salon. A peine étais-je entré que j'aperçus le livre de Jazz sur la Guerre des sorciers trônant sur la table. Je ne pouvais aller le retirer sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive, s'était d'ailleurs trop tard puisqu'au moment même il était en train de le prendre dans ses mains. Je maudis intérieurement Alice pour l'avoir laissé trainé alors qu'elle avait été à la maison toute la journée et qu'elle nous avait vus décider de venir ici. Elle dû s'apercevoir de mon mécontentement car elle me dis à voix basse :

-Désolée Edward, j'ai oublié qu'il était là.

-Ça, je l'avais compris tout seul. Esme va être en colère qu'il l'ait appris de cette manière.

Harry lui nous fixait tour à tour Alice et moi. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par prendre la parole :

-Vous avez peut-être des questions ?

-Oh Harry, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, rien ne t'y obliges! S'empressa de répondre ma sœur.

-Non c'est bon allez-y. Mais avant tout il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'il existe trois type des sorciers, il y a ce qu'on appelle les Sang-Purs, Sirius en est un ça signifie qu'il vient d'un lignée où n'ont été recensé que des sorciers, aucuns Moldus dans sa famille depuis des générations. Ensuite, il y a les sorciers comme Remus ou moi qui comptent des moldus dans leurs familles et enfin il y les sorciers comme ma mère ou mon amie Hermione qui sont nées de parents Moldus mais qui ont des pouvoirs. Il faut aussi que vous compreniez que beaucoup de Sang-Purs sont anti-moldus et ne comprenne pas pourquoi on autorise les nés-moldus à suivre des études de magie.

-Comme ce Voldemort ? lui demanda ma sœur

-Oui et non, il n'est pas un sang-pur et sa haine des moldus vient du fait que son père, un moldu, a abandonné sa mère quand il apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, elle est morte a accouchement, du coup il a grandi dans un orphelinat où déjà il maltraitait les autres enfants. Et il a continué à Poudlard en ouvrant la chambre des secret, il a lâché un basilic sur les élèves née-moldu et il a fini par en tué une, il a réussi à faire accuser un de ses camardes et à le faire renvoyer, mon ami Hagrid qui était au collège en même temps que lui. Pendant toutes ses années au collège il a pas mal fait de recherche sur ces ancêtres. C'est là qu'il a découvert qu'il était le descendent de Salazar Slytherin. C'est un des quatre fondateurs de l'école, Remus vous a vous avait bien parlé des quatre maisons ?

Nous hochons simplement la tête pour lui répondre.

-Mais ses recherches ne se sont par arrêtées à son arbre généalogique. Il s'est plongé très tôt dans la magie Noire, et c'est là qu'il commencé à s'intéresser aux Horcruxes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est les Horcruxes ? demandai-je n'en ayant jamais entendu parlé avant.

-C'est un objet dans lequel une personne cache une partie de son âme.

-Mais ça sert à quoi? Demandai-je pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris.

-A devenir immortel. Un personne qui a créé un Horcruxe ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un fragment est toujours sur Terre, enfermé dans l'Horcruxe.

-A la façon dont tu en parles, on dirait que c'est horrible. Fis remarquer ma sœur.

-Ça l'est ! Déjà pour séparer son âme en deux il faut avoir tué une personne de sang-froid, mais Voldemort n'a jamais hésité et s'est toujours arrangé, au début su moins, pour faire accuser d'autres personnes. La fait de séparer son âme est un acte monstrueux, mais lui a été plus loin que cela, il a créé sept Horcruxes. Parallèlement à cela, il avait créé son armée, les mangemort, ceux-ci tuaient tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers du chemin de leur Maître, aussi bien sorciers, que moldus innocents. Le ministère de la magie de Grande-Bretagne faisait bien sûr tout son possible pour mettre fin à la terreur mais…

Harry fut interrompu par l'arrivée de ma famille. Carlisle et Esme furent suivis de très près par ma sœur et mes frères. Après que mes parents eurent salués Harry, Alice et moi leur fîmes un rapide résumé de ce qu'Harry nous avait déjà raconté, et une fois qu'il eut rassuré Esme il put continuer son récit :

-Donc j'en étais au ministère incapable de faire face à la menace. C'est à ce moment que le professeur Dumbledore décida de créé sa propre armée, l'Ordre du Phoenix, dont mes parents, Sirius et Remus en firent parti dès la création.

-Remus ? Mais son nom n'apparait pas dans le livre. Intervint Jasper

-C'est normal il semble que tu as oublié que Remus était un loup garou.

-Je ne vois le rapport. Répondit Alice à la place de son mari et traduisant ainsi la pensée de tout la famille.

-Moi non plus, mais la communauté magique, elle, n'avouera jamais qu'un loup-garou a était du côté du bien.

Ma famille grogna à cette remarque, qui faisait bien sentir les préjugés injustes que pouvait avoir certaines personnes.

-A cette époque les forces du mal gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain et ce malgré les efforts conjugués de l'Ordre et des Aurores du ministère. Un jour une femme a fait une prophétie, je vous passerais les détails, mais en gros cette prophétie disait qu'un enfant serait doté d'un pouvoir suffisant pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un pouvoir qu'ignorait Voldemort. Cet enfant devait naitre à la fin du septième mois. Deux familles correspondaient prophétie, la famille de mon ami Neville et la mienne. Je ne saurais sans doute jamais pourquoi mais c'est moi que Voldemort a désigné comme l'Elu.

Esme plaça sa main sur sa bouche mais laissa Harry continuer son histoire :

-Mes parents se sont cachés mais Voldemort les a retrouvés car celui qui était sous sortilège de Fidelitas les a trahis.

-C'est un sortilège complexe et très puissant qui dissimule une ou plusieurs personnes ; leur cachette n'est connue que de celui qui est désigné comme "Gardien du Secret". Intervint Carliste

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Carlisle qui nous informa qu'il l'avait lu dans un livre.

-Exactement approuva Harry mes parents ont eu recours à ce sortilège ? à la base ce devait être mon parrain le gardien du secret mais ils ont choisi de changer à la dernière minutes sans en avertir personne, c'était l'idée de Sirius pour que Voldemort ne se doute de rien, mais celui qu'ils ont pris était malheureusement le traitre, le lendemain du changement de gardien, Voldemort était à notre porte. Il a tué mon père en premier, puis s'est attaqué à ma mère, mais elle l'a supplié de la tuer à ma place, il l'a donc tuée, mais quand il m'a jeté le sortilège de mort, il s'est retourné contre lui et l'a réduit à presque rien, une chose à peine vivante.

Encore une fois ce fut Carlisle qui nous expliqua le sortilège de mort, ainsi que ce qu'il nomma comme les autres impardonnable. Mais même à la fin de son explication il y avait une partie que personne n'avait comprise.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies survécu s'il n'existe aucun contre sort ? Demanda Jasper

-C'est grâce à ma mère, en choisissant volontairement de donner sa vie pour moi, elle a réveillé une ancienne et très puissante magie blanche, Voldemort était alors incapable de me toucher, c'est pour cela que le sortilège s'est retourné contre lui.

Il continua ensuite avec l'arrestation de Sirius, la découverte de son innocence durant sa troisième année, la fuite de celui qu'il appelait le rat et qui était celui qui avait vendu ses parents. Son enfance avant Poudlard passa totalement sous silence, et ensuite il nous raconta les différentes tentatives de Voldemort pour revenir à la vie. Nous fûmes stupéfiés par tout ce qu'il avait vécu en peu de temps, le tournoi auquel il participa, et l'épisode du dragon nous étonna vraiment, pour nous les dragons n'étaient qu'une légendes parmi d'autres. Il eut du mal à ne pas pleurer lorsqu'il nous comment un de ses camarades avait perdu la vie quand « la face de serpent » comme l'avait nommé en pensées Emmett, était finalement revenu à la vie.

-Le ministère n'a pas voulu croire en son retour, pour eux je disais cela pour faire parler de moi, ou je ne sais plus encore quelles excuses ils avaient trouvés à l'époque. Après une bataille aux ministère à la fin de ma cinquième année entre les mangemort, l'Ordre, Voldemort, mes amis et moi, ils ont bien été obligé d'y croire.

-Abrutis ! Les insulta Rosalie

-Langage Rosalie la reprit Esme

-Comme je vous l'ai dit toute à l'heure Voldemort avait créé sept Horcruxes, sans le savoir j'en avais détruit un lors de ma 2ème année, c'était un journal. Ensuite lors de ma 6èmè année le directeur de Poudlard m'a appris l'existence de ces morceaux d'âme, lui-même en avait détruit une, c'était la bague de Salazar Slytherin. Le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, nous sommes allés chercher un troisième Horcruxe, malheureusement quelqu'un était déjà passé avant nous, mais nous n'étions pas sûrs que l'Horcruxe ait été vraiment détruit.  
>Après la mort du directeur, je décidai de ne pas retourner faire ma 7ème année, mais de me concentrer à cent pourcent cent à la traque des Horcruxes, mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de m'accompagner, je peux dire que sans eux, je n'y serais jamais arrivé, l'intelligence d'Herm' nous aida beaucoup. Nous sillonnâmes donc l'Angleterre à la recherche des Horcruxes, peu à peu nous les trouvâmes et les détruisîmes tous. Le jour de la bataille finale, il en restait trois, un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Ravenclaw, le serpent de Voldemort Nagini, pour le dernier je ne savais pas quel objet c'était...enfin je devrais dire que je ne voulais pas le savoir.<p>

Nous sommes donc retournés à Poudlard pour trouver le diadème de Ravenclaw, mais Voldemort lança une attaque sur le château, la dernière bataille commençait, les élèves, les professeurs, l'ordre, beaucoup vinrent se battre, et beaucoup périrent pour m'aider. Nous trouvâmes finalement le diadème et nous le détruisîmes. En voyant tous les morts, je compris que je n'avais plus le choix, je devais en finir avec lui et vite. Ce que je savais au fond de moi depuis quelques temps me poussa à aller le retrouver seul dans la forêt, en chemin je confiais à Neville, l'autre garçon que la prophétie désignait, le soin de tuer Nagini. Arrivé dans la forêt Voldemort me lança l'Avada...

A cet instant Harry dû interrompre son récit car Esme s'était levé et l'avait pris dans ces bras. Il put continuer quelques instants plus tard.

-En me lançant ce sort Voldemort venait lui-même de détruire un de ses Horcruxe. Et le sort ne tua que la partie de son âme qui s'était accrochée à mon corps lors de notre première rencontre. Me croyant mort il me ramena au château en guise de trophée. Neville décida que ma mort ne devait pas signer leur arrêt de mort, il choisit de reprendre le flambeau, sachant que la mission que je lui avais confiée était très importante, il trancha la tête du serpent, rendant ainsi Voldemort mortel, j'agis dans l'instant, surprenant tout le monde j'ouvris les yeux et me lançais dans le face à face avec mon ennemi. A vrai dire, tout le monde dit que je l'ai tué, mais vraiment il s'est tué tout seul, je lui ai lancé un sort mineur qui lui a renvoyé son propre maléfice. Voilà, conclu-t-il, vous savez tout. Enfin presque tout, après la guerre, les gens ne se souvienne que de moi, je les peut-être débarrassé de Voldemort, mais seul, je n'y serais jamais parvenu. Déjà sans Ron et Hermione je serais sans doute mort lors ma première année, ou pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, ensuite c'est Dumbledore qui a découvert le secret de Jedusor. Pendant la guerre Remus qui a raillé des loups garous à notre camp, au péril de sa vie, ou même Snape qui, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, à jouer un rôle crucial dans notre victoire ont à peine été remerciés, et aujourd'hui plus personne ne s'intéresse à eux.

-Vous savez si on est venu ici c'est pour tourner une page de notre vie et en commencer une nouvelle ! déclara-t-il en souriant.

Un crac sonore se fit entendre à l'extérieur quelques minutes plus tard. Sirius entra dans le salon et nous salua rapidement.

-Harry tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu venais ici, Remus est mort d'inquiétude. J'ai dû l'empêcher trois fois d'appelé les aurores moldus pour partir à ta recherche ! Je me doutais que tu étais ici, mais lui ne voulait pas m'écouter.

-Désolé Sirius, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée.

-Pas grave, ça peut arriver, en revanche, je te préviens que Rem est passé au lycée pour s'assurer que rien ne t'étais arrivé, et il apprit que tu avais séché deux heures de cours. Personnellement je ne te dirais rien, vu que je suis très mal placé pour te reprocher de sécher des cours, mais attend-toi à prendre un sacré sermon de sa part !

-Hé merde ! s'exclama Harry avant de s'excuser auprès d'Esme pour son langage.

-Tu peux le dire Harry, Rem est furieux.

-Vraiment furieux ? demanda Harry en fixant son parrain avec inquiétude.

-Furieux genre… Snape dans ces mauvais jours !

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise en psalmodiant en boucle « Oh par Merlin, je suis un homme mort ! », il était extrêmement pâle et semblait vraiment terrifié.

_Edward ? Tu veux que l'aide à se calmer ? _

Sans cesser de fixer Harry, j'inclinai légèrement la tête pour répondre aux pensées de Jazz, Harry se détendit presque immédiatement, mais restait tout de même assez pâle.

-Voudriez-vous passer la soirée ici ? Cela laisserait peut-être le temps à Remus de se calmer. Proposa ma mère à Sirius.

-C'est très gentil de ta part Esme de nous le proposer. Et j'aurais accepté avec plaisir dans d'autres circonstances, mais je connais bien Rem' et si nous ne rentrons pas maintenant ça aura plutôt tendance à attiser sa colère. _Et en plus je risque de me prendre un savon moi aussi._ Ajouta-t-il en pensée.

-Si vous souhaitez passer la soirée avec nous, je peux aller chercher Remus. Déclara Carlisle.

-Pourquoi pas, si cela ne te dérange pas. Répondit Sirius.

-Si je le propose c'est qu'il n'y pas de problèmes. _J'en profiterais pour voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour lui, Esme à raison son état de santé est plus inquiétant. _Pensa-t-il en quittant la pièce.

J'entendis Carlisle démarrer la Mercedes et quitter la maison pour aller chercher Remus, il avait eu une bonne idée en proposant cela, ainsi je pourrais lui expliquer que ça avait été mon idée de sécher les cours.

**Point de vue de : Carlisle**

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Sirius et Remus fut assez court, je le passais à me demander comment faire pour que Remus me fasse confiance et me laisse l'examiner. Il avait clairement besoin d'aide, aussi bien sur le plan psychologique que sur le plan physique.

_Quand je lui suggérer que tu viennes l'ausculter, il a complètement paniqué, _

me revint en tête, et je n'arrivais pas à figurer ce qui avait pu lui faire peur. Je savais déjà qu'il était un loup-garou et un sorcier, donc je ne voyais pas le problème qu'examen physique pouvait lui poser. A moins qu'il n'ait quelque chose à cacher en plus de ses deux conditions. Mais qu'aurai-je pu découvrir qu'il voulait à ce point protéger ? Et ce fut sans avoir trouvé de réponses que j'arrivai chez nos amis sorciers. Je coupai le moteur, et me dirigeai vers la porte, d'ici je pouvais entendre Remus pester contre

_cet imbécile et sa mauvaise influence sur son filleul !_

Je frappai deux coups contre la porte, et Remus vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes après. Il avait un biberon en main et son fils dans les bras, il me paraissait bien pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés de noirs, et je pouvais entendre une légère arythmie cardiaque, qui m'inquiéta un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà, cependant je lui souris et le saluai.

-Oh, bonsoir Carlisle. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais tu tombes plutôt mal. Sirius est parti depuis un bon moment pour chercher Harry , on ne sait où il est passé depuis qu'il quitté le lycée ave… Est-ce qu'Edward est rentré ?

-Oui, il est bien à la maison. D'ailleurs Harry et Sirius y sont aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Esme souhaite que vous passiez la soirée avec nous, elle s'ennuie un peu dans cette ville.

-Bien, entre deux minutes, je vais me changer rapidement et récupérer des affaires pour Teddy. Je peux te le laisser ?

-Bien sûr. Répondis-je en prenant le petit dans mes bras et en récupérant le biberon.

Remus se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, je pris la direction du salon où je m'assis sur le sofa. Je terminai de donner son biberon à Teddy, même si j'avais déjà vu le phénomène se produire je fus surpris de voir Teddy changer devant mes yeux. Ses cheveux s'éclairassent pour prendre la teinte des miens, son nez et ses lèvres changèrent aussi, ayant déjà les yeux or de son père ceux-ci restèrent inchangés, il me ressemblait maintenant beaucoup et je ne pus retenir un sourire devant cette vision de ce qu'aurait été mon fils, si j'avais eu la chance d'en avoir de manière naturelle. Cet émerveillement ne dura pas longtemps, j'entendis Remus chuter dans les escaliers, je me levai et l'instant d'après j'étais à ses côtés, je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà il me rassurait :

-Ce n'est rien Carlisle, je vais bien, j'ai loupé une marche c'est tout.

-Tu saigne. Lui fis-je remarquer

Il me fixa avec une peur si évidente que j'éclatai de rire.

-Je suis médecin chirurgien, ce n'est pas un peu de sang qui va me faire peur ! Je te ferai des points à la maison, là je n'ai pas le matériel.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, Sirius doit avoir quelques potions dans sa salle de bain. Nous en avons une qui permet de refermer les petites plaies, il doit bien avoir un flacon.

-Je t'examinerai quand même à la maison, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir une commotion ou un trauma crânien.

Je l'entendis distinctement soupirer, je l'aidais à se relever et à aller s'assoir au salon. J'allai ensuite lui chercher la potion dont il m'avait parlé et la lui rapportée. L'effet fut immédiat et la plaie se referma sans laisser de cicatrice. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite à la voiture, Remus s'installa sur la banquette arrière avec son fils qui n'avait toujours pas repris son apparence normale, ce qui arracha un sourire à Remus. Je roulais depuis deux à minutes à peine quand Remus s'endormit, j'accélérai immédiatement, cela pouvant être le signe d'une lésion cérébrale. Arrivé sur le chemin de terre qui menait à la maison, j'appelai Edward. Il fut dehors en un instant.

-Prends Teddy et demande à Esme de s'occuper de lui, et à Jazz de calmer Sirius, je pense qu'il en aura besoin.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna mon fils, mon inquiétude devant se lire sur mon visage.

Je lui montrai l'incident, après quoi il prit Teddy dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison cependant que je prenais le père dans les miens pour le monter dans mon bureau, celui-ci se réveilla et protesta légèrement, mais refusai de le laisser marcher. Je me fis la réflexion qu'il était beaucoup trop léger, une dizaine de kilos en plus ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sirius bondit de sa chaise sitôt que je pénétrai dans le salon mais je montai rapidement à mon bureau.

Après quelques minutes d'examen, je pus écarter avec certitude le traumatisme crânien, l'hémorragie cérébrale ou toutes autres lésions graves.

-Bon, tu n'as rien de grave, tout au plus une légère commotion, mais il faudra tout de même me prévenir si tu as des nausées, des vertiges ou des maux de têtes.

-Je te l'avais bien dit que ce n'était rien. Marmonna-t-il.

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ce n'est rien. Par contre il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète, c'est ton poids, il faut vraiment que tu prennes quelques kilos. Tu dois vraiment manger, là ton corps ne supportera pas longtemps que tu continues de sauter des repas, et moi en tant que médecin je ne peux pas te laisser dépérir comme ça… je serais obligé de te faire hospitaliser si d'ici quelques semaines la situation ne s'est pas améliorée. Je vois bien que tu vas mal, je n'en connais pas la raison mais ce n'est pas en te détruisant que ça va s'arranger tu sais ?

-Je ne me détruis pas comme tu dis ! Et mon poids est très bien comme il est ! répliqua-t-il agressif.

Je choisis de ne pas le contredire et tentai de le raisonner avec une approche toute autre :

-Si je te dis cela, c'est parce que Sirius s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il a peur que tu finisses par tomber malade, ou que tu fasses des choses stupides.

J'avais touché la corde sensible car Remus baissa la tête, et j'entendis un sanglot lui échapper, j'allai vers lui et posai une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, mais se dégagea et me demanda de le laisser seul un instant, j'allai quitter la pièce quand il me rappela :

-Carlisle ? Merci et ne t'en fais ça va aller j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul, la journée a été éprouvante avec la disparition d'Harry et tout ça, d'ailleurs dis-lui que j'aurai une petite conversation avec lui une fois rentré.

-Pas de problème, si tu veux dormir un peu, tu peux utiliser une des chambres de l'étage, répondis-je en quittant la pièce.

_**Point de vue d' Edward **_

Carlisle descendit seul au salon, Sirius lui sauta immédiatement dessus :

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? Il va bien ? _Merlin, faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave ! Mon petit loup a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça._

_-_Rien de bien grave, _une légère commotion, choisit-il de taire,_ il faudra juste me prévenir s'il a des mots de tête ou des vertiges. Il lui faut juste du repos et quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui ce soir. Je passerai quand même vérifier son état demain après ma garde.

-Tu ne devrais pas quand même l'emmener passer des examens à l'hôpital ?

-Je vais bien Siri, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Remus depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Sirius se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça visiblement rassuré.

-On a des chambres à l'étage si vous voulez, vous devez bien avoir des sorts pour que notre ouïe ne soit pas un problème.

Ils se séparent aussitôt, Remus rouge comme une pivoine et Sirius tentant de dissimuler un sourire rêveur. Harry de son côté essayait de ne pas éclater de rire comme tout le monde dans cette pièce.

_-Oui un lit confortable, et mon petit loup nu sur ce lit m'offrant son corps…_

Je sortis immédiatement de l'esprit de Sirius, gêné et ne voulant pas entendre la suite de son fantasme, mais le problème c'est qu'il pensait tellement fort que même en me concentrant sur la conversation de Remus avec Esme et Alice je ne n'arrivais pas à bloquer ses pensées.

_-…des caresses délicates sur sa peau nue pour l'exciter, puis de tendres baisers en commençant par ses lèvres, je descendrais ensuite le long de sa nuque, puis…_

Je me mêlais à la conversation pour tenter de plus entendre ses pensées mais rien à faire… Je captais un instant le regard de Jazz qui lui aussi devait être gêné de ressentir l'excitation de Sirius. Cependant aucun de nous deux n'osa lui demander de se calmer. Je maudis mentalement Emmett pour avoir lancé cette phrase !

_-…puis descendant toujours plus bas, je lui arracherais des gémissements de plaisir et d'anticipation. Je ferais durer le supplice, effleurant délicatement sa peau, je terminerai finalement par le prendre en bou…_

-Je vais prendre l'air ! annonçai-je à ce moment-là, ne pouvant plus supporter ses pensées.

-Je viens avec toi Ed ! s'empressa d'ajouter Jasper.

Nous quittâmes la pièce sans autres explications, sous le regard perplexe de notre famille. Alice et Harry nous rejoignirent alors que nous étions dans le hall. Nous quittâmes la maison tous les quatre, nous allâmes nous assoir au bord de la petite rivière qui se trouvait en bordure de forêt.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous êtes parti comme ça ? questionna Alice lovée dans les bras de Jazz.

-Non ! Pitié, Jazz, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

-Désolé, répondit-il avec l'air tout sauf désolé. _Mais avoue que tu es à peu près dans le même état que moi._

-Jazz tais-toi !

Au fond de moi, je devais bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais je n'allais surement pas le dire à voix haute.

_Je te ferais remarquer que si j'ai sentis l'excitation de Sirius, je peux aussi sentir la tienne quand tu poses tes yeux sur le charmant jeune homme assis à côté de toi. Sirius t'as donné des idées visiblement ! Avant tu ne ressentais que de l'amour pour lui, là en revanche ce que tu ressens ce n'est pas que de l'amour, tu as envie de lui._

-N'y pense même pas ! L'avertis-je sentant qu'il allait formuler sa dernière pensée à voix haute.

Nous fûmes rejoints par Emmett et Rosalie quelques secondes plus tard, qui nous demandèrent eux aussi la raison de notre départ précipité, Jasper se chargea de lui répondre :

-C'est de ta faute Emmett !

-Pour être plus clair, Sirius possède une imagination plutôt débordante quand tu associe l'idée chambre à coucher et Remus dans la même phrase. Précisai-je en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de tout le monde.

Après que leur fou-rire se fut calmé, nous passâmes une agréable soirée à écouter Harry nous raconter quelques anecdotes sur Poudlard, l'école où il avait fait ses études. Nous rentrâmes finalement au bout de deux heures quand Esme nous appela en nous disant que Sirius et Remus attendaient Harry pour rentrer. Quelques minutes après leur départ je décidai d'aller voir Harry pour mettre les choses à plat. J'attendais une demi-heure de plus avant de partir, pour être bien sûr qu'ils aient le temps d'arriver. Je quittai la maison ne sachant pas encore ce que j'allais lui dire, ne sachant même pas ce que je voulais vraiment.

Arrivé devant la maison je pris mon courage à deux mains, ce que j'avais à faire n'allait pas être facile, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie mais je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je devais le faire ce soir, avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, j'entendais les pensées des habitants de cette maison, celles d'Harry provenaient du première étage, je levai la tête et je m'aperçus que la fenêtre de la pièce d'où m'arrivaient ses pensées était ouverte. Je décidai de passer par-là, sachant ce que j'allais faire je ne me sentais pas de croiser Sirius et Remus. Je pris donc mon élan et une seconde plus tard j'étais accroché au rebord de la fenêtre. La vision qui s'offrit à moi faillit avoir raison de ma résolution, Harry était allongé sur un lit à baldaquin rouge, et sitôt qu'il m'avait vu son visage s'était illuminé, heureux par de ma simple présence, je me répugnais pour ce que j'allais faire, il était cruel de briser cette joie qui émanait de lui, mais je me répétais une fois de plus que c'était la seul solution.

-Que fais-tu là ? me demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

-Je dois te…

_-**Bon Harry doit avoir eu le temps de penser à ses actes, je vais aller lui parler**. _

J'entendis Remus monter les marches, j'allais donc me cacher derrière la porte qui se trouvait à droite de l'armoire en acajou, je me trouvais maintenant dans la salle de bain d'Harry, celui-ci était d'ailleurs sur le point de prononcer mon nom pour savoir où j'étais quand Remus frappa à la porte.

-Harry tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton frais.

-Oui. Répondit Harry avec une telle tristesse que j'eus envie d'aller le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. 

-Bien, tu vas donc pouvoir me fournir des explications pour ce comportement, mais avant cela : Edward il y a une porte en bas, la prochaine fois tu t'en sers, on ne mors pas.

Je sortis donc et allai les rejoindre en me demandant comment il avait su que j'étais là, la perplexité devait se lire clairement sur mon visage :

_Sortilèges anti-intrusion et un bon odorat_

-Pourrais-tu nous laisser discuter en privé.

Je quittai donc la pièce et les laissai seuls. Une fois en bas des marches j'hésitai à rejoindre Sirius au salon puis décidai de m'installer aux bas des escaliers, je ne me sentais pas capable de le regarder en face, de parler avec lui sachant que dans quelques minutes j'allais sans doute blesser son filleul. Ne voulant pas penser à ce moment douloureux je choisis de me concentrer sur la conversation du premier :

_**-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que soit, je tenais à te dire que je suis vraiment désolé, entendis-je Harry déclarer.**_

_**-C'est déjà bien que tu te rendes compte de ton erreur, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas juste avec des excuses. Je suis très déçu de ton comportement déjà tu sèches les cours mais en plus tu nous ne préviens même pas. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous avons été inquiets quand nous ne t'avons pas vu rentrer. Je vois bien que tu apprécies beaucoup Edward mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour partir comme ça avec lui.**_

_**-Je sais bien que vous avez dû avoir peur pour moi, mais sur le moment je n'y ai pas pensé. J'avais français et je n'y comprends vraiment rien à cette langue, la prof n'explique quasiment rien et en plus je ne peux vraiment pas supporter cette femme, alors comme Alice n'était pas là je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours. Et ensuite je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir.**_

_**-Ce ne sont pas des raisons valables Harry, il me semble qu'à Poudlard, les potions aussi tu n'y comprenais rien et pourtant tu allais en cours. De plus tu ne peux pas sécher les cours chaque fois que les Cullen sont absents, il y a d'autres élèves dans le lycée, tu devrais essayer de t'en faire des amis. Bon il commence à se faire tard je te laisse deux minutes avec Edward et après tu vas te coucher.**_

_**-D'accord. Répondis simplement Harry**_

_**-Et cette fois tu n'es pas puni, mais je te préviens que c'est la dernière fois que tu sèches les cours comme ça. Ne me déçois plus Harry. Est-ce que c'est clair ?**_

_**-Oui, je te le promets, je ne quitterai plus le lycée sans raison, je…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas** **t'inquiéter et je ne te décevrais plus. **_

Remus quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot, arrivé à ma hauteur il m'indiqua que je pouvais monter, et me précisa de ne pas rester longtemps parce que nous avions cours demain. Je lui promis de ne pas déranger longtemps et montai finalement les escaliers à vitesse humaine. Il fallait vraiment que je dise toute de suite à Harry que ce n'était pas possible, et je devais le faire toute de suite, rapidement, avant que je ne change d'avis. Oui Jasper et Alice avaient raison j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais je ne pouvais me permettre de tenter quelque chose, les risques que ça ne marche pas, ou que ça termine dans un bain de sang était trop grands. Nos familles risquaient de se déchirer, et je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Esme qui s'était vraiment attachée à chacun d'eux. De plus je risquais de blesser Harry et ça ne le voulais vraiment pas. Ma décision était prise, et j'allais m'y tenir. Je frappais deux coups à sa porte, il m'invita à entrer, plus de retours en arrière possibles.

-Harry il faut qu'on parle

-Je t'écoute

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder ce sujet qui était tout de même délicat, je choisis donc qu'aller directement au vif du sujet était la bonne solution.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi ! déclarai-je d'un ton sec qui ne fut pas aisé à sortir.

Il ne me répondit et au bout de deux minutes, je plongeai dans ses pensées.

_Je peux pas lui dire que je l'aime, je n'y arriverais jamais ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prends de me poser cette question aussi directement ? _

Mes doutes étaient effectivement fondés, Alice avait vu juste encore une fois, je devais lui couper tout espoir toute de suite avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Encore une fois je choisi d'être direct :

-Harry au risque d'être brutal, je préfère te dire qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il me faisant presque changer d'avis.

-C'est trop risqué pour nos famille.

-Je ne vois pas ne quoi !

Ça n'allait pas être simple, mais j'allais devoir le blesser un peu maintenant pour lui faire tourner la page. _Pardon, mais je dois le faire, pensai-je. _

-Bon, écoutes, là tu m'obliges à faire quelque chose qui m'ait très désagréable parce que tu es quelqu'un de gentil et je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je vais devoir être honnête avec toi. S'il ne passera jamais rien entre nous c'est tout simplement parce que je ne t'aime pas, et je ne t'aimerais jamais. J'ai été élevé avec des valeurs moi, et comme tous les hommes normaux j'aime les femmes.

Je me maudis pour ces paroles, j'avais conscience d'aller trop loin, surtout que je n'étais pas du tout homophobe.

-Quoi ? Parce que tu as un problème avec les relations homosexuelles ? Non, tu mens, sinon la plaisanterie d'Emmett de toute à l'heure ne t'aurai pas faite sourire mais tu aurais dégouté. Tu ne supporterais pas non plus la compagnie de Rem et Sirius.

Evidemment, il avait raison, mais maintenant j'étais allé trop loin pour retirer mes mots, je devais continuer sur ma lancée, quitte à impliquer un peu plus Sirius et Remus la dedans alors que je aurais plus qu'heureux qu'ils se trouvent enfin tous les deux.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit un seul moment que j' approuvé ce genre de relation ? Non ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je tolère leur présence à tous les deux, ce que je fais pour Esme soit dit en passant, que je les trouve normaux et les apprécie. Pauvre Teddy, ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours de grandir au milieu de toute cette débauche. _Mon Dieu ! Je me dégoutais de dire ces horreurs !_

Harry en larmes, sauta à bas de son lit, et me fis face.

-Alors puisqu'ON te dégoute à ce point, FOUS LE CAMP D'ICI, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

A peine Harry avait-il commencé à hurler que Sirius et Remus se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Remus fut le premier à arriver, il analysa la situation quelques secondes avant de courir prendre Harry dans ses bras. Sirius lui se planta devant moi :

-Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je te suggère de faire ce qu'Harry t'as ordonné.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, et quittai la maison en courant. Arrivé en lisière de forêt, je me stoppai pour être sûr qu'Harry était dans de bonnes mains et qu'ils était bien consolé, d'ici je pouvais entendre qu'il était toujours en larmes dans les bras de Remus, Sirius avait dû les rejoindre.

_**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? demanda Remus **_

_**-Ed…il m'a demandé ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais je n'ai pas répondu, alors il a dû lire dans… dans mes pensées… **_réussi-t-il à expliquer entre deux sanglots._****_

A la façon dont ils retinrent leurs respirations, ainsi que grâce à leurs pensées, je devinai qu'ils avaient compris la suite, ils ignoraient à quel point je l'avais blessé pour parvenir à mes fins. Harry tenta de reprendre la parole, mais ne put aligner plus de deux mots, Remus pris donc la parole tandis que Sirius me maudissait : _****_

_**-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler ce soir, nous verrons cela plus tard quand tu seras prêt à en parler. Je vais aller te chercher de quoi te remonter le moral, et nous passerons la soirée avec toi.**_

_**-Remus je sais… que toute à l'heure…je…je t'ai dit que je ne louperais plus les cours, mais demain je veux pas y…pas y aller, c'est trop tôt, je peux lui faire face, pas…demain.  
><strong>_

_**-Bien sûr que tu resteras là demain, n'est-ce pas Rem  
><strong>_

_**-Oui, tu peux rester demain, tu seras surement fatigué, tu pourras te reposer comme ça, et puis on verra pour vendredi, si ça ne va pas tu pourras rester aussi.**_

Je me sentais vraiment mal, j'avais envie d'aller lui dire toute la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais en même temps envie de fuir loin, très loin, mais ça non plus je ne pouvais pas le faire, encore une fois pour ma famille. Par manque d'option je rentrai à la villa, Alice m'attendait d'ailleurs sur le perron, elle me grogna dessus et me gifla, je l'avais bien mérité, et me parla ensuite :

-Tu me déçois énormément Edward ! Tu n'avais pas à être aussi cruel dans tes paroles !

Après la gifle qu'Alice m'avait donnée toute la famille nous avait rejoints sauf Rose et Em qui étaient à la chasse et Carlisle qui travaillait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Esme.

J'échangeais un regard avec Alice, elle ne les avait pas avertis apparemment.

-Non Edward ! Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai espérée jusqu'à la dernière seconde que tu changes d'avis, mais non, tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu es prévenu d'avance que si Remus et Sirius viennent ici pour avoir une petite conversation avec toi, je ne te chercherai aucune excuse, parce que tu n'en a pas, et que je me rangerais de leur côté.

Après ses mots, Alice tourna les talons et couru vers la forêt, pour se calmer, j'entendais encore les insultes et reproches qu'elle avait tut par respect pour Esme. Les pensées du reste de la famille étaient agitées, chacun ayant bien compris que j'avais fait quelque chose qui pouvait avoir pour conséquences de m'attirer la colère de Sirius et Remus. Avant que quiconque ne demande quoi que ce soit, je les stoppais d'un geste, et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec de la musique. Je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas éviter cette conversation pour très longtemps, je me promis de leur expliquer demain après les cours, au moins tout le monde serait là et je n'aurais pas à me répéter

_Note de Fantöm : Pour cause de quasi indisponibilité totale de ma part pendant un mois, eh oui révisions avant les partiels, je pense que le délai entre deux chapitres risque d'être plus long, désolée pour ceux qui attendent nos chapitres avec impatience^^ Pour tous les lecteurs, je vous rassure dès que les partiels sont finis je m'y remets à fond ! Et si parmi nos lecteurs il y a des collègues de PACES je vous dis MERDE à tous pour nos partiels _


	11. Chapitre XI: Confession

_**Chapitre XI: **__**Confession **_

_**Point de vue de Remus**_

Je refermai la porte de la chambre d'Harry, satisfait qu'il ait mangé malgré l'état dans lequel il était. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward lui avait dit la veille, mais cela avait dû être dur, assez dur en tout cas pour faire pleurer Harry une grande partie de la nuit. Arrivé en bas je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon huit heure dix, Sirius ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer du lycée, il avait été les prévenir qu'Harry n'y serait pas aujourd'hui. A peine avais-je pensé cela qu'une voiture se garait dans la cour, sitôt que le moteur fut coupé j'entendis un coup frappé à la porte. Celle-ci n'étant pas fermée à clef, je ne me déplaçai pas et invitai la personne à entrer. Carlisle me rejoignit au salon et me salua chaleureusement, j'en fis de même tout en me demandant la raison de sa présence : 

-Tu as l'air étonné de me voir. Me dit-il dans un sourire. 

Comment ne pas l'être ? Nous n'avions rien de prévu aujourd'hui, il était donc normal que je sois surpris de le voir de si bon matin…oh il venait sans doute pour nous parler de la dispute d'Harry et Edward. 

-Si tu viens pour trouver des excuses à ton fils, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas envie de les entendre. 

La surprise fut clairement visible sur son visage, mais il se reprit bien vite : 

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je viens juste de finir ma garde et je ne suis pas repasser à la maison. Que s'est-il passé et lequel de mes fils est concerné ? 

-Edward, il est passé hier, et je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait mais Harry va mal depuis. 

-Je tirerais ça au clair avec lui quand je le verrais. Me promit-il. 

Je savais qu'il était sincère et qu'il ferait de son mieux pour arranger les choses. Carlisle était une personne honnête et d'une grande gentillesse, il n'hésiterait pas à sermonner son fils s'il le méritait, et selon moi même sans savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, c'était le cas. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton alors que ma colère était dirigée vers Edward. 

-Je suis désolé Carlisle, à peine arrivé je te saute dessus alors que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je ne t'ai même pas proposé de t'assoir. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le sofa. 

-Tu as l'air encore plus étonné de ma visite depuis que tu sais que je ne viens pas pour Edward Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il une fois assis. 

Devait-on se voir ? Impossible de m'en rappeler, à vrai dire les souvenirs de la veille étaient un peu flous. Carlisle pris mon absence de réponse pour une confirmation à sa question. 

-Hier soir avant que vous partiez, je t'ai dit que je passerai après ma garde pour une contre-visite. Cela t'évite ainsi de devoir passer à l'hôpital. 

Il se leva et vint se placer à genoux devant moi, prenant au passage sa sacoche. 

-J'avoue que je ne garde pas un grand souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Mais je t'assure ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer pour si peu. J'ai juste fais une petite chute sans gravité dans les escaliers. 

-Ça aurait pu être grave, et je ne serais certain qu'elle était sans gravité qu'après t'avoir ausculté. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de te raisonner puisque tu resteras campé sur tes positions, mais si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, contente-toi de faire ce que je te demande. Pour commencer tu vas suivre la lumière. Me dit-il en sortant un ophtalmoscope. 

Je voulais en finir au plus vite, je le laissai donc faire son examen. Une fois que ce fut fait, je pensai en avoir fini avec lui, mais non, il décida de tester mes reflexes, de vérifier ma tension et d'examiner mon crâne. 

-Bon tout semble en ordre, je vais te poser quelques questions et je te demanderai de bien vouloir y répondre honnêtement. Déclara-t-il après tous ces examens inutiles. 

Je n'étais vraiment pas ravi d'être le centre de tant d'attentions, mais si je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille je n'avais d'autres choix que de plier à ses questions. 

-Oui Carlisle. Soupirai-je 

-Je suis si terrible que ça pour avoir droit à un tel soupir. Demanda-t-il amusé. 

-Oui ! Enfin pas toi mais plutôt le médecin, tu en fais beaucoup trop. Je vais très bien alors ce n'est pas la peine de perdre ton temps avec moi, de plus tu dois avoir des choses plus importantes à faire… 

-Comme tu l'as dit je suis médecin, c'est donc à moi de juger si tu vas bien. Et, pour reprendre tes mots, ce n'est pas une perte de temps, ces examen sont nécessaires. Je vais donc te poser ces questions. 

-Vas-y. répondis-je simplement. 

-Est-ce que tu as eu des nausées ou des vertiges depuis ta chute ?

-Non.

-Des mots de têtes ? 

-Non plus. Tu vois, je vais bien. 

-Est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ? 

Merlin ! Si je lui répondais non, il allait encore me sermonner et il n'allait plus me lâcher avec ça. 

-Oui répondis-je en tentant d'être convainquant. 

Ce fut son tour de soupirer, je me dis que ce devait être une habitude qu'il avait prise pour passer inaperçu chez les Moldus. 

-Remus, tu sais très bien que je possède des sens surdéveloppés, je n'avais pas besoin de te demander pour avoir la réponse. Si tu avais avalé le moindre aliment je le saurais. Je tiens à te rappeler ma menace d'hier, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire hospitaliser si tu continues comme cela, et sache que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. 

Bien sûr pour couronner le tout, ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Sirius pour arriver. Après une poignée de main et quelques mots échangés avec Carlisle, Siri lui demanda : 

-Tu viens de l'ausculter ? Il n'a rien ? 

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre je vais lui préparer un petit déjeuner, si tu me permets d'utiliser ta cuisine. 

-Aucun problème. Répondit évidement Sirius. 

-Je vous arrête toute suite, je n'ai pas faim ce matin. 

-Évidement, comme tous les jours ! 

-Siri ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! répliquai-je agacé. 

Je me tournai ensuite vers Carlisle mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il réduisit à néant ma tentative pour le convaincre de ne pas me faire à manger : 

-Si tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe, je peux toujours appeler Esme pour qu'elle vienne te le préparer elle-même. Elle en sera ravie. Me dit-il en souriant. 

Le traitre savait très bien qu'il était impossible de refuser quoi que soit à sa femme. Ne voulant pas avoir une autre personne à convaincre que j'allais bien, je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la table de la cuisine. 

-Je préfère cela, installe-toi et je te sers dans quelques minutes.  
>Sirius nous laissa et monta les marches, sans doute pour aller voir Harry. Trainant des pieds je m'installai à table, je n'avais aucune envie de manger et j'allais d'ailleurs sans doute être malade à me forcer, mais au moins Carlisle serait satisfait et me laisserait en paix. Il faudrait juste que j'arrive à garder mon repas jusqu'à son départ. Cinq minutes plus tard Carlisle me posa une assiette remplie d'œufs au bacon devant le nez, le tout accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange. <p>

-Bon appétit.  
>Voyant que je fixai simplement mon assiette avec dégoût, il ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie: <p>

-Allez ! Ne fais pas cette tête, je te demande juste de manger, et ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas parce que je ne mange pas que je ne sais pas cuisiner ! 

-Tu m'en a beaucoup trop fais, je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça. Décrétai-je 

-C'est la quantité qu'un humain doit manger le matin. Répondit simplement le médecin. 

-Justement ! Je ne suis pas un être humain ! 

Je pensais réellement ce que je venais de dire mais je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le dire à voix haute, les mots étaient simplement sortis sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je me mordis la langue quand je réalisai que ce que je venais de dire n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. 

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? 

-Pour rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Le priai-je 

-Si tu ne te considère pas comme un être humain, comment te définis-tu ? demanda-t-il ignorant ma demande précédente. 

-Je suppose que tu ne me lâcheras pas avant d'avoir une réponse, je te dirais simplement que tu connais déjà la réponse. Tu sais très bien qu'un loup garou n'est pas un être humain. Répondis-je dans un soupire.

-Hm intéressant mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je suis également choqué que tu aies cette opinion de toi-même. Ne possèdes-tu pas une once d'amour-propre et d'estime pour toi-même ?

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Sirius et Harry arrivèrent à ce moment-là, m'évitant de répondre. J'espérais que Carlisle ne revienne pas sur le sujet, car même son attention n'était plus concentrée sur moi je pouvais toujours sentir son regard sur moi. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à Dumbledore qui m'analysait pour savoir quel mauvais coup les Maraudeurs pouvaient bien avoir fait. Jusqu'à présent je pensais que seul Albus était capable de vous donner l'impression de passer sous rayons X, visiblement Carlisle le pouvait aussi.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Carlisle cessant de me fixer.

-Bien. Je suis content que tu aies réussi à faire manger Remus, merci.

-De rien Harry.

Ce n'était pas possible, ils s'étaient tous ligués contre moi ou quoi ! Déjà que Siri et Harry étaient insupportables avec ça, mais en plus maintenant la famille Cullen s'y mettait aussi. J'allais finir par tous les envoyer balader s'ils continuaient comme ça. Je n'en fis cependant rien pour le moment, me contentant de marmonner dans ma barbe :

-Fichu vampire…manigance…peut vraiment pas être tranquille…

-Tu as dit quelque chose mon loup ? me demanda Sirius.

-Non, je n'ai rien dit Sir'. Mentis-je

Si mon mensonge était passé inaperçu auprès d'Harry et Sirius je me doutai qu'il n'était pas passé pour Carlisle. En sa présence j'avais tendance à oublier son ouïe affutée, et je ne faisais pas forcément attention à ce que je pouvais marmonnais. Je n'osai pas lever les yeux sur lui, sachant qu'il avait très bien entendu mon commentaire qui n'était pas spécialement gentil.

-C'est pour ton bien Remus. Déclara simplement Carlisle.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre, espérant que comme toute à l'heure quelqu'un ou quelque chose détourne la conversation. Mais bien sûr mon souhait ne fut pas exaucé, un lourd silence perdura jusqu'à ce que l'alarme me prévenant que Teddy était réveillé retentisse. Je fus heureux de pouvoir échapper à ce petit déjeuner forcé, ainsi qu'à l'attention de Carlisle, je me levai donc rapidement, mais Sirius m'arrêta :

-Non Rem', toi tu finis de manger et moi je vais m'occuper de Teddy.

Je me laissai donc retomber sur ma chaise, et repris ma fourchette de mauvaise grâce. Siri se leva en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol, je me tournai vers lui pour le reprendre, mais me figeai, fourchette en l'air, ébahi. Depuis quelques temps j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler et je le regardai donc le moins possible. Je n'avais donc pas remarqué qu'aujourd'hui il portait une paire de jeans noir serrés et une chemise rouge laissant apparaitre ses tatouages et ses pectoraux bien dessiné. Avec un petit sourire dans ma direction il quitta la pièce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre des yeux sur tout le chemin. Si j'avais aucun contrôle je :

_Je le plaquerai contre le mur du salon et lui arracherai rapidement cette chemise qui était de trop. Je pourrais enfin caresser et lécher ce torse musclé dont je rêvais depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il me stopperait pour me rendre la pareille, ses mains et sa langue experte me feront trembler de plaisir et je le laisserais faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Je finirais par enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir contre moi, et n'en pouvant plus je m'emparerais de ses lèvres, sans interrompre le balai de nos langue il me porterait jusqu'à la table du salon, d'un revers de la main il enverrait au sol tout ce qui s'y trouverait. Une fois sur la table je lui ferais sentir mon envie en lui caressant l'entrejambe, faisant augmenter son désir et le mien. Alors que commencerais à défaire sa ceinture, il me stopperait pour m'allonger sur la table, plaquant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête il me monterait dessus. Nous finirions de nous déshabiller rapidement et e pouvant refreiner son désir il me …_

Remus ! Arrête tout de suite, tu perds totalement le contrôle, et en plus une certaine partie de ton corps est en train de réagir, me sermonnai-je. Malgré cela mon désir ne voulait pas me quitter et mon érection était plus que visible. Allez, me dis-je pense à quelque chose qui t'aidera à ne plus être excité. Après plusieurs tentatives pour me calmer, ce fut finalement Minerva en bikini qui eut l'effet escompté. Maintenant que j'avais les idées claires je pouvais entendre les rires légers de Carlisle et Harry.

-Ça y est Remus, t'es revenu parmi nous ? Cela fait à peu près deux minutes que Carlisle essaye d'attirer ton attention, je sais que la vue de mon parrain est plus intéressante pour toi, mais bon quand même.

La honte, je venais de me faire griller en beauté. Tous les deux avaient bien compris que la vue de Siri habillé de cette manière m'avait excité, je tentais cependant de le nier en toute mauvaise foi :

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Harry. Je regardais le mur, je le trouve un peu triste et je pensais y mettre un cadre, c'est tout.

-Mais bien sûr, on te croit ! me répondit-il avec ironie.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Affirmai-je

Je reposai ma fourchette et me plongeai dans mes pensées, Sirius avait changé, ou plutôt son comportement avait changé. Depuis quelques jours, il s'habillait d'une manière qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Bien qu'ayant toujours pris soin de lui, jamais il ne s'était jamais habillé d'une façon aussi sexy. Dès que je posais les yeux sur lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fantasmer, c'était à m'en cogner la tête dans les murs. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Séduire quelqu'un sans doute, mais qui ? Depuis notre arrivée, le seul endroit où il se rendait régulièrement depuis notre emménagement c'était l'épicerie, une vendeuse là-bas devait lui plaire. À cette simple pensée mon cœur se serra, je savais bien qu'un jour Siri rencontrerais quelqu'un, mais la vérité me fit mal quand même. Mais bon, de toute manière il ne serait jamais pour moi, il méritait mieux que moi, une bête immonde qui n'avait rien à lui offrir.

-Remus tu devrais continuer à manger pendant que c'est encore chaud.

-Non Carlisle, je n'ai plus faim.

D'un sort rapide, je vidais mon assiette, puis l'emmenais. En revenant dans le salon, je me fis discret car Carlisle et Harry étaient en pleine discussion :

-Carlisle non ! Déjà je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et tu es son père alors c'est trop gênant !

-Harry si je te le demande, c'est pour avoir ta version avant d'en parler avec mon fils. Je veux juger, ou te reprocher quoi que soit, je veux juste comprendre ce qui c'est passer.

-C'est gentil Carlisle, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Trois hiboux interrompirent leur conversation, en frappant aux carreaux. J'ouvris la fenêtre d'un, un des volatiles alla se poser sur les genoux d'Harry, un petit cendré passa en vitesse devant moi, pour rejoindre Siri à l'étage et le dernier, un grand hibou noir, vint se poser devant moi. Il me tendit la patte, et je pus voir sur le dessus de l'enveloppe mon nom, écrit à l'encre noire, d'une écriture fine et penchée. C'était une écriture que je connaissais bien celle de Severus. En l'ouvrant, je trouvais un petit morceau de parchemin, le mot était très court :

_Lupin,_

_Je passerais vendredi soir pour t'apporter ta potion. Sois là sans faute, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !_

_Snape_

_Ps : Si l'espèce de cabot qui te sers d'ami pouvait être absents, cela m'arrangerais. Bien-sûr il en va de même pour le fils Potter._

Lundi soir ce serait la pleine lune, je haïssais cette période du mois, même si avec cette nouvelle potion je ne me transformais plus, je perdais tout de même le contrôle de moi-même. La veille et le lendemain, j'étais épuisé, la dernière pleine lune c'était particulièrement mal passée en reprenant mes esprits le lendemain j'avais les mains en sang et des griffures profondes sur le torse. Harry me sortit de mes sombres pensées en m'apostrophant joyeusement :

-Remus ! Ron me demande d'être son témoin de mari…age

Il eut sans doute peur de m'avoir blessé car la fin de sa phrase fut prononcée dans un murmure, il est vrai qu'au début j'étais vexé et attristé de cette non-invitation, mais en y réfléchissant je suis ravi de ne pas avoir à y aller, au moins je n'aurai pas à côtoyer ces personnes de mon passé.

-Je suis content pour toi sincèrement, pour eux aussi.

Sirius revint avec Teddy et se dirigea vers moi et me tendit mon fils après lui avoir une bise sur le front.

-Harry, Remus, la cheminée sera connectée à partir de quatorze heure quarante-cinq. Nous informa-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps... nous dit Carlisle en se levant.

-Mais tu nous dérange jamais et enfaite tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Lui dit Sirius avec joie et sincérité

-Non pas encore, mais je ne sais pas si Esme a prévu quelque chose de son côté.

-Tu peux l'appeler et vous pouvez rester avec nous si cela l'intéresse

-C'est ce que je vais faire, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de venir passer la journée vous.

_**Point de vue de Carliste **_

Après avoir répondu à Sirius, j'eus à peine le temps d'attraper mon sac, que j'entendis mon portable vibrer dedans. Je le sortis rapidement de la poche et vis que c'était un message d'Alice :

_Remercie les pour l'invitation, nous partons tout de suite._

_Dis aussi à Sirius que j'adore sa tenue !_

_Même si ce n'est pas mon avis qui l'intéresse._

_Bises, Alice_

J'eus un sourire, évidemment j'aurais dû m'en douter, et pourtant malgré les années j'étais toujours surpris quand ma fille me prenait de court comme ça.

-Esme et Alice vous remercient pour l'invitation, elles sont en chemin.

-Comment peuvent-elles déjà… commença Remus avant de s'interrompre

-Son don est parfois un vrai gain de temps ! Sirius attend toi à ce qu'Alice te propose d'aller faire du shopping avec elle, elle trouve que tu as beaucoup de goût en matière de vêtements.

-Elle au moins, elle a remarqué mes efforts. Maugréa-t-il si bas que je fus le seul à l'entendre.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre, même si j'aurais pu lui dire que sa tenue avait bien eut l'effet escomptée. Le silence dura pendant les quelques que cela pris à ma femme et ma fille pour arriver. Alice entra sans frapper et après avoir fait une bise rapide à Harry et Remus, se jeta sur Sirius et le pria de lui montrer son dressing. Il nous lança un regard apeuré cependant que ma fille l'entrainait vers les escaliers. Esme entra plus calmement et pris le temps de saluer tout le monde avant de venir m'embrasser et de se blottir sur mes genoux.

-Comment vas-tu Remus ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec une légère inquiétude.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il dans un soupir excédé.

-Désolée je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. Et toi comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle avec tristesse en se tournant vers Harry

-Ça va Esme, ne t'en fais pas !

-Mon frère n'est qu'un abruti ! nous hurla Alice depuis l'étage.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais je suis désolée qu'il t'ait blessé mon chéri. Lui dit mon aimée.

-Ce n'était rien d'important, c'est déjà oublié. N'en parlons pas. Répondit Harry alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Ma femme se précipita à ses côtés, et le prit dans une étreinte maternelle, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Alice redescendit avec Sirius et se joignit à Esme, chantant pour l'aider à se calmer. Sirius fixait la scène en serrant les poings, clairement furieux qu'Edward ait blessé Harry, Remus lui avait l'air d'être en colère mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il fixait de temps à autres son fils, comme s'il l'imaginait en larmes à la place d'Harry. Je le sentais prêt à fondre en larmes, je me levai donc et l'entrainais avec moi, il n'eut aucune réaction quand je le tirais vers les escaliers. Nous montâmes jusqu'au deuxième, et je me permis d'ouvrir la porte que je savais être celle de son salon, il m'y suivi sans un mot.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bouleversé de voir Harry dans cet état. Lui demandai-je en posant une main sur l'avant-bras.

Il se dégagea rapidement et alla s'assoir sur le divan. Le contact avec ma peau glacée avait dû le gêner même à travers sa chemise.

-Bien sûr que ça me bouleverse de voir un de mes louveteaux dans cet état. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversées dans sa courte vie, j'espérais bien qu'il ait une vie tranquille ici. Mais évidemment il a fallu que ton fils vienne lui reprendre le peu de bonheur qu'il éprouvait. Me répondit-il avec hargne alors que j'allais le rejoindre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Edward, mais je te promets d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Après quand tu parles des épreuves qu'Harry a traversées, tu parles de la Guerre n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je incapable de ne pas saisir la perche qu'il m'avait tendue.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Au centre commercial, j'avais acheté pour Jasper un livre sur le Seconde Guerre des sorciers comme vous l'appelez. Il est passionné d'Histoire, je me suis dit que ce livre l'intéresserait et il est très vite tombé sur vos noms. Répondis-je en éludant le fait que lui n'était mentionné nulle part.

-Leurs noms tu veux dire, je me doute bien, sans l'avoir lu, que le mien ne doit pas y être. Et oui, c'est bien de cela que je parle. Depuis très jeune Harry a dû se battre pour survivre, bien sûr s'il l'a fait c'était autant pour lui que pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait, peut-être même uniquement pour les autres. Son enfance a été très dure, ses tuteurs ne supportaient pas la magie et lui en ont fait bavé, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour avant d'aller à Poudlard, seulement la haine dû à ce qu'il était.

Au ton qu'avait pris sa voix, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas seulement d'Harry dans ses derniers mots, mais je ne l'interrompis pas. Pour une fois qu'il se confiait je comptais le laisser parler le plus longtemps possible sans le couper.

-À l'école il découvrit le bonheur pour la première fois, bien sûr il avait été heureux avec ses parents, mais Lily et James sont morts quand Harry n'avait qu'un an, il n'a donc aucun souvenir de cette période. À cette période Sirius fut arrêté pour ce crime et un autre qu'il n'avait pas commis, sans quoi il aurait eu la garde d'Harry. J'avais fait une demande pour l'obtenir mais qui irait confier un enfant en bas âge, à un loup garou ? De plus je venais de perdre mes seuls amis d'un coup alors je n'aurais pas été un bon parent pour lui, mais vu le résultat la façon dont son oncle et sa tante s'en sont occupé, j'aurais dû intervenir pour lui trouver un meilleur foyer, je le devais bien à James. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour un hybride de mon genre, j'ai laissé son fils souffrir, il doit m'en vouloir de là-haut !

Il finit son explication en pleurant, il me faisait vraiment de la peine en se considérant d'une telle manière. Si j'avais été surpris ce matin en comprenant qu'il ne se considérait pas comme un être humain, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentais maintenant en l'entendant se traiter d'hybride. Il se détestait vraiment, vue la façon dont il avait craché le mot.

-Je suis sûr qu'il t'est reconnaissant de prendre soin de son fils maintenant tu sais. Vous étiez proche ? demandai-je.

-Oui, inséparables même. Nous avions formés un groupe tous les qua… tous les trois. James et Sirius étaient les meneurs, et j'étais celui qui tentait de les raisonner. Les Maraudeurs… répondit-il en souriant malgré les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur ses joues.

Il se leva et me demanda de le suivre, nous quittâmes donc le salon mais ne descendîmes pas. Je pouvais entendre Sirius, Harry et Alice discuter en bas, visiblement Harry était calmé, je fus heureux de l'entendre rire à une plaisanterie de ma fille. Remus m'avait conduit dans une magnifique chambre, celle de Teddy devinai-je en voyant le berceau dans un coin.

-Cette peinture nous représente tous les trois, je pense que tu auras reconnu le grand chien noir et le loup. Me dit-il.

- Vos formes animales ? demandai-je simplement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire qui ne le rende pas plus triste encore.

-Oui, Padfoot, Prongs et Moony. Quand ils ont découverts que j'étais lycanthrope, je les fui pendant une journée entière mais quand ils m'ont retrouvé, James et Sirius m'ont pris dans leurs bras et m'ont promis de trouver le moyen de m'aider pendant les pleine lunes, et ils l'ont fait. Pour moi, ils sont devenus Animagi, ce qui est très difficile comme acte magique. Déjà que je suis reconnaissant envers les professeurs pour m'avoir accepté au collège malgré « ce petit problème de fourrure » pour reprendre la formule de James, je suis plus que reconnaissant envers mes amis pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais les remercier assez pour m'avoir accordé leur amitié. M'expliqua-t-il alors que revenions vers son salon privé.

-Vous aviez l'air d'être un groupe soudé, je comprends mieux ce qui vous lie, Sirius et toi. Répondis-je en pensant que ce James avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment bien.

-Sirius et James ont vraiment fait énormément pour moi, ils ont rendu les pleines lunes supportables, et moins solitaires… elles étaient déjà plus supportables depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, au moins personne ne me rouait de coup avec des chaines pendant plusieurs heures avant la pleine lune pour finir par m'attacher au plafond de la cave par les poignets.

La dernière phrase avait été dite inconsciemment, à voix basse, et ne m'était clairement pas destinée, mais je l'avais tout de même entendue et ne put pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Le choc devait se voir sur mon visage car avant même que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que soit Remus lança :

-Eh merde, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? Oublie ça Carlisle ce n'est pas important.

-Pas important ? répliquai-je indigné. Je pense que ça l'est, visiblement tes parents te battaient et toi, tu dis que ce n'est pas important.

-Mon père. Corrigea-t-il immédiatement.

Le silence durant pendant quelques minutes, j'attendais qu'il me parle de son enfance, lui n'avait apparemment pas l'intention d'approfondir les sujet. Le fait que son père l'ait frappé quand il était jeune pouvait expliquer cette haine envers lui-même. Je le sentais qu'il était sur le point de craquer à nouveau, il avait les yeux dans le vague, sans doute parti dans ses souvenirs, serrant compulsivement son bras gauche.

-Pourquoi te frappait-il ? demandai-je en tentant l'approche directe.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? C'est pourtant évident, depuis que j'ai été mordu je suis un monstre assoiffé de sang. Il était normal qu'il me haïsse et tente de réduire à néant cette bête immonde qui aurait pu le tuer lui et ma mère d'un seul coup de griffe ! Explosa-t-il.

-Tu étais son fils quand même. Il aurait pu te blesser gravement ou même te tuer! Déclarai-je pour l'apaiser, ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne à dire puisqu'il cria encore plus fort.

-Et alors ? Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si ça avait le cas ! Chaque coup, je les encaissais avec bonheur espérant LE coup de chaine en trop dans le dos ou dans les côtes, espérant chaque fois que me tête heurtait le mur que ce serait la dernière fois et qu'Hadès viendrait me chercher. Ça a été pire après ma rencontre avec Siri et James, je voulais vraiment que mon père me tue, pour ne jamais les blesser, je ne me protégeais même plus des coups qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il avait toutes les raisons de me haïr, je ne comprends même pas comment James et Sirius ont fait toutes ces années pour rester à mes côtés. Mon père, je ne lui reproche qu'une chose c'est de ne pas avoir frappé assez fort, je n'aurais pas un fils qui souffrira toute sa vie de m'avoir comme père, s'il en avait fini à l'époque, parce que malheureusement je n'ai jamais eu et n'aurais jamais le courage d'en finir par moi-même . Hurla-t-il sa voix se brisant à la fin.

Au rez-de-chaussée je pouvais entendre les sanglots sans larmes d'Esme, et les voix de Sirius et Harry qui étaient choqués de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Alice, elle, était sans voix pour une fois. Pour ma part, j'étais aussi choqué que Sirius et Harry, et attristé qu'il pense cela. Remus s'était rassis sur le sofa, son cœur battait à rythme frénétique, sa respiration était hachée et très rapide, il tremblait énormément et se frottait les ongles frénétiquement sur les mains, il commençait déjà à saigner.

-Alice ! Ma sacoche ! lançais-je à voix basse ne voulant aggraver l'attaque de panique de Remus et sachant très bien qu'Alice m'entendrais sans que j'ai besoin de hurler.

Ma fille arriva rapidement avec mon sac, je sortis immédiatement le nécessaire pour lui faire une injection de calmant. Pendant que je préparais celle-ci, ma fille s'était placée derrière Remus et avait passé les mains dans sa chemise et lui massait le thorax pour débloquer sa respiration et aider son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal, en lui répétant d'une voix douce que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'allait pas mourir, et qu'il devait juste inspirer, bloquer et expirer. Je m'approchais calmement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer, lui pris la main doucement et lui fis l'injection dans l'artère radiale. Alice continua à le rassurer jusqu'à ce que le calmant fasse effet, ce qui ne tarda pas arriver. Rapidement il s'endormit, nous quittâmes donc la pièce en silence pour aller rejoindre les autres en bas. J'allai rapidement enlacer Esme pour la calmer, pendant qu'Alice prenait Sirius dans ses bras, il avait surement pleuré à en juger par ses yeux rouges.

-Ça va aller, le fait qu'il ait craqué aujourd'hui est une bonne chose. Il en avait besoin, il dort pour le moment, j'irai parler avec lui à son réveil, ne vous en faites pas il ira mieux quand il se sera libérer de tout ce qui l'oppresse. Déclarai-je aussi bien pour calmer Sirius, Harry, et Esme.

-Il n'en avait jamais parlé, nous savions bien que son père avait mal supporté sa lycanthropie mais nous n'avions jamais supposé qu'il l'avait haï à ce point. Dit tristement Sirius.

Nous discutâmes pendant un long moment, j'entendais parfois Sirius pester à voix basse contre « _cette maudite famille » _et particulièrement contre _« cette stupide cousine aussi tarée que les autres_ ». Je choisis de ne pas demander plus d'explications par rapport à cela. Au bout d'une heure j'entendis les premiers signes de réveil de la part de Remus. Je me levai donc en leur expliquant que Remus allait se réveiller et que je voulais être là au cas où il aurait une réaction violente suite à sa crise. Je fus à ses côté en un instant, alors qu'il commençait juste à ouvrir les yeux.

-Comment vas-tu ? questionnai-je pour sonder dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait.

-Ça peut aller, répondit-il un peu hagard.

Je pu voir à son visage le moment exact où il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son visage pâlit et il commença à triturer nerveusement ses doigts.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, mais je crois que c'est une nécessité…

-Carlisle, s'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui, juste pas aujourd'hui. Je t'en parlerai mais là je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à évoquer les souvenirs que j'ai de mon père avec qui que ce soit, et je suis trop épuisé pour le faire aujourd'hui.

-Bien, mais je n'oublie pas pour autant que tu devras m'en parler. Il y a une chose que tu as dit, qui ne concerne pas ton père mais ton fils, qui m'a interpellée. Tu as dit que Teddy souffrirait toute sa vie de t'avoir comme père, tu le pense vraiment ?

-Oui. Répondit-il avec conviction.

Sentant qu'il ne développerait pas, je choisis de le pousser un peu.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ton fils n'aura pas à souffrir de lycanthropie si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit. De plus tu t'occupes très bien de lui, bien mieux que certains parents qui viennent me voir en consultations. Je ne vois pas en quoi ton fils souffrira de t'avoir comme père ! Au contraire il va être heureux d'avoir un père qui l'aime autant et qui s'inquiète autant pour lui.

-Mais bien sûr ! Il m'en voudra et aura honte de moi tu veux dire ! répliqua-t-il avec conviction et rogue.

-Je ne vois pourquoi il aurait honte de toi. Répondis-je en toute sincérité.

Remus était un père formidable, son fils serait forcément heureux. Même s'il allait mal, il pensait à son fils, et se battait pour lui, il l'aimait plus que tout. Rien que sa première réaction en me voyant le prouvait, la manière dont il avait entouré son fils de ses bras montrait bien qu'il était prêt à tout, même à mourir pour son fils.

-Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? C'est sûr que les enfants rêvent que leur père soit un monstre sanguinaire et en plus homo. Me dit-il avec ironie.

-Alors premièrement tu n'es pas un monstre sanguinaire, à ce que je sache tu n'as jamais tué personne ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il t'en veuille d'être un loup garou alors que tu n'as rien demandé ? Et ensuite ton amour pour Sirius ne changera rien pour ton fils. Vraiment je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu sois amoureux, ou en couple avec celui qui a toujours là pour toi puisse faire que ton fils ait honte de toi, ou soit en colère contre toi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai tué personne que je ne suis pas un monstre ! Et je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami, je le trahis depuis des années, bien sûr que mon fils sera dégouté. Si Siri le savait il me foutrait à la porte aussitôt.

Le rire d'Alice me parvint depuis le rez-de-chaussée. La dernière phrase de Remus était effectivement risible. J'eus moi-même du mal à retenir à sourire devant la bêtise dont ils pouvaient faire preuve tous les deux.

-Pour Sirius, j'ai comme un doute. Répondis-je en lâchant finalement un sourire. Et puis tu dis que même si tu n'as pas tué tu es monstre. Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux puisque moi non plus je n'ai jamais ôté une vie humaine mais que je ne suis pas tout à fait un homme normal. Ajoutai-je avec sérieux.

-Non, tu n'es pas un monstre. Me dit-il choqué que j'en sois arrivé à cette conclusion.

Il ajouta après quelques secondes de silence :

-Toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, moi je ne sème que la misère autour de moi. Si j'avais compris qu'un de mes am... que ce rat était un traitre, Sirius n'aurait pas passé des années en prison et Harry aurait vécu avec ses parents. Si je n'étais pas un monstre mon fils grandirait auprès de ses deux parents.

-Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, rien ne sert de te torturer avec ces choses. De plus maintenant Harry et Sirius sont heureux avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire en parlant de la mère de Teddy ?

Je le sentis se tendre au moment où je prononçais le mot « mère », ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il refoula rapidement. C'était la première fois qu'il mentionnait son ex-compagne, elle était visiblement la source de beaucoup de ressentiments si je m'en fiais à son visage qui reflétait maintenant une grande colère.

-Rien de spécial, c'était juste une phrase en l'air. Me répondit-il crispé à l'extrême.

-Pour quelque chose qui n'a pas d'importance ça à l'air de beaucoup te toucher quand même. Lui fis-je remarquer avec douceur.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle. On devrait redescendre, Esme ne t'as pas vu de la nuit, elle doit s'impatienter. Dit-il.

-À moins que tu ne veuille parler de tes pensées suicidaires devant tout le monde, je pense que nous devrions encore rester un moment ici.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répliqua-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Donc que voulais tu dire toute à l'heure quand tu m'as expliqué que tu aurais souhaité que ton père fasse ce que tu n'as jamais eu le courage de faire ? Si ce ne sont pas des pensées suicidaires dis-moi ce que ce que c'était. Le poussai-je.

-Encore une fois ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, ce n'est pas important, je ne passerai jamais à l'acte. Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour le faire, et pas assez égoïste pour faire de mon fils un orphelin. Je suis mort de peur à l'idée que mon fils se retrouve seul, sans aucun de ses parents donc ne t'en fait pas pour ça, aucune chance pour que je me taille les veines ! déclara Remus en se levant.

-Rien que le fait que tu y aies déjà pensé est inquiétant tu sais ? Et pourquoi dis-tu que Teddy serait orphelin ? Je n'avais pas compris que ton ex-compagne était décédée, toutes mes… Déclarai-je sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Elle ne l'est pas, mais pour Teddy c'est comme si elle l'était. Il ne la connaitra jamais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, vraiment. Me coupa-t-il.

-Bien, je n'insiste pas, tu sais que tu pourras m'en parler quand tu te sentiras prêt. Lui dis-je sentant qu'il se braquerait si je tentais d'approfondir le sujet.

-Je sais, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Carlisle. Je sais que tu veux m'aider et je…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier ! Si je fais ça c'est pour ne pas me mettre toute une famille de vampires à dos. Plaisantai-je

Je réussi à lui arracher un sourire et proposai ensuite de redescendre avant qu'Esme ne vienne me chercher et qu'Alice n'ait assommé Sirius et Harry avec sa passion pour le shopping.

Nous descendîmes donc retrouver les autres au salon où Alice boudait, ce qui avait entrainé tout le monde dans un léger fou-rire.

-Je t'ai entendu Carlisle ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ennuie les gens avec mes passions, tu confonds avec toi ! m'accusa-t-elle à peine étais-je entré dans le salon.

-Ton père n'est pas ennuyeux Alice. Me défendit ma femme.

-Tu plaisante Esme il a failli réussir le miracle de m'endormir ! Oh Alice tu ne devineras jamais quel cas fascinant j'ai vu aux urgences cette nuit. Cet homme est arrivé avec des migraines persistantes l'empêchant de fermer l'œil. Après quelques examens et une IRM nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'un caillot obstruait partiellement une de ses artères ophtalmiques et nous avons insérer une aiguille dans son œil pour dissoudre le caillot et bla bla bla… pendant des heures. Il m'a empêché de passer une nuit en amoureux pour me raconter ça en plus ! se plaignit ma fille.

-Ça a pourtant l'air très intéressant. Dis Harry

-Oui parce que je te fais la version courte, mais passe une nuit complète à entendre ce genre d'histoires et je t'assure que ça deviens toute de suite moins passionnant. Répondis ma fille en prenant un air exagérément abattu.

Son histoire, et son ton fit rire tout le monde, y compris Remus. Après quoi elle alimenta encore la conversation presque à elle seule. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter et nous discutâmes ainsi, dans la bonne humeur, pendant plusieurs heures.

_**Point de vue de **_**Jasper **

La journée fut longue pour moi, Edward était depuis la veille d'une humeur massacrante et Alice n'était pas là. J'appréhendai le retour à la maison, ma femme m'avait appelé au déjeuner pour me prévenir que mon don allait surement être utile, puisque nous allions avoir une longue discussion sur les actes d'Edward, elle ne m'avait pas donné de détails, ce n'était pas à elle de m'expliquer cela, mais à lui. Les paroles qu'avaient échangées ma belle et mon frère la veille m'avaient juste laissées supposer qu'Harry était impliqué, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'Ed avait pu lui faire qui puisse mettre Alice dans un état pareil. Ce fut donc plein de doutes et d'appréhension que je quittai mon dernier cours et allai rejoindre ma famille sur le parking. Dans la voiture, pas un mot ne fut échangé, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées, contrairement à son habitude, Edward respecta plus ou moins les limitations de vitesse, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer, craignant sans doute la réaction de Carlisle, ce moment était pourtant inéluctable et arriva assez vite. À peine étais-je descendu de la Volvo que le son d'un cœur battant me parvint depuis le salon, nous avions un invité humain et à en juger par le battement légèrement irrégulier il s'agissait de Remus. Je me sentis étrangement mal et emplis de remords, c'est sentiments me venaient d'Edward.

_Que s'est-il passé pour la présence de Remus suffise à te mettre dans cet état ? Alice n'a rien voulu me dire. Pensai-je en le calmant._

Mon frère bien que m'ayant entendu ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et continua à se diriger vers la maison. Nous entrâmes donc et rejoignîmes Carlisle, Esme, Alice et Remus au salon. L'atmosphère de la pièce était chargée de colère, celle-ci me frappa de plein fouet, mais je ne devais pas la laisser prendre le pas sur mes propres émotions, je risquai sinon de perdre le contrôle et le moment était plutôt mal choisit puisque nous avions la visite d'un humain. Alice dû sentir mon mal-être, elle vint vers moi et me prit par la main. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle n'avait pas décolérée depuis ce matin mais si Alice était en colère, Remus lui était furieux. Il nous sourit quand même et vint vers nous, il ne salua qu'Emmett, Rosalie et moi, et se contenta de fusiller Edward du regard.

-Je te préviens Edward, je suis de son côté. Rappela ma femme si rapidement qu'il y avait peu de chance que Remus l'ait entendu.

-Nous devrions aller nous assoir, je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose. Déclara simplement Carlisle.

Je pouvais sentir de l'incompréhension de la part de toute ma famille sauf Esme qui comme souvent était inquiète. Je me concentrai donc sur elle et sur Remus qui étaient ceux avec les émotions les plus fortes, et malgré tous les efforts que je mettais à les calmer la voix de Remus fut emplie de fureur lorsqu'il prit la parole après quelques minutes de silence :

-Eh bien Edward tu n'as rien à dire ? Je sais que tolérer ma présence d'anormal doit être difficile mais je voudrais quelques explications sur ce que tu as dit à Harry hier soir !

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à dire hier. Répliqua mon frère d'un ton froid qui ne lui était pas familier.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter ? Moi j'ai pourtant plusieurs choses à ajouter et à mettre au clair avec toi. Premièrement, je te demanderai de ne plus t'approcher d'Harry, tu lui a assez fait de mal comme ça ! Si tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui tu n'avais qu'à être clair dès le départ plutôt que de le faire espérer ! Ensuite, tu penses ce que tu veux de moi, je sais parfaitement ce que je suis mais je te conseille de ne plus jamais insulter Sirius et Harry d'anormaux, j'ai beau respecter énormément tes parents et ta famille, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir si tu tiens à nouveau de tels propos à leurs encontre. Et enfin ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de mon fils, il ne finira pas comme moi ! hurla Remus à Edward.

Edward garda le silence, se contentant de fixer calmement un point légèrement en dessous des yeux de Remus et s'il était calme en extérieur, ses émotions m'indiquaient que c'était loin d'être le cas. Au fur et à mesure du discours enflammé de Remus, Edward s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la culpabilité. Il y avait de quoi si vraiment il avait dit toutes ces choses à Harry.

-Je te connais fils, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies vraiment dit ces paroles ! Harry était vraiment bouleversé ce matin, et je tiens vraiment à savoir pourquoi ! Qu'as-tu fais exactement Edward et pourquoi l'as-tu fait? demanda Carlisle sur un ton d'où perlait clairement sa déception.

Carlisle était perplexe, d'un côté il ne remettait pas en doute les paroles de Remus, mais d'un autre côté il était sûr qu'Edward n'aurait jamais pu faire cela. Moi non plus je ne pouvais pas y croire, Edward était certes doué pour mentir, mais ses émotions elles ne le pouvaient pas, et il était vraiment amoureux, la question était de savoir pourquoi Remus était persuadé du contraire. De plus Edward appréciait beaucoup l'intelligence et la gentillesse de Remus jamais il n'aurait pu l'insulter, il en allait de même pour Sirius et Harry. Si nous étions tous encore plus perdus qu'avant, Esme de son côté était triste et déçu. Elle ne comprenait sans doute pas plus que nous la situation, mais pour elle visiblement les raisons pour lesquelles Ed avait pu dire ces paroles importait peu, seul le résultat comptait.

-Tu devrais vraiment dire la vérité, ça nous éviterait une longue discussion inutile. Lança Alice à voix basse.

Edward lui donna un violent coup de pied sous la table en lui grognant dessus. Même si je savais qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal et qu'il la rappelait simplement à l'ordre, mes instincts protecteurs prirent le dessus. Le venin me monta à la bouche en même temps qu'un grondement sourd. Mes muscles, eux, se tendirent à l'extrême, prêt à l'attaque, mes yeux se portèrent sur sa gorge, je savais que j'aurais le dessus si j'attaquai vraiment. Même si c'était Edward que je fixai je sentais le regard des autres posé sur moi, Alice me calmait en me caressant la main, je savais qu'Emmett était prêt à bondir au premier geste de ma part et je sentais la peur d'Esme, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à reprendre le contrôle. Étrangement ce fut la voix calme et posée, de Remus, qui me calma :

-Jasper, ce n'est pas que le sort de ton frère soit vraiment important à mes yeux, mais Alice à l'air de penser que je ne connais pas toute la vérité, alors j'aimerai bien l'entendre.

-Comment as-tu pu entendre ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Emmett vraiment surpris.

-Vous êtes bien les seuls à oublier que je suis un loup garou. Je n'ai peut-être pas une ouïe aussi performante que la vôtre, mais elle me suffit amplement pour pouvoir vous entendre même quand vous parlez à voix basse. De plus la pleine lune approche… nous expliqua Remus.

Son explication fut ce qui finit de me distraire et donc de me calmer, je m'excusais rapidement auprès d'Edward pour ma réaction violente. Après les avoir acceptées, mon frère se mura dans le silence. Il ne voulait vraiment nous expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

-Ed ? Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Je ne le ferais pas pour t'aider mais simplement parce que Remus et Harry ont le droit de connaitre la vérité. Tu n'avais vraiment pas à faire ça, et surtout tu n'aurais pas dû le faire de cette manière. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu ! l'informa Alice.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, mais j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait pour le bien de tout le monde.

-Vous faire souffrir Harry et toi et traiter Sirius et Remus de moins que rien? C'est ça que tu appelles le « bien de tout le monde » ?

-Tu as bien vu sa réaction, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas le blesser, et impliquer Sirius et Remus là-dedans encore moins !

-Ne joue pas les victimes, tu avais le choix ! Tu aurais dû laisser les choses se faire et ne pas intervenir ! Mais bravo en tout cas, ton plan a fonctionné au-delà de tes espérances, je ne vois plus du tout Harry, ou Sirius avec nous quand tu y es aussi. Sirius te déteste et il est furieux, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas ici, Remus l'a convaincu de ne pas venir te réduire en cendres malgré les horreurs que tu as dites sur lui, je pense que tu devrais le remercier pour cela. Et Harry, lui est dévasté, il ne t'approchera plus mais sache qu'il t'aime encore même s'il pense que tu n'es qu'un connard ! s'insurgea ma belle.

-Alice ! la reprit Esme.

-Pardon pour mon langage, mais si tu avais entendu les propos qu'il lui a tenu tu ne douterais pas le mot choisit était le bon pour décrire son comportement, non seulement il a dit des horreurs mais en plus il ne les pensait même pas !

-Quoi ! fut la seule réaction de Remus après quelques secondes de silence.

- Mais pourquoi l'as-tu blessé comme ça alors ? Et je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me répondes, pas ta sœur. Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Sa fureur avait légèrement diminuée, mais je le sentais toujours blessé et colère. Je pus aussi sentir l'hésitation d'Edward, il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, mais le remord prit le dessus et le décida à donner une explication à Remus qui la méritait bien.

-Comme je l'ai dit toute à l'heure, si j'ai fait cela, c'était pour le bien de tout le monde. Si ça se passait mal, nos famille se seraient déchirée, et je ne pouvais pas infliger ça à Esme, ou même Rose qui se sont vraiment attachées à ton fils. Idem pour Alice. De plus il y a également le risque que je le blesse physiquement, et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. J'ai voulu lui expliquer, mais j'ai senti que ça ne le découragerait pas, donc la seule solution était de le repousser violemment, de plus j'ai vite compris que si je vous dénigrais, Sirius et toi, il m'en voudrait vraiment, je vous ai donc impliqué là-dedans.

-Il me reste une question, est-ce que tu as vraiment des sentiments pour Harry ? demanda Remus

Je sentis la gêne, la pudeur et l'amour prendre le pas sur le remord de mon frère. Pour la première fois nous pouvions le voir se battre avec les mots pour répondre à cette question. Un simple oui n'aurait pas suffi à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne pus retenir un rire face à son embarra, un coup de main peut-être ?

-Si tu ressentais ses émotions, tu n'aurais pas besoins de poser la question. Dis-je à Remus en souriant.

Il fut satisfait de ma réponse et soulagé, au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui confirme à voix haute. Edward lui aussi fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre, mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée, évidemment il fallait compter sur Emmett pour en rajouter :

-Moi, je voudrais bien entendre la réponse de la bouche d'Edward !

-T'es lourd Em ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te répondre, alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?

-Tu sais j'apprécie beaucoup Harry, et je voudrais être sûr que tu es sincère. Répliqua Emmett en tentant d'être sérieux.

-Pour te donner une idée, prends les sentiments que tu as pour Rose, et tu seras encore loin du compte. Répondit Edward qui malgré son air calme était mortifié de dire ça à voix haute.

Si Remus était soulagé depuis qu'il connaissait les vraies intentions d'Edward, ce n'était pas le cas d'Esme qui était simplement déçue qu'il ait agi ainsi, elle se sentait coupable que son fils ait blessé deux personnes pour la protéger elle. Je pouvais bien sûr la rassurer, mais le sentiment ne serait que superficiel et ne l'apaiserai que pour un temps. Elle avait besoin de se rendre compte qu'elle n'y était pour rien, et qu'Edward pouvait arranger les choses.

_Ed ? Même s'il sait que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Remus, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser Esme. De plus je pense qu'il en a besoin. Pensai-je._

C'est ce qui était pratique avec le don d'Edward, nous pouvions facilement avoir des conversations privées. Il me suffisait de le héler en pensées pour obtenir son attention, lui s'arrangeait pour me répondre avec ses émotions ou par des gestes discrets. Cette fois-ci, il se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête, et s'adressa directement à Remus :

-Remus ? Je sais très bien que ce que j'ai dit est parfaitement inqualifiable et qu'en aucun cas je n'aurais dû me permettre de les dire mais je tenais vraiment à m'excuser…

-Je t'arrête toute de suite, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais à Harry. Sirius aussi si tu tiens, bien qu'il ne sache pas tout ce qui s'est passé, à moi tu ne dois rien.

-Bien sûr que si je t'en devais, ce que j'ai dit Harry sur toi était totalement faux, il est normal que je te demande pardon ! Ne t'en fais j'en présenterais aussi à Sirius et Harry, s'ils veulent bien m'écouter.

-Ils le feront, Harry te pardonnera, Sirius aura plus de mal à le faire. Mais quand il comprendra que tu es sincère, il te pardonnera aussi. Lui assura Alice.

Edward en fut toute suite soulagé mais le sentiment de culpabilité persista. D'ailleurs, tout le monde fut soulagé, de Carlisle je percevais même un sentiment de fierté, il savait qu'Ed avait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour tout le monde et qu'avouer sa faute avait dû être difficile. Pas besoin d'être empathique pour comprendre qu'Emmett était un peu fâché contre Edward, il lui en voulait d'avoir blessé sa « petite famille de sorcier préférée », Rose à ses côté se contenta de soupirer de soulagement, elle avait vraiment eu peur de ne plus pouvoir les voir, enfin plus particulièrement de ne plus pouvoir voir Teddy. Esme quant à elle, se sentait comme moi, soulagée et heureuse qu'Edward ait fait ses excuses à Remus. De ma femme je ne ressentais aucune émotions fortes, elle devait être trop concentrée sur le futur, j'étais tellement obnubilé par mon amour que je ne vis, ni entendis Remus se lever, je revins à la réalité quand il s'adressa à nous :

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Edward ? J'expliquerai la situation à Sirius, en revanche pour Harry je te laisserai faire

Il salua tout le monde et avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte mon père l'arrêta

-Remus ! Attend, je te raccompagne. Déclara Carlisle

-C'est vraiment gentil, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te déranger pour moi, je vais transplaner.

-Je me doutais bien que c'est ce que tu comptais faire mais j'ai lu que cette magie demandait beaucoup d'effort et de de concentration et avec l'injection de Valium que je t'ai faite toute à l'heure, je préfèrerais que tu évites.

-Puisque je sais que tu insisteras jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, c'est d'accord.

Je me demandais ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Carlisle soit obligé d'intervenir. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma femme me fit comprendre qu'elle nous expliquerait tout ça une fois Remus partit, ce qu'elle fit avec l'aide d'Esme sitôt que la voiture avait quitté la propriété. Elles nous parlèrent de la tristesse d'Harry, des propos que Remus avait tenu à Carlisle, une vague de tristesse me parvint, chaque membre de ma famille était malheureux d'apprendre dans quel piteux état se trouvait notre ami. Chacun était déterminé à l'aider, Ed plus que les autres, sans-doute par culpabilité. Alice se figea un instant avant de sourire et de sautiller de joie, l'ambiance morose de la pièce ne semblait plus l'atteindre. En guise d'explications elle nous lança simplement :

-Vous verrez demain et toi Edward tu tiens ta langue jusque-là !

-Aucun problème, mais je suis surpris d'y être aussi. Après ce que j'ai fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'y vois aussi.

-Il faudra remercier Remus, c'est son idée, il pense que cela pourrait aider à apaiser les tensions

Dans l'incompréhension générale, ma femme et mon frère stoppèrent leur conversation. Ma belle vint à moi, et me prenant par la main m'entraina à sa suite dans notre chambre.

_**Note de Fantöm **_: La correction de ce chapitre à était faite entre deux révisions, ne m'en veuillez pas s'il y a des oublis de fautes d'orthographe, mais avec la fatigue et tout ça, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'espère que ce sera quand même lisible, si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous repérez des énormités, n'hésitez pas à le dire que je repasse un coup de correction.


	12. Chapitre XII : l'amour s'éloigne

_**Chapitre XII : l'amour s'éloigne **_

_**Point de vue d'Harry **_

Hier soir quand Remus était revenu de chez les Cullen, il n'avait pas voulu me raconter ce qui s'était passé, car apparemment Edward voulait le faire lui-même, mais je savais qu'il en avait parlé à Sirius. Ils s'étaient tous deux enfermés dans la salle d'activité et mon parrain en était sorti légèrement apaisé. J'aurais préféré que cela ne se passe pas comme ça, le revoir après ce qu'il m'avait dit ne me plaisais pas du tout. Qu'il s'en soit pris comme cela à Remus et Sirius m'avait énormément blessé, comment osait-il attaquer sans raison deux des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi ? Il avait brisé ma confiance, et puis comment lui faire face en sachant que je le dégoute ?

-HARRY !

Mon parrain et son don de m'appeler avec délicatesse, me dis-je avec un sourire. Je me pressais de me lever et pris rapidement l'escalier. Sirius était à la cuisine, faisant des grimaces à Teddy sous l'œil amusé de Remus qui nous préparait le petit-déjeuner.

-Maintenant que tu es là Harry, je vais pouvoir annoncer une bonne nouvelle. S'exclama Sirius avec joie.

Je m'assis avant qu'il n'eut prononcé le moindre mot, avec lui on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

-Ce soir nous partons en weekend, ça nous changera les idées. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas encore où nous pouvons aller.

Cette idée me ravissait, mais ma joie fut de courte durée car on frappa à la porte. Remus alla ouvrir et revint quelques instants plus tard avec Edward et Alice. Tout comme mon parrain j'étais heureux de voir cette dernière, en revanche la présence d'Edward ne nous plut pas. Tous deux nous saluèrent, et Sirius ne répondit qu'à Alice. La tension était plus que lourde.

-Siri ? Alice ? Vous venez m'aider à habiller Teddy ? Sans deux rois de la mode comme vous, je risquerai de ne pas m'en sortir.

Je remerciai mentalement Remus pour cette intervention, même si elle n'était pas subtile. Clairement cette remarque était destinée à mon parrain, et signifiait : « Siri, ne fais pas de scène et laisse-les seuls ». Alors qu'Alice commençait à se diriger vers l'escalier, Sirius lui ne bougeait pas et fixa Edward avec méfiance jusqu'à ce que Remus ne l'attrape par le bras, le forçant ainsi à le suivre. Le silence dura un moment après leur départ, je le toisais jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :

-Je voulais te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit avant-hier.

-C'est sincère tes excuses ? Ou on t'a forcé à les faire ? répliquai-je méchamment.

-Bien sûr que je suis sincère, et si tu le souhaite je peux t'expliquer ce qui m'a poussé à te tenir de tels propos.

-Pas la peine, t'as été très clair sur le sujet.

-Non s'il te plait, écoute-moi, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai pu dire.

-Bon, vas-y explique alors. Mais dépêche parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il m'exposa ses craintes, ses peurs et expliqua ce qui l'avait poussé à critiquer Sirius et Remus, qu'il appréciait pourtant beaucoup. Plus son récit avançait, plus ma colère et ma déception diminuait, après tout j'avais eu des peurs similaires concernant Ginny et sa famille que j'avais eu peur de perdre si cela se passait mal. Cependant je l'aimais, ou pensais l'aimer du moins, et jamais je n'aurais pu lui balancer des horreurs comme ça.

-Et est-ce que…euh…tu as des sentiments pour moi ? demandai-je dans un souffle, sentant mes joues chauffer.

-Oui, me répondit-il simplement.

-Je te pardonne ce que tu m'as dit, mais je ne peux pas oublier complètement les horreurs que tu as balancées sur Sirius et Remus et Teddy. Surtout que Remus va très mal, et l'attaquer sur son fils alors qu'il…Tu dois déjà être au courant, Alice a dû te dire ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ferais de mon mieux pour mettre ça de côté, pour le bien de nos familles, et après tout Remus l'a fait.

-Merci Harry, encore une fois je suis désolé. Si tu veux bien je vais monter faire mes excuses à Sirius. Me dit-il avec émotion.

-Vas-y et…courage !

Oh oui, du courage il allait devoir en faire preuve, Sirius était très rancunier, surtout si attaquait ceux qui lui sont chers.

-Je suis là Edward, alors qu'avais-tu à me dire ? Pas la peine de me raconter les détails, Rem's l'a déjà fait. Et sache, que si tes excuses ne sont destinées qu'à obtenir mon pardon, ce n'est même pas la peine de les formuler. Tu as été beaucoup trop loin.

-J'ai tout à fait conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Et c'est uniquement pour cela que je m'excuse, mes paroles étaient totalement irrespectueuses en plus d'être injustifiées. Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner tout de suite et…

-Je connais tes raisons, le coupa mon parrain, et je vais tâcher d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Mais je te garde à l'œil et la prochaine fois que tu blesse Harry, ou Remus je…

Sirius s'interrompit et se rapprocha d'Edward, il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Edward ne broncha pas et se laissa guider jusqu'à la cheminée.

-Je ferais cuire du vampire, c'est clair ?

-Oui Sirius. Répondit Edward.

Il y eut ensuite quelques secondes de silence tendu, silence qui perdura jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alice, Remus et Teddy. Une fois de plus Teddy était dans les bars d'Alice et portait la layette qu'Esme avait faite. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en imaginant la joie que ressentirait Esme si elle était là.

-Maintenant que tout est réglé, nous devrions peut-être chercher une destination pour notre petit voyage. Alice, aurais-tu une idée ?

-Oui, l'île d'Esme…mais je ne sais pas si un Porte-au-loin peut faire une telle distance.

Remus du voir mon air perplexe, car il m'expliqua que les Cullen étaient invités, histoire de faire retomber les tensions entre nos familles. Vu la tête de Sirius, et son regard noir posé sur Edward, cette idée ne venait pas de lui. Moi, cela ne me dérangeais pas mais j'espérais quand même ne pas avoir à être avec Edward trop souvent durant le weekend. Certes, je lui avais pardonné mais ses paroles avaient vraiment été blessantes. Après m'avoir demandé si cela ne me gênais pas, Remus reprit sa conversation avec Alice.

-Il n'y a pas de limite de distance avec un porte-au-loin.

-Bon, si tout le monde est d'accord, j'irai chercher un porte-au-loin. Fin d'après-midi ?

-Non Siri, Severus doit passer m'apporter ma potion, donc choisis plutôt un horaire en soirée pour le départ.

-D'accord, bon Alice, Edward ce n'est pas que je vous mets à la porte mais j'aimerais bien discuter avec Rem.

-Pas de problème, répondit Alice, nous repasseront dans l'après-midi avec les autres.

Ils nous saluèrent rapidement et se dépêchèrent de quitter la maison.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Remus un peu tendu.

-De ce tu as dit hier à Carlisle, viens, on va aller s'assoir au salon.

Je commençais à monter les marches, pour les laisser seuls, mais Sirius me rattrapa :

-Tu peux rester Harry, peut-être que toi aussi, tu à envie de réagir.

_**Point de vue de Sirius **_

J'attrapais Remus qui tenait son fils contre lui, et l'emmenais dans le salon. Il ne pourrait pas se défiler, j'avais vraiment de parler lui de ce qu'il avait dit à Carlisle hier. Devant le canapé je le fis s'assoir avant de prendre moi-même place à ses côté j'invitais Harry à prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Rem ? Je te demande d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire, sans que intervenir. Et je te demande d'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Mon loup accepta et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire que je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Hier j'avais surpris et choqué par ses paroles. Bien sûr nous avions toujours su, James et moi, que les relations avec son père s'étaient dégradées avec sa lycanthropie, mais jamais nous avions compris à quel point son père le haïssait. Comment avait-il pu nous cacher cela durant toutes ces années ? Il en avait certainement souffert toute sa vie et avait pourtant gardé le silence. Je comprenais maintenant mieux ce dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui-même. Savoir qu'il avait souhaité mourir m'horrifiais, il n'avait pas intérêt à passer à l'acte. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans lui.

-Comment ton père a-t-il prit ta lycanthropie ? demandai-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Pas très bien.

-Pas très bien ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Hier, j'ai appris que ton père te battait régulièrement et tu oses me dire aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'a pas très bien prit. Pour quelles raisons ne nous en as-tu pas parlé à James ou à moi ? Tu avais sept ans pour le faire au collège. Mais le problème avec toi, c'est qu'il faut que nous le découvrions sinon tu ne nous parles jamais de rien. Rien que pour ta lycanthropie, tu ne nous en aurais jamais parlé si nous ne l'avions pas trouvé par nous-même. Ne réponds pas, ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation.

Remus se replia sur lui-même, serrant un peu son fils contre lui. Je me tournais vers mon filleul, pour savoir s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter avant que ne continue. Voyant qu'Harry n'avait rien à dire je repris la parole, me tournant vers Remus à nouveau :

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je suis extrêmement déçu, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu ne faisais pas assez confiance pour nous le dire.

-Sirius c'est…

-Je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'interrompre. Nous étions amis et nous aurions pu te protéger. Je me sens mal, à l'époque tu vivais l'enfer et je ne comprends pas comment tu supportais de nous tu nous entendre nous plaindre sans arrêt pour un oui ou pour non. Pour quelle raison ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, je ne voulais simplement pas vous ennuyer avec mes petits problèmes.

-Petits problèmes ? Ton père aurait pu te tuer ! Au moins maintenant je comprends mieux ton comportement, je tiens à te faire remarquer que j'ai étais horrifié d'apprendre que tu aies voulu mourir ! Dis-je en haussant le ton.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Carlisle, ce n'est pas important alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Répondit-il en fixant le sol.

-Attends, on apprend que ton père te frappait sans que ne te défendes, que tu as même souhaité qu'il te tue, et toi tu nous de ne pas nous en faire. Et le comble c'est que tu oses affirmer que ce n'est pas important. Intervint mon filleul.

-Oui ça ne l'était pas, et de toute manière c'est du passé. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Du passé ? Laisse-moi rire, c'est évident que cette histoire te ronge encore. Si vraiment tu considérais cela comme du passé, tu ne te traiterais pas comme un moins que rien. Ton père a fait des dégâts, et tu ne me feras pas croire que ma cousine est la seule raison pour laquelle tu affirmes être un monstre. Tu l'as toujours pensé !

-Si je le pense, ce n'est ni à cause de de mon père, ni à cause de Nymphadora. Je suis simplement lucide et je sais ce que je suis.

-Une bête immonde qui ne mériterait même pas de vivre ? C'est ce que tu penses de toi ?

Il ne répondit pas mais je sentais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas attiser ma colère déjà palpable. Il était au bord des larmes, cette conversation il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir. Moi non plus d'ailleurs mais il était pourtant plus que temps que nous l'ayons. Pendant toutes ces années il avait souffert en silence, je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir aidé avant. Il faillait que ça cesse, voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt à me répondre j'enchainais :

-C'est ça alors ? Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas de vivre ? Je te préviens Remus, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire une connerie ! Tu as un fils…

-Qui va souffrir par ma faute ! me coupa-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas où tu as été pécher une idée pareil, mais c'est faux Remus. Lui répondit Harry d'une voix douce

-Arrêter de tous me mentir ! Je sais que tout le monde se porterait bien mieux si j'avais eu le courage d'en finir. Je n'aurais manqué à personne et maintenant je ne peux de toute façon plus le faire parce que mon fils se retrouverait sans parents.

-Tu n'aurais manqué à personne ? Et moi ? Tu y as pensé à moi ? hurlai-je.

Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Même sans savoir que j'étais prêt à tout pour lui, comment pouvait-il croire qu'il ne manquerait à personne ? Depuis vingt-deux ans maintenant je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personnes et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je deviendrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Même s'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments et qu'il ne serait jamais que mon meilleur ami je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés. C'est d'ailleurs ce besoin de partager quand même ma vie avec lui qui m'avait poussé à lui proposer une colocation à la fin de nos études, c'est à cette période, je pense que je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments à son égard allaient au-delà de la simple amitié. Depuis tout ce temps je n'avais jamais regardé personne d'autre que lui, il est le seul à mériter mon amour. Bien sûr c'était parfois douloureux de penser que lui ne verrait jamais de cette manière, j'ai donc gardé le silence toutes ces années. Si je le lui avait dit, il m'en aurait voulu et se serait éloigné de moi, et ça je ne le voulais pas. En l'ayant à mes côté je pouvais veiller sur lui, le protéger et tenter de le rendre heureux, ça en valait la peine, même si pour se faire je devais l'aimer en silence à jamais. Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux, j'étais blessé qu'il pense que sa mort ne me toucherait pas, et horrifié à l'idée qu'il ait été aussi malheureux sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte. Je ne le méritais pas, ni comme ami, ni comme amant. Je refoulais les perles salées qui menaçaient de couler et fixai mon loup. Il s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même et tremblait fortement, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un lui hurlait dessus. J'étais cependant trop énervé et blessé pour m'empêcher de hurler à nouveau :

-Alors ? Réponds !

-Peut-être au début, mais tu m'aurais vite oublié. Et puis Harry aurait été là pour toi.

-Quoi ! C'est vraiment stupide comme réponse ! T'es vraiment trop con parfois ! crachai-je.

Remus se leva, et quitta pièce sans un regard pour nous. Je l'entendis habiller Teddy avant de claquer la porte d'entrée. Au passage il avait récupéré le sac contenant les affaires de son fils, il n'allait sûrement pas revenir tout de suite…

-Tu crois que j'ai été trop dur avec lui ? demandai-je avec anxiété à mon filleul.

-Non Sirius, tu n'as pas été trop dur. Le traiter de con était peut-être abusé, mais j'aurais sans doute dis la même chose si Ron avait été à sa place. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

_**Point de vue de Carliste**_

Avec un soupir, je refermais le livre, déçu de n'avoir appris rien de plus dans celui-ci que dans les vingt premiers que j'avais feuilleté. D'un côté j'aurais dû me douter que je ne trouverais rien d'intéressant, chaque personne était différente, et Remus l'était encore plus. Je repoussais donc «_**Conséquences d'une enfance battue sur la vie adulte**_ » plus loin sur la table du salon. Je relevais les yeux et observais ma famille, Jasper et Emmett faisaient des recherches internet, Rosalie était partie pour la librairie de Port-Angeles et Esme, assise en face de moi alternait entre livres de cuisine et magazines de couture. Nous cherchions tous à aider Remus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Edward et Alice étaient les seuls à ne pas nous aider pour le moment, ils s'étaient tous les deux rendu chez nos sorciers pour qu'Edward puisse présenter ses excuses à Sirius et Harry. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet, Alice nous avait garanti hier soir que tout se passerait bien. Je ressenti une certaine fierté en voyant ma famille aussi impliquée pour aider nos amis. Hier soir, après avoir raccompagné Remus chez lui, j'avais trouvé ma petite famille toujours occupée à discuter au salon. Cela m'avais grandement étonné, pour moi la discussion était close, mais ils pas en train de parler des agissements d'Edward. Lorsque je fus avec eux, Esme m'exposa son souhait d'aider Remus à aller mieux, et les enfants me m'avaient dit qu'eux aussi souhaitaient faire quelque chose pour lui. Cinq minutes plus nous avions commencé à faire des recherches. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand Edward et Alice entrèrent dans le salon à leur tour. Comme à son habitude Alice entra dans la pièce en sautillant, rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer sa joie de vivre. Edward la suivait de près, mais lui était assez calme.

-Écoutez tous, j'ai une grande nouvelle. Nous dit ma fille de sa voix chantante.

-Ah ! On va enfin savoir ce que tu as vu hier ? demanda Emmett.

-Oui mon cher grand frère, répliqua-t-elle en riant, et tu vas être content, nous partons tous en weekend avec notre petite famille de sorciers.

Cela m'étonna beaucoup que nous soyons invités avec les évènements récents. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de mon étonnement qu'Emmett bombardait Alice de questions, la patience n'avait jamais été son fort :

-Où ça, où ça ? Quand est-ce qu'on part ? On y va comment ? Je pourrais conduire ?

-L'île d'Esme, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment où aller. Ce soir. Par magie, ça s'appelle un porte-au-loin. Donc non tu ne pourras pas conduire. Répondit-elle à toute vitesse, en riant.

-Alice, Emmett, calmez-vous un peu. Si j'ai bien compris nous partons tous ensemble, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils nous invitent. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Edward baisser la tête, honteux. J'allais m'excuser de ma phrase maladroite, mais il me fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il prit ensuite la parole :

-C'est une idée de Remus, il pense que c'est une bonne idée pour diminuer les tensions entre nous. Et un autre lieu aide forcément…

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois aller préparer nos bagages, l'interrompit Alice, oh en plus avec nos sacs magiques je vais pouvoir emmener tout ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin ! Je vais préparer les vôtre aussi, sinon vous allez oublier des choses essentielles.

-Alice je te rappelle que c'est un weekend, nous ne partons que deux jours, alors pas la peine de prendre nos garde-robe au complet. Au fait, vous êtes rentrés bien vite vous-deux, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, Harry et Sirius ont acceptés ses excuses, ma fille s'interrompit un instant avant de fixer Edward en souriant et reprit, même si Sirius a promis à Ed un tour dans la cheminée s'il blessait à nouveau Harry ou son loup. Et nous ne sommes pas restés parce que Sirius voulait parler à Remus en privé. Certainement de ce qu'il t'a dit hier.

Alice commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, mais elle se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle recommença à bouger et se tourna vers nous. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude remplacer la joie sur son visage. Nous ne la brusquâmes pas et attendîmes patiemment qu'elle nous explique sa vision.

-Ça s'est mal passé, Remus va partir dans quelques secondes en claquant la porte.

Parti ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Définitivement ? Elle nous rassura très vite, comprenant sans doute à nos visages qu'elle avait été trop vague.

-Il est juste parti prendre l'air, les paroles de Sirius l'ont blessé. Il est dans la forêt avec Teddy, je pense que tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Il sera à mi-chemin entre nos deux maisons.

-J'y vais alors, je vais lui proposer de venir ici, donc se serait bien que vous rangiez tous les livres. Emmett appelle aussi Rosalie et demande-lui de laisser ce qu'elle aura trouvé dans sa voiture. Ne lui fait aucun commentaire s'il accepte de venir.

Dans le hall, j'attrapai mon manteau au cas où il n'en aurait pas et quittai la maison en courant. En vingt secondes je l'avais rejoint. Il tenait Teddy contre lui et était simplement adossé contre un arbre. Il avait dû m'entendre arriver mais ne leva pas les yeux vers moi, il ne me dit qu'un seul mot :

-Alice ?...

-Oui, et tiens prends ça. Tu ne portes qu'une chemise, tu vs attraper froid. On va aller à la villa, on y sera mieux qu'ici.

-Merci, mais non merci. Je n'ai pas froid et puis je ne vais pas aller vous embêter une fois plus. Je ne veux pas gâcher un moment familial.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon côté médecin, mais si tu restes planter en chemise tu vas tomber malade et tu seras obligé de revoir et de supporter Carlisle le médecin. Et Teddy, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait mieux au chaud ? Même avec ses vêtements il risquerait d'attraper froid en restant là.

-Tu as raison, mais tu es sûr que je ne vais pas déranger ?

-Si je suis sûr que tu vas déranger tout le monde et c'est bien pour cela que je te propose de venir. Répondis-je avec ironie.

Avant de partir je lui tendis à nouveau mon blouson. Il l'enfila et je remarquais qu'il nageait dedans, je n'étais pourtant pas bien épais. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire ne voulant pas l'enfoncer un peu plus, et nous nous mîmes en route dans le silence.

-Carlisle comment fais-tu pour être médecin malgré ta condition ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-Beaucoup d'efforts et travail, répondis avec honnêteté.

Vu son regard, ma réponse ne devait pas lui avoir suffi. Je décidai donc de lui raconter mon histoire, cela lui montrerait que j'avais confiance. Et vu tout ce qu'il m'avait dit sur lui, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

-Je te raconterais mon histoire, mais si cela ne te déranges pas, attendons d'être à la villa.

Il me fit un léger signe de tête, me montrant son accord. Le reste du chemin se fit donc en silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable. Arrivés à la villa, tout le monde salua Remus comme si de rien n'était. Je lui proposais de monter dans mon bureau pour parler, il commença à me suivre, puis se ravisa et alla d'abord mettre son fils dans les bras de ma femme. Esme en fut très touchée, tout comme elle était touchée qu'il ait habillé Teddy des vêtements qu'elle avait fait. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, puis nous laissa monter dans mon bureau. Je l'invitais à s'assoir et commençais à lui raconter mon histoire, celle de ma vie, de ma mort et de ma renaissance :

-Je suis né à Londres vers 1600, ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde et j'ai donc été élevé par mon père, un fervent pasteur anglican. Il traquait toute créature surnaturelle, vampire, sorcier… Il aurait voulu que je reprenne le flambeau, mais je n'étais comme lui, je n'étais pas capable de tuer tous ceux qui auraient pu être sorciers ou autres. Un soir je débusquais cependant un couvant de vrais vampires, immédiatement je courus donner l'alerte. Tous les villageois se sont réunis, et nous avons pourchassés les vampires qui tentaient de fuir, en fuyant ils ont tout de même tué deux personnes, j'eus la chance ou la malchance de n'être que mordu. Sachant que mon n'aurait pas hésité à me faire tuer, je fuis moi aussi et me trainais jusque dans une cave. C'est dans cette cave que ma transformation a eu lieu, et c'est comme cela que je suis devenu un vampire.

-C'est étrange, me dit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

-Ton père chassait les vampires et tu en es devenus un, le mien chassait les loups garous et j'en suis devenus un.

C'est vrai que la coïncidence était étrange. Nous avions beaucoup de points communs, pensai-je.

-Et comment es-tu devenu végétarien ? me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jour en découvrant ce que j'étais devenu. Sachant ce qu'il pensait de lui, cela pouvait soit le réconforter, soit avoir l'effet opposé. Je choisis donc de ne pas prendre de risques et d'en venir directement au fait :

-Je prenais garde à rester loin des habitations humaines, j'étais caché en pleine forêt dans une grotte. Et une nuit où ma soif était à son apogée, un troupeau de cerfs sauvages est passé par là, je n'ai pas pu résister. En m'abreuvant je me suis aperçu que ma soif diminuait belle et bien, et c'est là que j'ai compris que je pouvais vivre en ne me nourrissant que du sang des animaux. Il m'a fallu deux décennies pour me contrôler complètement, mais une fois que ce fut le cas, j'arpentais les cours du soir dans l'espoir de devenir médecin. J'y suis arrivé, mais je me sentais seuls, Edward fut le premier à me rejoindre, par la suite j'ai transformée Esme, puis Rosalie et enfin Emmett. Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoints plus tard.

Je ne lui expliquais pas dans quelles circonstances je les avais transformés, ni comment et pourquoi mes deux derniers enfants nous avait rejoints. C'étaient leurs vies, et je n'avais pas le raconter pour eux, mais Remus sembla le comprendre et ne posa aucune question à ce sujet :

-Ton histoire est impressionnante et force le respect, me dit-il simplement.

-C'est gentil, mais je trouve, pour le peu que j'en sais que ta vie force plus le respect que ma vie et non-vie réunies.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Je le sentais se crisper un peu et choisis de changer de conversation. Me souvenant qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il était passionné de lecture, j'orientais la discussion sur les livres. Peu à peu il se détendit, et après lui avoir montré ma bibliothèque nous nous lançâmes dans une discussion très intéressante. Vers midi, Esme nous interrompit pour proposer à Remus de manger. Celui-ci, comme je m'y attendais, déclina l'offre. Nous nous gardâmes bien de faire un commentaire, je ne voulais qu'il fasse comme avec Sirius et claque la porte, allant je sais où. Sirius aurait approuvé ma décision. Un peu plus tard j'entendis une voiture se garer devant la maison, ma femme alla accueillir les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient autres que Sirius et Harry.

_**-Sirius, Harry bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**-Bien, mais…est-ce que Remus et Teddy sont ici.**_

_**-Rassure-toi Sirius, ils sont là. Remus est en haut avec Carlisle, et Teddy est avec Rosalie et Alice.**_

_**-Je suis ravi de t'entendre me dire ça. Répondit Sirius, le soulagement était clairement audible dans sa voix.**_

_**-Ne restez pas là, entrez. Puisque tout le monde est nous pourront parler de ce weekend, d'ailleurs je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour l'invitation.**_

_**-De rien, et puis c'était l'idée de Remus de vous inviter, et il a bien fait.**_

-Remus ? Tu veux peut-être descendre, Sirius et Harry viennent d'arriver Ils se faisaient du souci pour toi.

-Oh. Sirius doit être furieux, vu comment je suis parti. Me dit-il d'un voix soucieuse.

Je le sentais complètement paniqué à l'idée que Sirius puisse lui en vouloir, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Celui-ci était juste mort d'inquiétude. Mais même si je le lui disais Remus ne voudrait sans doute pas croire. Son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'accélérer, je devais vraiment tenter de la rassurer :

-Tu sais je ne pense pas qu'il soit fâché, il a eu peur pour toi, c'est tout. Mais si tu veux on peut rester ici encore un moment.

-Je veux bien, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je me suis vraiment mal comporté ce matin. Mais j'en ai vraiment marre que tout le monde s'occupe de moi alors que je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu sais tu es compris dans le « tout le monde »

Sa respiration était toujours irrégulière, je lui dis de se calmer et de simplement inspirer et expirer. Il le fit et rapidement tout revint à la normale. Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, je compris que lui venir en aide n'allait pas être aisé. Alors que Remus venait juste de se calmer, j'entendis les pas de Sirius dans les escaliers, j'en informais aussitôt Remus qui se crispa à nouveau. Quand deux coups furent frappés à la porte j'invitais Sirius à entrer. Il me salua rapidement avant de porter toute son attention sur Remus, qui lui en revanche fixait le sol avec intérêt.

-Rem, tu vas bien ? Tu nous as fait peur, surtout quand on ne t'as pas vu revenir au bout de plusieurs heures.

Remus garda la tête baissée mais répondit tout de même à son ami :

-Ne t'inquiète jamais pour moi Sirius.

Les yeux de Sirius emplis jusque-là d'inquiétude, changèrent et s'emplirent de colère. Il serra les lèvres et ne dit rien. Il ne voulait sûrement pas aggraver la situation qu'il avait lui-même provoquée le matin. Il choisit donc de quitter le bureau.

-Remus tu ne devrais pas lui tenir de tel propos .

-Je vais descendre aussi, c'est bientôt l'heure du biberon de Teddy.

Sans ajouter un mot il quitta le bureau. Avec Remus j'étais perdu je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Oui, comment aider une personne qui ne le souhaite pas ? Mais je finirai par réussir, chaque jour j'en apprenais davantage. Même si la plupart du temps il lâchait les informations sans le vouloir. Avec sa fatigue et le manque de nourriture, il ne se rendait pas forcément compte de ce qu'il disait, ni de qui était présent. Quittant mon bureau je rejoignis ma famille installée dans le salon avec nos invités. Je remarquais que Remus se tenait debout à l'écart comme s'il n'était pas à sa place en ce lieu, comme s'il avait l'impression de gêner par sa simple présence. Il ne regardait personne et s'appliquait à éviter les regards que lui jetait par moment Sirius. Pendant plusieurs heures nous organisâmes le voyage, nous leur décrivîmes succinctement l'île, et fixâmes l'heure de départ à vingt-deux heures, Sirius nous informa aussi qu'il irait chercher le porte-au-loin à seize heure. Tout le monde avait parlé, sauf Remus qui resta silencieux malgré toutes les tentatives de ma femme pour l'inclure à la conversation. Quand quinze heures sonna Remus commença à mettre le blouson à son fils.

-Tu vas ou mon loup ?

Le retour du surnom de Remus que Sirius utilisait si souvent. Il voulait surement lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais quand Remus répondit à Sirius qu'il devait encore faire le ménage, les bagages et donner un bain à Teddy, il utilisa une petite voix gênée et ne le regarda pas une seule fois en répondant.

-Je viens avec toi, tu ne vas pas faire tout le boulot tout seul.

-C'est bon je préfère le faire tout seul. Et puis Severus va passer, et je ne veux pas avoir à vous séparer. Une fois de plus.

-Je te ramène, laisse-moi le temps de sortir ma jeep. Intervint Emmett

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire Emmett, reste plutôt avec ta famille, et profites de ce moment.

Remus avait répondu pour rien car mon fils était déjà dans le garage à démarrer la voiture.

-Désolé, mais je crois que tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je le crois aussi Carlisle. Je vous rejoindrais quand Severus sera passé.

Une fois que la voiture eut quitté la propriété je portais mon attention à Sirius qui était devant la baie vitrée et qui avait regardé Remus partir avec Emmett. Son regard était rempli de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

-Ça va Sirius ?

-Bien sûr.

-J'en profite que Remus ne soit pas là pour vous parler à vous-deux.

Ma phrase avait suffi à éveiller la curiosité d'Harry et Sirius. Ce dernier vient se rassoir sur le canapé face à moi.

-Pour quel raison veux-tu nous parler quand Remus n'es pas là ? me demanda Sirius, intrigué.

-Pour savoir comment vous vivez la situation. Cela doit être dur à vivre au quotidien.

-Oui, le plus dur c'est de se sentir impuissant face à cette situation, de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide, répondit Sirius avec tristesse.

-Et toi Harry ? demanda gentiment ma femme

-Pareil que Sirius. De plus c'est très compliqué de lui parler sans qu'il ne se braque. Quand je pense qu'il y a deux mois à peine il était une personne totalement autre…

-C'est depuis que son ancienne compagne l'a abandonné qu'il est comme cela ? demandai-je même si je me doutais déjà de la réponse.

-Oui, même si ce n'est pas la rupture en elle-même qui l'a mis dans cet état. Quand elle l'a quitté, ma cousine ne lui a laissé qu'une lettre lui annonçant qu'elle ne voulait plus les voir, ni lui, ni son fils. Remus aime son fils plus que tout au monde, il donnerait sa vie pour lui sans hésitation, et il s'en veut énormément. Nymphadora l'a quitté parce qu'il est un loup garou, pour elle son fils et Remus sont des monstres. Donc, forcément dans la tête de Rem c'est sa faute, et s'il n'avait pas était un loup garou il pense que le petit aurait toujours sa mère.

Bien sûr je savais déjà tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais de leur côté, ils ne savaient toujours pas que nous les avions espionnés le jour de notre rencontre.

-Et à part s'occuper de son fils, que fait Remus pour s'occuper ?

-Il s'occupe de nous, il nous fait à manger, fait le ménage et envoie beaucoup de lettres pour trouver un travail.

-Il s'occupe jamais de lui ?

-Non, répondirent-ils avec tristesse.

Cela n'était pas bon pour lui, j'avais énormément de questions, mais avant que je ne puisse continuer mon « interrogatoire », mon fils revenait et prit la parole en s'installa à côté d'Harry.

-Sirius ? Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y, si je peux t'aider.

-Pour quelle raison n'as-tu pas dis à Remus que tu l'aimais ? Il n'y a pourtant rien de tel qu'une belle déclaration pour lui remonter le moral !

-Emmett je ne pense pas que…que…mais pourquoi dis-tu cela? demanda-t-il à mon fils.

Cette question était destinée à Emmett, mais je pris la parole pour répondre à sa place :

-La façon dont tu te comportes avec lui, les regards que tu lui lances. Et ta façon d'être super-protecteur envers lui. Et enfin le surnom, mon loup signifie mon amour si on lit entre les lignes.

Sirius nous lança un regard surpris, il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce que nous l'ayons tous remarqué. Puis se tournant vers moi, il me fit un signe de tête pour me signifier qu'il avait suivi mon raisonnement et que oui j'avais raison. Emmett, évidement ne put s'empêcher de prodiguer quelques conseils séduction à Sirius :

-Écoute-moi, il faut absolument lui dire que tu l'aime ! Et le meilleur moyen pour ça c'est d'aller vers lui, de le pencher en arrière et de lui rouler le patin du siècle. C'est tout, pas besoin de mots, seulement de l'action ! Après ça tu l'emmène dans une chambre et tu lui fais l'amour tendrement pendant des heures. Après quoi il sera bien trop épuisé pour avoir des pensées noires. Et voilà, c'est tout simple, du sexe à haute dose et ton p'ti loup ira beaucoup mieux !

Suite au discours enflammé d'Emmett chacun réagit à sa manière, Edward, Jasper, Alice et Harry rirent. Rosalie, elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais avait tout de même un sourire en coin. Mon épouse fixait Emmett avec son fameux regard « _**Ne pense même pas à ajouter un mot, tu as dit assez de bêtises comme ça**_ ». Et moi, je n'étais pas surpris, m'attendant toujours à ce genre de chose avec Emmett.

-C'est très gentil mais non merci. De toute manière Remus aime déjà quelqu'un, alors je ne vais pas le forcer.

En cet instant chacun savait très bien de qui Remus était amoureux. Nous avion, je pense, tous envie d'aller secouer Sirius et de lui dire « _**mais c'est toi qu'il aime **_! », cependant tout le monde se tut. Ce n'était pas à l'un d'entre nous de le faire, mais à Remus, et ça tout le monde le comprenait bien, même Emmett.

-Il te l'a dit Sirius ?

-Oui Harry lors de notre conversation le soir de notre arrivée. Je me rappelle encore de sa phrase exacte quand il me la dit "_**voilà ce que suis un hybride doublé d'une tante**_ !" Aucun respect pour lui-même. Il ne m'a pas donné de nom, mais je préfère ne pas savoir, s'il m'avait dit qui s'était ça aurait rendu la chose encore plus réelle. Je vous demande à tous de ne rien lui dire. Emmett ? Aucune allusion douteuse s'il te plaît !

Sirius nous regarda tour à tour, nous suppliant du regard. Chacun lui promit de ne rien dire.

-Merci ! Je n'imagine même pas comment il réagirait s'il était au courant. Il partirait sans doute avec Teddy le plus loin possible de moi.

Cela me rappelais les paroles de Remus «_** Si Siri le savait il me foutrait à la porte aussitô**_t ». Ils se rendaient malheureux tous les deux à ne rien se dire.

_**Point de vue de Remus**_

Je me faisais une liste mentale de ce que j'avais déjà fait :

-Ménage : OK

Affaires de Sirius : OK

Affaires d'Harry : OK

-Affaire de Teddy : OK

Il n'était que vingt heures, et la seule chose qui me restait à faire était de donner un bain à mon fils. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et entrai en silence.

Il était déjà réveillé dans son lit. Il avait décidé d'avoir les cheveux noirs. Inconsciemment il me faisait comprendre que Sirius lui manquait. Chaque fois c'était pareil, s'il n'avait pas été dans les bras de Sirius depuis plusieurs heures, il prenait sa couleur de cheveux. Et quand c'était Harry c'était les yeux verts. Il n'avait que trois mois et savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Je le pris dans mes bras et allai dans la salle de bain. Je relevais mes manches, une fois qu'il fut déshabillé. Ce n'était jamais déplaisant de lui faire prendre un bain, il adorait l'eau et ne pleurait donc pas quand il était dans le bain, au contraire, le problème était plutôt de l'en sortir. J'avais trouvé une technique pour le calmer, dès que je le sortais du bain, je commençais à lui chanter une berceuse et pouvais ainsi le poser sur la table à langer, et m'occuper de lui sans qu'il ne s'agite dans tous les sens. Comme je

m'y attendais il se mit à pleurer dès la sortie de l'eau, je lui chantais la berceuse que m'avait apprise Esme. Une fois habillé, je le reprenais dans mes bras, et commençai à le bercer avec douceur. Son avenir me faisais peur, comme tous parents je ne voulais pas que mon fils souffre pas. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il souffrirait, et j'en serais la cause. J'avais peur qu'on lui ferme des portes à cause de ce que j'étais. Chassant mes pensées noires, je me dirigeais vers le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver Severus assis dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main.

-J'ai failli attendre Lupin.

-Bonjour Severus, désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper. Sinon je serais venu t'ouvrir.

-Pour toi Lupin, c'est Snape, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Et pour ton information, tu m'aurais entendu si tu avais posé un minimum de sécurité. Bien sûr je ne te parle pas de ton ridicule sort anti-intrusion, qui est vraiment simple à défaire. Comme je suis gentil je vais te donner deux autres conseils, si tu en es capable, lances de vrais sorts de protection, car là il est enfantin d'entrer ici, un sort pour camoufler l'odeur et le son et ça y est espèce de loup-garou stupide. Non seulement tu ne sais pas lancer des sorts corrects, mais en plus tu laisses ta baguette en bas, à la vue de tous. Sois plus prudent, si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer.

J'allai m'assoir en face de lui et posai Teddy à côté de moi, gardant un œil sur lui pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Merci pour cette leçon Severus. Mais cela ne te donne pas le droit d'entrée comme ça chez Sirius.

-Tiens c'est vrai que la maison est à Black ! Et où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ? Avec Potter sans doute ?

-Ils sont chez des amis.

En pensant aux Cullen j'entendis la voiture de Carlisle se garer dans la cour. Je repris mon fils dans mes bras pour rejoindre Carlisle dans le hall, mais alors que je passai devant lui, Severus m'attrapa le bras, et le regarda un moment :

-C'est pathétique de faire ce que tu fais Lupin, pathétique et dangereux. Tu me fais vraiment pitié.

Je me dégageais de son emprise et rebattis mes manches.

-Et en quoi cela te regarde, je sais très bien que tu me méprises, et que tu rêves de me voir six pieds sous terre depuis le collège. Ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de ma santé !

-Tu as entièrement raison Lupin. Ta potion.

Il me la posa sur la table, fini son verre d'un trait et le posa sur la table à côté de la potion. Il me fit cependant une dernière remarque avant de me suivre vers la sortie.

-Au moins Black a de bons goûts en matière d'alcool. Il a au moins ça, ce n'est donc pas un cas aussi perdu que je pensais.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre la défense de Siri.

-Arrête, tu ne le connais même pas. Sirius est quelqu'un de très intelligent.

-Mais oui, suis-je bête, c'est vrai que pour toi, Black est le plus beau, le plus intelligent, un vrai prince charmant, et bla bla bla, je connais la chanson. Depuis le temps que tu le regarde en bavant, c'en est ridicule cette amourette de collégien. Black ne sortira jamais avec toi, il a de nombreuses tares mais ce que je sache, lui au moins n'est pas homo.

Avec un sourire en coin, il quitta la pièce. Ne le laissant pas me déstabiliser, je le suivis. Quand j'arrivais dans le hall, Carlisle venait de saluer Severus. Ce dernier ne daignait même pas lui répondre, se contentant de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds. Il se tourna vers moi pour me balancer une réplique mesquine dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Tient, tient, Lupin s'est fait un ami vampire. Je ne devrais pas être surpris, après tout qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il laissa quelques secondes de silence et ajouta :

-Les montres avec les montres.

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps la colère monta en moi qu'il m'insulte, il pouvait le faire si ça l'amusait. Mais pas Carlisle. Il était plus humain que beaucoup de moldus, et de sorciers.

-Je ne te permets pas d'insulter un de mes amis, tu le connais pas et ...

Carlisle ne me laissa pas continuer et prit la parole.

-Ce n'est pas grave Remus laisse-le parler. Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour m'offenser.

Pour ne rien rajouter comme Carlisle m'avait demandé, je préférais le regarder lui et ne plus faire attention à Severus.

-Bon Lupin je vais te laisser avec ton ami de plus Nymphadora a besoin de moi, la pauvre à des nausées.

Ce qui me fit échouer dans ma tentative pour l'ignorer.

-Elle est enceinte ?

-Oui mais en quoi ça te concerne ?

-Elle ce qu'elle va revenir dans la vie de notre fils ?

Je serais mon fils plus fort contre moi en espérant que oui se serait merveilleux pour lui de la connaitre et en plus il allait avoir un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur ! Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis pour Teddy !

-Non, ne rêves pas éveillé Lupin. Toujours pareil avec ces abrutis de Gryffindor, ils ne comprennent que ce qu'ils veulent bien comprendre. Ah, et en parlant de ta progéniture, nous avons reçu une lettre de St-Mangouste pour elle.

-Tu l'as sur toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donnée toute suite ?

-Oh ! Je ne suis pas ton hibou personnel Lupin ! On l'a renvoyée à St-Mangouste avec ta nouvelle adresse.

Il quitta la maison sans rien ajouter, ses dernières phrases m'avaient détruit. J'avais eu, pendant un court instant, l'espoir que Teddy retrouve sa mère, mais non. Et cette lettre m'inquiétait, pour quelles raisons St-Mangouste m'aurait-il écrit pour Teddy ?

-Remus !

-Pardon Carlisle j'étais parti dans mes pensées. Tu es venu nous chercher ?

-Oui. Est-ce que les bagages sont prêts ?

-Oui, elles sont sur le canapé.

J'allai jusqu'au canapé avec Carlisle et pris chacun des sacs pour les lui passer. Si Sirius avait été là, il se serait moqué de mon organisation, affirmant qu'un seul sac aurait suffi pour tout mettre. Il n'aurait pas eu tort, mais je préférais tout séparer.

-Remus.

Carlisle m'appelait encore et une fois de plus j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Et je devais avoir l'air idiot avec un sac dans les mains, sans bouger. Même si j'avais déjà tout vérifié toute à l'heure, je ne pus m'empêcher de refaire un récapitulatif à voix haute, tout en passant les sacs à Carlisle.

-Sac pour Teddy, sac pour Sirius, et sac pour Harry.

Il me les prit, et j'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête que déjà ses mains étaient vides. Il avait dû les emmener dans sa voiture à la vitesse d'un vampire.

-Et les tiennes ? me demanda-t-il

-Quoi les miennes ?

-Tes affaires ?

-Mince, j'ai oublié. Je monte faire mon sac, je me dépêche. Lui dis-je me sentant bête.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

Je me tournais vers Carlisle pour le remercier de me proposer son aide, et je remarquais qu'il tenait le flacon de potion dans ses mains.

-C'est ma potion tue-loup, elle permet d'éviter les transformations.

Il reposa la potion sur la table, mais continuait de la fixer avec intérêt.

-Je te ferai une copie de l'article et du protocole de fabrication.

-Merci.

Je me précipitai à l'étage pour faire mon sac, je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire, prenant seulement soin de ne rien prendre qui soit à manches courtes. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard je quittai ma chambre, en passent devant ma bibliothèque je pris le livre contenant le protocole du tue-loup, et l'article qui allait avec. D'un sort de copie, je fis un double pour Carlisle. Je redescendis rapidement et rejoignis Carlisle qui était retourné à sa voiture. À sa demande, je m'assis à l'avant. On roulait depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté.

-Il a un problème Carlisle ?

-Non, mais je voulais juste te parler deux minutes, et mettre certaines choses au point.

-Vas-y lui réponds-je dans un soupir.

De toute façon je n'y échapperais pas. Si Carlisle voulait parler et je lui disais non. Il trouvait un sujet pour en venir à ce dont je voulais pas parlais à la base. Alors, en parler toute de suite évitait toute cette perte de temps.

-Je veux déjà savoir si ça allait, malgré les informations que tu as eues au sujet de ton ex-compagne.

-Oui ça va mais, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment, et seulement de ça dont tu voulais parler.

-Oui mais je voudrais d'abord finir celle qu'on vient de commencer. Tu ne me feras pas croire que le fait que ton ancienne campagne ne veut pas revoir son fils et qu'elle attende son deuxième enfant ne t'atteint pas. Et aussi la fameuse lettre de St-Mangouste, tu aurais vu la tête que tu faisais quand tu as appris qu'elle parlait ton fils.

Je me tournais vers mon fils.

-On pourrait peut-être sortir, Teddy s'est rendormi et je ne voudrais pas le réveiller.

-Bien sûr.

Nous quittâmes la voiture en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Carlisle alla s'assoir sur le capot de sa voiture alors que je m'y appuyais seulement. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui répondre et je gardais donc le silence. Ce fut Carlisle qui le brisa :

-Je pensais que nous étions sortis pour parler.

-Bien sûr que j'aurai aimé que la mère de Teddy revienne dans sa vie et je suis déçu que ça ne soit pas le cas. Et la lettre de vient de l'hôpital sorciers à Londres, alors c'est normal que je ne m'inquiète mais peut-être s'agit-il seulement de problèmes administratifs.

Je n'étais pas sûr de ma dernière phrase mais je l'espérais de tout cœur.

-De quel autre sujet voulais-tu me parler.

-De ton comportement de cette après-midi tu te mettais à l'écart comme si tu te sentais de trop.

-Tu te trompes. Mentis-je

-Si tu le dis, soupira mon ami, je voulais aussi te prévenir qu'Esme avait préparé un repas pour vous trois, et ce serait bien que tu manges. Surtout que tu n'as rien avalé ce midi.

-Bon si je dis oui est ce que tu me lâcheras sur ce sujet ?

-Si tu mangeais de ta propre initiative je n'aurai pas à t'en parler. Même ton ancien camarade l'a remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Est-ce qu'il avait compris ce que Severus avait découvert ?

-De sa remarque, même si je ne l'aurai jamais dit comme cela, il a raison, ce que tu fais est dangereux pour ta santé. C'est pourquoi j'insiste autant pour que tu manges.

Pour une fois je fus sincèrement soulager d'entendre Carlisle me sermonner sur la nourriture.

-Remus tu as l'air surpris de ma réponse.

-Non.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne me cacherais pas un autre problème médical ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Carlisle ?

-Tu sais comment je remarque quand un humain Mans ?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

-Son cœur s'accélère.

-Bien, mais bon comme tu l'as dit, cela concerne les humain, donc je ne suis pas concerné.

Sans attendre sa réponse je remontais en voiture. Il me suivit de peu mais avant qu'il ne remette le contact je l'apostrophai :

-Carlisle ?

-Oui.

-Cela te dérangerait-il d'examinée Teddy ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Merci.

Cela me rassura un peu. Je ne pouvais pas me mentir cette lettre me tracassais plus que je le faisais voir. Si au moins j'en savais le contenu. A la villa tout le monde était dans la cuisine je posée les sacs à côté de la table.

-Tu tombes bien, on allait passer à table et je vais devoir retourner à la maison chercher les balais j'ai oublié de te dire de les prendre.

-Pas la peine, ils sont dans les sacs.

Carlisle pris Teddy dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sans doute pour l'examiner, ne pas rester en bas, je le suivis rapidement. Dans son bureau il posa Teddy sur le sofa et prit sa sacoche puis se tourna vers moi :

-Remus va manger, je te préviendrai si quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je préfère rester avec mon fils.

Et il ne me ferait pas changer d'avis. Je serais bien incapable d'attendre en bas. Ne commentant pas ce que je venais de dire, il commença son examen. Je regardais chacun de ses gestes, très attentif à ce qu'il faisait à mon fils, et je n'arrêtais donc pas de lui tourner autour.

-Remus va t'assoir !

Son examen dura encore dix minutes, durant lesquelles j'angoissais.

-Rassure-toi, il n'a rien. Rien de moldu en tout cas.

-Merci Carlisle

-Nous devrions descendre, nous partons dans dix minutes. Tu n'auras pas le temps de manger avant le départ, mais tu le feras en arrivant.

Je retins un soupir. Ne me lâcherait-il jamais avec cela ? Nous descendîmes en silence et Sirius me rejoignit rapidement, et m'aida à mettre le porte-bébé.

-N'oubliez pas de lâcher au moment où on vous le dira.

Le porte-au-loin commença à vibrer, et cinq minutes plus tard, nous atterrissions sur une plage au sable blanc.


	13. Chapitre XIII : Une blessure se referme

_**Chapitre XIII : Une blessure se referme **_

_**Point de vue de Rosalie**_

Le porte-au-loin était un très bon moyen de transport, il y a à peine cinq minutes nous étions à Forks et là nous nous trouvions tous sur l'ile que Carlisle avait offerte à Esme. Dire qu'il fallait plusieurs heures en avion et bateau pour faire le trajet. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux personnes qui m'entouraient, sur les visages de ma famille je pouvais voir la joie de se trouver à nouveau ici, et nos amis sorciers quant à eux contemplaient l'endroit, émerveillés. Cet endroit était en effet magnifique et je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois qu'Esme nous l'avait prêtée à Emmett et moi pour des weekends en amoureux. J'étais donc ravie que nos amis puissent eux aussi profiter des ce lieu magique. En y pensant, c'était même la première que ma famille y venait au grand complet. Ma plus grande joie était que Teddy soit là lui aussi. Chaque fois que je le regardais j'avais des sentiments contradictoires. La tristesse car je n'aurai jamais d'enfant mais aussi la joie de partager et de voir de petit bout grandir, bouillonnaient en moi.

-C'est magnifique, un vrai paradis terrestre. Je me pose une question depuis cette après-midi. Le nom de l'île n'est pas un hasard, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non en effet, cette île porte mon nom depuis que Carlisle me l'a offerte il y a dix ans.

-C'est très romantique, et très généreux de ta part. Déclara Remus à Carlisle

-Tu sais Remus, rien n'est trop beau ou trop cher pour celle que j'aime.

Carlisle enlaça la taille d'Esme et je détournais le regard. Malgré l'absence quasi-totale d'intimité que nous avions à cause d'Alice, d'Edward et de nos sens de vampires, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise de surprendre Esme et Carlisle durant leurs moments de tendresse.

-On devrait peut-être aller à l'intérieur, vous pourrez visiter et commencer à vous installer comme ça.

-D'accord, on te suit Esme.

Nous les accompagnâmes à l'intérieur, mais ce fut Esme et Carlisle qui chargèrent de leur faire faire le tour de la maison. Cela ne prit pas trop longtemps.

-Il faut juste que vous vous organisiez pour les chambres. Comme vous avez le voir, il n'y en a que deux.

-Je pensais partager une chambre avec Harry et laisser la deuxième à Remus et Teddy. Si cela ne déranges pas Harry de la partager avec son vieux parrain.

-Non, pas de souci, mais si tu ronfles trop tu iras dormir à la belle étoile ! répliqua Harry en souriant.

-Insinuerais-tu que moi, Sirius...

-Orion Black, d'une beauté et d'une intelligence hors du commun ronfle, dirent en cœur Remus et Harry, déclenchant nos rires.

-Ah victoire ! Vous voyez vous venez d'avouer tous les deux que je suis d'une beauté et d'une intelligence à couper le souffle. Et ne tentes pas de le nier mon loup, j'ai des témoins.

-Mais oui Sirius… Bon, en attendant je vais installer nos affaires ? Harry et toi devriez aller dehors, pour profiter de la plage. Et, avant que le demandes, non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Comme tu veux Rem, mais appelles-nous si tu veux un coup de main.

-Bien sûr

Toute ma famille, ainsi qu'Harry et Sirius prirent la direction de la plage. Je choisis pour ma part de rester avec Remus et Teddy.

-Tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec les autres? me demanda-t-il alors que tout le monde avait franchi la baie vitrée.

-Non, je préfère rester avec toi. Je passe vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec ma famille, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'eux de temps en temps. Sans ça je sature. Mentis-je.

En vérité, si je voulais rester avec lui c'était pour deux raisons toutes autres. Premièrement je voulais passer du temps avec Teddy. Contrairement à Esme qui nous avait nous comme "enfants", je n'en aurai jamais et j'en souffrais. Jamais Emmett et ne connaitrons cette joie, alors je compensais avec Teddy. Sans la connaitre, je haïssais sa mère, comment cette femme avait-elle pu abandonner cet enfant merveilleux, et laisser Remus en plein désarroi, s'occuper de son fils seul alors qu'il était clairement au plus mal? Le mal-être de Remus était d'ailleurs la deuxième raison de mon envie de me trouver auprès de lui.

Il était rare que je me préoccupe des autres, j'avais pleinement conscience d'être une personne égocentrique, mais cette famille de sorcier, et Remus plus particulièrement, était une exception. Avant de le rencontrer j'abhorrais tous les hommes en dehors de ceux de ma famille, mais Remus était différent. Il était sensible, gentil et fragile, je le respectais pour toutes ces raisons et je ressentais pour lui une étrange affection et le besoin de le protéger contre la cruauté du monde. Pour lui, je pourrais rejeter tout ce que Carlisle m'avait inculqué. Je voulais ôter la vie de tous ceux qui l'avait fait souffrir, leur ministère, son ancienne compagne, mais surtout son père. Après avoir entendu le récit de son enfance, j'avais compris que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup tous les deux. Jeunes nous avions été traumatisés et presque tuer par des que nous aimions; lui son père et moi par mon futur mari. Comme moi, il avait souhaité mourir durant ces instants. J'avais mis du temps à m'en remettre, lui n'y était pas encore parvenu...

-Rosalie? Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Oui tout va bien, j'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées.

-Bien. Tu voudrais bien me garder Teddy le temps que je m'occupe des lits?

-Bien-sûr! Donne-le moi, je m'occupe de ta chambre. répondis-je en souriant

En un clin d'œil j'apportais les affaires du petit dans ce qui serait leur chambre pour le weekend et revenais chercher Teddy.

-Merci Rosalie, c'est vraiment gentil.

Je lui souris simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Dès que le petit fut dans mes bras, il prit ma couleur de cheveux ce qui me fit sourire. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre et installais Teddy dans son landau. Je fis rapidement le lit et repris l'enfant dans mes bras. Encore une fois, j'étais heureuse de tenir ce petit ange dans mes bras, mais en même temps j'étais anéantie de me dire que jamais je ne n'aurais d'enfants à moi.

-Tu verras au moins celui-ci grandir. Chuchotai-je.

Tout en fixant le bambin, j'entendais les conversations alentours. Mon mari discutait avec Sirius, ils voulaient faire un feu de camp pour ce soir. Et les autres s'amusaient tous ensemble, je me désintéressais d'eux rapidement pour chercher Remus, il m'avait semblé particulièrement fatigué aujourd'hui et peut-être avait-il besoin d'aide. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer au sol, cela me rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé aujourd'hui. Il faudrait y remédier. À peine avais pensé à cela que j'entendis ses pas se rapprochés, j'entendais également son souffle hiératique et le rythme rapide et irrégulier de son cœur. La moindre activité l'épuisait, Carlisle avait raison, son état de santé était lamentable, il avait plus que besoin d'aide.

-Tout s'est bien passé? Me questionna-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller son fils.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas! Il s'est endormi rapidement, il n'a même pas pleuré.

J'allais poser le petit dans son landau, cependant que son père lançait un sortilège sur celui-ci. Puis nous quittâmes silencieusement la chambre.

-Je vais aller rejoindre Siri et Harry. Viens-tu avec moi?

-Tu ne veux pas manger avant? Demandai-je en ignorant sa question.

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim, et puis si je grignote maintenant je ne pourrais rien avaler peu être plus tard.

-Comme tu veux, allons-y mais avant je vais jeter ce qu'Esme t'avais préparé. Dis-lui que c'était très bon, et espérons qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Elle y a vraiment passé du temps, elle voulait te faire plaisir et elle sera très malheureuse de savoir que tu n'as pas voulu y toucher.

Gagné, me dis-je en voyant son air attristé. Il se stoppa et hésita quelques instants avant de prendre la parole:

-Je ne voudrais pas la vexer et puis j'apprécie vraiment la cuisine d'Esme. Je vais me laisser tenter finalement.

-Elle sera heureuse, et puis ça rassurera Sirius que tu manges. Je vais les prévenir que tu nous rejoindras plus tard, et puis ça sera plus agréable pour toi de ne pas avoir une bande de vampires qui te fixent pendant que tu manges.

Là-dessus je l'accompagnais à la cuisine et lui sortis l'encas que ma mère lui avait préparé. Une fois qu'il fut installé je lui souhaitais un bon appétit et le laissais en paix. Sur la plage je rejoignis mon mari et Sirius occupé à installer des rondins de bois en cercle, l'un grâce à sa force physique et l'autre grâce à un sortilège.

Si Emmett fut heureux de me voir, Sirius fut clairement déçu. Évidemment que ce n'était pas moi qu'il voulait à leurs côtés, il voulait son loup. Je secouais la tête, ne comprenant pas comment ces deux idiots pouvaient être aussi aveugles. Leur amour crevait les yeux, il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas le voir.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, il nous rejoindra dans un moment. Il mange pour l'instant. lui dis-je retenant un sourire.

-Tu as réussi à le convaincre de manger?, puis il ajouta en me voyant acquiescer, Sans qu'il te fasse une scène?

-Oui, je lui ai simplement expliqué à quel point Esme serait triste s'il ne faisait pas honneur à ce qu'elle avait préparé spécialement pour lui avec tant de soin.

-Merci Rose! me dit Sirius soulagé.

Je les aidais ensuite dans ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant mon arrivée. Emmett s'entendait à merveille avec Sirius, tous deux étaient restés de grands enfants et avaient visiblement le même humour parfois un peu douteux. Tout en préparant le feu de camp, Sirius nous racontait sa jeunesse et ses aventures avec les Maraudeurs:

-Nous étions un groupe très soudé, avec James, le père d'Harry nous faisions les 400 coups, et Remus lui, la plupart du temps s'occupait de nous empêcher d'aller trop loin. C'était notre voix de la raison, mais bien plus que ça. Il est celui qui a permis à notre petite bande d'être ce qu'elle était; inséparable. C'est son secret qui faisait que nous étions si proche, bien-sûr, il ne nous en a pas parlé toute suite. Ce fut en réalité durant un cours que j'ai compris qu'il était un loup-garou.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu comprennes cela? demanda mon homme absorbé par le récit de Sirius.

-Rien de spécial. J'étais en défense contre les forces du mal avec James. Remus lui était encore une fois absent, il avait dû rentrer chez lui pour le weekend et ne revenais que l'après-midi. Sa mère était soi-disant malade. Nous traitions ce jour-là des créatures magiques et du moyen de les repérer. Quand le professeur nous fit copier le paragraphe sur les lycaons, je remarquais plusieurs détails troublant: les sens surdéveloppés, l'irritabilité à l'approche de la pleine lune, les absences mensuelles de Remus et son état de fatigue après celles-ci. Tout concordait, donc après avoir en avoir fait part à James, nous avons décidés de lui en parler...

-Comment a-t-il réagit? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Je crois que jamais un élève n'avait couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps dans le château! Nous n'avons réussi qu'à le coincer que le lendemain en fin de journée. Il avait vraiment peur de ce que nous allions lui dire, alors pour mettre fin rapidement à son angoisse nous lui avons sauté dans les bras. Je me rappelle aussi lui avoir passé un savon pour nous avoir fait jouer à cache-cache pendant une journée.

Un instant Sirius se tu, perdu dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague et un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. Bien que nous ayons tous deux très envie de lui poser des questions, aucun de nous n'osa lui parler. Ce moment avait très important pour lui, et l'interrompre dans ses pensées n'aurait pas été correct. Nous patientâmes donc, je tentais pour ma part de visualiser cette scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius repris la parole, la voix légèrement brisée et les yeux brillant:

-Depuis ce jour-là nous étions inséparables. James et moi nous nous sommes juré de toujours le protéger et de veiller sur lui, et de ne jamais se séparer. Aujourd'hui vous pouvez constater que cette promesse faite à nous-mêmes n'a pas été tenue. James n'est plus moi, et mou je n'ai pas su protéger mon loup.

-Tu n'as rien à te rapprocher Sirius. affirma Harry qui s'était rapproché de nous.

Nous les laissâmes en famille, Emmett décida de rejoindre Jasper et Alice. Bien que l'idée de passer un moment tranquille avec mon mari, mon frère et ma sœur fût attrayante, j'hésitai à retourner voir Remus. Il aurait nous avoir rejoint depuis un moment déjà. Je tournai mon regard vers la maison, un peu inquiète.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, mais va le voir ma belle. Me dit Emmett en m'embrassant.

Il lâcha ma main, et se dirigea donc seul vers notre famille. Á peine ma main était libre que je me ruai vers la maison. J'entrai dans le salon et le soulagement prit le dessus. Je pouvais entendre Remus chantonner la berceuse d'Esme à son fils, celui-ci avait dû se réveiller et Remus avait dû passer tout ce temps à tenter de le calmer. À en juger par la respiration et les battements du cœur de Teddy, il était sur le point de se rendormir. Je décidais donc de ne pas déranger Remus et restais au salon pour attendre le sorcier

Ce devait être formidable d'avoir un petit être qui dépendait totalement de vous. Quel bonheur ce devait être de voir la chaire de votre chaire s'endormir dans vos bras, vous sourire, vous appeler maman ou papa. Me rappelant encore une fois que jamais je ne connaitrais ces petites joies je me senti désespérée. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir pleurer vraiment, et évacuer ainsi un peu cette douleur qui me rongeait depuis de trop nombreuses décennies. Peu de choses nous étaient douloureuses mais en cet instant le chagrin me fit courber l'échine, j'avais mal! J'avais la sensation de suffoquer, je me forçais à étouffer mes sanglots, je devais reprendre le contrôle. Me lamenter ne servait à rien.

-ROSALIE! Que se passe-t-il? Je vais te chercher Carlisle et Emmett!

-Non! Ça va, je t'assure que c'est inutile. Réussis-je à dire d'une voix neutre.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, ça se voit que tu vas mal. Si tu ne veux pas en parler à ta famille, laisse-moi t'aider. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Remus, je vais bien alors n'insiste pas. Le suppliais-je.

-Ne me dis pas que ça va alors que ce n'est clairement pas le cas. Pourquoi me mens-tu?

-Pour faire la même chose que toi! Ça n'a pas l'air de te poser de problèmes de mentir à tes proches, alors laisse-moi faire la même chose. Lui crachai-je au visage et le regrettant aussitôt.

Il se contenta de reculer de quelques pas et de me fixer comme si je venais de le gifler. Je l'avais blessé, lui avait fait des reproche alors qu'il avait seulement besoin d'aide et de soutien. Quelle idiote!

-Merde! Remus je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça!

Il ne réagit pas, me fixant simplement. Je m'approchais lentement de lui ne voulant le brusquer, mais à peine avais-je fais un pas vers lui qu'il recula. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ainsi que son cœur. Il me fixait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Je l'avais effrayé ce qui était normal, il était fragile et moi comme une idiote je l'attaquais brutalement. Carlisle allait être furieux. Esme aussi.

-Remus? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te sauter à la gorge comme cela. C'est juste que... je n'aime pas être surprise dans ces moments de faiblesse et...je...si j'ai réagi comme ça envers toi, c'est parce que je... je t'envie.

À ma grande surprise il éclata de rire, pendant un instant il ne put aligner deux mots. Quand il fut assez calmé, il s'installa sur le sofa et m'invita à le rejoindre.

-Tu es en train de me dire que toi, une jolie immortelle mariée, envie un monstre comme moi qui finira sa vie seul? me demanda-il incrédule.

-C'est la vérité, je t'envie. Répondis-je en fixant mes mains.

-Je ne vois vraiment ce qui te pousse à souhaiter que ta vie soit plus proche de la mienne. Ta vie vaut mieux que la mienne, tu n'as rien à m'envier me dit-il avec douceur.

-Bien-sûr que si! Tu possèdes quelque chose de merveilleux et que je désir plus que tout au monde... Malheureusement... Emmett et moi ne pouvons pas l'obtenir...je voudrais vraiment un...un...

Mes sanglots et ma peine m'empêchèrent de terminer ma phrase. Mais je senti qu'il avait compris. Il

me prit dans ces bras, m'entourant de sa chaleur. Il me murmurait des paroles apaisantes, en traçant des cercles dans mon dos. Mes sanglots sans larmes s'intensifièrent et je ris en même temps. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je me laissais vraiment aller. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mon rire s'intensifia quand je me rendis compte du merveilleux cadeau que me faisait Remus. Il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait mais en cet instant il m'offrait un moment d'humanité. Là, dans ses bras, je me sentais humaine. J'étais humaine!

-Merci. Lui dis-je simplement en me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es une vraie mère pour mon fils. Tu l'aime et tu t'en occupe comme sa mère devrait le faire. Tu sais, il ne la connaitra jamais, et tu seras avec Esme la seule figure maternelle qu'il aura et je sais t'en sortira très bien. Tu feras une très bonne "maman" pour lui, tout comme Esme.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré. Ses mots m'avaient touché en plein cœur. Je n'arrivais même plus à parler, tant j'étais émue. Au bout de quelques instants, Remus m'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Je lui souris simplement, toujours incapable de parler. Lui non plus ne parla pas, il resserra légèrement son étreinte. Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment, nous étions bien comme cela, aucun de nous ne voulais gâcher ce moment de paix que nous avions réussi à nous accorder. Cependant cela ne pouvait durer et ma famille nous appela à pour que nous les rejoignions. Même si je n'avais pas envie de bouger, je me levais, je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

_**Point de vue d'Emmett**_

Nous étions tous au tour du feu quand j'entendis Remus parler, la panique s'entendait dans sa voix :

_**-ROSALIE! Que se passe-t-il? Je vais te chercher Carlisle et Emmett!**_

Je commençais à me lever tout comme Carlisle, nous avions à peine bougés que nous pûmes entendre Rose protester. J'hésitai à les rejoindre, mais Carlisle me fit signe de me rassoir. Je m'exécutai tendant quand même l'oreille vers la conversation entre ma belle et Remus. La détresse de Rose me fit mal, mais je ne bougeai pas pour autant, Remus semblait avoir pris les choses en mains.

_**-Tu sais, il ne la connaitra jamais, et tu seras avec Esme la seule figure maternelle qu'il aura et je sais t'en sortira très bien. Tu feras une très bonne "maman" pour lui, tout comme Esme.**_

Cette phrase me fit plaisir, elle avait été prononcée avec tant d'émotion qu'il était impossible de douter de la sincérité. Il le pensait vraiment. Cela devait avoir réchauffé le cœur de Rose, celui d'Esme aussi. Je me tournai vers ma mère qui souriait, elle aussi avait été très touchée par les mots de notre ami. Carlisle l'avait rapprochée de lui et enserrait maintenant sa taille.

-Je me demande ce que fait Remus, il doit avoir fini de manger depuis le temps ! Commença à s'impatienter Sirius.

Je décidais d'appeler ma Rose pour qu'elle nous rejoigne avec Remus. Dès qu'ils sortirent je me précipitai pour embrasser ma belle. Je me plaçai ensuite entre deux, un bras enlaçant la taille de ma femme, et l'autre passé autour des épaules de Remus. À mi-chemin des autres Carlisle et Esme nous rejoignirent et Esme se jeta dans les bras d'un Remus plus que surpris. Carlisle lui souriait simplement chaleureusement.

-Que me vaut tout ça ? Demanda Remus étonnée de notre comportement.

-Merci pour ce que tu viens de dire à Rosalie, lui répondit Esme

-Ah !... Vous avez tous entendu … J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu sais je le pense vraiment, il y a peu seul Harry, Sirius et moi faisions partie de sa vie, mais sa famille s'est agrandit avec vous. Je sais que vous serez tous importants pour lui.

Chaque membre de famille sourit à l'entente de ces paroles. Nous retournâmes nous installer avec les autres. Je repris ma place et Remus s'installa bien entendu à côté de Sirius qui lui lançait des regards perplexes, lui et Harry n'avaient sans doute rien compris de notre échange.

-On a beaucoup parlé de nous et de notre monde, mais vous ne nous avez pas beaucoup parlé de vous. déclara Sirius

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Peu importe, des souvenirs heureux, vos plus beaux moments ensemble.

-La demande en mariage de Carlisle, répondit Esme mélancolique, un soir d'été une limousine m'attendait devant la maison. Jasper était au volant et il m'a conduite dans une magnifique prairie. Emmett est venu ouvrir ma portière, et il m'a fait traverser un chemin fait de pétales de roses rouges et blanches. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie et Alice. Edward jouait notre chanson au piano et les filles l'accompagnaient au chant. Arrivée devant lui, Carlisle a posé un genou à terre, m'a déclaré tout son amour et m'a demandé de devenir sa femme.

-C'est vraiment romantique, autant que d'offrir une île, déclara Harry.

-Et toi Emmett ? demanda gentiment et douceur Remus

-Les moments passés avec ma Rose. Mais les souvenirs que nous sommes en train de créer maintenant, avec vous sont aussi de très bons moments.

Nous discutâmes comme cela pendant un long moment, mais Sirius et Harry étaient épuisés et ils nous quittâmes pour aller dormir. Nous étions tellement bien que j'en presque oublié que les humains avaient besoin de dormir. Remus resta quelques minutes de plus avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Nous restâmes donc entre nous à discuter, de tout et de rien avec désinvolture, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward nous parle d'Harry.

-Je ne l'ai jamais demandé directement, mais cela dérange-t-il l'un d'entre vous si Harry et moi nous mettions ensemble?

-Non fils.

-Merci Carlisle.

Il tourna ensuite vers notre mère, car son avis comptait énormément pour lui.

-Bien sûr que non mon chéri, je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris.

Chacun notre tour, nous confirmâmes les paroles d'Esme et Carlisle à notre manière.

-Merci, enfin avec ce que je lui aie dit, je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrive un jour.

-Tu nous as dit ce matin qu'il t'avait pardonné. Demanda Carlisle

-Oui, mais il m'en veut encore de ce que j'ai dit sur Sirius et Remus. Je le comprends.

-Ed il finira par te pardonner complètement. Profite du weekend pour lui faire voir que tu respectes Sirius et Remus. Surtout je sais que tu les considères comme des membres de la famille à part entière. Alors montre-le lui.

-En parlant de Remus, je voulais lui faire une surprise.

-Super idée !, s'exclama Alice, je te suis Em !

-Moi aussi, cela lui simplifiera la vie, intervint Edward.

-Les enfants, puisque les autres membres de votre famille ne savent ni lire les pensées, ni voir l'avenir, vous pourriez peut-être partager votre idée. Nous dit Esme.

-Je pensais que nous aurions pu lui offrir le permis, et une voiture. Je le vois bien conduire une C30.

-Je suis heureux voir que vous voulez lui faire plaisir, et Edward a raison ce serait plus pratique pour lui d'avoir une voiture. Mais… il ne va pas être content que nous dépensions de l'argent pour lui, vous le connaissez. Déclara Carlisle.

-Il va bien falloir qu'il commence à s'habituer maintenant qu'il fait partie de la famille. Lança Alice

-Il ne voudra jamais nous laisser l'emmener passer son permis. Il faudra trouver une excuse. Nous fit remarquer Jasper.

Tous, nous nous tournâmes vers Esme. Elle était celle en qui Remus avait le plus confiance, il se douterait jamais d'un « mauvais coup » de sa part. Elle hésita un moment, avant de nous donner tacitement son accord en demandant si nous avions un plan.

-On en discuta plus tard, Teddy va se réveiller. Ça va être l'heure de son biberon, nous informa ma sœur.

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard nous vîmes Remus sortir de sa chambre avec Teddy dans ces bras. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine avant de ressortir et de s'installer sur le sofa, nous faisant un simple sourire.

-Pourquoi ne nous rejoint-il pas ? demanda Rosalie déçue

-Il doit avoir peur de nous déranger, répondit Carlisle tristement.

-Bah c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Super tonton Emmett va les convaincre de nous rejoindre !

-Tonton Emmett ? Questionna Jasper

-Remus nous a dit que nous serions tous importants dans la vie de Teddy. Moi, je serais donc son super tonton Emmett !

Même si nous étions dehors devant la baie vitrée, Remus m'entendis :

_**-Eh bien super tonton Emmett, viens donc donner le biberon à ma petite merveille. Me lança-t-il en riant**_

Et merde, pensai-je immédiatement.

_**Point de vue d'Alice **_

En cet instant l'expression de mon frère était impayable, il avait tourné la tête vers le salon et avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Somme toute, une assez bonne imitation du poisson hors de l'eau. Nous ne pûmes retenir un rire. Emmett, le grand et fort Emmett qui même humain chassait les ours, avait peur de donner le biberon à un enfant. Je notais ça dans un coin de ma tête et me promis de le lui ressortir un jour.

-Allez Super tonton Emmett, fais-nous voir comment tu t'en sors ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter mon Jazz hilare.

Nous nous levâmes donc et rejoignîmes Remus dans le salon.

-Assied-toi Emmett. Conseilla Remus

Je courus jusqu'à mon sac pour récurer l'appareil photos. Teddy était dans les bras d'Em quand je les retrouvais.

-Tien bien lui la tête … Oui voilà, comme ça.

Je mitraillais mon frère de photos et je devais admettre qu'il se débrouillait très bien. Dans les yeux d'Emmett, on pouvait voir une étincelle de fierté. Il fit faire son rot au petit et le tendit ensuite à son père.

-Je vais aller changer la couche du jeune homme nous informa Remus.

Effectivement il était temps de le faire, mais Emmett ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière et intervint :

-Remus, tu devrais laisser Jasper le faire, il faut bien qu'il apprenne.

Il se tourna ensuite vers mon mari, un grand sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres. C'était sa petite vengeance pour sa moqueries de toute à l'heure.

-S'il veut le faire, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Mon mari avait peur, non pas comme Emmett qui avait craint de ne pas savoir faire, mais de faire du mal au petit. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était le seul à ne jamais avoir pris Teddy dans ses bras. Plus d'une fois il avait eu envie de le faire mais s'était abstenu, pour lui il représentait un danger pour l'enfant et préférait donc ne pas trop s'en approcher. J'étais triste qu'il manque autant de confiance en lui, il allait pourtant au lycée avec nous et tout se passait bien alors il ne devrait pas être aussi paniqué. Je regardais tout de même dans son avenir proche, plus pour pouvoir le rassurer lui que pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Deux scénarii différents s'offraient à moi. Voyant de plus en plus en le premier se réaliser, je répondais à sa place, l'empêchant ainsi de refuser :

-Il te rejoint, lançai-je avec un sourire.

Remus partit avec Teddy dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Jasper se tourna vers moi, la panique se lisait clairement sur son visage.

-Mais ma puce, c'est trop risqué.

-Bien sûr que non, fais-toi un peu plus confiance. Il ne va rien se passer, je l'ai vu.

-Et puis nous serons là. Le rassura Carlisle.

J'attrapai Jazz par la main et l'entrainai vers la salle de bain, où Remus avait déjà tout préparé. Teddy était déjà allongé sur la table à langer. Je le fis entrer et restai à ses côté. Les autres restèrent un peu en retrait, rassurant Jazz par leur présence mais lui montrant aussi qu'ils avaient confiance en lui.

-Commences par te laver les mains, dit Remus à mon amour.

Jasper fit ce que Remus lui dit et revient ensuite à côté de lui. Comme pour Emmett, je les mitraillais de photos. Je voulais absolument capturer ces moments uniques.

-Maintenant tu lui retire le bas, regarde, il y a des pressions, tu n'as pas besoin de tout lui enlever comme ça.

Depuis que nous étions entrés dans la salle d'eau, Jasper n'avait pas pris une seule inspiration. Cela lui évitait d'être tenté par l'odeur du sang. Il relâcha un peu d'air et s'exécuta avec des gestes d'une extrême lenteur pour être sûr de ne pas blesser Teddy.

-C'est très bien, maintenant tu peux défaire sa couche. L'encouragea Remus sentant sans doute de la peur de mon aimé.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Remus lui expliqua comment faire. Et comme Emmett avec le biberon, Jazz s'en tira à merveille. Cela le rassura, et ayant vu qu'il n'avait rien fait à Teddy et qu'il avait le contrôle, il se permit de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le garda un moment jusqu'à ce que le petit se mette à pleurer, réclamant son père comme l'indiquait la couleur qu'avaient pris ses cheveux. Remus récupéra son fils, et lui chanta une berceuse pour le calmer. Nous retournâmes nous installer dans le salon, Remus était assis avec nous sur le sofa et rapidement Teddy se rendormi contre son torse.

-Je vais aller recoucher ce petit bonhomme nous informa Remus.

Mais à peine commença-t-il à se lever que Teddy se remit à pleurer. Il se rassit et lui chanta une berceuse, quand enfin Teddy fut rendormi Remus n'osa plus bouger. Il posa simplement une joue contre le sommet de la tête de son fils et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque nous permirent de savoir qu'il ne dormait pas, mais aucun de nous ne parlait. Nous ne voulions pas gâcher ce moment de tendresse entre un père et son fils. Au bout d'un moment je me décidai à prendre une photo, instantanément Remus ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur moi. Le flash avait dû le déranger, ou le surprendre.

-Si tu veux Alice tu me passeras les photos. Je les mettrais dans une potion, et les sujets bougeront.

-Merci, c'est gentil de ta part.

-De rien Alice.

Il reporta son attention sur son fils.

-Bientôt quatre mois. Il grandit tellement vite. Chuchota Remus.

Je me demandais s'il se parlait à lui-même ou si ses paroles nous étaient destinées. Je penchais plus pour la première solution, mais cela n'empêcha pas Rose de le questionner :

-Il les aura quand ?

-Mercredi, même s'il ne devait pas naitre à cette date normalement. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec cela.

-J'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre, et je suis sûre que ma famille aussi. Lui dit gentiment Esme

Il nous regarda chacun notre tour, et tous, nous hochâmes la tête pour confirmer les dires d'Esme.

-Comme je l'ai Teddy aura quatre mois mercredi, mais à la base il devait naître deux jours avant, un jour de pleine lune. Je me souviens que toute la journée j'avais espéré que mon fils naisse avant que je ne doive me rendre dans le lieu où je passais mes nuits de pleine lune. Quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin je dû me rendre à l'évidence que je ne verrais pas mon enfant naître et en quittant la maison ce soir-là j'étais vraiment attristé. Le lendemain en me réveillant, j'étais exténué comme à chaque fois, mais très déterminé, j'avais décidé malgré la fatigue de rentrer me changer et de filer aussitôt à l'hôpital. En arrivant à la maison, j'eus la surprise de trouver Nymphadora qui n'avait pas accouché, et n'avait même pas encore eut la moindre contractions. Il me faut un ou deux jours pour me remettre complètement de la pleine lune, et je ne saurais jamais si c'était le hasard ou le destin mais

elle ne ressentie les premières contractions que quand je m'étais totalement rétabli. Trois heures plus tard la medicomage me tendait mon fils. La sensation quand elle me le mit dans les bras était étrange, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux, mais en même temps je me sentais vraiment petit et perdu. Plus je regardais Teddy, plus j'avais peur.

-Peur de quoi ? Questionna Edward

-Peur que, tout père doit ressentir la première qu'il prend son enfant dans ses bras, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Merci d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec nous.

-De rien Esme, hum, quelle heure est-il ?

-Six heures dix, lui répondis-je après avoir consultée ma montre.

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Teddy, et le tendit à Rose, qui ravie s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Un sourire béat aux lèvres. J'étais ravie de voir ma sœur sourire comme ça.

-Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille préparer un petit déjeuner pour mes deux autres enfants. Dit-il dans un sourire.

-N'exagèrerais-tu pas un peu ? Harry et Sirius ne sont plus des enfants quand même. Lui fit remarquer Edward.

-Pour Harry peut-être. Pour Siri, non, je pèse mes mots en le qualifiant d'enfant. Depuis le collège, il est resté le même et quand on sait le nombre de conn… de bêtises que je l'empêchais de faire à l'époque…

-Tu peux nous raconter une ? demanda Emmett.

Emmett adorait entendre Remus raconter ses années collège, et surtout les blagues de ses amis. J'étais d'ailleurs comme lui, les anecdotes de Remus étaient toujours intéressantes et il racontait vraiment bien. Cela me donna d'ailleurs une idée, mais je lui en parlerais plus tard, pour le moment je voulais l'entendre nous raconter les frasques de Sirius.

-Il y en tellement que j'ai l'embarras du choix, je ne sais même pas laquelle choisir…, Remus s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, ah si l'affaire de la pomme.

-L'affaire de la pomme ? Répéta Carlisle

-Oui, une pomme, tout d'abord vous devez savoir qu'un objet anodin pouvait devenir dangereux dans les mains de James et Siri. Vous leur donniez une petite cuillère et ils vous en faisaient une arme de destruction massive. Enfin pour la pomme, je dois avouer que c'était en partie de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais dû leur raconter cette histoire !

-Quelle histoire ?, demandai-je un peu perdue, je ne comprenais pas vraiment le rapport entre une pomme et une histoire.

-Nous avions un petit rituel au collège, quasiment tous les soirs, je leur lisais une histoire moldue, pour qu'ils connaissent un peu mieux ce monde. En plus d'en apprendre plus sur la culture moldue, cela nous permettait de passer de bons moments. Mais un jour j'ai eu le malheur, ou la stupidité, de leur lire Blanche-Neige et les Sept nains.

Il stoppa son récit un court instant, cherchant sans doute comment continuer. Au bout d'un moment il secoua la tête alors qu'Edward commençait à rire.

-Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que Lily, la mère d'Harry, a refusée de sortir avec James pendant longtemps. Et lui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, chaque jour il inventait des idées plus idiotes les unes que les autres pour lui déclarer sa flamme, et la faire accepter ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce que Blanche-Neige vient faire dans cette histoire. Fit remarquer Esme, visiblement aussi perdue que moi.

-Que se passe-t-il avec la pomme dans le conte ? demanda Remus

-Blanche-Neige croque dans une pomme empoisonnée par une sorcière, et doit être embrassée par un prince charmant pour se réveiller, et à la fin ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Répondit-elle.

-Exactement, et c'est comme ça qu'était né « le plan ultime de séduction, ou plan prince-charmant» comme ils nommèrent leur idée stupide. Deux jours après leur avoir raconté ce conte, je me trouvais dans notre salle commune, je n'avais pas beaucoup vu James et Sirius durant ces deux jours. Je travaillais tranquillement quand ils ont déboulé dans la salle en courant, ils m'ont entrainé dans le dortoir et une fois la porte fermée James m'a sauté au cou, en me remerciant et en m'expliquant à quel point les moldus étaient géniaux. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien jusqu'à ce que Sirius sorte une pomme de son sac. Ils se lancèrent ensuite dans les explications de leur plan : ils avaient remplacé l'idée du poison par un somnifère qu'ils avaient fait eux-mêmes, les effets devaient ne pas durer trop longtemps. Quand Lily croquerait dans la pomme, elle devait s'endormir et James comptait se précipiter vers elle. L'embrasser, et quand elle se réveillerait, elle le considèrerait comme son sauveur, son prince charmant. Et comme dans Blanche-Neige, ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants

-Et que s'est-il passé? Vu la manière dont tu le racontes, on dirait que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ils l'avaient prévu.

-Oui, n'ayant vraiment pas confiance dans leur talent de potionniste, je suis intervenu. J'ai remplacé la pomme derrière leur dos, ils ne l'ont jamais su. Ils auraient recommencé sinon, mais là ils ont juste pensé que ça n'avait pas marché. Dès le lendemain de l'échec, James avait trouvé un nouveau plan de séduction, impliquant un poème qu'il avait écrit lui-même et un elfe de maison chantant malheureusement comme une casserole.

Il n'attendit pas nos réactions et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les rires ne se firent pas attendre, Esme fut le seule à ne pas le faire, elle arborait tout de même un léger sourire en coin, signe qu'elle était amusée mais se retenait de rire pour montrer qu'elle n'approuvait pas le comportement des amis de Remus. Nos rires stoppèrent rapidement, Teddy se réveillait et nous posâmes tous les yeux sur le bambin dans les bras de Rose. Il était vraiment à croquer, ouvrant doucement les yeux, bougeant ses petits bras, et encore tout endormi. Il était tellement adorable que je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre quelques clichés.

- Quatre mois mercredi, il ne faudra pas oublié

Dès que Rosalie prononça ces mots, je fus assaillie d'une vision, je pouvais voir chaque membre de ma famille hésiter entre plusieurs cadeaux pour Teddy. Quand je revins à moi, je me fis la réflexion que Carlisle ferait bien d'emmener un défibrillateur quand nous rendrions visite à Remus cette semaine. Parce qu'entre la montagne de cadeaux pour Teddy et le permis et la voiture pour lui, il allait faire une crise cardiaque à coup sûr. Le pauvre allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre.


	14. Chapitre XIV : Heureux tous ensemble

**Chapitre XIV : Heureux tous ensemble**

_**Point de vue de Jasper **_

Esme et Remus venaient juste de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner quand nous vîmes Harry sortir de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius. Celui-ci devait d'ailleurs être sous la douche

-Merci de m'avoir aidé à préparer, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

-De rien.

Au moment où ils terminaient de mettre la table, Harry nous rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

-Très bien, et toi ?

-Oui merci Harry

Il servit à Harry une assiette généreuse puis repartit continuer sa conversation avec Esme. Trop absorbé dans leur conversation il ne vit pas Sirius arriver, les cheveux encore mouillé, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noire. Et seulement vêtu de ce pantalon !

-Bonjour Esme, Rem'.

Remus se tourna vers lui, le regarda de la tête aux pieds et… partit vers sa chambre à toute vitesse.

-Mais…tu vas où mon petit loup ?

-Prendre une douche

-Froide, la douche alors ! Il va faire très chaud aujourd'hui. Lui conseilla Emmett

Même s'il ne laissa rien paraître, il fut clair qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le sous-entendu.

-Idiot, tu vas juste réussir à le mettre mal à l'aise, en plus il va t'en vouloir. lança Rosalie.

-Peut-être, mais si ça pouvait leur faire ouvrir les yeux à ces deux-là se serait génial et...

-Si on allait se baigner, l'eau est chaude même à cette heure-ci. proposa ma belle pour couper court à la conversion.

Tout le monde fut d'accord et nous allâmes donc nous changer. Dehors le soleil se levait à peine, mais nous pouvions malgré tout le sentir réchauffer un peu nos peaux glacées. Cela était agréable de pouvoir sortir au grand jour sans se soucier que qui que ce soit surprenne les reflets étranges et brillants de nos peaux. Sirius et Harry regardèrent le phénomène un instant avant de fixer à nouveau l'océan comme si le fait que nous étincelions comme celui-ci était tout à fait normal.

-Le dernier à l'eau est un looser, le gagnant pourra demander ce qu'il veut aux autres. lança Emmett.

A peine une demi seconde plus tard alors que nous étions tous lancés je me senti cloué au sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je tournais la tête à ma droite pour voir le reste de ma famille avec des regards perplexes, tous dans le même état que moi. En fixant à nouveau devant moi, je pus voir Harry et son parrain courir en se lançant des sorts. Alors que Sirius s'écroulait à terre Harry atteignit l'eau.

-Yeeess, j'ai gagné. hurla-t-il.

Sirius le rejoignit, et tous deux nous lancèrent un sort qui nous permit de retrouver notre mobilité. Nous partîmes donc tous et après une course d'à peine quelques secondes nous rejoignîmes nos deux sorciers. Emmett arriva le premier, et fit un salto ce qui lui permit de faire boire la tasse a Sirius et Harry.

-Tricheurs, vous nous avez jeté un sort. lança-t-il ensuite mauvais perdant.

-On se bat avec les armes que la nature nous a donné, mon cher. Répondit joyeusement Sirius.

S'en suivi une grande bataille entre ces deux grand gamins. L'ambiance était légère, chacun était heureux, même Harry qui faisait la course avec Ed un peu plus loin. L'eau avait toujours été mon élément, j'avais toujours été un excellent nageur, malheureusement depuis que j'étais un vampire je n'avais que très peu l'occasion de nager, je profitais donc de l'instant totalement détendu. Après une demi-heure de nage, alors que j'étais dos à la plage j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un me fixait depuis celle-ci. En me retournant, je saisi mon erreur, oui quelqu'un était bien sur la plage, mais ce quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Remus ne me fixait pas moi. À quelques centimètres de moi se trouvait Sirius, l'eau lui arrivant à la taille, le torse et les cheveux mouillé, même moi qui n'était pas intéressé par les hommes je devais bien reconnaitre que Sirius était séduisant. Il avait les traits fins, légèrement aristocratiques, un corps musclé et bronzé qui devait faire tomber femmes et hommes sous son charme. De plus lorsqu'il riait et s'amusait comme maintenant il semblait faire dix ans de moins, alors, oui l'attirance de Remus était parfaitement compréhensible.

En deux longueurs j'allais rejoindre Remus et m'assit à l'ombre avec lui. Même si je n'avais pas soif, je pris soin de m'assoir à sa droite, le plus loin possible de son fils. Je respirais le moins possible, même si Alice m'avait dit que tout ce passerait bien ce weekend, je tenais à prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je blessais Teddy

-Je vois que tu ne t'es pas changé, tu ne veux pas te baigner?

-Pas pour le moment, je voulais finir ce livre de potions d'abord, peut-être plus tard. Me avec un sourire.

-Tu aurais quand même dû mettre un t-shirt, tu risques d'avoir trop chaud comme ça.

Il ne me répondit pas, continuant sa lecture. Je sentis néanmoins un léger malaise dont je ne comprenais pas la raison. En quoi le fait de parler de vêtement pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise? La question me brûlait les lèvres mais le connaissant il risquait de se braquer et puis il était peut-être simplement pudique.

-Je te laisse à ta lecture dans ce cas, mais tu devrais vraiment nous rejoindre, la température de l'eau est excellente.

-Merci, mais non merci me dit-il de plus en plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Je n'insistai pas et rejoignit les autres qui avait remarqué mon absence. Après leur avoir dit qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur sa présence avec nous, Sirius soupira clairement déçu.

-Ne t'en fait pas Sirius, il va venir ton petit loup. Lui dit Emmett en se dirigeant vers la plage à son tour.

-Remus, vas te changer maintenant, sinon...

-Non Emmett je veux lire mon bouquin. L'interrompit Remus

-Tu l'auras voulu !

Sur mot mon frère se pencha et pris notre ami dans ses bras, lui faisant lâcher son livre de surprise. Il commença à courir ensuite vers nous avant de laisser tomber Remus une fois dans l'eau.

-Emmett! Gronda Esme

-Ce n'est rien Esme, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Nous le fixâmes tous, attendant plus d'explications, ce fut cependant Sirius qui nous répondit

-Ah oui! James t'avais fait léviter jusque dans le grand lac en septième année ! C'était trop drôle, la tête que tu avais faite...

-Et la sienne quand je me suis vengé. répliqua Remus.

-Maintenant je peux te le dire, après toutes ces années il y a prescription. Sache que c'était mon idée, mais comme je devais me venger de James je lui ai dit de le fai... Tu révisais beaucoup trop, c'était pour te détendre mon loup. Ajouta-il précipitamment en entendant Remus lui dire de fuir avant qu'il ne l'attrape.

Ils se lancèrent dans une course poursuite, tentant chacun de «noyer» l'autre. Remus était désavantagé avec ses vêtements mouillés qui devaient peser lourd. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant sa petite vengeance, c'était certes puéril, mais nous étions tous heureux de le voir s'amuser comme cela.  
>Après avoir attrapé Sirius deux fois il se tourna vers nous:<p>

-Je sais que je n'aurais jamais Emmett, donc je laisse passer pour cette fois, si tu me laisse retourner lire.

Nous restâmes encore quelques heures dans l'eau, avant de rentrer vers onze heures pour préparer le déjeuner pour nos amis. Sirius nous précisa qu'il restait avec Remus, nous les laissâmes donc tous les deux sur la plage. 

_**Point de vue de Remus**_

J'avais tenté de me plonger dans mon livre sitôt sorti de l'eau. Je devais bien avouer que cette petite baignade forcée m'avait fait du bien. Mes plaies étant quasiment toutes cicatrisées, le sel ne m'avait pas brûlé, j'avais ressenti tout au plus un petit picotement. De plus j'avais eu l'impression de retrouver le Sirius du collège, celui d'avant Azkaban, celui qui était toujours inconscient et cela m'avait fait du bien. En cet instant je me sentais bien, j'étais heureux, bien plus que je ne l'avais été ces derniers mois, ces dernières années même. J'avais mon fils à mes côté souriant, et quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait mes amis, ma famille. Je pouvais entendre leurs rires, ce son m'apaisait, je les aimais tous, ils étaient ma famille, celle que j'avais choisi et qui m'acceptai tel que j'étais.

-Tu ne finiras jamais ce livre si tu continues comme ça. Me dis-je

Je laissais donc mes pensées de côté et repris ma lecture. Ce livre était tellement passionnant que je j'étais totalement coupé de la réalité. Je sursautais donc quand deux bras en serrèrent mes épaules.

-Eh bah, je te fais peur maintenant mon loup?

-Tu m'as juste surpris Siri, j'étais vraiment absorbé par mon livre.

Siri me pris le livre des mains en lu sans doute le titre avant de le jeter plus loin. Je tournais alors mon visage vers lui, avec la ferme intention de l'engueuler. Il me fit oublier jusqu'à mon prénom en un geste, il passa très lentement un doigt en dessous de mon œil et le laissa glisser sur ma joue. Je sentais comme une douce chaleur à l'endroit de sa caresse, mon cœur battait la chamade, mes pensées étaient totalement incohérentes et le monde autour de nous n'existait plus. Je tentais de me reprendre:

-...dormi cette nuit?

-Que...quoi? Répondis-je bêtement.

-Je te demandais si tu avais dormi cette nuit, tu as l'air épuisé.

-Pas vraiment et c'est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué.

Sirius s'appuya contre le tronc du palmier et tendis ses jambes de chaque côté des mienne. Il finit par m'attirer contre son torse.

-Et bien, dors mon loup.

Après avoir quelque peu résisté je m'abandonnais contre lui. Je n'aurais sans-doute jamais l'occasion de revivre un moment pareil, alors autant en profiter. Après quelques minutes, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, que je me sentis ma place pour une fois et finis par m'endormir.

_**Point de vue d'Alice **_

Le déjeuner allait être froid si Sirius et Remus ne se dépêchaient pas, je décidais d'aller les chercher. Et tant pis si je les dérangeais «en pleine action» comme l'avait suggéré Emmett en ne les voyant pas revenir. J'avais été tentée de vérifier si Em' avait raison, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'ouvris la baie vitrée et fit quelques pas sur le sable avant de retourner en courant à la maison chercher mon appareil photo.

-Alice que se passe...

J'étais déjà de retour sur la plage avant la fin de la phrase de Carlisle, et je m'approchais d'eux sans un bruit. Je pris quelques clichés de ce tableau touchant avant de prendre Teddy dans mes bras. Je récupérai ensuite le sac à langer.

-Dormez bien les amoureux! Chuchotai-je avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison.

Pour toutes explications et avant que ma famille ne demande quoi que ce soit, je lançai l'appareil photo à mon père qui eut un sourire et le tendit à Esme :

-Tu as bien fait de les laisser se reposer et puis cela fait une excuse pour que Rose s'occupe de Teddy.

Nous restâmes donc avec Harry et Teddy durant deux bonnes heures avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre au dehors 

_**Point de vue de Remus**_

Je sentais que j'étais en train de me réveiller, je tentais de prolonger cet état de semi-conscience le plus longtemps possible, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de devoir affronter une nouvelle journée. Je ne pus cependant pas le faire très longtemps, ma position était légèrement inconfortable, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de bouger pourtant. J'avais dû m'endormir une fois de plus sur le sofa, je pouvais sentir le poids du livre que je lisais sur mon ventre, et le coin dur du sofa me rentrer dans les reins. Mais à l'instant où je me dis ça, je me souvins que nous étions sur l'île d'Esme. J'ouvris donc les yeux instantanément pour tomber sur deux mains fines et mats en serrant ma taille. Sirius. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer quand je compris que ce truc dur dans mon dos n'était autre que Sirius... enfin une certaine partie de son anatomie qui était actuellement au garde-à-vous. Je me rappelais alors qu'il était encore en boxer de bain, ce qui expliquait que je le sentais aussi bien, pour ma part j'étais en pantalon de lin assez large, cachant ainsi mon érection naissante. Très gêné je tentai de me dégager sans le réveiller, mais il grogna et me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Je faillis laisser échapper un gémissement mais le retins et heureusement car Siri émergea à cet instant en me repoussant légèrement de lui. J'en profitais pour m'écartait un peu plus de lui et me relevais. Pour me changer les idées je comptais aller voir Teddy mais mon cœur s'arrêta quand je ne le vis nulle part aux alentours mais très vite je compris qu'Harry ou l'un de nos amis vampires était venu le cherché. Je me retournais pour regarder Sirius qui était dos à moi. Quand il se retourna je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder une partie de son corps pour vérifier si tout était revenu à la normale. C'était effectivement le cas…

-Viens mon loup, on va rejoindre les autres

Je le suivis donc en direction de la villa, et à peine étions entré que tout le monde se tourna vers nous, souriant de toutes leurs dents. Évidemment Esme nous sauta dessus pour s'enquérir de notre appétit, je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que j'étais déjà assis de force sur chaise, merci Siri, une assiette devant le nez, merci Esme ! Traduction : Remus tais-toi et manges ! J'écoutais un peu distraitement leur conversation, apparemment il était question de faire une randonnée cette après-midi, perspective qui ne m'enchantait guère. Si l'on me demandait mon avis, je préfèrerais largement rester ici, sur le sable blanc avec mon fils et un bon livre. 

_**Point de vue de Carlisle**_

Quand Remus et Sirius entrèrent, le premier avait l'air d'être gêné. Cela m'intrigua, mais ne pus poser aucune question car ma chère et tendre les conduisit immédiatement à table. Par politesse je me détournais pour les laisser manger en paix et portais mon attention à Emmett qui faisait mille et un projets pour occuper notre après-midi.

-Je sais ! Le mieux serait de leur faire découvrir l'île. On pourrait aller jusqu'au lagon, là-bas la vue est magnifique !

C'était une excellente idée mais je n'étais pas sûr que Remus puisse faire plusieurs kilomètres à pieds. Cela risquait de l'épuiser, mais en même temps cela lui permettrait de penser à autre chose que ses problèmes pendant plusieurs heures. Enfin…il fallait déjà qu'il accepte de venir avec nous, ce qui n'était pas gagné au vue de son attitude. Depuis hier, il restait toujours à l'écart.

-Nous pourrions y aller en balais, Alice a pris les nôtres, et Remus a aussi amené les leurs. Cela nous changera. Proposa Edward

Edward résolvait ainsi le premier problème, mais il en restait un et pas des moindre.

-Remus ! Je ne trouve pas ton balai, où l'as-tu rangé ?

Remus releva la tête, le regard un peu perdu et répondit qu'il croyait que nous faisions une randonnée.

-Oui, mais en balais. Où est-il ?

-Resté à Forks, je l'ai oublié. Ce n'est rien, de toute manière je n'aurais pas pu venir.

-Et, pour quelles raisons ne pourrais-tu pas venir ? demanda Sirius assis à côté de lui

-Teddy ne montera pas sur un balai beaucoup trop dangereux

-Il sera dans le porte-bébé, je ne vois pas où est le danger !

Voyant qu'une dispute allait éclater, j'intervins :

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous irons à pieds, Teddy, Remus et moi, nous pourront ainsi prendre notre temps et Teddy ne risquera rien comme ça.

-Ne te prive pas de faire un vol pour moi, vas avec les autres. Nous vous attendrons ici avec Teddy. Répliqua Remus.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Carlisle adore la randonnée. S'il te propose de faire le chemin à pieds, c'est autant pour toi que pour lui. Lui dit Alice en redescendant avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

Trente minutes plus tard, soit le temps qu'il fallut pour convaincre Remus et finir de nous préparer, nous étions tous dehors. Ma famille, ainsi que Sirius et Harry enfourchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent dans un bel ensemble synchronisé. Nous restâmes quelques instants à les regarder devenir de plus en plus petit pour nos yeux avant de nous mettre en route.

Nous marchions tranquillement dans un silence confortable depuis près d'une demi-heure. Je pouvais voir à son visage que Remus ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Il était émerveillé par le paysage qui s'offrait à nous. Tous les traits de son visage étaient détendus, un léger sourire ornait son visage, j'en étais ravi, pour une fois il oubliait tous ses problèmes. En même temps, comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Dans décor de rêve, il ne pouvait pas être malheureux, c'est pourquoi j'avais insisté pour qu'il vienne. Je voulais qu'il s'évade, qu'il voit toutes ces merveilles. Nous nous tenions d'ailleurs devant l'une d'elles : en face de nous se trouvait un précipice d'os s'écoulait une cascade d'eau, le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau semblant la faire scintiller. A côté de moi, Remus avait le souffle coupé, ce qui se comprenait aisément tant la vue était magnifique. Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe pour jouir encore quelques instants de ce spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Le bruit de l'eau était assourdissant, cependant nous pouvions toujours entendre le chant des oiseaux tropicaux, ces magnifiques oiseaux aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il y en avait un peu partout sur l'île, nous en avion croisé toute à l'heure, ils étaient magnifiques, tout l'était. La faune et la flore étaient exceptionnelles, les couleurs ici étaient brillantes, les sons plaisants, et les odeurs... oh les odeurs étaient enivrantes. Cet endroit était magique!

-Quel dommage! Teddy ne se rappellera de cet endroit, intervint Remus, pense-tu que... Non rien, oublie.

-Dis-moi. Pense-tu que quoi? Lui demandai-je intrigué par l'accélération de son cœur.

-Et bien...je me demandai s'il serait possible que nous revenions ici. Plus tard... Enfin, je veux dire quand Teddy sera en âge de se rendre compte de la beauté de ce qui l'entoure.

J'étais heureux et soulagé par ses dernières paroles. Le fait qu'il envisage le futur, qu'il fasse des projets prouvait qu'il avait encore envie de se battre, il n'abandonnerait pas. Depuis quelques temps, je craignais vraiment, et ce malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit, qu'il ne perde tout espoir et envisage sérieusement le suicide comme unique solution.

-Bien-sûr que vous pourrez revenir. Répondis-je simplement.

-Merci Carlisle. On devrait peut-être se remettre en route. Les autres risquent de nous attendre si nous restons, et puis il doit y avoir tant à voir.

Nous nous remîmes en marchant, ne brisant le silence que très rarement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Pour ma part, je pensais à ce weekend et à quel point nous avions bien fait de partir, depuis notre arrivée, Remus, bien qu'il restait un peu à l'écart, semblait revivre. Cela faisait plaisir à voir et j'étais heureux mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre le retour à Forks. Il y allait y avoir la pleine lune, Sirius et Harry allaient retourner en Angleterre quelques temps et j'avais peur que tout cela ait un effet néfaste sur Remus. Il avait aussi cette lettre concernant Teddy, j'espérai que ce n'était de mauvaises nouvelles. Pour un humain de son âge il avait traversé de trop nombreuses épreuves et j'avais peur qu'une de plus ait raison de son mental déjà fragile. Je me tournai vers lui quand j'entendis son cœur battre un peu irrégulièrement.

-As quoi pense-tu? Demandai-je en avisant son air perplexe et attristé.

-Severus... C'est l'homme qui m'a apporté ma potion.

-Ne pense pas à ce qu'il t'a dit, profite juste d'être ici et laisse-le où il est.

-Tu as raison Carlisle. Il fait partie de mon passé, c'est juste qu'il va être...

Remus s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, et commença à rire. J'en fus très étonné, mais heureux. Je dû attendre qu'il fut calmé pour en avoir la raison :

-Il va être père ! Dit-il seulement avant de repartir d'un rire léger.

-Je suis content que le prenne comme cela, mais je ne vois pas ce qui t'amuse.

-Je l'imagine père et l'image est plutôt... amusante, mais le plus drôle c'est... trop compliqué à expliquer tu verras quand nous aurons...rejoins les autres.

J'étais vraiment perdu, et franchement curieux. J'étais plutôt soulagé qu'il prenne la grossesse de son ex-compagne de cette manière, mais je ne comprenais pas. Pendant le reste du trajet, je tentai de comprendre sans y parvenir.

-Nous arriverons au lagon dans une demi-heure, veux-tu que je porte Teddy jusque là-bas? Tu dois être fatigué.

Pour seule réponse, il me tendit son fils, qui comme à son habitude changea son apparence. Je le pris contre moi, et nous reprîmes notre route. Plus nous avancions, plus les arbres se faisaient rares. En effet, le lagon se trouvait dans ce que nous appellerions une plaine, seulement couverte d'herbe et de fleurs colorées. On aurait pu croire que cet endroit avait été façonné par l'homme, et pourtant non, il était là seulement grâce à Dame Nature. Alors que nous étions presque arrivés, j'entendis les voix des miens. Ils étaient apparemment là depuis un moment. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, ils stoppèrent leur conversation et attendîmes que nous les rejoignions. Remus s'intailla dans l'herbe à côté de Sirius et commença à lui raconter avec enthousiasme ce qu'il avait vu. J'allais pour ma part tendre Teddy à Rosalie avant d'aller enlacer mon aimée.

-Carlisle, pour le retour j'irai avec Remus. Il faut absolument que tu vois l'île du ciel, c'est magnifique. Me dit-elle émerveillée.

-Si tu veux amour.

Nous discutâmes ainsi quelques instants, Sirius et Harry avaient adorés, tout comme Remus, ils émirent le souhait de revenir voir toutes ces merveilles. La bonne humeur était de mise.

-Remus? L'apostropha Alice. Je crois que tu avais quelque chose à annoncer à Sirius et Harry. Et ne t'en fait pas ce sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends. Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, tu vas avoir tes explications. Me dit-il avant de s'adresser à Sirius.  
>Nymphadora est enceinte...<p>

Harry eut toute suite l'air inquiet, alors que les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent, horrifié:

-Rem' dis-moi que tu plaisante! Supplia-t-il

-Non, je pensais... te prévenir... mariage. Réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

-Et voilà la meilleure partie. Annonça Alice en fixant Sirius.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Noooooooooooooooooooooon ce n'est pas possible. C'est la fin du monde ! Hurla-t-il en gesticulant dans tous les sens.  
>La chauve-souris va envahir le monde, ça se reproduit maintenant ces choses-là ! On est perdu! Oh noooon, il faut... Oh il nous reste un espoir, Teddy je vais faire de toi un vrai Maraudeur, l'avenir du monde dépendra de toi. Il faudrait commencer un entrainent, t'apprendre les bases mais je peux y arriver. Oh Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que cette chose ait eut le pouvoir de se reproduire, c'est... c'est un crime contre l'humanité...<p>

A la fin de son monologue, tout le monde était parti dans un fou-rire. Sirius lui continuait de se lamenter. Remus avait eu raison, c'était vraiment drôle.

-Pourquoi riez-vous. Vous ne comprenez pas ? L'heure est grave!

-Tu ne crois...pas que tu exagère un peu, parrain?

-Bien sûr que non Harry, rends-toi compte un Snape junior c'est horriiiible. Je dois être mort, et ceci est l'Enfer. Sur Terre jamais une chose pareil n'aurez pu arriver et...

Splash! Remus avait fait venir de l'eau grâce à un sort et l'avait faite tomber sur Sirius, arrosant au passage tous ceux qui se trouvaient à côté.

-Désolé tout le monde pour la douche, mais c'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter.

-Hé! Mais c'est génial ce sort. Ça me fait penser à quelque chose. Est-ce qu'on peut tout faire avec la magie? Demanda Emmett.

-Pratiquement, pourquoi?

Emmett nous expliqua son idée et petit à petit Sirius se joint à la conversion. L'idée de mon fils était simple, il voulait transformer le lagon en lac gelé pour que nous fassions du patin à glace.

-Théoriquement c'est possible, mais les enchantements de ce style, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Désolé Emmett, mais aucun de nous n'y arrivera. Lui expliqua Sirius.

-Harry je peux avoir ton portable, j'ai un appel à passer. Dit Alice en tendant la main.

Après quelques secondes, la personne que ma fille avait appelée décrocha. J'étais étonné les seuls appels que nous passions étaient en général entre nous. Tout le monde se tu et écoutait Alice parler:

-Non, c'est Alice, salut, ma belle...oui c'est ça, dis-moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, puisque les autres sont des incapables, comment transforme-t-on un lac en lac gelé?

J'étais perplexe, depuis quand ma fille connaissait-elle des sorciers?

-Merci, t'es vraiment la meilleure... Vas-y, pose-moi ta question!...Oui ne t'en fais pas, ce sera magique, tu vas être magnifique!... Je t'embrasse aussi, à bientôt j'espère.

Ma fille raccrocha et se tourna vers nous et avant que nous puissions poser la moindre question, elle prit la parole :

-Hermione vous embrasse tous, elle est pressée de vous voir. Vous lui manquez tous.

-Hermione? T'as appelé Herm'?

-Bien sûr, tu m'avais dit qu'elle été la meilleure au collège.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et quelques tentatives infructueuses nos trois sorciers finirent par réussir à transformer l'eau en patinoire praticable. Pour les patins ils leur suffisaient de métamorphoser nos chaussures. Nous les posèrent donc et ils s'en chargèrent

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous arriverait à les re-métamorphoser ? Parce qu'avec Alice, il nous avait fallu cinq heures de shopping pour les trouver ! Demanda Rosalie inquiète.

-Mais oui, ils y arriveront, et au pire nous retournerons faire du shopping, cela nous fera une excuse. lui répondit Alice.

Lorsque ce fut au tour d'Emmett, il demanda à Harry de lui montrer sa baguette, celui-ci la lui tendit. Mon fils la prit entre ses mains, la pointa sur ses chaussure et prononça la formule et... rien ne se passa évidemment. Malgré toutes nos explications, il s'acharna, mais finit par rendre sa baguette à Harry en boudant et en affirmant que si ça ne marchait pas, c'est parce qu'elle était cassée. Harry, en quelques secondes lui prouva qu'il avait tort, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire bouder un plus Emmett et de faire le reste d'entre nous. Une fois chaussés nous nous dirigeâmes sur notre patinoire improvisée mais nos alliés sorciers eux ne bougèrent pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Demanda Alice.

-Je n'en ai jamais fait. Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

-Alors, comme ça Monsieur le parfait aristocrate n'a jamais fait de patin à glace? Allez! Viens je vais t'aider au début. Lui dit Emmett en lui tendant la main.

J'allais aider Remus et Edward s'approcha d'Harry pour lui proposer son aide. Rose de son côté été allée chercher Teddy et l'avais pris dans ses bras. Remus avait les yeux fixés sur elle, clairement inquiet :

-Remus, je te rappelle que nous sommes des vampires, elle a un équilibre parfait, elle ne tombera pas.

Pour prouver mes dires, Rose patina tranquillement en arrière sans se retourner une seule fois. Rassuré il m'accorda son attention, je lui montrais donc comment faire. Et après de longues minutes, il réussit à faire quelques tours du lac seul, sans tomber. Sirius et Emmett avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, et s'était engagés dans une lutte, dont le but semblait être de faire tomber l'autre sur la glace. Edward et Harry restaient de leur côté, discutant tout en patinant tranquille. J'étais heureux de les voir parler ensemble et rire après ce que c'était passé, je n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs, Esme les mitraillait de photos. Elle se tourna un instant vers Remus et moi et nous photographia également avant de s'intéresser à Rose qui berçait Teddy tout en patinant lentement. Tout comme Edward et Harry, Alice et Jasper restaient dans leur coin, ils étaient vraiment doués tous les deux, et s'étaient lancés dans du patinage artistique. Chacun se stoppa un instant pour les regarder, tant ils étaient beaux. Après un moment à contempler mes enfants, je m'assurai que Remus n'avait plus besoin de moi et j'allai rejoindre ma femme. Nous restâmes ensemble un moment, elle était heureuse que tout se passe bien, mais elle pensait énormément au retour à Forks, et plus particulièrement au départ de Sirius et Harry.

- Peut-être devrions-nous proposer à Remus de venir à la villa pendant ce temps. Je ne le vois pas rester seul. Me dit-elle la voix emplie d'inquiétude.

-Il n'acceptera jamais, surtout qu'il y aura la pleine lune. Nous passerons le voir souvent, il ne sera pas seul, ne t'en fais pas ma douce. Tout se passera bien, et puis ils ne partent que quelques jours.

-J'espère vraiment que tu as raison.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Remus, mais nous le trouvâmes quelques mètres plus loin, assis dans l'herbe.

-Je vais... Commençais-je

-Non, laisse amour. Je vais aller avec lui. Me coupa Esme 

_**Point de vue d'Esme **_

-Tout va bien Remus ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Oui, je suis juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, et cette petite sieste sur la plage ne m'a suffi. Me répondit-il, la sincérité s'entendant dans sa voix.

J'étais rassurée que ce ne soit que cela, je décidai donc de le laisser tranquillement se reposer. Au moment où j'allais me lever, je me ravisai, il avait ravivé ma curiosité:

-Puis-je te demander quelque chose? Tentai-je

-Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y, je t'écoute. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

-Que s'est-il passé...entre Sirius et toi sur cette plage? Tu te serais vu quand vous êtes rentrés!

- Heu...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Esme. Il ne s'est...rien passé. Mentit-il, son cœur s'accélérant brutalement.

-Hum hum, mon cher Remus vous êtes un bien piètre menteur. Le taquinai-je

-Ma chère amie, vous êtes bien curieuse, puis-je en connaitre les raisons ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans mon jeu.

-Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être parce qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose. Et j'ai des preuves.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer le cœur battant toujours rapidement. Une seconde il détourna le regard, je n'eus pas besoin de tourner les yeux pour voir qui il regardait, ses joues légèrement empourprées parlèrent pour lui. Il reposa les yeux sur moi, mais ne parla pas.

-Vous faites vraiment un très beau couple tous les deux. Vraiment adorable quand vous dormez enlacés comme ce matin.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand je prononcés ces paroles. Puis s'attendrirent quand je lui montrais les clichés qu'Alice avait pris.

-Je t'en ferais une copie! Lança-t-elle d'ailleurs à voix haute.

-Alors, insistai-je, que s'est-il passé?

-Rien, juste...rien.

Le rire léger d'Edward, nous parvint, il avait dû entendre les pensées de Remus. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs redevenir aussi gêné que toute à l'heure. Il me répondit tout de même, à toute vitesse :

-Je me suis réveillé…Sirius…problème, réaction biologique…très mal à l'aise

-Oh... Je vois. Lui dis-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, pour le moment, la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est d'un bon lit.

Je me levai donc, et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever. Je vis à son visage qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais le faire se lever, il accepta tout de même ma main.

-Tu devrais laisser Teddy avec Rose, il risque de se réveiller sinon. Et si tu pouvais aussi retransformer mes chaussures se serait mieux pour rentrer. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Ne te sens pas obligée de rentrer juste parce-que je suis fatigué.

Après l'avoir convaincu que cela ne me dérangeais pas de rentrer maintenant, et que Rose lui ait promis une quinzaine de fois de veiller sur son fils nous nous mîmes en route. Nous marchions lentement, j'adaptai mon allure sur la sienne, nous discutions de tout et de rien. Je ne lançai jamais la conversion, avec lui-même les choses anodines pouvaient lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Mais Remus me surpris en parlant de lui-même de son ami disparu lorsque nous en étions venu à parler d'Harry et Edward.

-James, soupira-t-il, c'était le roi des râteaux. Ce doit être dans les gênes Potter de se remettre rapidement des refus amoureux. De plus il a en partie hérité du tempérament de Lily.

-Quel beau prénom, c'est magnifique Lily. Une douce fleur.

-Douce? Oui, elle l'était, sauf avec James. Il en aura fallu du temps pour qu'il puisse l'approcher sans se faire gifler, ou hurler dessus. Il voulait tellement l'impressionner qu'il en a, durant des années, oublié d'être lui-même devant elle. Les blagues qu'il faisait sans cesse n'aidaient pas non plus. dit-il dans un sourire mélancolique.

-Leur ressemble-t-il beaucoup?

-Oh oui, c'est le portrait craché de James, avec les émeraudes de Lily. Et pour le caractère, il a pris le meilleur des deux. La compassion et le tempérament de feu de sa mère et l'esprit combatif et le refus des règlements de son père. m'expliqua-t-il avec émotion.

Un silence s'installa suite à ces paroles, Remus était plongé dans ses pensées, quant à moi, je pensai à ses gens. De merveilleuses personnes qui avaient péris à cause d'un homme fou, qui avait perdu toute humanité. Ils avaient donnés leurs vies pour sauver leur fils, je me promis de veiller sur lui pour eux. Une demi-heure plus tard, je remarquai que nous avancions vraiment très lentement, je portai donc toute mon attention à Remus et remarquai que son cœur battait plutôt lentement, mon inquiétude augmenta quand je remarquai à quel point il était pâle.

-Veux-tu faire une pause ? Ou je peux te porter jusqu'à la maison? Proposai-je.

-Ça va Esme, j'ai juste vraiment envie de dormir. Et non, tu n'as pas besoin de me porter. Par contre donne-moi ta main un instant.

Ne sachant pas une seule seconde ce qu'il allait faire, je la lui tendis. Quand je compris qu'il avait l'intention de nous faire transplaner, je tentai de lui dire d'arrêter, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Je ne savais pas s'il en allait de même pour les humains, mais pour un vampire, ce mode de transport était très désagréable. Je fus soulagée quand nous arrivâmes à destination, jusqu'à ce que Remus s'effondre dans mes bras, à bout de forces. Il était cependant toujours conscient, je l'aidais à gagner sa chambre où il s'écroula dans son lit, et s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes.

En attendant le retour de ma famille, je m'occupais avec un livre, tout en vérifiant si tout allait bien pour Remus. Il ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain, quand les autres rentrèrent nous prîmes soin de ne pas faire de bruit, Rosalie fut ravie de s'occuper de Teddy.

_Note de Fantöm : L'attente de ce chapitre m'est entièrement imputable, ainsi que les fautes d'orthographes probablement disséminées tout au long du texte. Eh oui, difficile de se remettre à la correction de fics après plusieurs mois d'abstinence. Désolée, je ferais mieux au prochain chapitre. _


End file.
